Je suis en vie
by Bernie Calling
Summary: YAOI AC 205, Dix ans ont passés, que sont devenus les GBoys ? Si Heero travaille pour Relena son coeur ne bat que pour Duo, mais comment lui faire comprendre, alors que celui ci ne vit plus que pour son orphelinat FIC RETRAVAILLEE 13 12 07
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Gundam Wing sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi, hétéro.

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Sally, Relena.

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

**Notes** Qu'on ne vienne pas me dire que les G-Boys ne sont pas vivants ! Au départ, c'était une songfic que j'écrivais, mais plus j'écrivais, plus le texte m'échappait. C'est la chanson de Grégory Lemarchal qui au départ a été mon inspiration.

* * *

**Je suis en vie**

* * *

Heero passe devant une vitrine d'un magasin d'antiquité, on est l'an AC 205.

Il sourit en voyant un vieux single CD.

-« Oh, c'est justement ce que je pense, je me demandais comment lui faire comprendre. »

Heero n'hésite plus il rentre dans le commerce et en ressort avec son trésor.

-« J'espère que la vieille chaîne va encore, sinon le portable nous le diffusera. »

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Heero et les sauveurs de la paix avaient fini par vivre ensemble dans leur maison. Chacun y avait sa vie, mais ils étaient tous heureux de s'y retrouve le soir.

Duo, après bien des péripéties, avait réussi à ouvrir l'orphelinat qui lui tenait tellement à cœur. Heero sourit en pensant à toutes les soirées passées à l'aider à étudier. Comme il y mettait du sien ! Duo qui ne tient pas en place, Duo qui mettait de la vie dans leur grand appartement, assis des heures durant, à côté de lui pour retenir tout ce qui était nécessaire à la réalisation de son projet.

Il le revoit encore dans la cuisine avec Quatre pour réussir son examen de cuisine. C'est bien une qualité première de Duo, la persévérance. Il ne s'avoue jamais vaincu.

-« Il est encore plus déterminé que moi, je crois » finit par dire Heero en revenant vers leur maison.

Le seul petit coup de pouce que Maxwell avait accepté, c'est l'achat des deux maisons par Quatre. Il faut dire qu'il a dû argumenter le petit Arabe pour que Duo accepte ce compromis. C'est une certitude, Quatre aurait dû être ambassadeur, il connaît et maîtrise si bien le pouvoir des mots, mais lui ne s'en sent pas la vocation. Il surveille la gestion des entreprises minières de chez lui, faisant plus confiance aux gens en place que ne gérant.

L'orphelinat a ouvert ses portes l'année passée, en AC 204. Hilde est venue donner un coup de main à son grand ami, à eux deux, ils font tourner l'institut dans le prolongement de ce que Duo a connu, chaleur humaine et compassion. Quatre autres personnes font vivre cette grande famille. Hilde est la seule femme du service, elle ne fait jamais partie de l'équipe de nuit. Tous les soirs, elle retourne auprès de son mari.

µµµ

Heero pousse la porte d'entrée. A l'odeur, il sait que Quatre est déjà au fourneau pour préparer le souper. Il se rend directement à la cuisine pour y trouver son ami devant une grande casserole.

-« Tu es à nouveau de corvée repas. » Lui dit Heero en souriant.

-« Ce n'est pas une corvée pour moi. » Sourit l'Arabe.

-« Tu crois qu'on va manger tout ça ? » S'étonne le Japonais en voyant l'importance de la casserole pleine jusqu'à ras bord.

-« Le reste sera pour l'orphelinat demain. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que Duo accepte mon aide financière, sourit Quatre. Comme il ne supporte pas le gaspillage, il prend les restes de bon cœur. »

-« Il est déjà rentré que Marka est là ? » Demande le métis en portant son regard sur la petite tornade blonde qui vient de rentrer dans le salon, de sauter au-dessus du divan pour se mettre à regarder sérieusement la TV.

-« Non, il m'a demandé de le surveiller, il devait se rendre à la bibliothèque municipale » Explique Quatre en mélangeant dans sa marmite pour que le fond n'accroche pas

-« Il me fait penser à Duo, avec sa tresse et son énergie » Sourit tendrement Heero en reportant son attention sur l'enfant.

-« Duo m'a dit qu'il lui trouvait de tes airs, à être tellement sérieux et capable de se concentrer pendant des heures sur un jeu vidéo. Moi, je trouve qu'il a des airs de Trowa avec ses yeux verts et ses longs silences. »

-« Et moi, il me fait penser à toi, avec sa gentillesse, sa serviabilité. Il faut le voir aider Duo à faire manger les deux nourrissons du home » Dit Trowa en venant embrasser son compagnon et passer tendrement sa main sur la joue du petit blond.

C'est à ce moment là que Marka pousse un cri de rage et envoie son poing dans le coussin et ils entendent.

-« Maudit jeu, j'aurai ta peau, je suis le plus fort, tu ne me résisteras pas longtemps. »

Tous les trois éclatent de rire. Heero finit par dire.

-« Et il a aussi les crises de rage de Wufei. »

C'est dans cette bonne humeur que Duo rentre.

-« Il n'est pas encore rentré de l'hôpital, Wufei ? » Demande l'Américain.

-« Non » Répond Quatre.

-« Je n'aurais jamais cru le voir en garde-malade » Dit l'ex pilote du Wing.

-« Comme ça il reste près de Sally » Pouffe Duo.

-« Duo-Chan, je peux rester manger avec vous ? » Demande Marka en entrant dans la cuisine.

Duo s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur du petit homme.

-« Quel était le marché de tout à l'heure, Marka ? » Demande sérieusement Maxwell le regard dans celui de l'enfant.

-« Profiter du jeu vidéo et puis souper avec les autres, dormir au home » répond consciencieusement le gamin

-« Et quoi encore ? » Demande le natté en souriant.

-« Ne pas en demander plus » Dit Marka en faisant les yeux choupi pour essayer de le faire céder.

Duo se relève.

-« Allez file jouer au jeu dans quinze minutes, je te ramène au home. »

Le gamin part en traînant les pieds, lançant des regards désespérés à Quatre.

-« Duo, il y a assez tu sais pour le garder avec nous » Murmure le blond.

-« Et il va manger deux jours de suite le même repas, lui sourit Duo. Ça c'est un privilège que je me réserve, encore une chance que j'adore ta cuisine. Faut pas te laisser attendrir Qua-Chan, sinon il va te monter sur la tête. »

-« Hee-Chan, je suis bloqué » Crie une petite voix du salon.

Heero part vers le salon en râlant.

-« Dire que j'ai encore un rapport à taper. Ce n'est plus Duo qui m'en empêche, c'est Marka et il ne lui ressemble pas, il paraît » Dit le Japonais en fusillant l'Américain du regard.

L'ex pilote 02 sourit au brun et reporte son attention sur Trowa qui tient Quatre dans ses bras pendant que ce dernier mélange dans la grosse casserole de potée aux carottes. (1)

-« Ça été ta journée Tro-Man ? »Demande le natté.

-« Oui » Répond le Français avant de reporter son attention sur les mains de son amant.

Depuis plusieurs années, Trowa travaille dans une base de transport inter spatial, remettant en ordre les navettes après chaque voyage. Ce métier lui permettant de rester en contact avec ce qu'il aimait faire auparavant, l'entretien des Gundams.

Il était retourné au cirque juste après la guerre voulant rassurer Catherine sur son état de santé. Elle l'avait convaincu de faire la tournée avec eux. Pendant un an, il avait vécu avec les gens du cirque en dépérissant toujours un peu plus, en se renfermant encore plus.

Durant une représentation, il avait vu Quatre dans le public et il avait compris pourquoi il se sentait si mal depuis la fin de la guerre. La présence du jeune Arable toujours au petit soin pour tout le monde, toujours à faire passer les autres avant son confort, lui avait atrocement manqué.

A l'époque, Duo était sur L2 avec Hilde. Heero engagé dans les Preventers avec Wufei. Tous les cinq se retrouvaient de temps en temps, mais après ses rencontres aucun des cinq n'avaient envie de reprendre le cours de leur vie. A eux cinq, ils se sentaient en sécurité, en unité, en plein bonheur.

C'est sur L2, qu'ils avaient fini par se décider d'habiter. Ils avaient reconstruit leur vie. Duo reprit des études, à l'étonnement de tous, il y avait trop d'orphelins à ses yeux. Trowa avec ses dons en mécanique et sa souplesse avait rapidement trouvé une place dans l'entretien des navettes inter spatial.

Revenant de ses cours, Duo avait ramené un soir Sally Po qui travaillait dans un hôpital où il faisait du bénévolat en pédiatrie. Wufei lui avait été très reconnaissant pour ce geste. Tous les G-Boys savaient que la jeune femme lui avait rendu sa fierté et que l'amour avait grandi petit à petit entre eux. Le Chinois goupilla son métier de Preventer à des cours du soir d'aide soignant pour se rapprocher d'elle.

Heero avait quitté, il y a cinq ans les Preventers pour rentrer au service de l'émissaire de la paix et de la terre, Relena Peacecraft. Il la suivait dans ses déplacements de colonie en colonie, assurant sa protection, lui servant de chauffeur, de garde du corps, de confident. Tous les travaux de recherche, il les entreprenait pour elle. L'amour qu'elle lui portait s'était transformé en amitié, voyant que le jeune homme ne venait pas à elle.

µµµ

-« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse Duo ? » Demande Quatre.

-« Rien, je vais bien. » Répond sans conviction ce dernier.

-« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu es celui qui a toujours le mieux réussi à me masquer ses sentiments. Mais là, tu n'y arrives plus, il y en a trop » S'empresse d'attaquer Quatre espérant avoir des réponses s'il le prend par surprise.

-« Ca va passer, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis en haut, tu m'appelles quand Wufei rentre ? » Demande le natté avant de sortir de la cuisine.

-« C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal. » Dit Trowa.

-« Tu as senti quelque chose ? » S'étonne Quatre.

-« Non, il a dit Wufei. » Dit Trowa en souriant avant de nicher sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant.

En passant devant le salon, Duo voit Heero surveiller la progression du personnage de Zelda, manipulé avec dextérité par Marka.

-« Heero, s'il n'a plus besoin de toi, tu peux venir avec moi ? » Interroge l'Américain.

-« Tu as un problème ? » S'informe Heero.

-« Non, juste quelque chose à te montrer et te demander. »

Le Japonais suit le jeune natté à l'étage.

« Qu'est-ce qui le tracasse ? Il est bien calme » Pense l'Asiatique.

-« Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais à la bibliothèque ? » Demande Yuy.

-« Oui, j'ai tout trouvé. »

-« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait tes recherches de mon bureau ? » Questionne le métis toujours derrière le natté.

-« Parce que si les réponses que j'avais obtenues étaient négatives. Je ne voulais pas que tu puisses remonter la trace. Je n'ai pas ton niveau en informatique pour tout effacer. »

Au premier, c'était l'étage d'Heero et de Duo. La première porte donnait sur la salle de bain, la deuxième sur la chambre de l'ex 02. La troisième sur une petite pièce qui servait de bureau au métis. La quatrième, c'était la chambre de ce dernier.

Au deuxième étage, il y avait dans le même ordre, la salle de bain de Quatre et Trowa, suivit de leur chambre, une salle de bain pour Wufei à la troisième porte, puis sa chambre.

Duo s'arrête devant le bureau d'Heero.

-« Si je te dis que j'aurais besoin de cette pièce prochainement cela te gêne de la vider et d'installer une partie dans le salon ? » Demande Duo plein d'espoir.

-« Si tu en as besoin, je m'arrangerai autrement. »

-« Merci Heero, si j'en ai besoin et si mes projets aboutissent, nous le ferons ensemble. Je te laisse faire ton rapport, je vais reconduire Marka au home. »

Duo descend en se sentant déjà un peu mieux.

-« Wufei n'est pas encore là. » Lui dit Quatre quand l'ex pilote 02 veut rentrer dans la cuisine.

-« Merci Quatre, je reconduis Marka. On peut encore l'attendre pour manger ? »

-« Si tu veux. »

Trowa lâche son copain.

-« Je vais essayer de le joindre pour lui dire de rentrer. J'ai faim » Dit le Français.

En haut, Heero n'arrive pas à se concentrer.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui le tracasse? Ça fait maintenant quinze jours qu'il m'appelle Heero et plus Hee-Chan. Il est moins jouette aussi. Je n'ai pas eu droit à un seul sandwich piégé cette semaine. Je devrais en être soulagé et ça me m'inquiète. »

Trowa revient avec le sourire.

-« Tu l'as eu ? » Demande Quatre devant le visage réjouit de son amant.

-« Non, il devient moins solitaire, on dirait. Il y avait un message pour toi sur sa boite vocale. »

Quatre commence à rougir.

-« Je cite texto, reprend Trowa. Winner, j'ai fini mon service à 20heures et je rentre de suite. Commencez à manger sans moi. Mets ma part au chaud. »

-« Ce n'est pas le même qu'il y a trois jours » lâche l'Arabe avant de rougir encore plus.

-« C'est ce que j'aime en toi. Ton côté « mère-poule » comme dit Duo. Quoi que j'aie tendance à dire « mère-lionne ! » Je vois mal une poule se jeter dans la bagarre pour protéger ses poussins » taquine Barton en volant un baiser à son copain.

-« Grand sot, lui répond Quatre. Il faudra bien commencer à manger sans Wufei. Ca ne va pas plaire à Duo. Je me demande ce qui le tracasse à ce point. »

-« A mon avis, on sera vite au courant. »

Quand Duo rentre, la table est mise pour cinq. Le film alimentaire à côté de l'assiette de Wufei n'est pas de bon augure pour l'Américain.

-« Il rentre vers 20H30 » dit Quatre en suivant le regard de l'ex pilote 02. « Il a demandé qu'on commence sans lui, nous serons réunis plus tard. Je te le promets qu'aucun de nous ne sortira avant que tu nous ais parlé » finit-il d'expliquer.

-« Merci Qua-Chan. »

µµµ

Le repas se passa plus calmement que d'habitude. Duo n'entretenant pas la conversation avec Quatre. C'est avec plaisir que l'ex-Shinigami entend la clef tourner dans la serrure. Ils sont tous réuni devant une bonne tasse de thé menthe. Wufei arrive, suivi de Sally.

-« Je me suis permis de l'inviter sachant que tu prépares toujours pour vingt personnes » dit Wufei à l'adresse du petit Arabe.

-« Il n'y a pas de problème » dit Winner en prenant une assiette dans le buffet au-dessus de l'évier, puis ouvrant le frigo, il en sort un grand Tupperware où les restes attendent pour le lendemain.

-« Il s'est passé quelque chose que vous m'attendiez tous ? » Interroge Wufei inquiet.

Duo veut prendre la parole au moment où l'ex pilote 04 tend les assiettes chaudes aux deux derniers arrivants.

-« Excusez-moi, dit Quatre. Je n'ai pas prévu de viande en surplus. Désolé de t'avoir empêché de parler, Duo. »

Le blond retourne s'asseoir sur sa chaise, en s'adossant à Trowa. Le natté lui sourit puis se lance.

-« Je voudrais adopter Marka, mais je ne voulais pas le faire sans vous le demander auparavant, car ça veut dire qu'il habitera avec nous. »

-« Pour le temps qu'il passe déjà ici. » Lâche Wufei.

-« Si je l'adopte, il en passera encore plus. Je le prendrais avec moi la journée, comme fait Hilde avec sa fille. »

-« Où est le problème ? » Demande Heero.

-« Les nuits où je suis de garde au home. »

-« Ca ne pose pas de problème, Duo. Je m'en occuperai » dit Quatre.

-« Personne n'a d'objection, alors ? » Demande le natté.

-« Et tu vas faire sa chambre dans quelle pièce ? » Demande le Chinois.

-« Dans mon bureau, je vais finir mon rapport. » Dit Heero en se levant.

Deux minutes après, on entend les doigts courir sur le clavier, puis l'imprimante se mettre en action.

-« En tout cas le choix de la chambre est judicieux. Quand il criera ou pleurera, on ne le loupera pas. » Dit Wufei en regardant le plafond.

-« Il n'est pas encore là. » Soupire Duo.

Quatre se lève, vient se mettre derrière le natté et l'entoure de ses bras.

-« Pourquoi, tu n'aurais pas le droit de l'adopter, tu as bien passé avec brio l'examen pour l'ouverture de l'orphelinat. Tu n'y croyais pas plus que maintenant pourtant. »

-« Ne lui donne pas de l'espoir si tu n'es pas sûr du résultat ! » Lâche Heero en déposant une quinzaine de papiers imprimés devant Duo avant de repartir comme il était venu sans un bruit.

L'Arabe qui avait senti l'ex pilote 02 reconstruire ses barrières mentales, les sent exploser d'un coup.

Maxwell commence à lire les feuilles déposées par Yuy pendant que Winner reprend sa place dans les bras de Trowa. Wufei et Sally discutent boulot, le petit blond participe à la discussion. Dix minutes passent avant que le jeune Arabe grimace.

-« Duo ! »

Celui-ci lève le regard, voit l'attitude de son ami.

-« Déjà ? » Interroge le natté.

Quatre hoche la tête et s'enfonce plus dans les bras de son amant qui le sert pour le protéger.

-« Ce n'était pas encore la solution, dit Duo en se levant. Mais quand est-ce que je vais trouver le moyen d'apaiser ses cauchemars ? » L'ex pilote du DeathScythe attrape sa veste. « Oh ! Sally un des jumeaux ne guérit pas, tu pourras venir le voir ? J'ai dépassé le budget médecin pour ce mois-ci. »

-« Pas de problème Duo, fais-moi la liste des médicaments aussi, je te donnerais des échantillons. »

-« Pourtant, tu as trouvé la solution Duo pour calmer ses cauchemars et diminuer les tiens » murmure Quatre en le regardant partir.

-« Tu n'as jamais pensé ouvrir un cabinet de psychologie Quatre ? » Demande Sally.

-« Pourquoi tout le monde veut m'envoyer travailler ! J'arrive à gérer l'exploitation minière d'ici. Je me sens à ma place à m'occuper de vous, d'être disponible. Ca gêne quelqu'un que je me sente bien dans la maison. » Crie l'Arabe plus pour libérer toutes les tensions qu'il a accumulé pour les autres.

Tous les yeux se braquent sur lui.

-« Tu fais ce que tu veux, Quatre, du moment que tu es heureux » lui dit Trowa en l'embrassant dans le cou.

En cinq minutes, Duo se trouve à côté de Marka, lui caressant doucement la tête pour chasser ses mauvais rêves. Les tensions finissent par disparaître du petit visage. Ses traits se lissent, sa respiration est moins rapide.

-« Chut ! Marka. C'est fini. Tu ne risques plus rien, je suis là, je ne te laisse pas. »

Pendant une heure le natté surveille le sommeil de l'enfant.

-« Vous restez pour la nuit, monsieur Maxwell ? »Demande l'éducateur de nuit.

-« Non, Michael, ce n'est pas une solution non plus, que je passe la nuit à son chevet. S'il crie, qu'il ne se calme pas, n'hésite pas à m'appeler » dit Duo en se levant.

µµµ

Quand Duo rentre tout le monde est déjà parti des communs. Il monte vers l'étage. Du bureau d'Heero provient de la musique.

Le jeune natté pousse la porte de la salle de bain et se prépare pour la nuit. Il commence par défaire sa longue tresse, il prend une brosse, tout en marchant en rond. Le dénatté défait les nœuds en repassant aux évènements des six derniers mois.

Maxwell se rappelle quand les pompiers lui ont amené Marka. Il était de service de nuit, comme toutes les cinq semaines. L'incendie de la maison du gamin avait pris dans le hall, au milieu de la nuit, ne laissant aucune retraite possible. La mère de l'enfant avait porté son fils sur le toit avant de retourner à l'étage chercher sa petite sœur. C'est là que les pompiers l'ont trouvé hurlant, accroché à la cheminée.

Duo avait rempli le dossier avec le gamin blotti sur ses genoux, au contact de ses bras, il s'était de suite calmé, ne voulant plus le lâcher. C'est bien plus tard que Marka lui avait avoué n'avoir pas pu porter sa petite sœur et qu'il avait vu sa mère et la petite fille se faire brûler vives sous ses yeux.

Le natté secoue la tête, son histoire est si semblable à la sienne. Avant de sortir de la salle de bain, il s'attache les cheveux avec un élastique au niveau de la nuque. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne les attachait plus pour dormir, n'ayant plus besoin d'être prêt et sur le qui-vive depuis la fin de la guerre en réalité. Mais depuis que Marka est là, toutes les nuits, il a dû se lever précipitamment, pestant contre ses cheveux qui le gênait. Il a donc opté pour cette coiffure nocturne.

En sortant de la salle de bain, Duo entend toujours la même musique qu'au moment où il y est entré. Il hésite, puis se décide, il se rend jusqu'au bureau d'Heero et frappe.

-« Hn » dit le Japonais en coupant la musique.

Le châtain pousse la porte et s'appuie sur le chambranle.

-« Je voulais te remercier pour les formulaires d'adoption, au moins, je ne risque pas d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant que je ne corresponds pas à plusieurs critères. »

-« Tu peux entrer, ce n'est pas un site top secret » dit Heero avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Maxwell sourit en se rappelant la scène qui s'était déroulée dans le premier mois de l'entrée de Yuy au service de Relena. Duo était entré en coup de vent dans le bureau d'Heero pour lui poser une question. Le métis avait sauté sur ses pieds et poussé le jeune homme hors de la pièce avant de lui mettre un revolver sur la tempe, pour savoir ce qu'il avait vu. Duo n'avait jamais redouté le brun, mais là il avait vraiment eu peur pour sa vie. Et il n'était plus jamais rentré dans le bureau sans l'accord du propriétaire.

-« Tu écoutais quoi ? C'est plus rythmé que ce que tu mets d'habitude ? »

D'un geste le métis remet la musique et le refrain s'élève, emplit la pièce d'une voix cristalline et mélodieuse.

-« J'aime bien, il a une belle voix, dit Duo. C'est du français ? Non ! Tu comprends les paroles ? »

Heero s'active deux secondes sur l'ordinateur et la chanson s'élève sous titrée en trois langues.

-« J'ai fait une erreur de manipulation et je suis tombé sur ce site. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je fais des erreurs aussi » explique le brun avec un sourire, d'un clic, il remet au début, son ami s'avance pour lire les paroles.

L'ex pilote 01 en profite pour détailler le châtain, il a des cernes sous les yeux. Il se demande depuis quand il n'a plus vu une étincelle de vrai bonheur dans les yeux améthyste de son compagnon de guerre. Quand celui-ci sourit, ce n'est plus que des lèvres. Ses traits sont tirés, il a l'air d'avoir perdu trois à quatre kilos aussi.

« Même ses cheveux ont l'air plus ternes, se dit Heero, à moins que ce soit la coiffure qui fasse ça. »

-« C'est vraiment de belles paroles, je trouve. C'est plein de promesse d'avenir, surtout le premier couplet et le refrain » dit Duo en se tournant vers son ami.

Maxwell reste muet devant le regard que Yuy pose sur lui.

-« J'aime aussi beaucoup. Merci Duo »

-« Merci, pourquoi ? » S'étonne de plus en plus le natté devant l'attitude des plus étranges du métis.

-« Pour être venu me sortir de l'hôpital de l'alliance. Pour avoir repêché Wing. Pour m'avoir protégé avec DeathScythe quand j'ai perdu la tête après la destruction de l'appareil de Noventa. Pour m'avoir secouru plusieurs fois en infiltration. Pour m'avoir montré comment survivre après la guerre. Si je suis en vie et que j'apprécie la vie c'est grâce à toi. Et je suis vraiment désolé pour les pièces de DeathScythe. »

Duo ne s'attendait pas à ça et il ne sait pas comment réagir. Déjà à cause du comportement du métis, mais aussi pour toutes les paroles qu'Heero lui a dites, ce n'est pas un bavard et s'excuser il ne le fait presque jamais sans bonne raison.

Le portable du natté se met à sonner, le numéro du home apparaît.

-« J'arrive » dit le natté après avoir écouté l'appel de Michael.

-« C'est Marka, il sait mis à hurler dans son lit quand Jessica a réclamé son biberon de nuit. Il est en train de réveiller tous les autres. J'y vais » dit le châtain à l'intention du brun.

Maxwell est parti de cinq minutes, que Yuy entend Winner.

-« Duo, tu es là ? Duo ? »

-« Il est au home » lui dit Heero.

-« Ouf ! Avant hier, il n'avait pas entendu son portable tellement il est fatigué » dit Quatre vraiment soulagé.

Le métis dévisage l'Arabe.

-« Tu l'es aussi, Quatre »

-« Ce n'est pas grave, je me repose la journée, moi » dit le jeune blond en partant pour remonter se coucher dans sa chambre près de son amant.

-« Quatre, il y a combien de temps que Duo ne sourit plus que des lèvres ? »

-« Tu as remarqué aussi, Trowa ne voulait pas me croire. Je ne sais pas vraiment. Plus d'un an je dirais ! »

-« Pourquoi ça n'a pas collé avec Hilde ? » Demande Yuy en suivant le cours de ses pensées.

-« Tu ne crois pas que c'est à lui que tu dois demander ça ? » Répond Quatre sur un ton un peu énervé.

Mais devant le visage décomposé d'Heero, il continue plus calmement.

-« Pour la même raison que Relena a renoncé à te séduire » dit Quatre en remontant à l'étage sans se laisser retenir cette fois.

tsuzuki

* * *

(1) Ma fille préparait cette recette pour un examen de cuisine au moment où j'écrivais cette scène.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Gundam Wing sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi, hétéro.

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Sally, Wufei, Hilde.

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

* * *

Le lendemain au déjeuner Duo bâille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il dort quasi dans son bol de céréales. Quatre lui dépose un café noir serré, en lui faisant la morale.

-« Tu devrais être au lit Duo, tu vas finir par faire un épuisement. »

-« Hilde et Patrick n'en sortiront pas seuls, surtout que les gosses sont fatigués avec le raffut qu'a fait Marka cette nuit. »

-« J'irai te remplacer, dit Quatre. Mais va au lit, s'il te plaît » supplie l'Arabe devant l'état de fatigue du natté.

L'Américain le fusille du regard.

-« Je ne tiens pas à me faire descendre par Trowa quand tu feras un épuisement. Tu ne dors plus des nuits complètes tellement tu te tracasses pour le gamin et moi. Je parie que tu es allé vérifier si j'étais parti à 2 h du mat, quand Marka a hurlé. »

Quatre rougit et se retourne vers la cuisinière pour faire les crêpes de son chéri qui n'est pas encore descendu.

-« Je ferai une sieste l'après-midi, Kitty Kat, ça je veux bien te le promettre. J'ai fini mon service à 15h. »

-« Tu vas encore ramener Marka, parce qu'il ne voudra pas te quitter » s'insurge Winner devant le presque mensonge de son ami.

-« Je serais là à 15h et j'irai au zoo avec lui, dit Heero en s'asseyant à côté de Duo. Et tu iras dormir ! Tu as une tête épouvantable. »

Le ton de Yuy ne laisse pas le choix à l'ex 02.

µµµ

Vers 10h30, Relena entre dans le bureau du métis situé à l'ambassade.

-« On va prendre les arrangements pour les prochaines visites, si tu veux bien Heero. »

-« Hn »

-« Je voulais d'abord aller sur L1, voir les nouveaux terriens qui s'y sont installés et puis… »

La voix de la jeune femme devient un murmure inaudible pour le soldat parfait qui dure pendant un bon moment, Heero ne serait même pas le dire lui-même, il est ailleurs, mais certainement pas au travail.

-« Et en revenant, nous nous fiancerons, dit la déléguée. Tu es d'accord ? »

-« Hn. »

-« Heero ! »

Il la regarde étonné par la dureté de sa voix.

-« Tu n'as pas écouté un traître mot de ce que j'ai dit. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Duo ? » Demande la blonde radoucie devant le visage hébété de Yuy.

-« Pourquoi serait-ce Duo ? » S'étonne-t-il.

-« Parce qu'à chaque fois que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, il y a du Duo en dessous. Il te prend la tête dans tous les sens du terme. Soit il en fait trop, soit il n'en fait pas assez, soit il t'inquiète. Il y a toujours eu quelque chose entre vous, plus que de l'amitié, du respect. La dernière fois que tu étais dans le même état, c'était quand il n'arrivait pas à obtenir toutes les licences nécessaires pour ouvrir son orphelinat. » Explique Relena s'énervant presque au souvenir de l'événement.

-« Oui et c'est grâce à toi qu'il les a obtenues. »

-« Quatre s'est porté caution. Tu sais ! Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir réalisé son rêve. »

-« Il faudra que je parte plus tôt Relena. »

-« Il n'y a pas de problème, tu vas être en déplacement pendant cinq jours au moins avec la visite de toutes les colonies. »

-« Roberto vient aussi ? »

Relena sourit.

-« Tu n'as vraiment rien écouté ! Je t'ai même dit que nous nous fiancerions après les déplacements. »

-« J'espère que vous serez heureux » Dit sincèrement le métis, un sourire vient même naître sur ses lèvres

-« Et toi Heero, quand est-ce que tu seras heureux ? » Questionne la déléguée.

-« Je suis bien, mieux que je n'ai jamais été. »

-« Pourquoi ne lui as-tu jamais dit ? »

-« Je ne supporterais pas la déception » Répond Heero la voix vacillant à l'idée de ce qu'il deviendrait si Duo le repoussait.

-« Je te laisse mes notes, comme ça tu pourras voir comment nous faire le meilleur trajet. Tu es un pro en organisation. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ce soir que tu veux partir avant l'heure ? »

-« J'emmène Marka au zoo. »

-« Marka, c'est le petit protégé de Duo, c'est ça ? » Demande la blonde.

-« Oui, il cherche à l'adopter. »

-« Voilà le problème, et comme il a engagé Hilde à sa place, il n'a pas de revenu pour faire valoir ses droits. Enfin Heero, il n'y a pas que ça qui rentre en ligne de compte. Tout ce que peut lui apporter Duo est plus important. Des lettres de personnes prouvant qu'il ferait un bon père, de Sally, de Quatre. »

-« Merci Relena » dit le brun avant de se plonger dans les notes de sa patronne.

µµµ

Duo et Hilde sont dans la cuisine à préparer le repas de midi. Ils réchauffent la potée aux carottes et cuisent les saucisses pour les douze enfants et les éducateurs, tout en discutant comme ils le font souvent, c'est un des rares moments où Duo se retrouve seul avec son amie.

-« Tu te rends compte Hilde, il m'a fait des excuses pour avoir pris des pièces de DeathScythe. C'est vieux de dix ans. Merci pour pleins de truc que j'ai fait pour lui naturellement. Il est bizarre pour l'instant. C'est comme rentrer plutôt du boulot pour s'occuper de Marka, pour que je me repose » murmure Duo pour s'assurer que les autres enfants n'entendent pas sa dernière phrase.

Hilde lui sourit.

-« Depuis le temps que tu veux qu'il te considère autrement qu'un imbécile. Tu devrais être ravi. Tu devrais en profiter pour lui dire » dit la jeune femme pour taquiner une fois de plus son ami sur le sujet, on ne peut plus douloureux pour le natté.

-« Ca va pas la tête, il est avec Relena ! Il a toujours été incapable de lui faire du mal. Il déplace des montagnes pour elle et la protèger au péril de sa vie. Tu n'as pas vu à quelle rapidité il a quitté les preventers quand elle lui a demandé » dit le natté avec des grands gestes pour appuyer ses arguments.

-« C'est bizarre, mais je dirais que c'est pareil pour toi. Quand tu es tombé dans les mains d'Oz, il est venu te chercher. Il a été incapable de te descendre. En infiltration, c'est souvent lui qui allait avec toi pour te protéger. Et quand il t'a assommé et confié à Trowa, c'est pourquoi à ton avis ? » Demande Hilde, sa voix se fait pensive comme si elle réfléchissait vraiment au sens de ses paroles, alors qu'elle est persuadée d'avoir raison.

-« Duo-Chan, Patrick a besoin des médicaments de Roberta. »

-« Je viens Lonis, je prends le biberon de Jessica et je viens lui amener en même temps, tu lui dis ? »

Le gamin de sept ans repart vers la salle à manger.

-« Tu n'aurais pas dû permettre à Marka de t'appeler Duo-Chan au home. Ca va poser des problèmes à la longue » reproche Hilde.

-« Ca en aurait encore plus posé, si je n'avais pas laissé les autres faire pareils » dit Duo en partant avec le biberon et les médicaments.

µµµ

Heero quitte l'ambassade à 14h30, il est à la maison quand Duo pousse la porte avec le gamin.

-« Non, Marka, je ne viens pas avec vous. On ira peut-être une autre fois à trois, si Heero veut bien. Tu l'aimes bien Hee-Chan. C'est ça ou tu restes avec Zorba et Gary au home » argumente Maxwell en regardant le petit bonhomme près de lui qu'il tient par la main.

-« Je veux rester avec toi » supplie l'enfant.

-« Tu viens avec moi ou je te ramène au home ? » Demande le métis.

-« Je viens avec toi » dit Marka en faisant la moue, avant de tourner le dos à Duo ce qui fait sourire ce dernier.

-« Toi, au lit et pas de réveil » menace Yuy.

-« Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? »

-« J'ai bien survécu à un baka natté, il ne peut pas être pire » affirme Heero avant de montrer l'étage du regard.

-« Mission acceptée » dit l'Américain en partant vers la cage d'escalier.

Yuy attend que le natté disparaisse au-dessus des escaliers pour partir avec l'enfant.

µµµ

Heero rentre peu avant 18h30 avec un Marka heureux. Il l'emmène dans la cuisine où Quatre prépare un couscous monumental. Le métis ouvre le frigo et tend un jus de fruit au gamin.

-« Il dort toujours ? » Demande Yuy en se tournant vers l'Arabe.

-« Oui, Heero, je suis allé voir, il y a une demi-heure. »

-« En silence alors Marka, on va le voir et puis au home. »

Yuy prend le petit natté blond dans ses bras et monte à pas feutré. Il redescend cinq minutes après toujours aussi doucement.

-« Tu vois, je ne t'ai pas menti, il est épuisé » dit Heero en arrivant en bas des escaliers.

A cet endroit le métis pouvait se permettre de parler sans prendre le risque de réveiller le natté.

Le souper fût pris dans le silence. Wufei étant de sortie avec Sally. Duo n'apparaissant pas, avec deux silencieux, Quatre eut difficile de mener une discussion.

µµµ

Maxwell rentre en trombe dans la cuisine à 7h30, le lendemain matin.

-« Qui a coupé mon réveil que j'avais mis pour le souper ? » Demande le natté surexcité

-« Moi » dit Heero en portant sa tasse de café à la bouche. Il boit une grande gorgée avant de reposer son regard dans l'améthyste. « Tu avais accepté une mission, faut respecter les règles. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait au gamin pour qu'il dorme toute la nuit ? Donne-moi ta recette » dit le natté en s'asseyant à sa place à côté du métis.

Duo est en attente de cette solution qu'il recherche depuis quatre mois maintenant sans succès.

-« Il n'a pas dormi sa nuit d'une traite » répond calmement Yuy.

-« Michael n'a pourtant pas appelé ? » S'étonne Duo.

-« Si, c'est moi qui ai été » dit Heero en levant puisqu'il a fini son déjeuner.

Le natté regarde incrédule le brun sortir de la pièce, avant de regarder Quatre et de le questionner silencieusement.

-« Il m'a dit que si j'allais voir si tu étais parti, il me pourrirait la vie » dit l'Arabe en se rappelant ce que lui avait dit Yuy hier soir. _« Si tu vas réveiller Duo, je lui dis que c'est toi qui t'es porté caution pour le home. »_****

-« Il est vraiment bizarre pour l'instant » dit l'ex pilote 02 en reportant son regard sur la porte où le métis a disparu depuis au moins cinq minutes.

µµµ

-« Tiens, on va manger du couscous aujourd'hui » dit Hilde en voyant arriver Duo dans la cuisine du home peu avant dix heures.

-« Duo-Chan, tu es là. »

Une petite tornade blonde rentre en courant dans la cuisine, lui saute dans les bras.

-« Tu m'as manqué » dit le gamin en se nichant dans son cou.

Le natté l'écarte.

-« C'est quoi cette tenue ? Tu n'es pas encore habillé, ni peigné. »

-« Non, Marka a fait la forte tête, embêté tout le monde. » Rétorque durement Hilde.

-« Alors tu descends et tu ne viens pas faire les courses avec moi tout à l'heure. » Affirme le jeune homme en le déposant sur le sol.

-« Si je suis prêt dans dix minutes, je pourrais ? » Demande le gamin avec un grand sourire.

-« Va déjà t'habiller. Je verrais bien si c'est suffisant. » Répond le natté

-« Il faut que tu trouves une solution, Duo. Ce n'est plus vivable. Tant que tu ne l'as pas adopté, il n'a plus droit à plus de privilège. Les autres enfants le prennent en grippe aussi. Tiens, voilà ce qu'Heero m'a demandé hier soir. Et ça c'est celle de Michael. » Explique la jeune femme en donnant deux enveloppes à son ami.

-« C'est quoi ? »

-« Une déposition sur l'honneur prouvant que tu as préféré me donner ton contrat d'emploi. Pour ne pas que je perde ma maison car j'avais besoin d'une rentrée d'argent supplémentaire. »

-« Et Michael ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas lu. »

Maxwell s'assied à la table de la cuisine et commence à lire. Après la déclaration sur l'honneur, vient le texte.

_Monsieur Duo Maxwell, alors qu'il fait plus d'heure qu'un contrat normal, revient tous les soirs, sur simple appel, pour calmer les cauchemars._

-« Duo-Chan » dit le gamin en lui tendant la brosse et l'élastique.

-« Marka, tu vois bien qu'il est occupé. Tu joues avec Iria pendant que je vais voir si tout est en ordre en haut. Il fera ta tresse après » explique Hilde au petit garçon.

Duo sourit à Hilde et regarde Marka se rendre près de la fille de la jeune femme qui trône dans une chaise haute dans un coin de la cuisine avant de reprendre sa lecture.

_de Marka Degrassi ; _

_Nous avons tous essayé, sans résultat, de calmer les pleurs nocturnes de cet enfant. _

_La présence de Monsieur Maxwell, le calme dans son sommeil, par simple contact et au son de sa voix._

Duo relève la tête, il prend la lettre de Hilde qu'il avait déposé sur la table et les range dans la poche revolver de son jeans.

-« Marka vient, on va faire ta tresse et discuter un peu. »

Le gamin tend un jouet au bébé de dix mois et se met devant le jeune homme pour qu'il le coiffe.

-« Tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup, que j'ai plaisir d'être avec toi. Mais les autres enfants deviennent jaloux des attentions et des privilèges que tu as. »

-« Privilège ? »

-« Faire les courses avec moi, venir dans ma maison, connaître mes amis. C'est ça les privilèges que tu as, tu comprends ? » Demande Maxwell en commençant à natter les cheveux blonds

-« Hn. »

Le natté sourit en se rendant compte qu'Heero déteignait sur le gamin.

-« Alors on va essayer de rectifier le tir avant que les autres enfants ne deviennent méchants avec toi. En plus tu prends ça pour un droit, Marka » dit Duo en mettant l'élastique et en le retournant pour qu'il le regarde. « Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi ou que je ne suis pas là que tu dois devenir un monstre. Je t'aime même quand je ne suis pas avec toi. Tu es le plus important. C'est compris ? » Demande-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-« Hn. »

-« Mais c'est aussi notre secret, les autres ne doivent pas le savoir » dit l'ex pilote du DeathScythe sur un ton de confidence.

-« Compris, donc si tu vas faire les courses sans moi et avec un autre. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'aimes plus. Quand tu rentres chez toi, tu ne m'oublies pas. » Affirme le petit bonhomme très sérieusement.

-« Voilà, tu as compris, parce que la semaine prochaine, je dois faire énormément de démarche et je n'aurais pas le temps de m'occuper de toi, le matin avant de venir travailler. »

-« Mais tu m'aimeras toujours ? » S'inquiète quand même un peu Marka.

-« Même encore plus, ça ne me fait pas plaisir quand tu es un diable avec les autres éducateurs parce que je ne suis pas là. Ca me blesse même. »

-« Je ne le ferais plus promis » Dit le gamin en passant les bras autour du cou du natté.

Maxwell le sert très fort dans ses bras avant de lui dire.

-« Bien va avec les autres, j'ai du travail dans le bureau. »

Duo se déplace jusqu'à la chaise haute, il veut en sortir Iria pour ne pas la laisser seule.

-« Très joli ton discours, j'espère qu'il portera ses fruits » dit Hilde.

-« Quand est-ce qu'Heero est venu pour te demander la déclaration sur l'honneur ? » Demande Maxwell en se retournant vers elle.

-« Hier soir, il est venu à la maison après 20 heures, je me demandais ce qu'il voulait. Il a l'air de prendre ton dossier d'adoption à cœur, sourit Hilde. Je suppose qu'il a parlé à Michael quand il est venu la nuit. Il a dû réveiller Marka pour le calmer. Ça n'a pas été facile, enfin il y est arrivé mieux que les éducateurs, mais moins bien que toi. »

Duo n'eut pas le temps de remercier Heero pour ce qu'il avait fait hier pour lui. Ce dernier étant parti pour une semaine avec Relena pour visiter les colonies.

µµµ

Cette semaine là, l'Américain n'arrête pas de courir pour rassembler tous les documents nécessaires à l'élaboration de son dossier d'adoption.

Marka a tenu parole, il est sage quand Duo s'occupe des autres enfants, qu'il n'est pas là. Hilde lui avait refait une autre lettre, en mettant le doigt sur l'aptitude et la façon dont son employeur avait géré cet incident.

µµµ

Duo somnole dans le divan, à côté de Wufei qui regarde les nouvelles à la télévision, quand le nom de Relena, fait ouvrir les yeux au natté.

-« Notre tour des colonies touche à sa fin. Nous sommes satisfaits de toutes les intégrations des terriens dans les colonies. Je profite de mon petit passage devant les caméras pour vous annoncer mes fiançailles. »

Maxwell s'éveille complètement et s'assied le buste en avant.

-« Avec Roberto Noscanu, nous nous marierons l'été prochain. »

Duo ouvre des yeux ronds d'étonnement. Wufei sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Le châtain ne s'en aperçoit même pas, il se lève, court jusqu'aux escaliers qu'il escalade quatre à quatre en appelant le jeune Arabe. Celui-ci finit par apparaître en long tee-shirt, légèrement ébouriffé.

-« Quoi ? » Râle le blond.

-« Tu savais qu'Heero ne sortait pas avec Relena ? Elle vient d'annoncer ses fiançailles avec Roberto Noscanu. »

-« Si de temps en temps, vous vous parliez, au lieu de passer par moi, il te l'aurait peut-être dit. » S'énerve Quatre.

-« Mamours, tu reviens » Se plaint Trowa.

Sans laisser le temps à Duo de s'excuser, l'Arabe rentre dans la chambre. Le natté redescend les escaliers à petit pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Wufei n'a pas perdu son sourire.

-« Tu devais vraiment être le seul à ne pas savoir » Nargue le Chinois.

Tsuzuki


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Gundam Wing sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi, hétéro.

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Sally, Hilde, Trowa, Relena.

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

* * *

**Chapitre 3 **

* * *

-« J'espère pour toi que Duo était devant la télévision. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as jamais démenti quand il a cru que nous sortions ensemble. » Dit Relena alors qu'elle revient avec son garde du corps vers sa chambre d'hôtel.

-« Ce n'est pas que j'aime les hommes, mais j'aime Duo. » Lâche Heero sorti de ses pensées par la question de sa patronne.

Yuy reste silencieux un moment puis il interroge Relena, elle a peut-être la solution à son problème.

Mais lui ? Est-ce qu'il est capable d'aimer un homme ! Il est sorti avec Hilde et d'autres femmes en dix ans. Quoi qu'il y a bien quatre ans qu'il ne l'a plus vu avec personne ! Se fait la réflexion le métis, comme si en parlant tout devenait un peu plus clair dans sa tête.

Le méis regarde la jeune femme avec insistance espérant qu'elle lui réponde sans devoir poser la question.

-« Quoi ? » Finit-elle par demander.

-« Pourquoi as-tu renoncé à me séduire ? » Demande le garde du corps en rougissant légèrement.

-« Drôle de question ! » S'étonne-t-elle.

-« C'est Quatre qui m'a dit ça quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi ça n'avait pas marché entre Hilde et Duo. » Répond Heero en regardant le sol.

-« Parce que je ne savais pas rivaliser avec l'amour que tu portes à Duo. » Répond simplement la blonde.

-« Alors je ne comprends pas ce qu'a voulu dire Quatre. » (1)

Relena éclate de rire.

-« Pourtant ce n'est pas compliqué, remets ma phrase dans la bouche de Hilde. »

Et elle rentre dans sa chambre en riant.

µµµ

Heero rentre dans sa maison sur L2 au milieu de la nuit, juste au moment où Duo sort en trombe pour Marka. Sans s'arrêter le natté lui lance.

-« Je suis content que tu sois rentré. Il faudra qu'on parle. »

« Je suis contant de te voir aussi » pense le métis.

L'ex 01 monte jusqu'à sa chambre, dépose sa valise et se rend jusqu'à son bureau. Il laisse son regard parcourir le tout. Quelqu'un est entré dans la pièce et a utilisé son ordinateur. Il l'allume et va se préparer pour la nuit, le temps que l'ordinateur charge tous les programmes.

En deux minutes, Heero trouve les dernières choses qui ont été regardées.

-« C'est vrai que tu n'es pas doué en informatique, Duo. Mais est-ce que j'ai le droit de ressortir le mail qu'on t'a envoyé ? Il est là sous mes yeux. Non. » Dit-il en effaçant les dernières preuves des manipulations de son ami et en coupant l'ordinateur.

Yuy se glisse dans son lit, met ses deux mains derrière son crâne, le sommeil le fuit.

« Que lui voulait ce juge de la jeunesse ? Kuso, j'aurais mieux fait de regarder, je vais bien dormir avec ça dans la tête » Pense Heero en éteignant sa lampe de chevet.

Mais Le métis sait déjà qu'une partie de la nuit, il va ressasser tout ça.

µµµ

Tout le monde est déjà autour de la table du déjeuner quand Duo fait son entrée.

-« Vous êtes tous bien matinaux, pour un samedi, lance l'ex 02. Et ton voyage Heero, il s'est bien passé ? »

-« Hn. Tu as utilisé mon ordinateur pendant mon absence. » Affirme le métis sans un regard sur son voisin qui vient de s'installer à sa place pour se préparer son déjeuner.

-« Tu as dit que je pouvais. » Commence Duo sur un ton de gosse puni. « Que si j'en avais besoin et pas le temps d'aller à la bibliothèque, je pouvais. » Continue-t-il en bougonnant.

Heero lui jette un regard en coin sans rien lui dire.

-« J'aurais peut-être dû te téléphoner auparavant. Je suis désolé. Hé ! Tout compte fait comment est-ce que tu as su ? Vu l'heure à laquelle tu es rentré et l'heure où tu t'es levé, vu que tu étais au lit quand je suis rentré ? »

-« J'ai gardé une vieille habitude de la guerre. » Explique le métis.

-« Ah ! Et quoi j'ai fait des progrès en informatique ? » Demande Duo plein d'espoir.

-« Non, enfin peut-être, je n'ai trouvé qu'un mail. »

Le visage de Duo se durcit

-« Il a fallu que tu cherches et que tu lises. » Dit le natté en se levant.

-« J'ai cherché, c'est vrai mais je n'ai pas lu. » Dit Heero en se mettant debout aussi pour lui faire face.

-« Et tu crois que je vais te croire ? »

Les Yeux de Maxwell lancent des éclairs, ils soutiennent sans broncher le cobalt froid.

Quatre finit par se mettre entre les deux.

-« Vous n'avez pas fini. »

-« Duo, j'ai retrouvé un mail pour un juge de la jeunesse, c'est tout. Je ne l'ai pas lu. » Insiste le métis.

Le natté scrute le visage de Yuy.

-« Je veux bien te croire. » Finit-il par dire.

-« Tu as eu réponse pour ton dossier d'adoption ? » Demande l'Arabe, l'attente, l'espoir pointe dans sa voix.

Maxwell sourit à son ami.

-« J'ai montré mon dossier au juge qui s'occupe des adoptions du home pour savoir si, pour lui, mon dossier était complet et j'ai eu sa réponse à lui. » Développe calmement Duo

-« Et ? » Demande les quatre ensemble.

-« Je ne peux pas faire ça. » Dit Duo en partant la tête basse.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas faire ? MAXWELL, QU'EST-CE QUE TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE ? » S'énerve Wufei.« Il m'énerve, il est invivable pour l'instant Maxwell. » Lâche-t-il en se retournant vers Quatre qui lui sourit. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire Winner ? Et ne me dit pas rien ou j'explose. » Gronde-t-il un regard noir sur le blond.

Le sourire du jeune Arabe s'élargit et il dit.

-« Rien. »

-« BANZAI ! » Hurle Wufei en se ruant sur Quatre.

Trowa toujours aussi agile s'interpose. Le Chinois s'arrête net et part vers le salon en maudissant tous les dieux de la terre. Le brun-roux se retourne lentement vers son ami.

-« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

-« Je crois que je viens de comprendre pourquoi Duo martyrise Wufei. Il y a au moins six semaines que Duo ne l'a pas provoqué. Et Wufei a fini par accumuler une masse de tension et de frustration qui ne trouvent pas le chemin de la sortie. J'ai nettement ressenti le besoin de provoquer Wufei pour l'aider. Soit Duo est un empâte qui s'ignore, soit il est même plus puissant que moi. » Finit Winner pensivement, cherchant dans ses souvenirs et ses sensations s'il n'est pas passé à côté de quelque chose d'important depuis tout ce temps.

-« Ne dis pas de conneries Quatre ! » Lâche Heero.

-« As-tu déjà trouvé quelqu'un qui ne succombait pas au charme de Duo ? Il a toujours un comportement qui aide la personne en face à donner le meilleur de lui-même. Il a toujours mieux su me cacher ses sentiments, ce qu'il ressent, mieux que vous deux, pourtant vous ne montrez rien sur votre visage. Je ne vois que ça, il est empâte et ne maîtrise pas son pouvoir car on ne lui a pas appris. Avant il a toujours réussi à gérer car il avait la joie de vivre, de s'en sortir. Maintenant il se noie dans ses problèmes et ne trouve plus la force d'être heureux. »

Heero se lève, finit son café et part vers les escaliers.

-« Mais où est-ce qu'il va ? » Demande Trowa.

-« Aider Duo. » Répond le blond.

-« Kutabare Quatre. » Lâche Yuy. (2)

Le jeune Arabe sourit et se niche dans les bras de son amant, l'attrape par le cou, le tire à lui et l'embrasse tendrement.

-« Et toi, je t'aime, je ne saurais pas vivre sans toi, j'ai besoin de toi. » Lui murmure Quatre à l'oreille.

Trowa se sent transporté de joie. C'est fou comme une petite phrase peut le rassurer, le soulager et le combler. Il n'a plus l'impression d'être abandonné, il se sent en sécurité près de son compagnon.

µµµ

Duo est étendu sur son lit, dans le noir, le regard dans le vague. Il entend Heero monter, il reconnaîtrait son pas entre cent.

-« Duo, ouvre, je voudrais te parler. »

« Ne pas faire de bruit, il finira par partir ! » Pense le natté.

-« Duo ! »

Le métis frappe sur la porte, il n'entend rien derrière celle-ci, il essaie d'ouvrir la porte sans succès.

« Pars, pars, je n'ai pas la force de faire semblant ! » Supplie intérieurement Maxwell. « Ouf ! Je le savais bien, sans réponse, tu lâches prise. » Réalise-t-il mentalement en entendant les pas de Yuy s'éloigner dans le couloir.

C'est avec surprise qu'il voit la porte s'ouvrir et son ami retirer le passe universel de tous les bons cambrioleurs, il ne l'avait pas entendu revenir.

-« Pourquoi restes-tu dans le noir, sans me répondre ? » Demande Heero en se dirigeant vers les volets qu'il ouvre en grand.

Duo s'assied sur le lit, les mains à plat derrière lui, les jambes tendues légèrement écartées.

-« Tu as dit qu'on devait parler hier, puis tu t'enfermes ? » Interroge dans le vide Yuy, cherchant plus à obtenir une réaction du natté que vraiment des réponses à ses questions.

Heero attrape la chaise du bureau, l'amène près du lit de Duo et s'installe face à lui. Ce dernier le regarde incrédule et silencieux.

-« Tu voulais qu'on parle quand je suis rentré mais de quoi ? »

Comme le natté reste muet.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'a dit le juge ? » Reprend l'ex 01, voulant trouver un sujet de discussion qui fera réagir enfin son ami.

-« Je ne peux pas faire ça ! » Répète le natté.

-« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de le faire, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a donné comme solution? » Demande soulagé le métis, heureux d'avoir eu une réaction du châtain.

-« Virer un membre de l'équipe et reprendre son contrat. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Sinon je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans une glace. »

Maxwell regarde Yuy dans les yeux avant de se laisser retomber sur son coussin.

-« Il y a bien une autre solution, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

-« Dis toujours ! »

Duo réfléchit, cherche ses mots quand son gsm(3) sonne sur la table de nuit. Heero plus rapide l'attrape et quitte la pièce.

-« Wufei ! » Dit le métis en s'accroupissant au-dessus des escaliers.

-« Oui. »

-« Tu veux bien te rendre au home et voir si la présence de Duo est vraiment nécessaire. »

-« Pourquoi moi ? »

-« Parce que ça roucoule dans la cuisine et que je discute avec Duo, en plus tu es le plus apte à le vérifier. »

-« Ok. » Accepte le Chinois plus devant l'air déterminé de Yuy que devant les arguments de ce dernier.

Heero revient dans la chambre de l'ex 02 où celui-ci s'est de nouveau assis sur son lit.

-« Alors, Duo, c'est quoi ta solution ? »

Maxwell avale sa salive et se lance.

-« Tu l'adoptes, je l'élève. »

Yuy regarde son ami en se demandant s'il a encore toute sa tête.

-« Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres solutions acceptables, plaide Duo. Réfléchis avant de dire non. »

Le gsm d'Heero sonne.

-« Merci Wufei. Habille-toi, Marka a besoin de toi, il est malade. Wufei a appelé Sally, elle arrive. » Dit l'ex 01 en lui tendant ses chaussures.

Le natté prêt se rend à son bureau et prend son dossier d'adoption.

-« Tout est là, si tu trouves une autre solution, je prends. » Dit Duo en sortant de la chambre sans demander son reste, l'espoir l'a à nouveau quitté, mais Marka a besoin de lui.

Le métis se rend dans la pièce qui lui sert de bureau, il allume son ordinateur et repart vers la cuisine.

-« Je peux prendre le reste du café, Quatre ? »

-« Oui, je vais en refaire » Dit le petit blond en voulant se lever.

-« Reste, je le fais. »

-« C'est la troisième fois que Duo ne déjeune pas cette semaine. Ils ne peuvent pas le laisser tranquille au home. Il l'appelle tout le temps. »

-« Marka est malade. » Dit Heero en préparant des tartines qu'il emballe dans du papier fraîcheur. Avant de débarrasser la table du petit déjeuner.

-« Tu n'es pas notre bonne. » Affirme le brun avec un petit sourire à Quatre.

Il prend les tartines, le thermos de café dans lequel il a mis du sucre et du lait. Avant de sortir de la cuisine et de prendre la direction du home. Quatre sourit, avant de se tourner vers Trowa.

-« On va finir par avoir une autre mère lionne, ici. »

Tsuzuki

* * *

(1) Il n'y a pas de pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir.

(2) Kutabare : va au diable.

(3) Gsm = portable pour les Français


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Gundam Wing sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi, hétéro.

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

En sortant de la maison, Yuy prend la direction du home quand il entend.

-« Heero attend. »

Le métis se retourne pour regarder le médecin venir à lui, il lui sourit.

-« Bonjour Sally, tu as fait vite. »

-« J'étais de congé » Sourit-elle.

Yuy et Po entrent ensemble dans le home. Le Japonais veut prendre vers l'étage mais le médecin l'arrête.

-« Si c'est Duo que tu cherches, il doit être dans l'infirmerie, derrière le bureau des éducateurs. »

-« Il y a une infirmerie ? » S'étonne l'ex 01.

-« Exigence de Duo, pour éviter les contagions et pouvoir garder un œil sur les malades du bureau. Il y a même fait installer des micros pour quand l'éducateur quitte le bureau, qu'il puisse capter les pleurs et gémissements du malade dans tout le home. Je n'y aurai pas pensé. » Affirme le médecin en guidant le Japonais vers l'infirmerie.

Marka disparaît sous la couverture, l'Américain le refroidissant avec une manique froide qu'il lui applique sur le front. Wufei est assis à la tête du lit, le gamin ne voulant pas lui lâcher la main.

La respiration du petit malade est lourde. Sally pousse Duo pour arriver à son patient. L'ex 02 se rongeant les ongles vient se placer à côté du Japonais.

-« Il a 39,8° » Lui explique le natté le regard inquiet.

-« Tu vas finir par tomber malade également, si tu ne manges pas » Dit Heero en lui tendant les tartines et le thermos.

-« Merci Heero » Murmure Duo en lui faisant un pâle sourire.

-« Si dans un mois, je n'ai pas trouvé une autre solution. Nous appliquerons ton idée, même si elle ne me convient pas » Lâche le brun en partant.

µµµ

Heero se rend de suite dans son bureau pour étudier le dossier de Duo et faire des recherches. L'Américain rentre une heure plus tard avec Marka, il l'installe dans son lit. Wufei est resté avec le gamin le temps que Maxwell aille à la pharmacie. Le Chinois n'a pas eu trop le choix, Marka restant accroché à sa main jusqu'à ce que la fièvre commence à descendre sous l'effet de la piqûre que Sally lui avait administrée.

-« Où vas-tu dormir si tu l'installes dans ton lit ? » Demande Heero en entrant dans la chambre de Duo.

-« Je vais monter un lit de camps à côté de lui. Il a une angine blanche, il faut surveiller sa fièvre régulièrement, c'est pour ça que je l'ai ramené. Je ne vais pas passer un de mes rares week-ends de congé au home. »

-« Tu as les plans de l'orphelinat ? »

Maxwell se lève, fouille dans son bureau. Au bout de cinq minutes, il les tend à son ami. Duo retourne rapidement au chevet de Marka, passe sa main sur le visage de l'enfant avant de se retourner vers Yuy qui le regarde faire.

-« Je ne vois pas ce que ça à voir avec l'adoption, mais je te fais confiance. » Dit le natté avant de reporter son attention sur le petit blond.

µµµ

Dans le milieu de l'après-midi Duo frappe au bureau du Japonais.

-« Hn. »

-« Tu peux jeter un œil sur Marka, je dois aller faire des courses. »

-« Pour Quatre ? » S'étonne le métis.

-« Non, Jessica n'a plus de langes, j'ai oublié de les acheter hier. »

-« Oublié ou pas noté ? »

-« Pas noté. » Admet l'Américain.

-« Ne te laisse pas bouffer Duo. Pense à Marka. »

-« Je me dépêche, tu surveilles ? »

-« Laisse la porte du bureau et de ta chambre ouverte. »

µµµ

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, l'Américain revient.

-« Merci Heero, Tu es toujours sur mon dossier ? »

-« Hn. »

-« Heero ! Profites de ton week-end, tu es là dessus depuis des heures » Dit Duo en entrant et s'asseyant à côté de son ami.

-« Et toi ? » Demande le Japonais en le regardant.

-« Quoi ? Moi ? »

-« Tu crois que Marka va apprécier que son père laisse tomber une promenade au zoo ou à la kermesse pour rentrer s'occuper du home ? »

-« Ha ! C'est ça ton « ne te laisse pas bouffer » Je me demandais vraiment » Exprime Duo en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, une petite étincelle dans les yeux.

Yuy sourit, tend la main vers les yeux de Maxwell.

-« J'ai une crasse ? » Demande l'Américain en portant sa main à son œil.

Le Japonais garde son sourire.

-« Il y avait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu heureux. »

Duo panique un peu, tend la main vers le front d'Heero.

-« Tu n'es pas malade au moins ? Tu n'as pas chopé un virus en tournée ? Tu travailles trop alors ? » S'inquiète l'ex 02 en mettant le dos de sa main sur la joue de l'ex 01. « Non, tu n'as pas de fièvre. » Constate le natté, ce dernier se sent directement soulagé.

Sans quitter Duo des yeux, Heero attrape la main sur sa joue et la porte jusqu'à ses lèvres.

-« Je vais bien ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Les yeux de l'Américain s'élargissent d'étonnement. Le Japonais préfère lâcher sa main et reporter son attention sur son écran d'ordinateur et reprend son travail.

-« Ca te gêne si je reste ? » Demande l'ex pilote du DeathScythe.

-« Tu ne me gênes jamais. »

Encore une chance qu'Heero est captivé par son ordinateur, sinon il aurait vu les yeux de son ami lui tomber de la tête.

Duo reste silencieux durant dix minutes. Il regarde le Japonais travailler sur son dossier.

-« Tu fais des recherches inutiles Hee-Chan. Ça, c'est des prix que je connais par cœur. Si tu me disais ce que tu as dans la tête, on avancerait peut-être plus vite. »

Heero regarde le natté, lâche son ordinateur.

-« J'ai lu le mail du juge de la jeunesse. Ton dossier moral est parfait, il te manque des rentrées financières. »

-« Et ? »

-« C'est à ça que je m'attaque. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ? » Duo fronce les sourcils, car la démarche de son ami lui semble vraiment étrange.

-« Avec le plan, j'ai vu qu'on pouvait facilement aménager les greniers. Avec six enfants en plus, tu as droit à un contrat supplémentaire. »

-« Six enfants de plus à nous six ! Heero, ça n'ira pas, ce n'est pas de la marchandise ses mômes ! » S'offusque Maxwell devant le projet de Yuy.

Le métis clique sur la barre d'état.

-« C'est mon programme de gestion ça ! »S'étonne Duo.

-« Hn. »

-« Tu l'as hacké ? Je croyais que l'autre ordi devait être allumé pour hacker un ordinateur à distance ? » Heero sourit. « Mon ordi au home est éteint » Affirme Duo.

-« Pas après que j'ai sonné à Zorba, j'étais bloqué ici par Marka. Duo, tu as fait des progrès en informatique le fichier que j'ai installé, tu l'as modifié. Il est même plus performant. »

-« Merci Hee-Chan. » Duo sent le rouge lui monter au visage, il respire un grand coup pour reprendre contenance.

-« Je dois pouvoir le mettre en lien avec mon ordinateur. Je fais la gestion, tu récupères des heures pour l'éducation. »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Que tu puisses adopter Marka ! »

-« Tu y gagnes quoi ? »

-« Que tu sois heureux ! »

-« Bon, bon, et tu crois que je vais obtenir des subsides aussi facilement ? Quand tu vois comme ça a duré pour les premiers contrats ! »

-« Quand je suis intervenu pour faire passer ton dossier de la dernière place à la première, tout était réglé dans les quinze jours. »

-« Et les travaux, le matériel, je paie ça avec quoi ? C'est déjà Quatre qui subvient à mes besoins personnels. »

Heero clique sur la boite mail du home et lui montre le mail qu'il a envoyé de là, au service de subvention.

-« Quand tu hackes, tu hackes en grand » Sourit Duo.

-« Duo-Chan, j'ai soif » Gémit Marka en rentrant dans le bureau.

Le Japonais se lève, prend le gamin dans ses bras pour se rendre à la cuisine mais dit avant de partir.

-« Lis le mail que si ça ne te plaît pas, que je puisse le modifier avant qu'ils ne le lisent. »

-« Heero tu lui reprends sa température en même temps ! » Propose l'Américain avant de se plonger dans la lecture du mail.

Maxwell finit par descendre retrouver Yuy qui a préparé un petit quatre heures pour eux trois.

-« Il n'a pas de fièvre ? » Interroge le natté.

Comme Heero lui répond par la négative d'un signe de la tête, Duo continue la suite de ses idées.

-« Le mail est très bien, mais je ne vois pas où tu vas trouver l'argent, Heero. Et je ne veux pas encore demander à Quatre. Pourtant, il faut avancer l'argent cette fois pour agrandir, si j'ai bien compris le document que tu as laissé ouvert en haut. »

-« Tu ne te tracasses pas de ça » Lui dit Heero.

-« Mais ! »

-« Tu as dit que tu étais preneur de toute autre solution. Prends, Duo, sans réfléchir. »

-« Ok, je rends les armes » Dit-il en levant les bras au-dessus de la tête, avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de Marka pour engloutir son encas.

L'Asiatique dépose les antibiotiques devant le natté en disant.

-« Je vais faire des courses. »

µµµ

Quand Heero rentre, Duo joue avec Marka dans la cuisine, aux petits chevaux. L'ex 01 commence à s'activer au fourneau.

-« Tu nous prépares quoi pour le souper ? J'ai vu sur le pense-bête qu'on serait seulement nous trois à table. Wuffy sort encore Sally et Trowa sort Kat'. »

-« J'ai vu. Soufflé au fromage. »

-« Waaaaaaaa, j'adore ça, depuis que Quatre s'est mis en tête de diminuer mes frais d'alimentations du home, on n'en a plus eu. Tu sais Heero, j'ai parfois l'impression que Kitty Kat me prend pour un idiot, que je ne vois pas ce qu'il veut faire. »

-« Tu mets la table Duo ! »

L'Américain se lève, embrasse Marka sur la tête.

-« Et toi petit diable, tu vas faire ta toilette pour la nuit. »

Le souper passé, Heero et le gamin donnent des signes de fatigue. Marka est venu se nicher dans les bras de Duo.

-« Tu m'as l'air éreinté, Hee-Chan » Dit l'Américain.

-« J'ai envie d'un bain, de me relaxer » Baille le Japonais.

Maxwell se met debout et lui dépose le gamin dans les bras.

-« Ne bouge pas, je m'en occupe » Annonce-t-il en se rendant dans leur salle de bain.

Il y fait couler l'eau dans la baignoire, rajoute une perle de bain spécial relaxation. Quand il redescend, Heero caresse le dos de Marka en déposant de temps en temps un bisou sur le front du gamin, un sourire de plaisir sur les lèvres. Duo n'arrive pas à détacher son regard de ce tableau touchant. Le Japonais finit par sentir sa présence et tourner son visage vers le jeune natté. Celui-ci s'avance et s'accroupit pour être à leur hauteur.

-« Ton bain est prêt »

Maxwell tend les bras vers l'enfant.

-« Je vais le mettre au lit en montant »

Duo se relève, passe sa main sous le coude d'Heero pour l'aider à se lever avec son petit fardeau.

-« Profite de ton bain, je fais un brin de ménage ici, sinon Quatre va piquer une crise en rentrant. »

L'Américain profite de ce qu'il donne un baiser sur la joue de Marka, pour en déposer un sur la joue du Japonais toute proche.

-« Merci pour tout » Gratifie Duo en se rendant à l'évier pour faire couler de l'eau.

Quand tout est mis en ordre, il monte se coucher.

µµµ

Au matin, Heero pousse la porte de la chambre de Duo, il s'accroupit à la hauteur du lit de camps. Il laisse son doigt courir sur la joue de l'Américain jusqu'à son menton, avant de remonter jusqu'à la joue. Il attrape une mèche folle qu'il remet délicatement derrière l'oreille du natté. Son regard va sur le lit où Marka le regarde faire.

-« Tu es réveillé ? Tu n'as plus sommeil ? » Murmure le métis

Le gamin secoue la tête.

-« Viens, alors. »

L'enfant lève les bras, le Japonais se relève et le soulève du lit.

-« Tu es de nouveau brûlant. » Constate le Japonais en le collant contre son corps

-« Tu fais ça souvent ? » Demande Marka.

-« Tous les matins depuis qu'on vit ensemble. Il ne s'est jamais réveillé. Je me demande encore comment il peut entendre son portable pour toi la nuit. En temps de guerre, si je n'étais pas dans sa chambre, je crois qu'on aurait pu l'égorger dans son sommeil. » Raconte Yuy à l'enfant qui l'écoute attentivement.

L'ex 01 dépose l'enfant sur le buffet pour prendre le thermomètre et tout en préparant le déjeuner, il pense.

« Il m'est arrivé de dormir une partie de la nuit avec Duo sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Dans ses bras, j'ai l'impression d'être humain, de pouvoir être moi. Comme s'il était mon Yin, le morceau en moi vivant, heureux, joyeux. »

Le thermomètre sonne.

-« 39°, tu vas reprendre ce médicament là. » Dit Heero en montrant une boite rose avec des petits globules qui ont des tenues de militaires pour combattre les microbes

-« C'est pas bon ! » Dit Marka en faisant la moue.

-« Oui mais ça soigne. »

µµµ

Quand l'odeur des muffins chauds se fait sentir, un natté ensommeillé fait son apparition. Marka vient lui secouer le bas de son pyjama.

-« Hé ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Duo passe la main sur la joue du petit blond.

-« Tu es brûlant ! »

-« Hee-Chan m'a déjà donné mon médicament. »

-« Mais tu n'as pas eu de cauchemars cette nuit » Sourit l'ex 02.

-« Non, j'ai pas eu peur non plus ! » Répond l'enfant avec un grand sourire victorieux

-« Les autres ne sont pas encore levés ? » Demande Maxwell en regardant le métis qui sort les muffins du four.

-« Pas encore rentrés. »

-« On va faire quoi aujourd'hui ? » Demande le gamin.

-« Toi, te reposer, jouer calmement » Répond Duo.

-« Moi, je vais faire le jardin, dit Heero. On est bloqué tant qu'on n'a pas eu l'accord des subventions. »

-« On ne peut pas commencer les travaux avant ? On prendrait de l'avance. » Demande impatient le natté, le regard pétillant en repensant à ses projets

-« Si tu veux être remboursé, il vaut mieux pas. » Explique le brun

-« Il vaut mieux que je sois remboursé, je ne sais déjà pas où tu vas trouver l'argent. Pas Quatre » Supplie le natté.

-« Pas Quatre promis. »

Tsuzuki


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Gundam Wing sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi, hétéro.

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Sally, Trowa, Hilde, Quatre

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

* * *

Chapitre 5

* * *

Il faut attendre quinze jours pour recevoir une réponse de la commission octroyant les subventions.

Pendant ce temps là, Marka retourne dormir au home. Duo doit reprendre ses courses nocturnes pour le calmer. Pestant contre les subventions à chaque fois, puisqu'il avait eu la preuve que le gamin, chez eux, n'aurait plus de cauchemars.

Trowa offre une sortie aux enfants de l'orphelinat : une soirée au cirque, l'ayant monnayée contre sa participation au show pendant une semaine. Personne dans les ex G-Boys n'est vraiment dupe. Il prend plus de plaisir à ça, qu'à travailler sur les vaisseaux inter-spatiaux. Mais être avec Quatre a encore plus d'importance à ses yeux. Et le jeune Arabe n'aurait pas su vivre comme un saltimbanque toute l'année. C'est souvent les vacances qu'ils prenaient, retourner vivre au sein du cirque. Trowa participant aux représentations avec sa sœur.

µµµ

Duo rentre en trombe dans la maison, jette un œil dans la cuisine, avant de gravir les escaliers quatre à quatre.

-« Heero, on a la réponse. » Dit-il en entrant dans le bureau, mais gardant son regard loin des ordinateurs allumés.

-« Je sais. » Répond simplement le métis

-« Comment ? Tu sais ? Tu hackettes toujours ma boite mail ! » S'étonne Duo.

Yuy le regarde surpris.

-« C'est comme si tu lisais mon courrier. » Soupire Duo en secouant légèrement la tête.

Le brun ouvre son disque dur et désactive le lien direct.

-« Je t'envoie les mails pour le home. C'est logique, tu es le gestionnaire. » Donne comme solution de remplacement le natté.

-« Ca marche comme ça. »

-« On peut commencer les travaux maintenant ? » Demande le natté surexcité.

-« On peut rentrer les devis. J'ai contacté les corps de métier, ils viennent pour faire les devis ce soir. »

-« Ca va encore prendre quinze jours. » Râle Maxwell en se laissant tomber sur la chaise à côté du métis.

-« Non, demain je rentre les devis. Dans la semaine on doit avoir l'accord. »

-« Chic ! »

Duo se lève, embrasse Heero sur la joue et ressort comme une bombe. Il dévale les escaliers pour s'arrêter net en bas. Il s'assied sur la dernière marche et commence à attendre.

-« Duo, tu m'appelles quand ils arrivent. Je viens avec toi pour pas que tu ne fasses une bourde. » Lance Heero du bureau.

-« Je ne suis pas un gosse. » Répond-il.

-« Il y a des moments où j'en doute. » Taquine Wufei de la cuisine.

-« Fei Fei, tu me cherches là ! » Sourit Duo.

Le Chinois sort de la cuisine avec une tasse de thé et vient s'asseoir à côté de son ami.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez, Heero et toi depuis quinze jours ? » Demande Chang.

-« On va agrandir le home pour que j'aie un emploi. »

-« Si tu as besoin d'un coup de main, tu me le dis, Maxwell, ce sera avec plaisir. »

-« Merci, Wufei »

µµµ

Duo n'attend pas longtemps, au bout d'une demi-heure, l'électricien sonne chez les G-Boys, et à la stupeur générale, le natté prend les choses en main. Sortant le plan de l'immeuble, Duo explique clairement ce qu'il veut. Quand le maçon arrive, Maxwell se rend compte que Yuy n'a pas pensé au plombier pour rajouter une salle de bain. Une lueur de panique passe dans les yeux du métis.

-« Ce n'est pas grave, Heero. Ca c'est dans mes cordes, murmure Duo. Pas besoin de corps de métier, je te remets un devis au soir sans main d'œuvre. »

Au soir, sur la table de la cuisine, le plan étalé devant lui, le portable d'Heero ouvert sur sa gauche, le natté s'applique à rassembler tout ce qu'il lui faut. Yuy, lui, scanne les devis du maçon et de l'électricien à l'étage. En face de Duo, Wufei le regarde travailler. Quatre a fini par se mettre devant l'ordinateur pour faire les recherches et ainsi gagner du temps. Le Chinois n'en revient pas de voir son ami d'habitude si exubérant, capable de se concentrer et l'étendue de ses capacités. Allant du plan avec sa latte, convertissant les mesures prises, en mesure réelle.

Le ton de Duo quand il demande quelque chose est autoritaire et on n'a pas envie de ne pas obéir. D'un coup, Maxwell prend son Gsm, forme un numéro.

-« Heero, quand tu as fait le scanne du devis de l'électricien, tu me l'envoies sur ton portable, que je vérifie quelque chose, merci. Quatre tu me cherches le prix des conduites cuivrées diamètre 12 mm, ouvre-moi la boite mail que je récupère le mail. »

-« Duo, il est là ton mail » Dit le blond en tournant le portable pour qu'il puisse le lire.

-« Je suis bon. Merci Quatre, merci Heero. » Hurle Duo avant de se replonger dans son travail.

C'est dans cette ambiance que Trowa rentre. Ce soir, sa sœur et le cirque retournaient sur Terre pour quatre mois. Il avait passé la soirée avec eux, aidant à monter tout le matériel pour transporter à la navette de nuit. Le Français va s'asseoir en face de son amant, ce dernier le regarde et commence à discuter avec lui.

-« Quatre, des conduites d'évacuation en PVC, diamètre 110mm ! » Demande sans relever la tête Maxwell.

C'est Wufei qui ramène le blond à la réalité, en le poussant légèrement.

-« Kitty Kat va roucouler, parce que là, je perds plus de temps que je n'en gagne. » Lui dit Duo avec un grand sourire.

Le jeune Arabe ne se fait pas prier pour aller se nicher dans les bras de Barton et de pouvoir ainsi soulager la tristesse de la récente séparation, en câlinant le jeune homme.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » Demande Trowa en regardant Duo qui passe du plan étalé devant lui à une feuille qui se remplit de chiffres petit à petit.

-« Le devis de l'installation d'une salle de bain pour le home. Heero n'a pas pensé qu'avec plus d'enfants à l'orphelinat, il y aurait plus de file. » Répond Quatre.

-« … »

-« Heero veut créer un emploi pour Duo en agrandissant le home. » Explique différemment le blond se rendant compte du manque de clarté de la précédente réponse.

-« Oh Marka ! » Lâche Trowa.

Maxwell relève la tête et regarde le Français.

-« Pourquoi baka ? » S'étonne le natté.

Le visage de Barton s'illumine.

-« Marka, pas baka. »

Wufei se penche au-dessus de Duo, pour voir le matériel suivant mis sur la liste qu'a préparé le châtain. C'est à ce moment qu'Heero rentre dans la cuisine. Quatre prend les bras de Trowa pour qu'il resserre son étreinte.

-« Tu as mal ? » Murmure le Français.

-« Crise de jalousie, ça fait mal, mais ça fait plaisir en même temps. » Répond Quatre à l'oreille de son amant.

-« Tu auras fini ce soir Duo ? » Demande l'ex 01 en s'asseyant en face de lui.

-« Oui, j'ai presque fini. Si je connaissais les prix, j'aurai déjà fini. Baignoire ou douche ? » Demande Maxwell en regardant Yuy.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ? » Interroge le métis.

-« Deux éviers et quoi, une douche ou une baignoire ? » Questionne le natté à la ronde.

-« Pourquoi pas les deux ? » Dit Wufei.

-« Je n'ai pas la place, Fei Fei mon chou. » Lui sourit Duo.

Quatre renoue les bras de Trowa sur lui.

-« Tu as une baignoire au premier, mets une douche au deuxième. » Lâche de façon cinglante Heero.

-« Wufei, douche complète, s'il te plaît ! » Rajoute rapidement Duo se rendant compte qu'il a été un peu sec dans sa façon de parler au Chinois.

Yuy finit par se lever et venir se mettre dans le dos de Maxwell pour lire en gros le devis qu'il fait.

-« Tu as prévu deux fois plus de métrage de tuyau cuivré que de tuyau PVC. Tu ne t'es pas trompé ? » Interroge le métis

-« Non, eau chaude, eau froide, une seule descente. Voilà, j'ai fini, donne-moi cinq minutes que je vérifie mes calculs et c'est bon. » Argumente Duo en joignant le geste à la parole.

Heero prend l'ordinateur et refait les calculs sur le portable et pendant que Duo les recommence sur une calculatrice.

-« Tu n'as pas confiance, Hee-Chan ? » Demande l'ex 02 sans pour autant s'arrêter.

L'ex pilote du Wing rougit.

-« Si j'ai le même résultat que toi, tu n'auras pas à recommencer. » Justifie le métis

-« C'est bon, je suis juste, et toi Hee-Chan ? »

-« Pareil. Tu vas vraiment savoir faire ça ? » S'inquiète Heero du retard que ça pourrait entraîner s'il devait faire appel à un professionnel par après, ainsi que l'argent perdu si la marchandise est inutilisable.

-« Quand je dis que je sais faire quelque chose, est-ce que j'ai déjà raté ? » Demande Duo, l'améthyste virant vers le noir.

Le natté regarde Heero droit dans les yeux, c'est le métis qui baisse le regard. Il prend le devis et monte à l'étage. Maxwell le regarde partir puis secoue la tête, avant de se tourner vers Quatre. Wufei met sa main sur l'épaule du natté en lui disant.

-« Avoue, c'est difficile à admettre ! »

-« J'avoue, mais je ne suis pas qu'un baka. » Lance froidement le jeune homme.

Et c'est au tour du châtain de quitter la cuisine.

-« Est-ce que quelqu'un connaît vraiment Duo? Dit Quatre. Vous le survolez mais personne ne le connaît. »

Maxwell se rend dans la salle de bain et se met sous la douche.

« Bon dieu, mais c'est vrai que je suis un baka de première, pense-t-il. Heero fait des efforts pour être plus causant, il prend du temps pour m'aider et c'est comme ça que je le remercie ! »

Le jeune homme se tape la tête contre la paroi de la douche. Il finit rapidement de se laver, se sèche. Il se rend vers la chambre du brun, le bureau étant dans le noir.

-« Heero ? » Appelle doucement le natté.

-« Hn »

Maxwell pousse la porte, le brun est couché sur son lit, les bras sur ses yeux.

-« Je suis désolé, Heero. » Dit Duo en entrant.

Yuy se redresse, le regard glacial.

-« Je ne voulais pas être offusquant en te répondant tout à l'heure. » Continue le châtain.

-« C'est à moi de te faire des excuses. Pourquoi c'est toi qui viens ? » S'énerve le métis.

-« Je ne veux pas que tu te renfermes. Je n'avais pas à te répondre comme ça. J'aurais dû te répondre calmement plutôt que de monter sur mes grands chevaux. Tu fais mille trucs pour que je puisse adopter Marka et moi je t'agresse. C'est pas sympa de ma part. » Justifie le natté de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Heero n'arrête pas de regarder Duo mais le regard cobalt s'est adouci.

-« Duo, le fautif c'est moi. » Proclame Yuy avec force et conviction

Le natté se précipite sur le lit, s'assied près de lui.

-« Tu n'es pas fautif. Ce n'est pas grave, si tu ne m'en crois pas capable. Tu ne sais pas que j'ai suivi des cours de plomberie quand j'étais sur L2 avec Hilde après la fin de la guerre, avant l'épisode de Marie-Meiya. C'est moi le fautif, je ne te l'ai jamais dit. Alors arrête de te tracasser avec ça » Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Heero soupire.

-« Désolé Duo de ne pas y avoir cru. »

-« Rhoooo, fallait pas t'excuser. » Rigole Maxwell.

Le châtain lui plaque un bisou rapide sur la joue.

-« Bonne nuit Hee-Chan. Tu sais, je suis un manuel, pas un intellectuel. »

-« Tu as pourtant appris le japonais. »

-« J'étais motivé, je voulais comprendre ce que tu baragouinais. »

Duo met sa main sur la poignée, quand il entend.

-« Désolé Duo. »

C'est un murmure qui déchire le cœur du natté, Celui-ci se retourne d'un mouvement brusque et revient vers le lit.

-« Tu arrêtes de suite de culpabiliser. Il n'y a pas de problème, tu m'entends. Je ne veux pas d'autopunition. J'ai besoin de toi, alors arrête ça tout de suite. » Menace presque le jeune homme tellement la peur le tenaille.

Il y a des larmes contenues dans les yeux améthyste. Alors qu'il ne l'a jamais fait, Duo lui effleure les lèvres d'un baiser et il sort.

µµµ

Heero réfléchit pendant dix minutes dans son lit avant de se lever pour se rendre dans la chambre du jeune natté. Il frappe sur l'embrasure.

-« Moui. »

L'Asiatique pousse la porte, Duo est là dans son lit, son coussin serré dans ses bras, il est couché sur le côté. La lumière de la lune par les volets ouverts arrive juste sur l'endormi.

-« Trop Kawai. »

Maxwell ouvre les yeux et lui sourit ce qui fait réaliser au Japonais qu'il l'a dit tout haut et non pensé comme il le croyait.

Heero s'approche du lit, s'assied sur le bord. C'est à ce moment là que des grincements et des petits bruits viennent de l'étage supérieur.

-« C'est reparti pour un tour, soupire Duo. Tu as de la chance d'avoir la chambre de Wufei au-dessus de la tienne, toi. »

-« C'est lequel qui est au-dessus ? » Demande Heero en regardant le plafond.

-« Tu veux aller vérifier. » Ironise l'ex 02

Yuy pique un fard.

-« Ca aussi c'est mignon. » Annonce le châtain.

-« Tu as besoin de moi, pourquoi ? » Finit par dire l'ex 01 pour changer la conversation.

Duo met un moment à réaliser de quoi parle son ami.

-« Si tu te tracasses de savoir si je n'ai besoin de toi que pour la gestion du home. Ce n'est pas ça ! J'ai besoin de toi pour être heureux. Tu fais partie de ma vie. Je n'ai jamais eu de famille qui survive longtemps. Vous êtes ma famille. »

-« Je te comprends sur ce point. »

-« Enfin Wuffi va bientôt quitter le nid. »

-« Hn. »

Duo avance la main vers le visage d'Heero pour le rassurer. Le Gsm du châtain sonne sur la table de nuit.

-« Ce n'est pas vrai Marka, tu ne pouvais pas choisir un autre moment. Je ne peux pas me couper en deux. » Râle Duo en sortant pourtant du lit, ramassant sa veste pour rejoindre le gamin et le calmer.

Yuy regarde partir son ami, ce dernier fait depuis peu du bruit pour que Quatre sache qu'il est parti. Le métis se rend dans la salle de bain, il se prépare pour la nuit, avant de revenir dans la chambre du natté. Le brun se couche sur le lit, prend le coussin qui a gardé l'odeur du jeune homme et il y niche la tête. Il a l'intention de l'attendre pour finir la discussion.

Maxwell le trouve endormi dans cette position, une demi-heure plus tard en rentrant du home fourbu de fatigue.

Duo s'avance en souriant, il s'accroupit pour le regarder dormir, il est vraiment magnifique comme ça les traits détendus. Les doigts du natté suivent les courbes du visage du métis sans oser l'effleurer, ayant trop peur qu'il s'éveille. Avec un soupir Duo se relève et sort de sa chambre. Il tombe sur Quatre qui descend à la cuisine boire un coup d'eau après ses exploits nocturnes.

-« Tu ne vas pas dormir ? » S'inquiète le blond.

-« Si. Tiens, viens voir, il est trop mignon. » S'émerveille le natté.

Duo rouvre la porte et montre Heero, Quatre sourit.

-« Pourquoi sors-tu ? Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas avec lui ? »

-« Et pour dormir où ? Il est dans mon lit. »

Le blond regarde le natté et soupire.

« Ca ne va pas être facile qu'ils y arrivent ses deux-là, pense Winner. Déjà que Trowa a pris son temps pour se laisser amadouer, à se l'avouer. Mais eux, ils ont beau avancer l'un vers l'autre, la situation ne se dénoue pas. »

-« Il reste de la place » Insiste l'Arabe pour leur donner un petit coup de pouce.

-« Eh ! Je tiens à ma vie, toi pas on dirait. »

-« Fais à ton idée. Tu vas dans sa chambre ? » Soupire une fois de plus Quatre devant cette situation qui stagne beaucoup trop à son goût.

-« Oui, ne te trompes pas si tu me cherches. »

-« Il est où le lit de camps que tu avais pour Marka ? »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête, Quatre ? Je ne vais pas dormir dans la même pièce qu'Heero, s'il y a moyen de faire autrement. »

-« Tu n'as pas pensé qu'en dormant dans la chambre d'Heero, comme à l'époque des missions. Il pourrait garder son bureau quand Marka viendra vivre avec nous. »

-« Et si Wuffy va vivre avec Sally. Heero aura sa chambre et son bureau. J'espère qu'il pourra acheter la maison mitoyenne. Ce serait cool. »

-« Tu m'épateras toujours Duo, on dirait que tu n'écoutes rien, et pourtant tu captes tout. Enfin presque. » Sourit Winner en repartant vers son étage.

Tsuzuki


	6. chapter 6

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Gundam Wing sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi, hétéro.

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, Sally, Hilde.

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

C'est un Heero en tenue de nuit qui entre dans la cuisine le lendemain matin.

-« Duo n'est pas rentré ? » Demande inquiet Yuy.

-« Si, il est dans ta chambre. » Répond Quatre.

Le métis s'en va.

-« Ca commence à se concrétiser cette histoire, on dirait. » Sourit Wufei.

-« Je crois bien. Ne quitte pas trop vite la maison qu'on ait pas trop de transformation à faire dans ta chambre » Plaisante Quatre.

-« … » S'interroge le Chinois. (1)

-« Oui, si Heero et Duo se mettent ensemble avant que Marka ne vienne vivre ici. La chambre d'Heero deviendra celle du gamin. On fera une salle de jeux dans ta chambre. Duo a des vues sur ta chambre, Wufei, pour Heero et lui laisser son bureau. » Explique en continuant à sourire le blond.

-« Et toi, tu voudrais plutôt qu'Heero donne la sienne, sans avoir la mienne. Pas bête l'idée Winner. » Approuve Chang

Le métis remonte, pousse la porte de sa chambre silencieusement. Il se rend près de Duo, l'écoute respirer et sourit. Il dort toujours.

Comme tous les matins, il effleure le visage de l'endormi mais cette fois il s'avance pour lui donner un baiser papillon. Yuy reste encore un moment à l'observer, puis il finit par se redresser pour aller prendre ses affaires et de se préparer pour la journée.

La porte se referme doucement, Duo ouvre un œil se tourne dans le lit, sourit. Ca fait maintenant deux mois qu'il a repéré le manège de son ami, à force d'avoir le sommeil moins profond pour entendre son portable. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il ose ouvrir les yeux, mais d'un côté, il n'a pas envie que ça s'arrête.

« Est-ce un jeu du soldat parfait ? Est-ce qu'il a envie de plus ? Ce serait trop beau, il y a tellement longtemps que je l'attends que je peux bien encore rester patient et le laisser venir à son rythme » Pense Duo.

µµµ

En fin de semaine, le mail de confirmation arrive. Duo envoie une copie à Heero, puis rentre surexcité à la maison.

-« Quatre, il est là Hee-Chan ? »

-« Duo à cette heure, il est au bureau. Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux ? » Demande le blond en voyant déjà Duo faire demi-tour.

-« J'ai l'accord, on peut commencer les travaux. » Crie le natté en s'encourant vers l'ambassade.

Le châtain monte jusqu'au deuxième étage. L'ascenseur n'aurait pas été assez rapide. Il frappe à la porte du bureau d'Heero et entre.

-« On a l'accord. »

C'est le regard bleu de Relena qui se tourne vers lui.

-« Oh excuse-moi Lena, je me suis trompé de bureau. »

-« Duo ! »

La tête échevelée de Maxwell réapparaît.

-« Mais non, tu es dans le bon bureau. Heero vient de partir sur L1 pour régler un petit problème administratif qu'il m'a dit. Il sera là dans deux jours. » Explique la blonde en souriant.

-« Tu veux bien que je lui envoie un mail. S'il est dans une navette, son ordinateur doit être allumé ? » Demande le natté en entrant déjà dans le bureau.

-« Oui, viens, quand tu auras fini, tu m'appelles. J'ai encore des dossiers à consulter dans son ordinateur. »Répond Relena en se levant pour lui laisser la place.

Relena partie, Duo jette rapidement un coup d'œil dans la boite mail d'Heero. Son mail d'acceptation est ouvert. Vite un petit regard dans la boite d'envoi, Duo sourit, il lui a envoyé un mail pour le prévenir, avant c'était seulement Quatre qui en recevait quand il partait en urgence.

Bon ne traînons pas trop sur la boite envoi, il pourrait s'en rendre compte.

Le natté repasse dans la section création de mail pour en rédiger un rapidement. A l'intérieur de celui-ci il explique qu'il était passé à l'ambassade et qu'il contactait les corps de métiers pour que le maçon soit là lundi. Qu'il allait confirmer la commande du matériel de plomberie. Un petit clic sur envoi.

Duo ne ferme la boite mail directement et il voit son mail venir se mettre dans le listing puis s'ouvrir.

-« Je le savais bien, mon gaillard. » Sourit Duo.

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus quand il voit un mail revenir sur la boite avec comme objet « pour Duo »

-« Tiens, tu savais que j'attendrais » Murmure-t-il en l'ouvrant.

_Si le matériel pour la plomberie est là. _

_Prends-le n'attends pas lundi, commence les travaux_

Duo rigole tout seul et renvoie un mail.

_A croire que tu es aussi pressé que moi. _

_Mais sans mur, je vais avoir dur de faire du bon travail._

Dans la minute qui suit un autre mail arrive.

_La preuve est faite que je ne suis pas un manuel._

_ A dimanche._

Duo ferme la boite mail et se rend dans le bureau de Relena.

-« Voilà, j'y vais. Toutes mes félicitations pour ton mariage. »

-« Merci, Duo »

« En tout cas, ils sont déjà plus serein et heureux tous les deux. » Pense-t-elle en le regardant partir

µµµ

Dès le lendemain, Maxwell explique aux enfants, pourquoi il y aura des ouvriers dans la maison et surtout qu'ils devront faire attention de ne pas être dans leurs jambes et les laisser travailler convenablement.

Marka n'est pas enchanté par la nouvelle. Même si Duo lui consacre encore beaucoup de temps, c'est moins qu'avant. Et quand il y aura encore plus d'enfants, le jeune homme en aura encore moins.

Quand les maçons arrivent le châtain se trouve face à un problème auquel il n'avait pas pensé ! Les travaux empêchent les cinq plus jeunes qui ont moins de deux ans de faire la sieste. Les cris et les pleurs de fatigue des marmousets finissent par énerver tous les enfants.

-« Hilde, il faut trouver une solution pour demain ? » Commence le natté en entrant dans la cuisine.

-« On ne peut pas diviser l'équipe de surveillance ? Les cinq plus jeunes avec un éducateur dans un endroit plus calme ? »

-« Oui, ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Après la journée de travail des ouvriers, on ramène les gosses au home. Mais où ? »

-« J'aurai bien une idée. » Sourit Hilde.

-« Oh non, ça ne va pas être possible, Trowa et Wufei sont de nuit cette semaine. Et chez toi ? Je t'amène les petits en voiture le matin, et je les reprends après 16h. Tu fais tes huit heures chez toi. »

-« Oui, on va faire comme ça. » Sourit la jeune femme, surtout qu'elle voit que ça aide vraiment son ami et qu'il ne fait ça que pour le bien des enfants eux-mêmes.

-« Ca ira toute seule avec six petits, y compris la tienne ? » S'inquiète le natté, réalisant d'un coup de ce qu'il mettait sur les épaules de la jeune maman.

-« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, sinon je demande à une amie de m'aider. »

µµµ

Duo joue au chauffeur, prenant Marka avec lui pour surveiller les enfants dans la voiture. En quatre jours, les maçons ont monté quatre cloisons dans le grenier, pour trois chambres et la salle de bain. L'électricien peut entrer en action.

Duo profite du matériel de celui-ci pour percer les plafonds pour faire passer ses tuyaux.

Aux bouts de quinze jours, les trois-quarts des travaux sont effectués. Maxwell se trouve de garde au home pour le week-end et il essaie de combiner la fin des travaux et la surveillance des enfants. Un coup de sonnette le fait râler, il était la tête sous un évier à finir un raccord.

-« Fernando, va voir qui c'est. » Crie le natté.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Wufei apparaît.

-« Un coup de main, Maxwell ? »

-« Ce n'est pas de refus. Shit, les gosses sont dehors, j'avais pourtant dit non. Je n'ai pas le temps de redescendre toutes les cinq minutes. » Rage Duo en voulant sortir de sous l'évier.

-« Yuy est avec eux, il disait qu'il faisait trop beau pour les enfermer. »

-« J'aime mieux ça. Tu sais soulever un rien le lavabo, j'aurai plus facile. Bouge plus, encore trois tours de clef et je peux mettre le pied. Voilà, merci Wufei. »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il te reste à faire ? » Demande le Chinois en laissant son regard parcourir la pièce.

-« L'autre évier et monter la douche, les raccords à l'étage du dessous et c'est fini. »

-« Et les miroirs au-dessus des éviers, tu les mets quand ? » S'interroge Wufei après avoir suivi les explications du natté.

-« Je n'y ai pas pensé. » Sourit Duo.

-« Je te donne un coup de main pour le second évier et je vais les acheter. »

Chang parti, le châtain monte tous les éléments de la douche au troisième.

-« Et merde, j'aurai besoin d'un second homme. Je vais devoir attendre le retour de Fei Fei. » Constate Maxwell après avoir lu la notice explicative.

-« Je peux le faire » Dit Heero.

-« Tu ne surveilles plus les mômes ? » S'étonne Duo en se tournant vers le métis

-« Quatre et Trowa sont arrivés. Ils ont pris la relève. Trowa leur enseigne les bases du jonglage. Quatre est à la cuisine pour le repas de midi. »

-« On va déballer le tout. »

Au bout d'une demi-heure, tous les éléments de la douche sont là devant leurs yeux.

-« Avant de la monter, je vais aller m'occuper de Jessica, elle vient de pleurer. Tu peux m'aider à descendre les cartons, on aura plus de place pour travailler tout à l'heure ? » Demande le natté en prenant lui-même deux cartons vides

-« Hn »

Dans la cuisine l'Arabe a entendu pleurer la petite et veut partir la chercher, mais il ne sait pas où se situe sa chambre. Il s'engage dans les escaliers quand il voit arriver Marka avec Jessica sur la hanche. Le gamin va directement au frigo pour en sortir un biberon. Il le secoue puis le met dans le micro onde.

Quatre le regarde faire amusé. Pendant que le biberon chauffe, Marka met une bavette à la petite fille de cinq mois. Dès que le micro onde sonne, il vérifie la température, puis s'installe sur une chaise avec la fillette et commence à la nourrir. Duo arrive à ce moment là.

-« Tu es vraiment un ange, Marka, je savais bien que je pouvais compter sur toi » Dit Maxwell en ébouriffant le gamin et en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue. « Je t'adore vraiment toi, tu sais. Tu l'auras ta surprise, je te le promets d'ici six à huit semaines et ce sera pour te remercier de ta gentillesse aussi. » Reprend Duo avant de partir avec un dernier bisou sur la joue du bonhomme.

Trowa prend les cartons au fur et à mesure que les deux ex pilotes les descendent. Il réalise avec eux des cabanes, le châtain a mis aussi le relax de Jessica dehors pour que Marka puisse aussi participer aux jeux, quand le bébé aura fini son repas.

L'ex 01 et 02 commencent à monter les éléments sur le bloc douche. Le métis maintient en place le premier panneau pendant que Duo y monte le système de douche.

-« En tout cas, je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir vous remercier de ce que vous faites pour moi aujourd'hui. » Lâche le natté en fixant un robinet.

-« Je veux bien la même chose que Marka. » Dit Heero.

-« Tu veux que je t'adopte ? » Lâche Duo du tac ou tac.

Le métis sourit, alors que le châtain se met à réfléchir, réalisant la bêtise qu'il vient de dire.

-« Heu ! Ce n'est sûrement pas ce que tu veux. »

Profitant que le panneau les sépare et empêche Duo de voir sa réaction quelle qu'elle soit, Heero demande.

-« Pourquoi, ça n'a pas marché avec Hilde ? »

-« Parce que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre, que j'ai essayé de l'oublier dans ses bras, mais ça ne marchait pas. J'ai fini par trouver mon attitude dégueulasse avec ces femmes et ne plus répondre à leur invitation. »

-« Et cette personne sait ? » Interroge à nouveau le métis.

-« Que je l'aime ? Non, je ne lui ai jamais dit. Et comme je croyais qu'il n'était pas libre, je ne me suis pas mis entre eux. »

-« Il ? » S'étonne Yuy

-« Peu importe l'enveloppe de celui que j'aime, c'est ce qu'il est à l'intérieur qui est important. »

Le silence se réinstalle.

-« Bon, tout est en ordre, on va commencer à se marrer pour monter le reste. Tu as les bras longs Hee-Chan. Il faut maintenir les deux panneaux de côté avant que je ne les fixe avec la barre de devant. »

Duo éclate de rire.

-« Il manque un rideau de douche, quand Fei Fei reviendra avec les miroirs, il pourra repartir. »

-« Dis-le de suite si tu veux rester seul avec Yuy, Maxwell, au lieu de me faire affronter la foule des magasins. » Dit Wufei avec un sourire avant de repartir.

-« Je peux lâcher le panneau ? » Demande le métis

-« Non, dit Duo. Sinon tout ce que je viens de faire sera à recommencer. J'entends plus les gosses. »

-« Duo, Heero, à table ! » Crie Quatre.

-« Tu l'as fait exprès. » Riposte le brun

-« Je te jure que non. Quatre, on ne sait pas descendre, garde-nous notre repas au chaud. » Crie Duo.

Marka arrive en courant.

-« Qua-Chan veut savoir pourquoi ? »

-« Tu dis à Quatre, qu'Heero ne peut pas lâcher le panneau et que je ne vais pas le laisser dans cette position pour venir manger. Alors, on finit de monter rapidement la douche et on descend. » Enonce le natté calmement pour que Marka enregistre tous ce qu'il a dit.

-« Vivement qu'il soit fini ses travaux, tu me manques. » Pleurniche le gamin en se nichant dans le cou du châtain.

Marka parti, Duo se retourne vers Heero

-« Ce n'est quand même pas ça que tu veux comme remerciement ? » Demande Duo en montrant la porte par laquelle le gamin vient de partir.

Heero rougit.

-« Si tu te remettais au travail, j'ai faim. » Lâche Yuy pour changer la conversation.

Le natté prend le panneau contre le mur et le fait glisser dans le bloc douche.

-« Attention à tes doigts, Hee-Chan. Maintient le panneau avec le robinet. Voilà, tiens les deux panneaux ensemble que je les fixe. On refait le même schéma pour l'autre côté ! Tu es prêt. »

Duo prend le second panneau et le met en place.

-« Reste la barre du centre et on pourra descendre. »

L'Américain vient avec la barre, se met derrière Heero qui sent la chaleur du corps de son ami sur lui. Il se sent rougir, s'enflammer, du coup il se crispe.

-« Hé ! Heero ne sert pas comme ça, il faut que je puisse l'introduire. »

Le natté sourit en voyant le métis rouge, ne sachant plus comment se mettre pour limiter le contact. Duo finit par se reculer légèrement se sentant réagir, surtout qu'il vient de réaliser que ses mots et leur position pourraient prêter à confusion.

-« Maintient la barre serrée que je la fixe. » Ordonne Duo en quittant le dos d'Heero.

« Faut que je parle à Quatre » Pense Yuy.

-« Ca ne va pas Heero. Tu as trop chaud ? » Demande Maxwell sentant le malaise de son ami et surtout en constatant son teint rougi.

Comme il n'a pas de réponse, Duo continue.

-« C'est presque fini, si tu veux, je finirais seul après-midi. »

-« Quand j'aurai mangé, ça ira mieux. »

-« Je croyais que Relena ne jurait que par toi ? Ca m'a surpris ses fiançailles. » Dit Duo en fixant la barre.

-« Elle en a eu marre de m'attendre. »

-« Pourtant c'est un bon parti. »

-« Toi qui ne sais pas la voir en peinture, tu me dis ça. » Sourit légèrement Heero.

-« Et pourquoi tu la faisais attendre ? » Demande Duo en passant de l'autre côté pour fixer l'autre morceau de la barre.

-« Parce que j'aime quelqu'un et que je ne lui ai jamais dit. » Lâche Yuy espérant clôturer la discussion.

-« Il y a une raison pour laquelle tu ne lui aies jamais dit ? » Demande Duo en regardant son ami.

-« Je ne l'ai jamais vu qu'avec des femmes, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il répond favorablement à ma demande. »

-« Voilà c'est fini » Dit Duo en se reculant jusqu'au mur. « Quand on l'aura mise au-dessus du trou je dois pouvoir finir seul ! » Reprend le châtain quand il voit venir le métis à lui.

Le brun se met à côté du natté sur le mur, il le regarde avant d'avancer la main vers les cheveux de son voisin pour en retirer trois ou quatre crasses. Duo a de plus en plus de mal à se contenir.

-« On va manger ! » S'exclame Maxwell en se secouant pour faire tomber le plus gros de gravillons et de la poussière.

Tsuzuki

* * *

(1) C'est le matin, il n'est pas bien réveillé Wuwu, et moi je savais pas comment le mettre autrement, désolée Trowa de te piquer tes répliques


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Gundam Wing sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi, hétéro.

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Sally, Hilde.

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

* * *

**Chapitre 7 **

* * *

Quand Duo et Heero descendent pour venir manger, les autres sont déjà au thé digestif. Les enfants sont repartis jouer dehors. Trowa s'est assis sur l'évier pour les surveiller en restant près de ses amis. Maxwell jette un œil et les compte.

-« Sept ! Les petits sont à la sieste ! » S'étonne l'Américain.

-« Mirai m'a dit que les petits devaient aller dormir après le repas. Elle m'a donné un coup de main pour les préparer et à changer le lange de Jessica. Je n'y arrivais pas, rougit Quatre. Tu sais, ils sont adorables, on dirait une grande famille, continue-t-il. Ils se gèrent bien tout seuls. Ils savent ce qu'ils doivent faire. Vous faites du bon travail, quoi que j'aie l'impression que l'équipe éducative agit selon ta volonté, Duo. »

-« Hilde met son grain de sel dans l'histoire. » Répond le natté en servant une assiette au métis avant de se servir également.

µµµ

Le repas fini, Heero commence à traîner, Quatre s'en rend vite compte.

-« Duo, si tu allais t'occuper un peu des enfants. Marka n'a presque pas mangé tellement il était déçu que tu ne sois pas là. »

-« Un petit break ne me fera pas de mal. » Admet le natté en partant vers le jardin.

Les enfants l'accueillent à grands cris, amenant un mini sourire sur la bouche de Trowa.

-« Wufei, tu ne devais pas aller acheter un rideau de douche tout à l'heure ? » Demande Winner.

-« Si, si, je suis parti. »

Le blond regarde son amant, celui-ci se lève de l'évier vient l'embrasser avant de se rendre dans le jardin. Duo l'accueille avec un sourire.

-« Tu t'es fait jeter. Je sentais bien qu'Heero voulait parler à Kitty Kat. Elles sont magnifiques les cabanes que tu as faites. Quand je vois comme les gosses jouent dedans, je devrais penser à en construire en bois. »

-« Je te donnerais un coup de main. »

µµµ

Dans la cuisine.

-« Si tu veux que je te parle des sentiments de Duo, je n'en ferais rien. Je veux bien t'aider à voir clair en toi, c'est tout. » Commence le blond.

-« Quatre, c'est possible que Duo m'aime depuis tout ce temps sans avoir rien dit ? » Questionne Yuy, c'est plus le comportement de Maxwell qui l'intrigue que de savoir vraiment ce que ressent ce dernier.

-« Il a essayé de te le montrer, tu sais, tout le monde l'a vu, mais pas toi. » S'attendrit Winner devant la question du métis.

-« J'ai peur d'aller trop vite, comme pour lui, comme pour moi. »

-« Va à ton rythme. Duo attend depuis huit ans. Il ne va pas s'arrêter si près du but. »

-« S'il faisait le premier pas, ça me rassurerait. » Murmure Yuy.

-« Il l'a fait, il y a des années. Tu l'as remballé. Il ne le fera plus, par respect pour toi. » Affirme le blond en regardant par la fenêtre pour voir ce que font les enfants.

-« Est-ce que c'est le bon moment, avec sa demande d'adoption, avec Marka qui entre dans sa vie ? » Demande Heero plus pour lui que pour Winner.

-« Je crois que tu as peur qu'il te repousse. Si tu n'en discutes pas avec lui, tu te trouveras toujours une excuse pour ne pas faire le dernier pas vers lui. »

-« Mais si ce n'est pas le bon moment ! » Prend peur Heero.

-« Il te le dira sans détour et tu attendras. Tu lui dois bien ça. Vous vous tournez autour depuis tellement longtemps que vous n'êtes plus à quelques jours près. »

Heero se tait, réfléchit.

-« Tu ne crois pas que Duo a le droit de savoir ce que tu ressens pour lui ? » Finit par demander Quatre.

-« Si, mais pour l'instant c'est moi qui mène le jeu. Est-ce que si je lui dis, on ne va pas brûler des étapes ? Quatre, c'est toi qui le connais le mieux. »

-« Je crois que tu le connais mieux que moi et tu agiras au mieux pour vous deux. »

-« Je vais y aller, je vois que Duo s'impatiente. » Dit Yuy après avoir regardé une troisième fois par la fenêtre.

-« Il reste beaucoup à faire ? »

-« Non, on devrait avoir vite fini. »

Heero part vers le jardin.

-« Ah tu as fini ta discussion. Je voudrais avoir terminé aujourd'hui. » Dit Duo en voyant arrivé le métis.

-« Duo-Chan, je peux venir ? » Demande Marka en lui prenant la main.

Le natté regarde le brun.

-« Il ne me gène pas » Dit pour finir l'ex 01.

-« Viens alors. » Rétorque Maxwell en souriant à l'enfant.

Marka tend les outils, tout heureux, Heero les regarde faire. Quand le gamin ne peut pas aider le natté, il vient en renfort, en dix minutes, ils ont mis la douche en place. Il reste le plus dur, les raccords à l'ancienne installation. Yuy soutient l'escabeau pendant que Duo fait la jonction au niveau du plafond.

-« Ne reste pas trop près, bonhomme, si je tombe, je t'écrase. »

-« Mais moi, ce n'est pas grave ! » Soupire Heero.

-« T'as survécu à pire que ça pendant la guerre. » Lui répond Duo.

-« Dis, tu ne m'as pas remis des devis ou une facture pour les lits. »

-« Je sais, j'ai quatre lits complets à la cave, le lit de l'infirmerie et le lit de l'éducateur de nuit. Je vais lui mettre le lit de camp en attendant. Quand les enfants seront là avec les premiers subsides, j'exigerai des lits de remplacements pour le cas où, comme j'ai fait auparavant. »

-« J'ai cru que tu avais oublié comme pour les miroirs et le rideau de douche. » Taquine le métis.

-« Non, je ne suis pas tout le temps, tête en l'air. Voilà, il ne reste plus que remettre l'eau pour voir s'il n'y a pas de fuite. »

-« Bouge pas, j'y vais. » Dit Heero après avoir lâché l'escabeau.

Duo reste sur son échelle, il entend l'eau circuler dans les conduites mais comme cela ne s'arrêtait pas. Il descend précipitamment pour voir ses raccords dans la salle de bain. Arrivé à l'entrée, il sourit. Les robinets étaient juste ouverts. Avant qu'il n'ait pu les fermer, l'eau s'arrête. Maxwell prend son Gsm compose rapidement le numéro d'Heero.

-« Laisse couler, c'est les robinets qui étaient ouverts. »

-« J'ai cru à une fuite quand ça ne s'est pas arrêté. » Explique Yuy.

Le natté en profite pour vérifier s'il n'y a pas de fuite. Tout est correcte à l'étage. Reste à vérifeir si la conduite d'évacuation n'a pas de problème. Il ouvre les robinets et suit la conduite.

-« Duo-Chan, il y a de l'eau qui coule ici, le long du tuyau. » Hurle Marka de l'étage d'en bas.

-« Shit ! »

Duo ferme le robinet de la douche en laissant celui d'un des lavabos ouverts, puis il descend quatre à quatre les escaliers pour grimper sur l'escabeau et commence à chercher la fuite. En deux minutes, il est trempé.

-« Marka monte, quand j'ai trouvé, tu fermes le robinet. » Ordonne le natté.

-« Tu trouves ? » Demande Heero.

-« Oui, c'est un tuyau qui n'est pas bien emboîté. Voilà, ça y est, c'est fini. Marka, tu peux couper. Tu iras chercher des torchons dans la cuisine. » Crie Maxwell.

Le natté reporte son attention sur le métis qui le dévore des yeux.

-« Quoi ? »

-« T'es kawai comme ça, sur ton escabeau, tout trempé. »

Le châtain lui sourit, Heero sort son Gsm et immortalise l'instant en faisant une photo.

-« Heero efface ça ! »

-« Non, comme ça tu verras à quoi tu ressembles. »

-« Il faut que je me sèche et que je me change. Dans l'armoire derrière toi, il y a des essuies, tu m'en prends un. »

Heero s'avance la serviette en main.

-« Je ne sais pas, si je vais te la donner, tu es trop mignon comme ça. »

-« Heero, donne-moi ça, je n'ai pas envie de courir derrière toi. Je vais mouiller partout. »

-« Ca fait quoi d'être la victime pour une fois ? » Demande Heero.

-« Wufei, dis-lui de me le donner, je vais finir par être malade. » Tente Duo en voyant le Chinois revenir avec le rideau de douche, qui passe dans le couloir pour monter à l'étage pour qu'on puisse l'installer.

-« Pas avec la chaleur qu'il fait Maxwell. »

Marka dépose les torchons sur le sol avant de s'éclipser. Voyant une lueur de malice passer dans les yeux améthyste, Heero lui tend l'essuie. Duo enlève son tee-shirt et commence à s'essayer. Les mains du métis s'avancent, effleurent la poitrine du natté, avant qu'il ne commence à le caresser. Puis la bouche de Yuy prend possession de celle de l'Américain. Comme Duo ne réagit pas, l'ex 01 s'arrête et s'éloigne.

Maxwell a juste le temps de rattraper le poignet de Yuy pour le retenir et le prend dans ses bras.

-« Heero, excuse-moi, ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas, que je ne t'aime pas. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu ressens pour moi, de savoir où je vais, de savoir ce que tu veux avant de laisser tomber mes barrières. Je t'aime, je te donnerai ce que tu as envie, que ce soit une histoire d'amour ou une histoire de cul. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu veux pour qu'aucun de nous deux ne souffre. »

Heero se sert plus fort contre le jeune homme.

-« Nous en discuterons ce soir. » Finit par dire Yuy avant de s'écarter de Maxwell et de partir.

Quatre voit passer le métis devant la cuisine et sortir du home, les pieds traînant.

-« Qu'est-ce qui c'est encore passé ? Demande Wufei. C'était la folle ambiance, il n'y a pas cinq minutes. Ils me rendront fou, c'est deux là. Winner, je te parle. »

Mais Quatre monte déjà les escaliers. Duo toujours torse-nu vérifie les conduites.

-« Tu as fait du travail magnifique. Elle est superbe la salle de bain. Il y a eu une fuite ? Nous sommes inondés jusqu'à la cuisine. » Commence Quatre ne voulant pas l'attaquer directement sur la raison qui l'a fait monter jusqu'au deuxième étage.

-« Colmatée, je regarde une dernière fois et je vais venir éponger. Quatre si je n'ai pas une discussion avec lui ce soir, je vais exploser. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi comme ça ? » Il y a de la panique dans la voix du natté.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu ? »

Duo raconte rapidement.

-« J'aurais pu me laisser aller. J'aurai pu répondre mais… »

-« Tu veux plus ? »

-« Non, je veux des certitudes, pas du coup par coup. Je le voyais venir ces derniers temps. Mais j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il joue avec mes sentiments et ça je ne veux pas. Je veux que ce soit clair dès le départ. Il est parti hein ! Kitty kat, je le sais. Quand il ne sait pas comment agir avec ce qu'il ressent, il fuit physiquement ou mentalement. S'il n'est pas là ce soir, je ne réponds plus de rien. » Achève Duo en commençant à essuyer l'eau répandue dans la chambre du premier étage.

L'Arabe redescend pour trouver Trowa qui essaie de faire manger sa panade à Jessica. Quand le petit blond reprend sa place, elle recommence à manger de bon cœur.

-« Wufei est parti ? » S'étonne Winner.

-« Oui à la maison pour lire. Il était un peu vexé que tu ne lui aies pas répondu. »

-« Trouve-moi Heero et assure-toi qu'il rentre au soir ou on court à la catastrophe. » Lâche très sérieusement le blond

-« C'est comme si c'était fait. Elle te préfère à moi. » Dit Barton en montrant le bébé.

µµµ

Le Français rentre chez eux, il passe la tête dans le salon.

-« Il n'est pas là, j'ai vérifié Barton. » Lui dit Wufei assis dans le divan, un livre qu'il n'arrive pas à lire dans les mains.

Après avoir esquissé un sourire, le brun-roux monte au bureau du métis. Il ouvre l'ordinateur, introduit le numéro du Gsm d'Heero dans un programme spécial. Devant les yeux des ex 03 et 05 l'étau se ressert.

-« Trouvé, j'aurai dû y penser. Reste devant pour s'il bouge. » Dit Trowa en se levant.

-« Ok. »

Au bout de dix minutes, l'ex saltimbanque a retrouvé Heero, sur le pont dans le parc près de la maison. Le métis ne semble pas étonné de le voir arriver.

-« Quatre ? » Interroge Yuy.

Le brun-roux lui fait un petit sourire en coin pour approuver. L'ex 01 éteint son Gsm et tend la main vers celui de Trowa qu'il vient de sortir et qui se met à sonner.

-« On est ensemble Wufei. Tu veux bien amener des vêtements secs à Duo. Merci. »

Heero rend le Gsm à son propriétaire en lui disant

-« Je serais revenu pour la conversation. Tu ne dois pas prévenir Quatre ? »

-« Pas besoin, il sait déjà. Tu ne devrais pas prévenir Duo que tu viendras ? »

Tsuzuki


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Gundam Wing sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi, hétéro.

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Sally, Hilde

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Dans la cuisine, Duo finit de ramasser les dernières traces de l'inondation.

Il est morose, Marka le regarde tristement. Wufei lui a amené les vêtements de rechange, il se sent moins penaud, mais pas mieux dans sa peau. Un message arrive sur son Gsm.

_« Je reviens vers 20heures »_

Le visage du natté s'illumine, il regarde Quatre qui pouponne Jessica depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée de la sieste.

-« Tiens, Marka va donner ça à Kat. »

Le jeune Arabe lit le message, puis sourit.

-« Tu te sens mieux Duo ! »

-« Oui, mais tendu pour ce soir quand même. » Avoue le jeune homme.

µµµ

Trowa reste près d'Heero silencieux comme toujours, de temps en temps le brun lâche une réflexion, le Français répond si c'est nécessaire.

-« Il m'aime, alors pourquoi il me dit être capable de me donner une histoire de cul sans lendemain ? » S'interroge le métis, plus pour lui que Barton, pourtant pour une fois, il a une réponse.

-« Il t'aime et il te veut heureux. Comme Quatre vient en vacances avec moi et que je ne vis plus dans un cirque par amour. » Admet le brun-roux

-« Je veux qu'il soit heureux aussi ! » Insiste le brun.

-« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux partager avec lui. C'est la seule chose à quoi tu dois penser. »

µµµ

A 20 heures, Heero rentre dans la cuisine, Quatre est assis devant Duo qui se ronge les ongles d'angoisse. L'ex pilote du Wing vient s'asseoir de suite sur la table devant le natté.

-« Je suis là, arrête de stresser. »

Winner se lève et se dirige vers Trowa, puis revient.

-« Duo, ton Gsm. »

-« Pourquoi ? Demande Heero. Marka fait partie de la vie de Duo, s'il doit partir et bien nous reprendrons notre discussion après. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas que nous soyons interrompus ? » Demande Yuy en regardant Maxwell.

-« C'est de moi qu'il aura besoin, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. » Admet le natté en regardant le métis qui le surplombe

-« C'est réglé alors ! » Dit Heero en regardant Quatre droit dans les yeux.

Trowa rentre dans la cuisine pour en sortir son copain, légèrement outré de l'attitude autoritaire du métis. Heero reporte son attention sur l'ex pilote du DeathScythe, son visage s'adoucit directement.

-« Je veux juste être à côté de toi, partager ta vie. C'est le seul de mes souhaits. » Avoue Heero.

Duo relève la tête.

-« Moi, pareil. »

-« Je peux me mettre sur tes genoux, je me sens mal à l'aise de te dominer comme ça ? » Demande Heero un sourire gêné sur les lèvres.

Maxwell recule un rien sa chaise pour qu'il puisse se glisser sur ses cuisses, le dos soutenu par la table.

-« Je t'aime, Heero. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu m'as sauté dessus comme ça, mais je n'aime pas ça. J'ai besoin de tendresse. »

-« Tu m'excitais. Toute la journée, je t'ai regardé bouger autour de moi. Je n'ai plus su me contenir. »

Yuy sort son Gsm.

-« Tu es craquant, tu sais. Regarde. » Dit-il en tournant le portable avec la bonne photo vers son ami.

-« Je n'en reviens pas que tu es là sur mes genoux. J'ai rêvé de ce moment pendant des années et tu es là. » Répond Maxwell après avoir regardé l'image, puis reprend la contemplation de quelque chose de bien plus beau à ses yeux.

-« Duo et pour l'adoption ? » Demande doucement le métis.

-« Quoi ? Je l'adopte toujours. » Se redresse Duo méfiant.

Le métis sourit, d'un doigt il caresse la lèvre inférieure du Shinigami en action.

-« Je ne veux pas être un obstacle à ton adoption, c'est tout. » Admet simplement Yuy.

-« Ca ne change rien. Je suis toujours célibataire, je viens de me bagarrer avec des amis pour obtenir un emploi qui m'offre le droit à l'adoption. »

-« Je reste dans l'ombre ? »

-« Pour l'extérieur, si ça ne te gêne pas ? Sinon, je prends le risque, il y a de plus en plus de couple homo qui adoptent. » Certifie la natté

-« Je reste dans l'ombre jusqu'à ce que tu me dises d'en sortir. » Confirme en souriant le métis.

-« I love you »

-«Ai shiteru. »

Duo continue de dévorer son trésor des yeux, ses mains le touchent mais n'y croit pas.

-« Duo, tu es le premier. »

-« Le premier homme ? »

-« Non, le premier tout court. » Sourit le brun

-« Alors, on ira à ton rythme. »

µµµ

Le lendemain, au levé Heero se rend dans la chambre de l'ancien pilote du DeathScythe. Il lui caresse le visage comme les autres jours, au moment où il veut partir. Le châtain ouvre les yeux et dit en souriant tendrement.

-« Et quoi, je n'ai pas droit à mon baiser papillon aujourd'hui ? »

Le métis revient et l'embrasse amoureusement avant de partir avec un sourire. Quand il entre dans la cuisine, trois paires de yeux se braquent sur lui. Il se remplit sa tasse de café et commence à déjeuner, comme si de rien n'était. Une tornade nattée rentre dans la cuisine peu après et s'installe comme les autres jours pour avaler son repas, sans même jeter un regard à Heero.

-« Merci Kat pour les petits pains au chocolat. Je suis de retour pour 16 heures. Bon dimanche. » Lance Duo en partant travailler.

-« Duo ! »

-« Oui, Heero. » Dit le châtain en s'arrêtant.

-« Les lits doivent être installés pour ce soir, sinon je ne peux pas faire la demande d'inspection. »

-« Ce sera fait. »

L'Arabe ne comprend rien, pourtant hier, tout avait l'air de bien coller entre eux.

µµµ

Heero travaille sur son ordinateur, dans le salon, dos à la fenêtre. Vers 10 heures, du bruit dans la rue attire son attention. Quatre finit par venir voir, Duo est en train de partir avec les douze enfants, un grand qui s'occupe d'un petit.

-« On ne devrait pas aller lui donner un coup de main ? » Demande le blond.

-« Tu vas le vexer » Répond le brun.

Winner reste à la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que le dernier disparaisse au coin de la rue.

-« Où va-t-il, à ton avis ? » S'inquiète Quatre.

-« A la plaine. »

-« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? » Finit par demander l'Arabe pour calmer sa curiosité.

-« On a discuté et mis les choses au clair. »

-« Je ne vous comprends plus. » Dit le blond en regardant par la fenêtre, espérant voir la troupe.

Trowa arrive derrière lui, le prend dans ses bras.

-« J'ai envie de t'épouser. » Lui murmure le Français.

L'ex 04 se retourne, l'embrasse avec passion. Toute la tristesse qu'il avait dans les yeux quelques minutes auparavant est remplacée par des étoiles, il rayonne.

Le reste de la journée, Quatre plane sur son petit nuage.

µµµ

La porte de la maison s'ouvre à 16 heures sur une mini tornade blonde, suivie par son homologue adulte, qui tient dans ses bras une petite poupée de cinq mois. Quatre ne savait pas qu'il aurait pu être encore plus heureux, mais c'est le cas. Duo vient droit sur lui et lui tend l'enfant ainsi que le baby-case.

-« Elle doit manger, tout est près. Je te laisse le plus marrant. » Sourit le natté.

-« Oh ! Duo. »

Le châtain sort le repas et la chaise pliable qu'il installe à la table de la cuisine.

-« Profite, je ne pourrais pas faire ça souvent. Je vais déjà me faire massacrer par Hilde demain. »

Maxwell cherche Marka du regard, il est près d'Heero. Il joue avec lui sur l'ordinateur.

-« Eh ! Bonhomme, tu devais d'abord m'aider avant de jouer, tu te rappelles ? N'essaie même pas Marka. Quand ta partie est finie, on y va. » Ordonne Duo le regard un peu froid

Le gamin lui sourit et reporte son attention sur sa partie.

-« Je dois te montrer la lettre pour demander l'inspection ? » Demande Heero sans quitter son ordinateur des yeux et continuant à jouer avec l'enfant.

-« Tu n'as pas utilisé le formulaire de base ? » S'étonne Duo.

-« Si »

-« Alors je te fais confiance. »

-« J'ai perdu, je suis prêt, on peut y aller. » Dit Marka en sautant sur ses deux pieds pour venir retrouver son éducateur.

-« Je te confie, Jessica, Quatre. » Rappelle Maxwell

µµµ

Duo prend la main de Marka et va vers l'arrière de la maison et le jardin. Heero, dans une impulsion, les suit. Il voit son ami mettre le gamin sur le mur mitoyen entre la maison et la future maison de Wufei. Et tout en souplesse, il monte sur le mur, à la force des bras, pour passer de l'autre côté et reprendre Marka sur le mur.

-« Duo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Dit Heero en se hissant sur le mur.

-« Je vais vérifier l'état de la baraque, que Fei Fei ne se fasse pas arnaquer. »

-« Soit prudent, ce n'est pas très légal ce que tu fais. »

Quand le métis voit Duo faire passer Marka entre une planche qui ne tient presque plus de la porte, il comprend mieux l'utilité du gamin. Dans la minute, Marka ouvre la porte de derrière à l'ex 02 qui attend.

µµµ

Les deux reviennent après quarante-cinq minutes, le natté sourit en voyant la position de son copain. Assit sur l'appui de fenêtre, comme si de rien n'était, mais surveillant l'entrée de la maison voisine. Heero travaillait sur son ordi, son Gsm à côté de lui. L'ex pilote du DeathScythe, se rapproche du métis, en évitant Trowa, couché sur le tapis du salon qui surveille Jessica, cette dernière tient péniblement assise.

-« Alors ? » Demande le brun en relevant un rien la tête.

-« Il y a beaucoup de travaux à faire, la plomberie est bonne, mais l'électricité est douteuse. »

Duo avance prudemment la main du Gsm, il finit par le prendre et lire le message déjà préparé, le numéro encodé. _« sors de là »_

-« Il n'y avait pas de risque, tu sais ! » Certifie le natté.

-« Si tu t'étais fait prendre, le plan tombe à l'eau. »

-« Je vais m'éloigner de toi, je n'ai qu'une envie, t'embrasser. » Lui murmure Duo.

Le châtain a à peine fait un pas, qu'il se sent retenu par la natte.

-« Pas de risque, hein ! » Dit le métis en montrant la fenêtre.

Dans la rue, la voiture du propriétaire apparaît et se parque devant la future maison du Chinois.

µµµ

L'ex Sweeper se rend dans la cuisine où Quatre prépare le souper, un grand plat de lasagne.

-« Quand dois-tu la ramener ? » Demande le blond en parlant du bébé.

-« Pour la mettre au lit, en même temps que Marka. Tu as assez pour qu'il puisse rester ? »

-« Toujours, tu sais bien. »

Trowa profite de ce que la mini tornade blonde joue avec la gamine pour se rendre près d'Heero.

-« Tu sais me sortir une demande d'adoption ? »

-« Discrètement ? » Demande le soldat parfait.

-« Oui, que je vois si nous pouvons. »

-« Rien qu'avec Winner dedans, ça ne doit pas poser de problèmes, ça ouvre des portes. » Sourit légèrement Yuy

µµµ

Juste avant de passer à table, Wufei revient avec Sally. Il a un moment d'arrêt en voyant les deux enfants, puis il hausse les épaules et rentre.

Le repas se passe dans la bonne humeur, Marka heureux d'être là. Heero dès le début du repas à mis sa jambe autour de celle de Duo, comme si c'était le pied de sa chaise. Le repas finit, le châtain interpelle le gamin.

-« Bonhomme, tu prends ton pyjama dans le baby-case et tu montes prendre une douche. Je te reconduis après. »

-« Duo-Chan. » Supplie le garçonnet.

-« Marka, on ne va pas recommencer la même discussion à chaque fois. Je prends des décisions, tu obéis, sinon, je ne cherche plus à te faire plaisir. » Reproche le natté.

-« Tu es dur parfois avec lui ! » Dit Quatre quand l'enfant a quitté la pièce en traînant un rien les pieds.

-« Les limites, tous les gosses ont besoin de limites. Si tu lui mets des limites, c'est que tu l'aimes. » Répond simplement Duo.

µµµ

Dix minutes passent, Marka redescend et vient se mettre sur les genoux de Duo.

-« Tu as peigné tes cheveux ? » Demande le natté

-« Oui et brossé les dents aussi. »

-« Tu dis au revoir, je vais aller te coucher, dans cinq minutes, le temps que je prépare Jessica pour la nuit. » Explique Maxwell à l'enfant.

-« Je peux venir avec toi, Duo ? » Demande Quatre en se levant pour le suivre s'il accepte.

-« Mais oui Kitty Kat. »

Les deux adultes et les deux enfants partis, Heero se lève avec un regard pour Trowa. Dans les cinq minutes, l'imprimante se met en action.

Pendant ce temps, Quatre empêche Duo de rentrer à la maison après qu'ils aient couché les deux enfants dans leur lit au home.

-« Si quelqu'un voulait adopter Marka, tu le laisserais partir ? » Interroge le blond en regardant Duo.

-« Non, sûrement pas, j'expliquerai que j'ai l'intention de l'adopter et que ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour que je sois en règle. Kat ne t'attache pas trop à Jessica, les bébés ça part vite. Je suis étonné qu'elle soit là depuis deux mois sans qu'aucune demande n'ait été faite. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai des bébés, mais jamais aussi longtemps. » Développe l'Américain en introduisant la clef de la maison dans la serrure.

-« Tu pourrais bloquer une demande d'adoption pour elle, le temps que je trouve les mots pour convaincre Trowa. » Demande le blond en rougissant un peu.

-« Pas de problème. Je demanderais à Heero qu'il te sorte un protocole de demande. » Répond Duo en lui souriant.

-« Tu en es où avec lui ? » S'informe Quatre.

-« On a mis les choses au clair. »

Tsuzuki


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Gundam Wing sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi, hétéro.

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, Sally.

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

* * *

**Chapitre 9 **

* * *

Heero vient juste de revenir à table après avoir remis les papiers à Trowa, que Quatre et Duo reviennent du home. Le châtain est à peine assis que sa jambe est enchaînée par celle de son ami.

-« Wuffy, ta maison est bien, mais l'électricité est à refaire, la plomberie ça peut aller. » Dit le natté en regardant Chang.

Le Chinois ouvre des yeux aussi rond qu'il le peut.

-« Je préfère ne pas savoir comment tu as vérifié, mais merci des renseignements. » Répond après un temps d'arrêt Wufei.

-« Faut mieux pas demander ! » Lâche Heero.

Le silence retombe, au bout de cinq minutes, Sally lance.

-« Vous avez des problèmes pour être si silencieux, ça ne te ressemble pas Duo, ni toi Quatre. »

-« Duo, où est la limite de l'ombre ? » Demande d'un coup Heero, le regard rempli d'espoir.

Les quatre autres se demandent si Yuy est encore normal.

-« En dehors du privé et des gens qu'on aime ! » Répond tendrement le natté avant de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, réalisant pourquoi Heero était aussi distant. « Rhoooo, je croyais que tu le savais, je respectais juste ton rythme, moi. » Rigole-t-il.

Le métis passe la main derrière la nuque du natté et l'attire à lui, avant de l'embrasser, sous les yeux éberlués des autres.

-« Ai shiteru » (1)

-« Suki da (2). Seulement les autres c'est un secret. Tant que je n'ai pas obtenu l'adoption de Marka. Heero reste dans l'ombre » Dit Duo avant d'embrasser passionnément le jeune homme.

-« Bon, ce n'est pas tout, dit Heero en se redressant. Tu n'as pas quelque chose à annoncer aux autres, Quatre. Ils n'étaient pas là ce matin. »

-« Trowa m'a demandé en mariage. » Dit l'Arabe en piquant un fard.

-« Oh ! Voilà, pourquoi tu étais tellement heureux quand je suis rentré. J'ai cru que tu avais senti que je t'amenais la petite. » Sourit Maxwell.

Sally et Wufei se regardent avant de féliciter chaleureusement les deux fiancés.

-« Puisque c'est le jour des grandes révélations, commence le Chinois. Je vais épouser Sally. »

-« Cool, crie Duo. Dis Sally, il faudra que je t'apprenne à le faire enrager, sinon ça va trop lui manquer. »

D'un bond, Wufei est debout près à engueuler le natté et avancer vers lui pour avoir une discussion franche entre quatre yeux comme souvent dans c'est moment là. Maxwell se lève, pour le narguer et l'ennuyer un peu plus et il se retrouve par terre, regardant Heero plié en deux de rire.

-« Excuse-moi Duo, j'ai tellement l'habitude de rester impassible quand ça arrive, que je n'ai pas pensé à te rendre ta jambe. » Arrive à expliquer Yuy quand son rire se calme un peu.

Le Chinois a eu le temps d'arriver à côté de la carpette, il s'accroupit à côté du natté.

-« Comme ça, on n'a pas été assez rapide pour m'échapper. Pour ta peine, tu seras le parrain de mon premier enfant. »

-« Oh ! J'ai le temps alors. » Répond Duo.

-« Six mois. » Dit Sally.

Chang tend la main à Maxwell et lui sourit.

-« Je suis vraiment touché, tu sais. Je ne pensais pas que tu m'aurais fait cet honneur. » Certifie Maxwell en prenant la main de Wufei pour se relever.

-« Et j'aurais voulu que tu sois mon témoin aussi. » Reprend le Chinois

-« C'est quand ? » Demande Duo en relevant sa chaise.

-« Rapidement quand même, répond Sally. Parce que si le mariage était prévu depuis un moment, le bébé pas. Et je dois rentrer dans ma robe. »

Duo regarde Quatre, puis Wufei, il sourit mais se tait avant de se rasseoir à côté d'Heero.

-« Touche plus à mes jambes, petit traître. Tu as le reste de mon corps pour l'éternité. » Dit-il à Yuy avant de lui caresser tendrement le visage.

-« C'est prévu pour dans trois semaines. » Dit Chang pour répondre à la question du natté.

-« Tu as de la chance, c'est mon week-end de repos. » Sourit Duo.

-« La chance à un nom, Hilde. » Répond le Chinois.

Pourtant Duo se renferme.

-« Duo, il sera là pour le nôtre, je te le promets. » Lui dit Quatre.

-« Prends-le avec toi, Duo, dit Sally. Il ne gêne pas, il est adorable. »

-« Je ne peux pas, pas de privilège et de passe droit. Il n'aurait déjà pas dû être là aujourd'hui. Et tant que je n'ai pas le papier d'adoption, je ne veux pas lui dire, ni faire de traitement de faveur. Il en va aussi de son bonheur au home, qu'il ne soit pas le souffre douleur. » Explique tristement Maxwell. Sentant que sa tristesse est contagieuse, il se lève en disant comme excuse. « Messieurs, Madame, je vais prendre un bain et me mettre au lit, je suis crevé. »

Duo monte à l'étage et se rend à la salle de bain, il détache ses cheveux pendant que le bain se remplit. Il entend la porte s'ouvrir au moment où il ôte son jeans. Il sent des mains, lui entourer la taille, une tête se coller dans son dos. Il se retourne pour voir Heero, le regard triste.

-« Eh ! Ce n'est pas grave, je vais bien. Il sera bientôt là. On y travaille, tu ne vas pas être triste parce que j'ai un coup de cafard. C'est parfois aussi dur pour moi de garder le sourire continuellement, que pour toi de faire croire que rien ne t'atteint. » Explique Maxwell en relevant le menton du métis

Un sourire vient illuminer le visage en face de lui. Duo se retourne, coupe le bain, avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire. Heero enlève sa chemise, son jeans et vient s'asseoir sur les genoux de son futur amant. C'est Heero qui commence à le caresser, à l'embrasser de plus en plus passionnément. C'est Duo qui le repousse doucement.

-« Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas, mais pour ta première fois, je veux que ce soit merveilleux. Ca t'ennuie d'attendre qu'il soit là ? Je ne voudrais pas devoir te laisser en plan pour un coup de fil. » Explique le natté en dévorant Yuy des yeux.

-« Non, je ne te savais pas si prévenant ! » Murmure le métis

-« Je vais te dire que j'ai mûri, parce que tu m'aurais fait ce coup-là, il y a quatre ou cinq ans, je n'y aurais pas pensé. Je t'aurais juste donné le maximum, en espérant ne pas devoir te laisser en plan. »

-« Encore une chance que j'ai mis le temps pour me déclarer alors. »

-« Tu m'as appris la patience. Tu n'as pas envie d'un bain ? »

Heero pousse le natté en arrière qui bascule dans la baignoire. Le métis, le soutient pour pas qu'il ne se fasse mal avant de le rejoindre.

-« On est bon pour tout éponger après. » Rigole Duo.

µµµ

A 10 heures du matin, le natté arrive dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

-« Tu aurais dû te lever plus tard, Duo, lui dit Quatre. Tu vas être crevé pour faire la nuit. »

-« Oui, mais étant au home. Marka ne me réveillera pas entre mes rondes. »

Le Gsm du châtain sonne.

-« Une visite pour adoption ? Il y avait longtemps. Oui j'arrive. Tu as bien pris le numéro, Zorba. »

Deux minutes passent, Duo est dans son bureau au téléphone avec le juge.

-« Oui, maître, j'ai un bébé, mais une connaissance voulait l'adopter. Il m'a demandé de bloquer une adoption sur elle, le tend qu'il réunisse les papiers. »

-« Duo, si je n'ai pas les papiers sur mon bureau avant ce soir, je ne peux pas faire ça et privilégier un futur parent pour un autre. »

-« Si son dossier est sur votre bureau d'ici ce soir, il a des chances ? »

-« Oui. Duo, c'est pareil pour ton dossier, si quelqu'un se présente, tant que je n'ai pas ton dossier sur mon bureau. »

-« Ce n'est pas ce que vous m'aviez dit ! » Lâche Maxwell épouvanté.

-« Parce qu'il est plus grand. Il peut jouer les démons pendant une visite pour ne pas être pris, mais un bébé. Duo de toute façon, ton dossier est très bon. Mais il me faut l'original pas une copie et dès que tu as cet emploi dont tu me parlais, il n'y a plus de problèmes. Il est à toi. »

-« Ok, alors je préviens mon ami. Vous aurez ça sur votre bureau, dossier Winner-Barton. »

-« Winner de la société d'exploitation minière ? »

-« Oui. »

µµµ

Duo raccroche, avant d'appeler Quatre à la maison.

-« Quatre, tu dois rassembler un dossier d'adoption pour ce soir. Il y a une demande d'adoption sur Jessica et je ne peux pas la bloquer sans un dossier complet de ta part. »

-« Je n'en ai pas encore parlé à Trowa ? » Panique Winner.

-« Ce n'est pas un problème, Heero a sorti un protocole d'adoption hier pour lui. Quatre ou tu bouges ton cul ou tu la perds. Elle sera adoptée par quelqu'un d'autre. Ne réfléchis pas, agis. »

Duo soupire, se renverse sur sa chaise, il voit Marka dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-« C'est qui qui va être adopté ? »

-« Jessica, bonhomme. »

Les yeux du gamin se remplissent de larmes et il commence à hurler.

-« Je ne veux pas encore perdre une sœur. » Le gamin vient se jeter dans ses bras en continuant à hurler. « Je ne veux pas. »

-« Marka, si Quatre n'arrive pas à réunir les papiers, elle aura des parents. Mais tu n'as jamais vu Quatre en action, toi, moi bien. Je ne vois pas comment il n'aurait pas tous les papiers. Il ne va pas être seul, non plus. Trowa et Quatre en action, ça vaut son pesant d'or. » Explique Duo en le consolant et l'embrassant tendrement.

-« Oui, mais elle sera plus ma sœur. Elle ne sera plus dans ma maison. »

-« Oh Marka, elle ne sera pas si loin. »

-« Promets-moi qu'ils vont y arriver. »

-« Je ne peux pas Marka, je peux juste te promettre qu'ils vont faire le maximum. »

Tsuzuki

* * *

(1) Je t'aime

(2) moi aussi


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Gundam Wing sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi, hétéro.

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Sally, Hilde.

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

* * *

**Chapitre 10 **

* * *

Duo a à peine raccroché, que Quatre téléphone à son fiancé pour lui expliquer ce qu'on vient de lui dire.

-« Trowa, tu as commencé à rassembler les papiers. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à faire ? On n'a qu'une journée devant nous. »

-« J'ai juste fait des demandes mais ce n'était pas urgent. Attends, je vais demander un certificat de travail et ma journée de congé. Je te retrouve à la commune. Téléphone à Heero qu'il t'explique où sortir le protocole. »

µµµ

Duo prépare son propre dossier qui attend depuis deux mois sur un coin de son bureau. Il doit encore écrire la lettre qui explique qu'il est en attente d'un emploi au sein de son orphelinat puisse qu'il l'a agrandi. Juste au moment où il signe, son Gsm sonne.

_« Ce n'est pas vrai »_ pense-t-il en voyant le numéro du home.

-« Duo, Marka a disparu avec Jessica. » Lui dit presque hystérique Hilde.

-« J'arrive, il ne doit pas être loin, il ne sait pas ouvrir la porte d'entrée. » Essaie de rassurer la natté, mais il ne sait pas si c'est pour se rassurer ou pour rassurer son amie.

Le châtain réfléchit.

_« Bon, il la considère comme sa sœur. Sa vraie sœur, il n'a pas su la sauver. J'espère que mon jugement est faux »_ pense-t-il en prenant la direction du jardin.

-« Et shit, je ne pouvais pas me tromper. » Soupire Maxwell.

Le natté rentre et se rend au home.

-« Panique pas Hilde, j'ai retrouvé Marka, mais j'ai besoin de temps. »

-« Ouf ! Tu as fait vite. Où sont-ils ? » Demande la jeune femme toujours aussi fébrile.

-« Sur le toit, ils sont accrochés à la cheminée. Il espère pouvoir sauver cette sœur-ci, qu'elle ne lui soit pas retirée comme l'autre. Et si j'étais certain que Quatre et Trowa réussissent à tout rassembler. Il suffirait de lui dire que lui vient chez moi et elle chez Kitty kat. Qu'ils resteront dans la même maison ! » Explique Duo en soupirant régulièrement, il se sent tellement désemparé de ne pas avoir toutes les cartes en main et de ne pas connaître l'avenir.

-« Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas ? » S'étonne Hilde

-« Je ne mens jamais, je vais le retrouver sur le toit, mais je ne l'obligerai pas à en descendre. Il doit la sauver celle la. » Murmure Maxwell

µµµ

Une demi-heure passe, sans grand changement, Hilde finit par téléphoner à Heero pour le mettre au courant de la situation. Après avoir contacter Wufei, le métis donne rendez-vous à ce dernier à la commune, où Quatre et Trowa attendent toujours.

-« Lequel de vous deux veut l'adopter ? » Demande Yuy en arrivant.

-« Nous deux. » Dit Quatre étonné qu'on puisse poser la question.

-« Alors il faut activer, parce que maintenant on a deux gosses sur un toit et Duo qui ne veut pas les lâcher. Alors je te jure que ce dossier sera bouclé avant ce soir. Si c'est vous deux, il faut vous marier. » Explique nerveusement le métis.

-« Mais on a rien de prévu. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voyais ça ! Et puis j'ai promis à Duo que Marka serait là à notre mariage. » Justifie l'Arabe.

Wufei met sa main sur l'épaule du perfect soldier qui perdait son calme.

-« Et tu crois que pour lui ta promesse va tenir dans la balance, si Marka ne se remet pas de la perte de cette sœur ? » Demande Yuy le regard qui lance des éclairs.

-« Faites la fête à la même date que nous, lance le Chinois. On a la salle, le traiteur et on voulait inviter les enfants du home. Je n'aime pas les clowns tristes. »

Heero sort son portable et commence à faire des recherches, pendant que Wufei pousse les tourtereaux vers le guichet du mariage.

-« Yuy, on a besoin d'un deuxième témoin. » Appelle Chang.

-« Je ne voyais pas mon mariage comme ça ! » Redit Quatre en soupirant et en secouant la tête.

-« Dans trois semaines, on refait les choses en grand et avec notre fille. » Lui dit tendrement Trowa pour lui remonter le moral.

-« Attestation de revenus, vous avez ? » Demande le métis en arrivant devant le guichet de mariage.

-« Heero ! » Supplie le blond.

-« Bon d'accord. On s'y remet après. » Râle un peu le brun de ce temps perdu.

Le mariage romantique dont Quatre avait tellement rêvé, se transforme en simple formalité. Heero ne lui laissant même pas le temps de savourer son premier baiser d'homme marié.

Barton tend au Japonais son contrat de travail.

-« Et il faut aussi une fiche de paie, Trowa. Quatre, on a besoin d'une balance des revenus des exploitations minières du mois passé, c'est ça ton revenu à toi. » Explique l'ex 01.

-« Oui, Heero, on va aller voir le comptable. » Soupire Quatre en voyant partir Trowa chercher les documents demandés.

µµµ

Duo est maintenant assis sur le toit depuis une heure. Il discute avec Marka, essayant de le raisonner. Jessica a fini par s'endormir dans les bras du gamin.

-« Ne la lâche pas… Tu n'as pas soif ? Tu sais, je ne te punirai pas, je comprends ce qui t'a poussé à faire ça. Il y a d'autres solutions pour obtenir gain de cause. » Explique par intermittence le natté

-« Non, l'autre j'ai pas su la mettre sur le toit, j'ai pas su la sauver. Celle-ci, je la sauverai, j'ai eu la force de le faire. » Justifie le gamin en resserrant ses bras autour du petit corps chaud du bébé.

-« Quand est-ce que tu descendras du toit ? Quand est-ce que tu sauras qu'elle est sauvée ? Il n'y a pas de feu, ici pour te le dire ? » Demande Maxwell impatient d'en connaître plus sur la réflexion du petit blond.

-« Quand tu me promettras qu'elle ne part pas loin ! » Avoue Marka

Le natté se lève vient l'embrasser avant de se rasseoir plus proche d'eux.

-« Il n'est pas très stable ton échafaudage. » Dit Hilde en apparaissant à la lucarne du grenier.

-« Ce n'est pas le mien, c'est le sien. » Justifie le natté, avant de l'interroger du regard.

-« L'inspecteur vient de sonner, il sera là à 13heures. »

-« Merci, tu peux me ramener un biberon d'eau et une bouteille sport ? » Demande Maxwell en soupirant légèrement.

-« Ce n'est pas bon l'inspecteur ? » Demande Marka en voyant la tête de Duo.

-« Non, pas bon du tout. C'est mon emploi qui se joue là. » Sourit-il pour rassurer l'enfant.

-« Il vient pour me prendre Jessica ? » Questionne l'enfant en paniquant déjà un peu.

-« Non, il vient pour donner l'accord d'avoir six enfants en plus sous ma responsabilité et l'obtention d'un contrat d'embauche supplémentaire. »

-« Tiens Duo, dit Hilde. Ce que tu m'as demandé. Le juge vient à 14h30. »

-« Hilde, téléphone à Quatre que je sache où ils en sont ! » S'inquiète Maxwell un peu plus nerveux au vu du temps qui passe.

-« Et le juge, il vient pourquoi ? Pour ton emploi aussi ? »

-« Non, Marka, lui il vient avec le monsieur et la madame qui veulent adopter Jessica. C'est pour ça que je veux savoir où en est Quatre. »

-« Je ne veux pas qu'on la prenne. » S'énerve l'enfant en resserrant ses bras autour du corps du bébé.

-« Je sais Marka, si tu cries, elle va se réveiller. »

-« Monsieur Maxwell, vous répondez toujours à un enfant avec autant de précision quand il pose une question ? »

-« Oui, monsieur Renoir, s'il pose une question, c'est qu'il a besoin de réponse. Vous êtes en avance ! » Répond le natté avec un petit sourire gêné

-« J'étais dans le coin, j'ai mis moins de temps sur une autre place. Je suppose que vous ne venez pas me faire visiter la nouvelle aile ? » Demande l'inspecteur avec un rictus de plaisir.

Duo sourit.

-« Si vous voulez bien faire la visite avec Madame Warren, ça m'arrangerait. »

-« Il faudra consolider votre échafaudage. » Annonce monsieur Renoir.

-« Il faudra surtout que je mette des sécurités sur les fenêtres, je crois. Marka, Jessica se réveille, elle va commencer à bouger. »

-« Vous pourriez les rentrer de force ! » Constate avec un temps de retard l'inspecteur.

-« Je pourrais et je le détruis moralement et psychologiquement. »

-« En tout cas, vous faites toujours du aussi bon travail à ce que je vois. Madame Warren m'a dit que vous étiez de nuit pourtant. »

-« Quand il y a un problème, l'équipe sait que je suis là, que ce soit mon horaire ou pas. » Avoue Duo en jetant de temps en temps un regard sur les deux enfants avant de revenir à son interlocuteur.

-« Si je devais aiguiller un enfant vers un home, c'est le vôtre que je choisirais. »

-« Ca me touche beaucoup Monsieur Renoir. Marka donne-lui à boire et toi aussi tu bois après. »

-« Et toi, tu ne bois pas Duo ? » Demande Marka.

-« Si, après, je vais boire la fin de ta bouteille. »

µµµ

-« On a tout Heero ? » Demande Quatre.

-« Hn »

-« Je retiens ce comptable le 10 du mois et la balance du mois précédant qui n'est pas encore faite. Je vais surveiller ça de plus près. » Continue le blond un peu rouge de colère.

-« Je sonne à Duo, qu'on sache où se situe son juge, dit Heero. Oui, c'est moi. Dis, on a tout c'est à quelle adresse qu'on doit se rendre. Oui, si tu veux, je prends le tien et je vérifie. Si ce n'est pas signé, je le fais, tu as d'autres documents signés que je puisse copier. Oui, quand tout est rentré, on va au home. » Heero raccroche et se tourne vers Winner. « Quatre, il nous reste trois quarts d'heures avant que le juge n'arrive avec le couple, on va aller chacun de son côté. Tu rentres tes documents à cette adresse, moi je file rechercher ceux de Duo. »

µµµ

Une demi-heure passe, Trowa apparaît à la lucarne, avant de se hisser sur le toit. Il se rend de suite près de Marka et lui sourit.

-« C'est fait, tu me la donnes qu'on puisse rentrer ? » Demande le Français en passant sa main dans les cheveux blonds pour les ébouriffer un peu.

Sans hésiter le gamin lui tend Jessica.

-« Et mon dossier ? » Demande Duo en se levant et s'étirant, les mains sur les reins.

-« C'est Heero qui s'en occupe, on s'est séparé. »

L'enfant se jette dans les bras de Duo en larmes.

-« C'est tout, c'est fini, tu l'as sauvée. » Lui dit le natté en passant une main dans le dos du gamin pour le calmer.

-« Et moi, si je suis adopté, c'est moi qui vais partir. » Et les pleurs de l'enfant redoublent

-« Marka, personne ne va d'adopter, parce que j'ai prévu de le faire. Maintenant que je sais que l'inspecteur est favorable au projet et que mes papiers sont chez le juge, il ne doit plus avoir d'obstacle, c'est une question de temps. »

-« Et je viens vivre quand chez toi ? » Demande impatient Marka, les yeux remplis d'espoir.

-« Quand j'ai les papiers ! »

-« C'est encore un secret ? » Murmure le gamin en regardant à droite et à gauche pour être sûr qu'on ne l'entend pas

-« Disons qu'oui, pour l'instant, il vaut mieux que ça reste entre nous. Quatre n'est pas là Tro ? » Demande Maxwell en relevant la tête pour regarder le brun-roux.

-« Si en bas, il a eu peu honte. » Avoue le Français.

-« Honte de quoi ? » S'étonne Duo en poussant Marka vers la lucarne du toit.

-« Le mariage. » Admet Barton.

-« Je vais lui parler. » Certifie le châtain.

Duo est le premier à descendre du toit. Il aide Marka à descendre, avant de prendre Jessica des bras de Trowa et de la passer à Marka.

-« Il faudra que tu montres à Trowa où sont les affaires pour changer mademoiselle, elle est trempée. Faudra aussi lui donner un bain. » Explique Duo à Marka en retirant la chaise et le tabouret mis sur la table.

-« Duo, Trowa n'est pas encore descendu ! » Prévient l'enfant en tirant légèrement sur la manche de Maxwell.

-« Je sais, mais il aura plus facile comme ça. » Sourit le natté.

Le Français se soutient à la lucarne et saute sur le sol avec un mini sourire au natté, avant de reprendre Jessica dans les bras du gamin et de le suivre.

Duo lui se rend dans la cuisine où Quatre n'ose pas affronter son regard.

-« Trowa amène la petite de suite. Elle devait prendre un bain. Quatre, je suis désolé pour ton mariage. Je sais que tu rêvais d'un truc beaucoup plus romantique que de devoir te marier à la va-vite. » Commence le châtain en venant à son ami.

-« C'est moi qui suis désolé que tu n'aies pas pu être là. » Dit précipitamment Winner.

-« Je serai là quand tu feras la fête. Vous avez prévu de le faire à quel moment ? »

-« Dans trois semaines, au mariage de Wufei, c'est lui qui l'a proposé. »

-« Tu l'auras ton mariage romantique Quatre. Et si tu veux quelque chose de spécial, tu le dis. Si tu veux que je garde la petite pour que tu aies un voyage de noce, pas de problème. »

-« Je n'ai pas besoin de voyage de noce, c'est de vivre avec Trowa qui me fait voyager. » Répond Quatre, des étoiles dans les yeux et du bonheur dans la voix.

-« Je n'aurai jamais cru que Trowa pouvait rougir à ce point ! » Lâche Duo.

Le blond se précipite dans les bras de son amant, sous le regard attendri du châtain appuyé contre le mur, d'un coup ses yeux s'illuminent quand Heero entre dans la pièce.

-« Le juge vient de se parquer dans la rue, il vaut mieux que vous vous calmiez, dit celui-ci. Et toi tu fileras au lit après ça. Tu es une bombe humaine. »

Duo quitte son mur, il prend Jessica des bras de Quatre qui la lâche à regret.

-« Ne tente pas le diable, Kitty Kat » Dit le natté en déposant le bébé dans le parc.

Mirai arrive au même moment avec Roberta, une jolie petite fille de treize mois.

-« S'il y a deux couples autant essayer de caser deux bébés » Dit-elle à son directeur avec un grand sourire.

-« Tu as un cœur en or, Mirai, dit-il en lui rendant son sourire. Et ceux qui ne veulent pas d'adopter sont des imbéciles, mais moi, j'y gagne une seconde compétente. »

-« A douze ans, je ne me fais plus trop d'illusions, mais j'y ai gagné une famille, moi. Même si les plus jeunes finissent par partir. Duo, tu t'attaches trop à Marka, tu vas souffrir quand il va partir. » Lui dit la gamine avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

-« Je souffre chaque fois qu'un de vous part, mais si c'est pour qu'il soit heureux, ce n'est pas grave. »

Le juge est là depuis cinq minutes dans la pièce à faire découvrir les infrastructures. Jessica, depuis que ses étrangers sont là, pleurniche en tendant les bras vers Quatre. Déjà deux, trois fois le châtain a dû le faire reculer d'un regard. Roberta, elle rigole avec son jeu préféré, une longue tresse que son propriétaire, appuyé sur le parc, s'amuse à agiter d'un air innocent. Mirai avec un dernier sourire à son dirlo quitte la pièce, Heero l'aborde et part avec elle.

-« Heero, ne soit pas trop dur avec lui ! » Lance Duo avant qu'il ne soit hors de portée de voix. « Roberta ! » Crie le natté, tiré en arrière par une gamine accroché dans ses cheveux.

Vif comme l'éclair, il se retourne et commence à la chatouiller.

-« Qu'est-ce que j'ai déjà dit, canaille, pas tirer. Quatre, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit » Lâche-t-il dans le jeu au jeune arabe qui sort Jessica du parc.

-« Le juge m'a dit que je pouvais, les autres commencent à s'intéresser à Roberta et ton jeu avec elle. »

Duo lui sourit et sort la gamine de sa petite prison et va vers le jeune couple. Avec un bout de la natte en main, Roberta va sans pleurer dans les bras de la jeune femme.

-« Tu vas devoir tresser tes cheveux maintenant, chérie » Lui dit son mari.

-« Pas nécessairement, vous inventerez des nouveaux jeux. » Conclut Duo avec un sourire.

-« Monsieur Maxwell. »

-« Oui, Monsieur le juge ! »

-« J'ai à vous parler. »

-« Roberta, canaille, tu me lâches. »

La petite main desserre l'étreinte.

-« Merci bout'chou » Marmonne Maxwell en lui donnant un baiser sur le front avant de vouloir suivre le juge, mais il se fait arrêter par Quatre un peu inquiet

-« Duo, excuse-moi. Mais tu ne la trouves pas chaude ? »

-« Donne-lui à boire, elle n'a peut-être pas bien supporté son aventure du matin. Je vérifierais tantôt si tu veux. Monsieur le juge ? » Questionne le natté en se tournant vers celui-ci.

-« En rentrant, je vais faire les papiers pour vos amis, ils peuvent reprendre Jessica ce soir, s'ils veulent. Vous avez eu une idée de génie en amenant un autre jeune enfant à la confrontation. »

-« J'ai honte de le dire, mais c'est Mirai, la gamine avec qui je parlais quand vous êtes arrivé. Je suis fort fatigué et le cerveau ne fonctionne pas comme je voudrais. Donc les deux petites partent tantôt. Il faut que je rassemble les enfants alors pour qu'ils puissent leur dire au revoir. Je vais demander à Hilde, Madame Warren de faire le sac de Roberta. »

-« Pour Marka, j'attends votre contrat. »

-« Ca ne devrait plus trop tarder, l'inspecteur est passé juste avant vous. Ca doit être dans la semaine. Neuf nouveaux gosses d'un coup, ça ne va pas être facile à gérer pour les plus vieux. » Soupire Duo en pensant à la surcharge de travail que ça va occasionner.

-« Le home de L4 est surchargé, ils seront heureux de pouvoir souffler un peu, je crois. » Confirme le juge.

-« Pardon, dit Quatre. Hilde a pris sa température, c'est moi qui me suis inquiété pour rien. »

-« Tu commences bien ton rôle de père, toi. » Sourit Duo.

-« On peut la reprendre ce soir ? » Demande plein d'espoir le petit blond.

-« Oui, répond le juge. Les documents seront sur mon bureau pour 17h30. »

Dans les cinq minutes, on voit Trowa sortir en trompe, pour préparer la venue de la gamine chez eux.

-« Tiens, j'aurai cru les voir partir en couple ! » Lâche le juge.

-« Quatre m'a assez entendu parler des goûters d'au revoir pour savoir que ça existe, sourit Duo. Bon, je vais m'occuper de ça, j'aimerai me reposer avant de faire le nuit. »

-« Moi, je retourne au bureau, je vous faxe le contrat d'adoption pour Roberta et Jessica que vous soyez en règle. »

µµµ

Duo est dans la cuisine à préparer tout quand Marka y entre.

-« Duo-Chan, Heero aura le droit de me punir quand j'habiterai avec toi ? »

-« Oui et je vais te dire que ce sera le cas pour les trois autres aussi. Si je ne suis pas d'accord avec la punition c'est avec eux que j'en discuterai, pas avec toi. Heero t'a puni ? » Demande un peu inquiet le natté en se demandant ce que son futur amant pouvait avoir fait à l'enfant.

-« Non, c'est juste pour savoir. »

-« Va dire au revoir à Roberta, et tiens-toi tranquille, tu n'auras pas de punition. »

Quand Duo rentre avec la collation, Marka est près du couple, avec Roberta dans les bras. Celle-ci a repris son jeu de la tresse avec celle du gamin.

-« Elle va me manquer » Dit l'enfant.

-« Tu ne dis pas au revoir à l'autre petite fille ? » Demande le jeune homme.

-« Non, elle va aller vivre à côté, je sais que je la verrai encore des fois. »

-« Pardon, Marka, tu as vu Heero ? » Interroge Maxwell en se penchant vers l'enfant après lui avoir mis une main sur l'épaule.

-« Il est rentré. » Affirme le gamin.

-« Je suis plus fatigué que je ne le croyais, je ne l'ai pas vu sortir » Constate Duo en se redressant.

-« Il est passé par le jardin, tu ne pouvais pas le voir. »

-« Merci Bonhomme. Madame Warren va finir les formalités avec vous. Toi, bonhomme, tu es sage, je ne veux plus rien entendre à ton sujet avant demain matin. » Dit Duo en pointant son index vers le blond.

-« Je serais sage, promis. »

Tsuzuki


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Gundam Wing sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi, hétéro.

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo,

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

* * *

**Chapitre 11 **

* * *

Heero attend dans le divan du salon que Duo rentre du home.

-« J'allais venir te chercher dans dix minutes. » Avoue le métis en le voyant arriver dans la pièce.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Marka ? » Demande Duo après avoir embrassé son copain en s'asseyant près de lui.

-« Que si on devait te téléphoner à cause de lui avant ton service de nuit, je lui donnerai personnellement une fessée monumentale. Il est venu se plaindre ? » Demande le brun un rien sur la défensive.

-« Non, savoir si tu avais le droit de le punir. »

-« Et ? » Demande Yuy en soulevant un sourcil.

-« Punir oui, mais il faut que ce soit justifié et de ça j'en parlerais avec toi, si je trouve que tu abuses. » Rassure le natté.

-« Je ne me mêlerais pas de son éducation. C'est ton fils. Ici, c'est juste que je ne t'aie jamais vu aussi épuisé, même en temps de guerre. » Dit Heero en se levant et en aidant son ex-coéquipier à se mettre debout.

Il le traîne derrière lui jusqu'à sa chambre, avant de lui ôter son tee-shirt, son jeans et de le mettre au lit. Il se met à genoux près de sa tête, l'embrasse avant de vouloir se relever.

-« Heero, reste, j'ai envie de ta présence. » Admet le natté avant de bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Ce dernier ne se fait pas prier, il se déshabille rapidement et vient se nicher dans le dos de son futur amant. Quand Duo s'est endormi, le Japonais laisse ses mains courir sur le corps tant désiré, le serre, l'embrasse sur les omoplates. Sentant son désir devenir de plus en plus fort, au point de lui faire mal.

Heero se relève, regarde l'heure sur le réveil : 20h. Il y a 4 heures que Duo dort ! L'ex pilote du Wing accentue ses caresses cherchant à réveiller son compagnon, le tournant légèrement pour l'embrasser. C'est d'abord dans un demi-sommeil qu'il lui répond, avant de participer activement, retournant le métis sur le matelas pour avoir la situation en main. Dévorant le corps d'Heero de baisers, lui mordillant le cou, la poitrine avant de s'éloigner d'un coup de son amant, tous les deux à bout de souffle.

-« Excuse-moi, Heero, je crois que mes actes ont dépassé ce que je voulais. »

-« C'est moi qui t'ai cherché. Duo ne me laisse pas comme ça ! »

-« Tu es sûr de toi, c'est ce que tu veux ? » Interroge le natté en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Lui le voulait plus que tout et depuis si longtemps, il avait eu dur de repousser le jeune homme.

-« Oui. »

Alors Duo ne se fait plus prier pour guider son amant pour assouvir ensemble leur fantasme.

µµµ

-« Je sais bien qu'Heero a laissé un mot disant de ne pas s'occuper d'eux, mais dans cinq minutes Duo doit être au travail. » Affirme Quatre en regardant l'heure à l'horloge de la cuisine.

-« Ce serait la première fois qu'il serait en retard, les autres ne vont pas lui jeter la pierre. » Répond Trowa.

-« Tu vas me le payer ça, tu sais ! » Dit Duo.

-« J'espère bien ! »

Le rire d'Heero s'élève, un rire sincère.

Duo rentre dans la cuisine, un pull à col roulé, il va dans le frigo prendre une des deux assiettes froides, avant de dire.

-« A demain, passez une bonne nuit avec votre puce. »

-« Un col roulé en plein été, il est malade ? » Demande l'Arabe au Français.

-« Je ne sais pas. Pas tout à l'heure, en tout cas. » Admet le brun-roux.

Heero descend de très bonne humeur, il ouvre le frigo, prend son assiette, avant de se mettre à manger de bon appétit.

-« Qu'est-ce que Duo doit te faire payer ? Il est malade qu'il met un col roulé ? » S'inquiète le blond.

-« Il doit me faire payer le col roulé et c'est tout ce que tu sauras, Quatre. Par contre, on risque de devenir fort à l'étroit rapidement. » Constate le métis en enfournant un morceau de jambon.

-« Surtout que Wufei m'a demandé, si Sally pouvait venir vivre ici en attendant d'emménagement dans leur maison. » Précise Winner.

-« Hein ! »

-« Sally ne peut plus travailler depuis qu'elle est enceinte, elle a moins de rentrée d'argent et ne sait plus payer son loyer. » Explique Quatre au métis.

-« Mon bureau, c'est pour Marka. » Certifie énergiquement Heero.

-« Jessica doit rester à notre étage ! » Lâche Trowa.

-« Elle peut dormir dans notre chambre pour l'instant. » Rassure Quatre en mettant la main sur l'avant-bras de son mari.

Heero s'arrête de manger, se lève et part pour revenir vingt minutes plus tard.

-« Si on aménageait le grenier. Je fais ma chambre et mon bureau là-haut. » Commence le métis en s'installant à table pour finir son repas.

-« Les affaires de Sally doivent y aller. » Répond simplement Quatre pour couper court les futurs projets de Yuy.

Le regard du jeune homme se durcit. Il se lève et sort de la maison en claquant la porte. Trowa, les coudes sur la table, les mains sous le menton regarde du coin de l'œil son mari. Le regard du blond se fait plus insistant pour l'obliger à parler.

-« Ils n'ont peut-être pas autant besoin d'être ensemble que nous. » Explique le Français.

-« C'est pour ça qu'il est devant le home à espérer que Duo sache qu'il est là ? »

Trowa se lève, va vérifier par la fenêtre du salon.

-« Je sens sa confusion d'ici. » Argumente le blond.

Le Français attrape un mini sourire. A la maison voisine, Duo vient de sortir, sous le regard surpris de son amant. Le natté met la porte contre.

-« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à te consacrer. J'ai interdit les visites extérieures, la nuit aux autres éducateurs. »

Le châtain s'appuie sur mur à côté de son ami.

-« Tu savais que Sally venait vivre à la maison ? » Commence le métis.

-« C'est ça qui t'ennuie ? Je croyais que tu aimais bien Sally. Oh ! Ton espace vital se restreint. C'est passager Fei Fei a presque fini les démarches pour sa maison. Encore une chance que Trowa n'a pas beaucoup d'argent, parce que j'aurai l'impression d'être un paria sans fric, moi. Je ne savais pas que tu avais autant d'argent, pour payer personnellement les frais des travaux du home. » Déballe d'une traite le natté sans presque reprendre son souffle.

Heero n'en croit pas ses oreilles, comment Duo a-t-il eu vent de cette histoire là ?

-« C'est l'électricien, qui en revenant mettre une sécurité qui manquait, m'a dit de te remercier pour la rapidité de ton paiement. » Continue le châtain comme s'il savait pourquoi Yuy fait cette tête là.

-« C'est l'argent de J, il m'a fait son légataire universel. Cet argent est autant le vôtre que le mien, maintenant que j'y ai touché, j'allais le partager. C'est l'argent qu'il a empoché pour certaines missions qu'on a faites. Tu vas avoir besoin d'argent pour faire la chambre de Marka, pour l'élever. »

-« Je vais avoir mon salaire. Je dois te laisser. Les gosses choisissaient le film qu'on allait regarder. Je dois encore faire la lessive, laver la cuisine et revoir les horaires pour la semaine prochaine, faire mes rondes de nuit. » Enumère Duo en comptant sur ses doigts

-« Ce n'est pas de tout repos de faire la nuit. Tu seras là pour le déjeuner ? »

-« Non, je n'ai pas soupé avec les gosses, alors je déjeune avec eux. »

Sans s'en rendre compte Heero soupire, arrachant un sourire à Duo.

-« Tu as tellement besoin de ma présence ? » Susurre le natté.

-« Baka. »

Le châtain lance un regard rapide aux alentours, puis l'embrasse avant de rentrer près des enfants. Calmé, le métis rentre chez lui. Les deux autres sont encore à la table, Quatre dans les bras de Trowa, ils savourent une tasse de thé vert.

-« C'est samedi prochain qu'aura lieu le déménagement de Sally, tu auras du temps à nous consacrer pour donner un coup de main ? » Demande le blond.

-« Hn »

-« Heero, comment est-ce que Duo a su que tu étais là ? » Continue Winner.

-« C'est toi qui as dit qu'il était empathe non ? Je vais finir par le croire. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à me consacrer. »

µµµ

Trois jours plus tard, Duo rentre vers 16h en claquant la porte, il se rend de suite dans le salon où il s'affale dans le divan. Quatre apparaît de la cuisine, Heero, au-dessus des escaliers. Ils se regardent pour savoir lequel des deux y va.

-« Aucun des deux, je veux qu'on me foute la paix ! » Lâche la voix du salon.

Wufei qui lisait dans un coin de la bibliothèque sort de l'ombre.

-« Moi qui t'attendais pour qu'on regarde les travaux à faire dans ma maison. Je ne vois pas où tu vois que l'électricité n'est pas en ordre, elle fonctionne. »

-« On va y aller, ça me changera les idées » Dit Duo en se levant.

Arrivé, dans la maison voisine, le châtain repasse celle-ci de fond en comble, lui montrant où les boîtes de dérivation ne sont pas conformes, où il manque des prises de courant.

-« La plomberie, je n'ai pas regardé les conduites d'évacuation, sans laisser de trace, ce n'était pas évident. Mais j'ai des doutes pour celle-ci. » Montre Maxwell en mettant sa main sur une grosse conduite en pvc de couleur blanchâtre.

-« Sally aurait eu envie d'avoir l'eau dans les nurseries, c'est possible ? »

-« Oui, je te mets l'eau où tu veux, même des éviers dans les chambres. Je t'offre mes heures de travail en cadeaux de mariage. Je ne sais pas faire beaucoup plus sans encore devoir demander de l'argent à Quatre. »

-« Tu auras bientôt un salaire, tu seras libre financièrement. » Rassure le chinois.

-« Saleté de salaire ! » Lâche Duo en tapant son poing dans le mur à côté de lui.

Wufei attend sachant que la suite n'allait pas tarder à sortir.

-« Je dois attendre ma première fiche de paie. Je croyais pouvoir l'avoir pour ton mariage, celui de Relena, la semaine d'après. Même pas, je vais devoir lui dire qu'on doit encore attendre. » Rage le natté en appuyant son front sur le mur froid.

-« Il sera là pour mon mariage, j'en ai parlé avec Hilde et invité les plus grands à la fête, elle était d'accord, ainsi qu'un autre éducateur de venir pour les surveiller. »

-« Oh Fei fei. Merci, merci, merci. Mais celui de Relena, je n'y vais pas. C'est sûr, je ne vais plus nul part sans lui. » Dit Duo en secouant les mains devant son visage pour appuyer ses dires

-« Tu ne vas pas laisser Heero y aller tout seul ? Viens au moins en soirée quand Marka est couché, tu lui feras plaisir. » Insiste le Chinois.

-« Tu as gagné, Fei fei. Tu veux faire couler à l'eau à la salle de bain que je vérifie les conduites ? »

µµµ

A force de circuler dans toute la maison, Duo commence à avoir vraiment chaud. Il descend la tirette de son col roulé et continue ses vérifications.

-« Tu ne veux pas qu'on mette une douche à la cave ? Je suppose que tu vas faire une salle d'entraînement, maintenant que tu as la place. » Demande Maxwell en arrivant dans la cave pour vérifier la conduite jusqu'aux égouts.

-« C'est vrai, c'est une bonne idée. Je comprends mieux pourquoi, tu mets un col roulé, sourit Wufei. Il ne t'a pas loupé. »

Le Chinois écarte légèrement le col.

-« Il n'y en a que trois, pas la peine de chercher ailleurs. » Dit Duo en refermant un peu la tirette avant de reprendre. « Le pire, c'est qu'il m'a dit qu'il les entretiendrait, si je ne dormais pas comme il faut le matin. Et Quatre surveille. Je pourrais profiter de ta salle d'entraînement ? »

-« Sans problème, en plus ça me fera du bien de ne pas toujours le faire seul. Merci, Maxwell, on a bien avancé dans les projets. »

µµµ

C'est un Duo heureux qui rentre à la maison avec Chang. Heero est déjà à table avec une tasse de café dans les mains. Le châtain vient s'asseoir à côté de lui et cherche à l'embrasser, le métis recule. Le Shinigami s'appuie à la table et le regarde tendrement.

-« Je suis désolé, Heero, ce n'est pas contre toi que j'en avais. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Je suppose que je te dois aussi des explications que je ne donnais jamais. Que Quatre s'inquiète, se tracasse pour moi, je l'ai intégré. Laisse-moi du temps pour que ça rentre dans ma caboche. »

Duo avance la main vers la joue de son amant, celui-ci ne fuit pas cette fois, alors il reprend toujours d'une voix douce.

-« Il me manque une fiche de paie. J'ai prévenu Marka trop tôt. Je vais le décevoir. Voilà, ce qui me mettait en rogne. Tu sais Quatre à l'habitude, je ne lui dis pas toujours tout de suite non plus. Il vient voir si je veux parler puis, me laisse mariner. »

-« Je ne suis pas Quatre. » Lâche Yuy

-« Encore une chance, sourit Duo. J'ai rien contre toi Kitty Kat. »

-« Je sais. » Répond calmement Winner

-« Ca fait des années que je m'inquiète pour toi, seulement, je prenais mes renseignements auprès de Quatre. » Explique le brun.

Duo regarde l'Arabe, le voit rougir.

-« Hé ! Jessica, tu es là, je ne t'avais pas vue ! » lâche le natté en repérant le bébé dans sa chaise haute près de la cuisinière.

-« On mange à la même heure ? » Demande Heero.

-« Peut-être un peu plus tard, Trowa devait faire des courses. » Répond le blond en se rendant près du bébé qui tend les bras.

Heero se lève, prend la main de son copain et le tire vers l'étage.

-« Je t'interdis de les entretenir » Rit Duo.

Le métis pousse son amant sur le lit avant de le rejoindre et de commencer à l'embrasser, le caresser, le déshabiller un peu brusquement. Duo finit par repousser son compagnon.

-« Pas comme ça, je ne peux pas. » Dit le natté en se redressant.

Heero se redresse aussi, passe sa main dans la franche de son ami et lit plus de terreur que d'envie dans ses yeux.

-« Tu me repousses chaque fois que je prends les devants. Je voulais juste pouvoir te donner ce que tu m'as donné l'autre jour »

-« Je ne suis pas contre l'idée, mais autrement Hee-Chan, tendrement alors. »

Heero pourtant ne reprend pas les choses en main. Il scrute le visage de son amant, il met en route son cerveau et analyse toutes les informations qu'il a reçu depuis tout le temps qu'il le côtoie. Jamais, il ne l'a vu essayé de désamorcer une situation par la violence gratuite. Est-ce qu'il l'a déjà vu en venir aux mains autrement que pour se défendre ou défendre les plus faibles ? Plus il y réfléchit, plus il se demande s'il a déjà vu Duo en position de faiblesse, montrer qu'il n'a pas une situation en main, se faire dominer. Qui essaie de le faire déclenche la hargne du Shinigami !

Maxwell attend patiemment que son ami finisse son analyse. Il se prépare déjà mentalement à affronter ses questions qui en découleront. Difficile de se cacher quand on veut être proche d'une personne. Difficile de fuir quand on veut être avec elle. Le mensonge ne sert à rien.

Heero finit par sourire et venir embrasser son amant.

-« Si je te fais peur, si je fais ressurgir des mauvais souvenirs, si je vais trop vite, dis-le, ne me repousse pas. »

-« Comme ça ! J'ai même pas droit à un interrogatoire ? »

-« Depuis le temps, si tu avais eu envie d'en parler, tu l'aurais fait. Si tu as envie un jour, tu le feras. »

Tendrement, calmement, Heero donne tout ce qu'il a reçu quelques jours plutôt. Rendant les caresses qui l'avaient fait monter au septième ciel, cherchant à donner plus qu'il n'a jamais reçu. Voulant compenser toutes les terreurs et humiliations que devait avoir subit son amant.

Couvert de sueur, Duo sommeille, il avait dû se faire un peu violence pour laisser faire Heero, mais il avait fini par se laisser emporter par ses sensations et se sentir bien. C'est le rire du métis qui le sort de sa torpeur.

-« Je suis désolé Duo. »

-« Ce n'est pas vrai, tu n'as pas recommencé. Je n'ai pas envie de porter des cols roulés jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Pas autant que l'autre fois ? »

-« Gomen Koibito » (1)

Le Shinigami prend son regard de chasseur.

-« Non, Duo, Duo ! J'ai une réunion importante demain. »

Rien n'y fait, Heero eût beau se démener, essayer de lui échapper. C'est en col roulé qu'il apparut au souper.

Tsuzuki

* * *

(1) Désolé mon amour


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Gundam Wing sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi, hétéro.

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Sally, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

Tout le monde est réuni dans la cuisine pour le souper, les discussions battent leur plein. Pour une fois que tout le monde est présent à la même heure et ils ont l'occasion de discuter, Sally est là, désormais elle vit avec eux, même si le déménagement n'est pas encore officiel.

-« Si tu as déjà les clefs de ta maison, pourquoi tu ne déménages pas les affaires de Sally chez toi ? » Demande Heero au Chinois, cherchant toujours à récupérer de la place pour faire son bureau et sa chambre au grenier.

-« Hee-Chan, ce n'est pas facile de faire des travaux avec des meubles dans une maison. J'irai plus vite si je ne dois pas tout déplacer à chaque fois. »

-« C'est toi qui va faire les travaux ? » S'étonne Yuy en se tournant vers son amant.

-« Bin oui avec Wu wu, c'est mon cadeau de mariage. Il faut bien que je rembourse les visites de Sally aussi. » Répond avec un grand sourire le natté.

-« Maxwell passe pour Fei fei, mais Wu wu. » Tique le Chinois en se contenant d'exploser.

-« Tu sais Hee-Chan, si je fais un trou au bout du couloir à notre étage, on tombera dans la chambre de Wuffy. Je vais me faire un passage secret pour pas qu'il m'oublie. » Continue-t-il sans s'intéresser au propos de Chang.

-« MAXWELL ! » Crie le Chinois en se levant.

Sally tire son futur époux par le bras et lui dit quelques mots à l'oreille.

-« Tu as eu une bonne idée Duo, commence Sally. On fera la chambre du bébé dans cette pièce, comme ça quand on sera parti tous les deux, il suffira d'ouvrir la porte pour que tu surveilles ta ou ton filleul. »

Chang sourit en voyant la tête déconfite du natté.

-« C'est pas du jeu, Sally, si tu viens lui apporter des idées à ma tête brûlée à queue de rat. Comment est-ce que je m'amuse moi ? » Sourit béatement le châtain.

Le sourire de Duo se transforme en sourire de la victoire quand il voit le Chinois devenir rouge de colère.

-« Et c'est reparti ! » Lâche Heero en regardant le châtain se lever.

-« Tro' faudra qu'on ait une discussion. Wu wu, tu vieillis, je gagne du terrain sur toi. Tu ne fais plus assez de sport à croire. » Ricane le natté en tournant autour de la table pour éviter la colère de Wufei.

Le Français attrape Duo par le bras pour l'arrêter à son troisième passage près de lui. Jessica dans ses bras commençait à pleurnicher.

-« Vivement que ton fils soit là, tu seras peut-être plus calme. » Jette froidement Trowa.

L'intervention de Barton refroidit de suite l'ambiance bonne enfant qui régnait dans la pièce, même Quatre est choqué.

-« Je voudrai un jour trouver ta faille Trowa, lâche Duo. Mais tu as raison, je serai sûrement plus calme à moins qu'on soit deux à vous faire enrager. Tout se paie un jour Trowa et tu as de la chance que mon amour pour Quatre compense ce que j'ai encore contre toi. » Dit-il en se rasseyant à côté de son amant.

-« Ce n'est pas possible que tu lui en veuilles encore pour DeathScythe ! » S'étonne Heero en se tournant vers le natté pour le regarder.

-« C'est possible quand il me fait des coups bas, c'est la première image qui me traverse l'esprit. » Explique le châtain en gardant son regard noir posé sur le Français.

-« J'étais obligé pour ne pas gâcher ma couverture. Je ne l'ai pas fait par plaisir. » Répond Trowa à la provocation du natté.

-« Pourtant tu l'as fait. Ta mission était plus importante. » Insiste Duo.

C'est Sally qui met fin à la discussion.

-« Depuis le temps, vous n'avez toujours pas réglé ce problème là ! Les décisions qui ont été prises à cette époque l'ont été pour la paix, donc elles étaient bonnes. Par contre, avoue Trowa que l'argument pour calmer Duo était démesuré. Un « tu fais peur à Jessica » aurait été aussi judicieux. Ou toi aussi tu traînes une rancœur contre lui. »

-« Non, même pas. » Avoue le brun-roux.

Duo se lève.

-« J'ai ma nuit à aller faire. A demain. »

Les autres ne restèrent pas longtemps dans les communs, l'ambiance était vraiment devenue morose.

µµµ

Pourtant c'est Duo qui désamorce la situation le lendemain dans l'après midi en allant trouver Trowa sur son lieu de travail.

-« Je voulais faire quelque chose de spécial pour votre fête de mariage. Que Quatre ait son mariage romantique, pour ça j'ai besoin de ton aide. » Commence le natté.

-« Tu as déjà une idée, je suppose ? »

-« Pour lui, c'est important de pouvoir te dire pourquoi il t'aime, de pouvoir le dire devant tout le monde, en te regardant dans les yeux. Il rêvait de ça sous une arche de fleurs blanches. L'arche je peux trouver, les fleurs aussi, mais c'est juste que tu dois réfléchir à ce que tu vas lui répondre pour ne pas que tu restes sans voix devant sa déclaration. Ca lui ferait trop de mal. »

-« Quand j'aurai fait une ébauche, je viendrai te voir et tu me diras si tu crois que ce sera assez. Si tu veux un coup de main pour tout préparer, dis-le. » Répond après un moment de silence Barton.

-« A ce soir au souper. » Dit Maxwell en quittant le port spatial.

µµµ

-« Tu as passé une bonne journée au travail ? » Demande Duo à Trowa quand celui entre dans la cuisine.

-« Oui, Duo. Jessica commence à pleurer, je vais la chercher. »

Le Français sort de la cuisine, après avoir embrassé son copain. Ce dernier se précipite vers le châtain.

-« Merci Duo. »

-« C'est pour toi, tu sais, je n'aime pas te savoir triste. » Explique Maxwell avec un petit sourire gêné.

-« Ca me fait encore plus plaisir. Tu prépares la table, s'il te plaît. Eh ! Pourquoi mets-tu du papier fraîcheur à Heero ? »

-« Il rentre tard, il a une réunion importante. »

-« Il pourrait me prévenir. » Râle Quatre d'être en dehors du coup pour une fois.

-« Tu aurais fait moins à manger ? » Demande ironiquement le natté.

Quatre sourit à son ami.

-« Non, tu as raison. »

Le repas se passe dans une bonne ambiance. Au moment du thé, Heero rentre, après un signe de tête aux autres, il vient se placer derrière Duo, ouvre son col roulé et glisse ses mains sur le torse de son amant par l'ouverture. Le métis tire la tête du jeune homme en arrière pour l'embrasser en faisant remonter ses mains jusqu'à sa gorge.

-« J'adore ta gorge. » Lui susurre-t-il à l'oreille.

-« J'avais remarqué. » Sourit dans le baiser le natté.

-« Yuy, il y a des chambres pour faire ce genre de chose. » Reproche le Chinois.

-« En parlant de chambre, je t'ai acheté un autre lit cet après-midi, on le livre demain après 14h. » Dit Heero.

-« Mets-le dans ta chambre » Lâche Duo.

-« Il n'y entrera pas quand j'y aurais mis mon bureau. Puis ta chambre est plus près de la salle de bain. » Répond le brun.

-« Et mon lit ? » S'indigne le châtain de voir qu'on fait les choses à sa place.

-« Pour Marka, je vais vider le bureau cette semaine. Tu auras le temps de tapisser comme ça. » Sourit le métis toujours les mains sur le torse qu'il flatte à l'abri des regards.

-« Avec Wufei qui veut que je fasse la plomberie, je vais finir par ne pas avoir le temps en un mois de lui faire sa chambre. » Soupire le natté.

Trowa regarde son copain, un sourcil relevé.

-« Maxwell, ça peut attendre, fais la chambre de ton fils avant. » S'insurge le Chinois devant l'air déconfit de son ami.

-« Oui, mais l'électricien vient dans la semaine, si tu veux l'eau dans les murs et pas en apparent, je dois faire les saignées avec son matériel. Vous avez décidé de m'occuper, c'est ça, dites-le. Et toi, Quatre tu as prévu quoi ? » Demande Duo heureux de voir l'attention de ses amis.

-« Rien, je savais ce qu'Heero voulait faire. Tu lui as dit hier soir à Marka et il l'a pris comment ? » S'inquiète le blond en prenant sa tasse de thé pour un boire une gorgée.

-« Il m'a demandé, si tu voulais bien lui amener Jessica de temps en temps pour qu'il la voit et qu'elle ne l'oublie pas. » Explique le natté alors que son sourire disparaît de ses lèvres.

-« J'irai avec toi, tantôt si tu veux ! » Propose Winner pour le rassurer.

-« Merci Kitty Kat. Heero, je te rembourserai le lit. » Dit le châtain en se tournant vers le métis pour lui voler un baiser.

-« Si tu veux, il faudra que tu me donnes ton numéro de compte quand les subsides auront remboursé, que je puisse te donner ta part du compte de J. vous aussi » Dit-il aux trois autres en les regardant à tour de rôle.

-« Il faudra que j'en ouvre un, alors. Tu me lâches, il faut que j'aille au travail. »

Heero le laisse partir et met son assiette dans le micro-onde. Quatre prépare la petite. Quand ils sont partis, le métis se retourne vers le Français pour l'aborder.

-« Encore une chance que je viens de me rendre compte que tu n'étais pas au courant qu'on avait refusé l'adoption à Duo, pour un papier manquant. Je ne t'aurai pas pardonné ce que tu lui as dit hier. » Lâche froidement Yuy, on peut y sentir toute la détermination qu'il aurait mis à pourrir la vie de Barton.

Ce dernier n'en laisse rien paraître, mais tremble à l'idée de ce qu'aurait pu devenir sa vie.

µµµ

Dès le soir, Heero commence à vider son bureau, débranchant tous les câbles de ses ordinateurs, imprimantes, scanner et autres.

-« Tu auras assez de prises dans ta chambre pour tout remettre ? » S'inquiète Quatre.

-« J'étais en train de me poser la question. Ce sera plus simple de faire sa chambre dans la mienne, et que je mette mon lit ici. »

-« Duo ne te laissera jamais faire. » Dit Quatre en secouant la tête devant l'idée du métis.

-« Pourtant c'est la meilleure solution. » Affirme Heero en rebranchant tout ce qu'il vient de débrancher.

En se relevant, Yuy demande au blond qui est resté dans la pièce à le regarder faire.

-« Si je mets la bibliothèque au bout du couloir, ça gêne, quelqu'un tu crois ? »

-« Non, à moins que ce qu'a demandé Sally pour la nurserie ne soit pas une blague. »

Le métis arrête de vider la bibliothèque et regarde le jeune Arabe.

-« Tu crois qu'ils étaient sérieux ? »

-« On va leur demander, c'est plus sûr. S'ils le sont, on mettra ta bibliothèque sur le mur en face de ton bureau. »

-« Bonne idée. Donne-moi un coup de main, plus besoin de demander. » Dit Heero en déposant le dernier livre sur la pile déjà commencée.

-« Par contre, je suis persuadé que tu vas avoir la visite de Duo, demain à ton travail. Soit quand il va rentrer, soit quand il va se réveiller. »

-« Son fils aura une plus grande chambre. »

-« Tu commences à chercher les arguments pour convaincre Duo ? » Demande Quatre en prenant une extrémité du meuble.

-« On a eu des chambres plus petites en mission. Regarde, en mettant le lit sur le fond, c'est assez grand. »

-« Tu as de toute façon envie de dormir avec lui, vu l'achat que tu as fait, parce que je suppose que le nouveau lit c'est un lit de deux personnes. » Répond Winner en déposant le bout du meuble qu'il portait à sa place pour regarder la pièce d'un œil critique.

-« On ne sait rien te cacher. »

-« Pourquoi ne pas laisser ton lit dans ta chambre pour Marka ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, juste une intuition. »

µµµ

Duo rentre un peu plus tard le matin.

-« Il y a eu un problème au home que tu es si tard ? » Demande directement Quatre en voyant les traits fatigués de Maxwell.

-« Pas vraiment, Hilde m'a seulement dit que Marka recommence à faire la forte tête. Alors je lui ai consacré un peu de temps. » Répond le châtain en bâillant.

-« Tu as faim ? »

-« Non, Kitty Kat, j'ai déjeuné avec les gosses. Je suis grevé, je n'aime pas faire les nuits. »

-« Dors bien alors. » Répond Winner en se demandant si son ami allait vraiment aller dormir quand il découvrirait ce qui se trame à l'étage, quoi que fatigué comme il l'était, il ne va peut-être rien remarquer. Il l'espérait au fond de lui-même pour son sommeil.

Duo monte, s'arrête sur le palier en voyant la bibliothèque. Il pousse jusqu'au bureau où il regarde éberlué la pièce. Le châtain se rend jusqu'à la chambre de son ancien compagnon de guerre, où il ne reste que sa garde robe. Ni une, ni deux, il fait demi-tour et redescend.

µµµ

Après avoir marché d'un pas rageur jusqu'à l'ambassade, Maxwell frappe à la porte du bureau d'Heero.

-« Oui »

Le châtain entre, son amant lui sourit.

-« Tu aurais dû dormir avant de venir. »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« J'ai voulu déplacer le bureau, mais j'ai eu peur de ne pas avoir assez de prises de courant pour tout remettre. Cette solution m'a semblée plus rapide. »

-« Ton confort est plus important que la rapidité. » S'indigne Maxwell.

-« On en reparlera ce soir, va te coucher. »

µµµ

Heero rentre à 16h comme d'habitude.

-« Duo est réveillé ? » Demande ce dernier à Quatre qui fait manger sa panade à Jessica

-« Pour être réveillé, il est réveillé. Il n'a pas encore arrêté depuis que le lit est arrivé à 14h30. Il est dans ta chambre, je crois. » Répond Winner à la question muette du métis.

Ce dernier monte pour trouver le natté en short, un pull à col roulé à tirette, grand ouvert, les manches roulées le plus haut possible, assis dans un coin devant le mur.

-« Tu es magnifique comme ça. Tu n'aurais pas moins chaud en débardeur ? »

-« Sûrement, mais je dois aller faire les saignées. Je passe entre ici et chez Fei Fei. Je ne vais pas remettre mon pull tout le temps. » Explique Duo sans un regard à son amant.

Heero s'avance pour voir ce que Maxwell fait.

-« Je mets les prises que tu as dans le bureau ici en tirant le câble à travers le mur. »

-« Laisse, je le fais. Va faire tes saignées. Duo, tu sais Quatre te connait mieux que moi. Il m'avait dit que tu ne me laisserais pas faire. » Dit Yuy en prenant la foreuse à grosse mèche pour finir de trouer le mur.

-« Je te veux heureux. Tu as toujours eu besoin d'espace, de solitude. Alors tu ne t'enfermeras pas dans une chambre minuscule. Je ne veux pas être heureux au détriment de ton bonheur. Comment veux-tu que je le sois, si tu ne l'es pas ? » Demande le natté alors qu'il arrive à la porte de la chambre pour partir chez Wufei.

-« Ai shiteru » Murmure Heero.

µµµ

Au bout d'une heure, Yuy a fini de remettre l'électricité en ordre dans sa chambre et le bureau. En entendant, Duo travailler de l'autre côté du mur, il sourit. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus quand il constate que l'électricien est parti en regardant par la fenêtre.

Le métis décide de se rendre chez le Chinois pour retrouver son amant. La chance est avec le brun, la porte est contre, il n'a qu'à la pousser pour rentrer dans la maison. Il monte les escaliers et trouve Duo dans la pièce qui deviendra la chambre du bébé, Maxwell finit les dernières saignées, il est couvert de poussière blanche.

Heero s'installe dans un coin pour l'observer.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demande Duo sans arrêter de travailler.

-« Je profite de ce que je peux t'observer. Avant j'aurai craint que tu me vois le faire, sourit Heero. Je te trouve magnifique, je ne m'en lasse pas. »

-« Tu as remis le courant ? » Demande Maxwell sans faire allusion au compliment.

-« Oui, Quatre est venu me demander toutes les dix minutes quand il pourrait l'avoir pour préparer le souper. »

-« Je te donnerai un coup de main demain après-midi pour transférer ton bureau dans ta chambre. Dors dans mon lit cette nuit. Je ne veux pas que tu dormes encore dans cette pièce minuscule. »

-« Je t'attendrais dedans. »

-« Si tu veux, sourit Duo. Mais je suis vraiment fatigué. »

-« Je peux dormir avec toi jusqu'à ce que Marka vienne vivre avec nous ? » Demande timidement Heero.

Le natté dépose la meuleuse et se rend près de son copain, il lui relève le menton.

-« Je t'attends depuis longtemps. C'est moi qui vais à ton rythme, pas l'inverse. Pour ce qui est de Marka, je te crois trop respectueux pour te jeter sur moi devant lui. Je t'aime et il le saura rapidement. Vous êtes ma vie. » Affirme Maxwell en le dévorant du regard.

Heero passe ses deux mains derrière le cou de Duo, l'attire et commence à l'embrasser langoureusement, puis de plus en plus passionnément. Le natté ne résiste pas longtemps, il finit par plaquer son copain contre le mur, l'attraper au niveau des cuisses pour le mettre sur ses hanches.

-« Tu as fini Maxwell ? »

Le Chinois tombe en arrêt devant la scène.

-« Vous êtes pire que des bêtes, ce n'est pas possible. »

Le natté qui ne l'est plus vraiment sourit à Wufei, avant de lâcher son amant.

-« Il faut que je finisse, si je veux t'aider pour ta chambre demain. » Dit Duo en passant un doigt sur la joue du métis.

-« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de vous laisser ensemble vous deux, dit Wufei. Yuy vient avec moi. »

-« Je finirais plus vite sans distraction et donc… » Sourit le natté.

Le visage d'Heero s'illumine, c'est lui qui finit par tirer Chang derrière lui.

Tsuzuki


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Gundam Wing sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi, hétéro.

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Sally

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

* * *

Toute la semaine suivante, Duo est en congé. Il a prévu de passer ses après-midi au home pour y confectionner avec les enfants des fleurs blanches en papier. Il voulait ainsi pouvoir surveiller l'arrivée des huit nouveaux enfants en provenance de L4 et vérifier leur intégration. Il y avait trois filles et cinq garçons de deux ans à dix ans, une sœur et un frère de neuf ans et quatre ans.

Les enfants de L4 sont plutôt ravis du changement. Ceux de Duo les ont acceptés à bras ouverts, les aidant au mieux à prendre leurs points de repère avec le système d'éducation totalement différent de ce qu'ils ont connu dans l'ancien home.

Depuis deux jours, tout le monde fait des œillets blancs avec des mouchoirs en papier, enfin tous les enfants en âge de les faire. Duo a expliqué que c'était pour le mariage de Quatre et Trowa. Les enfants sont ravis de pouvoir faire ça pour aider leur dirlo et pour leur cuistot, même les nouveaux qui ont apprécié la nourriture dès leur arrivée.

-« Marka, va un peu reprendre des clous, tu demandes à Heero. » Dit Duo alors qu'il veut clouer des planches pour faire tenir les œillets sur l'arche qu'il a commencé à confectionner.

-« Pourquoi c'est toujours lui qui va à côté ? » Demande la sœur de neuf ans, Micha.

-« Il y a un moment que c'est comme ça, c'est plus souvent maintenant. Ce n'est pas grave. » Dit Mirai en finissant son œillet.

-« C'est plus souvent, comme ça Marka voit Jessica, sans que Quatre ne l'amène. » Répond Maxwell en regardant toutes les fleurs étalées sur la table pour bien faire comprendre son message à la jeune fille.

-« J'aimerai bien revoir Jessica aussi. » Dit Mirai.

-« Oui, mais toi ce sera demain soir. Il n'y a personne à la maison. Quatre a demandé si tu voulais bien faire du baby-sitting. J'ai dit oui. » Lance avec un clin d'œil le natté.

-« C'est qui cette Jessica ? » Demande Micha.

-« Une petite fille de six mois que Quatre et Trowa ont adopté. Marka la considérait comme sa petite sœur. » Explique patiemment Mirai.

-« Tiens, Duo-Chan, Hee-Chan n'était pas là, mais Fei fei me les a donnés. Il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de toi rapidement pour ton avis sur la nécessité de trouer un mur. » Répète docilement Marka avec un grand sourire narquois.

-« Tu ne l'as pas appelé Fei fei devant lui ? » Demande Duo, mortifié par l'état dans lequel il risque de trouver le Chinois si c'est le cas, ainsi que le mauvais quart d'heure qu'il va vivre.

-« Non, j'ai dit monsieur Chang, il avait l'air ravi. » Rigole Marka.

-« Hilde, je suis à côté, pas trop longtemps, j'espère. » Dit Duo en se levant.

Dans un coin à côté de la porte, le petit frère de Micha, est là assis, les yeux dans le vague, un pouce en bouche.

-« Angel, ne reste pas là, va jouer avec les autres. » Tente le natté en s'adressant au petit garçon.

Aucune réaction du gamin, le châtain s'accroupit. L'enfant n'a pratiquement pas bougé en trois jours. Dans une pulsion, il se relève avec le marmouset dans les bras.

-« Bon, Hilde je reviens, j'ai Angel avec moi, ne le cherche pas. »

µµµ

-« Salut Wufei, tu voulais mon avis. » Dit Duo en arrivant à la maison avec Angel dans les bras.

-« On va le faire ton passe-mur. Ce sera plus pratique, on sera chez nous, en restant ensemble. On peut le faire ? » Demande Chang craignant que ses beaux projets ne tombent à l'eau.

-« Oui, ce n'est pas un mur porteur, en partant de la chambre de bébé, avec des plaques, je peux te faire des cloisons, si tu veux, comme pour le dojo en bas. Viens, je vais te montrer et faire les marques. » Explique Maxwell en joignant le geste à la parole et tirant le Chinois derrière lui vers la maison d'à côté.

En sortant dans la rue comme ils s'éloignaient du home, le gamin toujours dans les bras du natté se met à pleurer doucement.

-« Je veux rentrer près de Micha. » Pleurniche l'enfant.

-« Tu vas y aller, Angel, mais pas tout de suite. » Répond Duo en lui donnant un petit baiser sur la joue et en lui frottant le dos pour le calmer.

En dix minutes, Duo a fait toutes les marques utiles sur le mur et sur le sol, ainsi que le plafond. Quand il quitte la maison de son ami, il part vers le parc au lieu de rentrer de suite, déclenchant à nouveau les larmes d'Angel.

-« Tu avais dit qu'on rentrait. » Sanglote à grosses larmes le gamin.

-« J'ai dit, pas tout de suite. Je veux pouvoir discuter avec toi, sans que Micha ne te fasse taire avec des gros yeux comme à chaque fois que tu commences à me parler. » Sourit gentiment Duo pour le rassurer.

µµµ

Quinze minutes passent, avant qu'un démon natté rentre au home. Après avoir déposé Angel en bas des escaliers, il se dirige vers son bureau.

-« Monsieur le juge, j'ai une requête à introduire. Dans les enfants que j'ai eu, j'ai un frère et une sœur. Dans le même home, il reste leur demi-sœur … Je me fous de savoir si on va être en surnombre ici et que là-bas, ils ont le bon nombre. Comment pouvez-vous séparer des familles ? … Non, il n'y a pas d'excuse possible … Vous ne croyez pas que ses gosses en ont déjà assez bavé ? … Oui, faites-moi le papier, je viens le prendre et je file sur L4. Merci Monsieur le juge. »

Duo ressort du bureau pour se trouver face à Hilde.

-« On doit réorganiser les chambres, c'est ça ? »

-« Oui, essaye de t'arranger pour les mettre ensemble, elle a deux ans et demi. Demande à Trowa et Wufei de ramener mon lit ici pour un temps. » Demande le natté, un regard compatissant pour la surcharge de travail qu'il est en train de donner.

-« Ton lit ? Et tu vas dormir où toi ? » S'étonne la brune.

Duo lui décroche un sourire magnifique.

-« Ok, j'ai compris. »

Passant devant le salon, Duo lance à tous les enfants présents.

-« Vous me rangez tout. On ne sait jamais que Quatre vienne avec eux. Les grands vous aidez au mieux Hilde pour tout aménager. J'espère être là demain. » Se tournant vers la jeune femme. « Hilde, Mirai peut aller faire le baby-sitting, demain soir, si je ne suis pas de retour fait passer le message. » Duo s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur d'un petit blond. « Marka, bonhomme, je ne saurais pas venir cette nuit. Tu veux que Hee-Chan vienne, si Zorba ne sait pas te calmer ? Parce qu'il faut que je le prévienne alors, ainsi que Zorba. »

Micha regarde la scène incrédule et s'approche de Mirai.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

-« Marka a des terreurs nocturnes depuis l'incendie de sa maison. C'est Duo qui vient le calmer la nuit quand il a un cauchemar. » Explique Mirai.

-« Oh, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont plus proche. »

-« Je ne veux pas que tu partes, Duo-Chan. » Dit Marka, des larmes commencent à couler le long de ses joues.

Duo prend le gamin dans ses bras.

-« Il faut que je parte. Tu voudrais être séparé de Jessica. Tu sais bien que non. Je vais chercher la Jessica d'Angel et Micha. »

-« Prends-moi avec toi. » Supplie le blond, les larmes coulant encore plus.

-« Marka, je n'ai aucun droit de faire ça. » Dit Duo en serrant son futur fils dans les bras, en lui caressant le dos d'une de ses mains.

C'est à ce moment là qu'arrivent Heero et Trowa avec le lit supplémentaire. Après avoir déposé la couchette, le métis extrait le gamin des bras de son amant pour lui permettre de partir.

-« Files, tu as une heure pour avoir la navette de L4. Je m'occupe de lui. » Dit Yuy l'enfant sur la hanche.

-« Tu es sûr ? » Insiste Maxwell, le cœur déchiré par sa mission et de voir son futur fils si désespéré.

-« Files, je te dis. »

Marka essaie bien de rattraper la natte de son futur père, avant de s'effondrer en larmes dans les bras de l'ex pilote du Wing.

-« Tu sais que tu lui brises le cœur quand tu fais des choses comme ça. » Lui murmure Heero tout en lui caressant le dos comme un peu avant Duo. Puis il reprend plus fermement en déposant Marka sur le sol pour reprendre le lit, Trowa attend toujours que ce soit fait, il y a encore le matelas à repartir chercher de l'autre côté.

-« Tu me laisses monter ce lit, pendant ce temps tu vas chercher tes affaires pour la nuit. Tu viens chez moi. »

-« Heero ! » S'indigne Hilde.

Toute la tendresse qu'il y avait dans les yeux deux secondes auparavant a disparu, c'est deux lames d'acier qui se posent sur la jeune femme l'empêchant de continuer.

-« Tu vois peut-être une autre solution, tu vas avoir fini ton service. C'est le suivant qui aura la merde. » Dit sèchement le brun, sans la quitter du regard.

-« Ce n'est pas légal. » Insiste la brune.

-« C'est Duo qui doit rester dans la légalité, pas moi. Tu sais très bien que s'il n'avait pas ce dossier sur la tête, il l'aurait pris avec lui. Alors essaie seulement de m'empêcher de l'emmener. » Menace le métis avant de détourner le regard pour prendre le lit.

Marka a déjà disparu à l'étage pour rassembler ce qu'il lui faut pour dormir chez Yuy.

-« Eux c'est qui ? » Demande Micha en montrant discrètement du menton, Heero et Trowa qui disparaissent dans la cage d'escalier avec le lit.

-« Les amis du dirlo, sourit Mirai. Le grand avec la mèche c'est Trowa, celui qui a adopté Jessica. L'autre c'est Heero. Il y en a encore deux autres, je te les montrerais. C'est la famille de Duo, tu as intérêt à leur obéir comme aux éducateurs. Enfin, ils sont tous très gentils. Ce n'est pas le problème. Hee-Chan met le lit dans ma chambre, Micha viendra dans la mienne et comme ça, quand la petite arrivera, elle ira avec Angel. »

Heero lui sourit et monte un étage de plus.

µµµ

Le souper est fini, l'heure est déjà bien avancée. Alors qu'ils sont encore tous à table, Heero interpelle l'enfant.

-« Marka, tu vas te préparer pour la nuit. »

-« Il ne t'a pas quitté des yeux de la soirée. » lâche Quatre.

-« Je sais. »

-« Il a peur mais je ne vois pas vraiment pas de quoi ? » S'inquiète le blond en réfléchissant.

-« Je crois que c'est surtout que Duo ne revienne pas. » Dit Sally.

-« Je suis d'accord avec Sally. Si tu avais vu la crise qu'il a fait au départ de Duo. » Explique le métis.

-« Il aurait dû partir sans rien lui dire. » Lâche Wufei.

-« Il s'en serait rendu compte la nuit. » Admet Heero en regardant dans sa direction.

-« Il continue à devoir y aller toutes les nuits ? S'étonne Chang. J'espère pour lui que ça s'arrêtera quand il sera ici tout le temps. »

Le silence retombe.

-« Hee-Chan, je suis près. » Dit l'enfant en entrant dans la cuisine en pyjama.

-« Je te lis une histoire, puis tu dors. J'ai encore du travail à faire en haut, je ne serais pas loin. » Dit tendrement Heero en lui prenant la main pour l'emmener vers l'étage.

-« Je crois que si on m'avait dit, il y a dix ans que je verrais Heero s'occuper d'un enfant avec tendresse, je ne l'aurais jamais cru ! » Avoue Sally un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Wufei aide-soignant, ce n'est pas mal non plus ! » Sourit Quatre.

-« Tu ne vas pas remplacer Maxwell, pour une fois que j'ai la paix le soir, Winner. » S'indigne Chang.

-« C'est pour ça que tu fais un passe-mur ? Pour avoir la paix le soir, Wu wu. » Lâche le blond sur le timbre de voix qu'utilise Duo pour taquiner le Chinois.

-« WINNER. »

µµµ

Il y a une heure et demi qu'Heero reclasse les caisses faites pour déménager son bureau, quand il entend hurler Marka, avec un soupir, il se rend dans la chambre de Duo.

-« Chut, Marka, réveille-toi. » Dit Heero en le secouant légèrement.

-« Il est mort, il est mort la navette s'est écrasée. » Panique Marka en regardant à droite à gauche.

-« Mais non. » Rassure le métis

-« Si, je l'ai vu. » Pleurniche le petit blond.

-« Tu dormais, Marka. » Réconforte Yuy avant de sortir son Gsm et de faire le numéro du portable de Duo.

-« Tiens, Marka, tu vas voir. » Dit-il en tendant le téléphone à l'enfant.

-« Allô, Hee-Chan. » S'élève la voix de Duo, un peu aiguë due à l'inquiétude

-« Duo-Chan, tu es vivant ! » S'étonne Marka.

-« Marka ! Bien sûr que je suis vivant, je suis juste sur L4. » Se réjouit le châtain, ce coup de fil c'est simplement pour qu'il rassure le gamin qu'il puisse se rendormir.

-« C'était si réel, j'ai vu la navette s'écraser. » Recommence à pleurer Marka tellement le rêve l'a marqué.

-« Il en faudrait beaucoup pour qu'une navette dans laquelle je suis s'écrase. Il faudrait qu'il y ait une attaque et encore si je ne me mets pas aux postes de pilotage. Demande à Hee-Chan, à la guerre, il me mettait toujours au commande quand ça volait. » Explique énergiquement Maxwell pris un peu dans ses souvenirs.

-« Tu rentres quand ? » Demande plaintivement l'enfant.

-« Je n'ai pas encore récupéré Malika. Il est l'heure de dormir et laisse Hee-Chan dormir aussi, que Zorba ne doive pas tout le temps l'appeler. » Apaise le natté.

-« Il va pas appeler, je suis chez toi, chez vous, chez lui, je ne sais pas comment je dois dire. » Rigole Marka.

-« Allez couche-toi, alors. Si je ne rentre pas demain, je te sonne. Je t'appelle demain matin de toute façon pour te dire bonjour. Bonne nuit, bonhomme, que ta nuit soit calme, sans cauchemar, je suis là, je veille sur toi, même de loin cette nuit. » Formule le châtain d'une voix apaisante pour l'endormir

Marka s'est endormi avec le Gsm à l'oreille. Heero lui reprend en tirant doucement dessus.

-« Duo, tu es toujours là ? »

-« Oui, je t'attendais. Après la formule magique, il dort vite. Tu me manques. » Murmure le natté.

-« Toi aussi. Il n'a pas vu sa chambre. Je lui ai interdit d'aller dans mon bureau et ma chambre. » Rassure le métis.

-« Si je ne suis pas là demain, sort avec les autres. » Commence Maxwell.

-« Un cinéma sans toi, je ne sais pas. »

-« Hee-Chan, tu n'as jamais manqué la soirée cinéma du trimestre. »

-« Oui, mais tu as toujours été là aussi. » Répond Heero, pour ne pas dire minaude tellement il met de la tendresse dans sa voix.

-« Hee-Chan ! »

-« C'est plus toi que je regardais que le film. »

µµµ

Avant d'aller dormir, Heero va vérifier le sommeil de Marka, dans la pénombre de la pièce, il passe sa main sur le visage du gamin. Il se relève rapidement allume la lumière du couloir, revient vers l'enfant. C'est bien des larmes qu'il avait senties.

-« Marka, pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

-« Il me manque. Et toi il te manque Duo ? » Demande en reniflant le gamin.

-« Bien sûr qu'il me manque. »

-« Et s'il ne revenait pas ? » Panique Marka en retenant les larmes qui lui reviennent aux ses yeux.

-« Il n'y a aucune raison. Tout ce qui lui tient à cœur et qui est important est ici. » Certifie Yuy en lui caressant les cheveux pour le rassurer.

-« Pourquoi il a repoussé l'adoption, alors ? »

-« Oh Marka ! C'est la loi qui ne veut pas. Pas lui et s'il ne t'a pas pris avec lui, c'est justement pour être sûr de pouvoir t'adopter. » Cajole le métis en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras.

-« Pourtant il est sorti avec Angel, puis il part sur L4 pour sa sœur. » Accuse Marka.

-« Marka, ce n'est pas à Angel qu'il a dit qu'il appellerait demain matin pour dire bonjour. »

-« S'il ne le fait pas ? » Dit Marka en ayant à nouveau des larmes qui lui coulent le long des joues.

-« Il le fera. Tu sais, il faut que tu lui fasses confiance. Tu vas devoir le partager aussi. Il ne s'occupera pas que de toi. Il serait malheureux, sans s'occuper de tous ses orphelins. Rendre le sourire autour de lui, c'est aussi important pour Duo. Tu ne vas pas lui faire la gueule chaque fois qu'il n'est pas près de toi et qu'il rend le sourire aux autres ? » Demande Yuy avec un petit sourire rassurant.

-« Non, mais j'ai eu peur. Je n'ai pas fait exprès. » S'excuse le petit blond.

-« Allez dors maintenant, si tu as besoin de moi, je suis au fond du couloir. » Lui dit Heero en se levant pour partir.

-« Et comment je fais pour t'appeler sans réveiller Jessica, si je ne peux pas dépasser la chambre de Duo ? » Interroge Marka les yeux grands ouverts

Heero sourit.

-« Ca va j'ai compris. Je coupe la lumière et j'arrive. »

Le métis se couche dans le lit à côté du gamin.

-« En tout cas tu as la même tactique que ton père pour obtenir quelque chose sans demander. » Sourit le jeune homme en remettant une mèche de franche en place.

-« Tu as connu mon père ! » S'écrie Marka.

-« Non, je parlais de Duo. » S'étonne le brun.

-« Maman elle disait souvent que je lui rappelais mon père, m'en souvient pas moi. Tu dis mon père pour Duo ? » Demande Marka plein d'espoir.

-« Oui, et on dit ton fils en parlant de toi. »

-« Il va vraiment m'adopter, alors ? »

-« Duo ne ment jamais, donc s'il te l'a dit, il le fera. » Certifie Yuy.

Le gamin s'endort le sourire aux lèvres, c'est le GSM d'Heero qui le réveille au matin.

-« Allô! » S'élève la voix de Marka quand il décroche.

-« Allez debout marmotte. »

-« Duo-Chan ! »

-« Bonjour toi, tu vas être sage, Heero doit aller travailler. Si je ne suis pas rentré dans l'après-midi, tu iras aider Mirai à garder Jessica le soir. Hee-Chan viendra te prendre après le travail. Si je ne suis pas là, je te confie une mission, obliger Heero à aller au cinéma. »

-« Tu seras là ? » Demande quand même Marka.

-« Je vais faire tout mon possible. Tu me passes Hee-Chan ! »

-« Il dort. »

-« Il fait semblant. »

-« Il fait semblant ? T'es sûr ? » Dit l'enfant en regardant Heero qui est toujours couché dans le lit à côté de lui.

-« Oui, là il a ouvert les yeux. »

-« Oui » Rigole Marka.

-« Allez passe-moi Hee-Chan et va t'habiller. »

Heero attend que Marka aie quitté la pièce pour parler.

-« Il a dormi toute sa nuit ? » Demande directement Maxwell.

-« Oui, tu m'as manqué. Fais ton maximum pour rentrer. »

-« Je te le promets. Tu sais le prendre après le travail. »

-« Oui, Duo, je t'aime, c'est vide sans toi. »

-« Tu vois ce que je ressens quand tu pars avec Relena. Avec la jalousie en plus avant de savoir. » Plaisante le natté à l'autre bout du fil.

-« Je t'adore Baka. Si tu ne rentres pas ce soir, je retourne dormir dans ma chambre. »

Le rire d'Heero s'arrête net en voyant Marka dans l'entrebâillement.

-« Je te laisse à ce soir, je l'espère. » Clôture Yuy en raccrochant directement.

-« Tu me fais mes cheveux ? » Demande timidement Marka.

-« Tu devrais apprendre à le faire tout seul. Duo le fait bien. Pourquoi les veux-tu longs ? » Questionne le métis tout en séparant les cheveux en trois pour commencer à faire la natte.

-« Parce qu'il les a et lui ? »

-« Duo ? Parce que Solo lui a dit un jour qu'il ne devait jamais les couper que c'était son trésor. » Répond Heero tout en tressant les cheveux blonds.

-« C'est qui Solo ? »

-« Son grand frère, enfin il le considérait comme tel. C'est lui qui l'a trouvé et élevé jusqu'à ses six ans. »

-« Duo a été trouvé ? » S'étonne Marka. Il se retourne pour regarder le métis puisque celui-ci vient de mettre l'élastique sur le bout de la tresse.

-« A la naissance, il ne te l'avait pas jamais dit ! »

-« Non, il n'a pas eu de famille à lui ? » Continue l'enfant pour en connaître plus sur celui qui allait devenir son père.

-« Celle qu'il a choisie, un grand frère, Solo, un père le Père Maxwell et une mère, la sœur Hélène qui l'ont recueilli à l'orphelinat après la mort de Solo. »

-« Oh ! Et toi tu as une famille ? »

-« Oui, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Jessica, Wufei, Sally et toi bientôt. »

Marka se niche dans les bras du métis.

-« Je suis heureux qu'on soit de la même famille. »

-« Moi, aussi. Je m'habille, je te fais déjeuner puis au home. J'espère ne pas devoir te reprendre au soir. » Lui dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

Quand Heero revient dans la chambre, le gamin a fait le lit et l'attend assis dessus. Pour une fois, Quatre n'est pas encore arrivé. Le brun prépare le café.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? »

-« Ce qu'il y a. »

Heero regarde l'horloge, 7h45.

-« Marka, va réveiller Quatre. Tu frappes à la porte. »

L'Arabe arrive les cheveux ébouriffés et en pyjama.

-« Panne de réveil, merci Heero. Tu peux amener le Tupperware de potée aux haricots et lardons, en même temps que Marka ? »

-« Hn »

-« On soupe au restaurant avant le cinéma ? » Demande le blond en s'activant déjà au fourneau.

-« C'est ce qu'on fait d'habitude. »

-« Heero, il sera là. » Affirme Quatre.

-« Ce n'est pas certain, je préfère qu'il m'ait dit qu'il ferait son maximum. Au moins je sais qu'il ne va pas voler une navette pour être là. »

-« Hackette lui une navette privée, s'il loupe la dernière correspondance. » Murmure Winner.

-« Quatre ! »

-« Si tu hackettes, c'est légal de l'extérieur, le reste il s'en fout. Il n'a pas les mêmes principes que toi. Il ne refuse jamais une aide si elle est pour le bonheur des autres. » Sourit le blond avant de mélanger les œufs pour préparer une omelette à son homme.

µµµ

Au début de l'après midi, Duo, Malika dans les bras, pousse la porte du home. Marka se rendait justement à la cuisine. Le natté lui fait signe de se taire, puis mime le sommeil. Le châtain s'accroupit, le gamin se précipite dans ses bras en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller la petite fille.

-« Tu vas me chercher Angel et Micha. Où avez-vous installé Malika ? » Murmure Duo tout en serrant comme il peut son fils.

-« Dans la chambre d'Angel. »

-« Tu m'as manqué. Je vais la coucher, tu me les envois. »

Marka hoche la tête avant de se précipiter dans la cuisine, à l'étonnement de natté. En passant devant la pièce, il voit le gamin pleurer dans les bras de Hilde.

-« Il est là, il est revenu » Dit-il continuellement.

-« On te l'avait dit Marka. Calme-toi, tu vas nous attraper quelques choses pour finir » Lui répond la jeune femme.

Après s'être calmé, Marka prévient Angel et Micha que Duo est rentré avec leur petite sœur. Avant de retourner près de Hilde.

-« Hilde, tu as le numéro de téléphone d'Heero ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Tu veux bien me le faire que je lui dise qu'il ne doit pas venir me chercher après le travail. »

La jeune femme lui sourit, l'embrasse sur la tête.

-« Tu es vraiment adorable quand tu le veux. »

Tsuzuki


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Gundam Wing sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi, hétéro.

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

* * *

**Chapitre 14 **

* * *

En redescendant d'avoir couché Malika à l'étage et après l'avoir laissée à la surveillance de sa sœur et son frère, Duo est ravi de voir que les enfants ont aussi continué les fleurs. Les mariages sont prévus pour le samedi prochain.

Trowa n'est pas encore venu le voir, mais au moins si le Français déçoit le jeune arabe, ce ne sera pas de sa faute.

Chose étonnante aussi, c'est que Marka n'a plus eu de cauchemars depuis qu'il est parti, quatre jours de nuit complète, en plus il est beaucoup plus souriant.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Marka quand je suis parti pour qu'il dorme enfin ses nuits ? » Demande Duo en caressant le dos de son amant.

Celui-ci à la tête sur le torse du châtain.

-« J'ai juste répondu à ses questions. C'est peut-être simplement toi qui as fait le travail en revenant. Tu ne l'as pas abandonné. » Constate Yuy tout en faisant des petits cercles autour du mamelon, s'amusant de voir le corps de Duo réagir sous ses caresses.

-« Non, il l'aurait déjà compris avec toutes les fois que je suis venu la nuit, la journée. Vous avez parlé de quoi ? » Questionne le natté en soufflant légèrement sur les mèches du front du métis.

-« De ton enfance. Oh si ! Il a cru que tu avais intentionnellement repoussé l'adoption. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas toi, mais la loi et que tu ne mentais jamais. » Dit Yuy en se redressant pour regarder Duo dans les yeux.

-« Tu vois que c'est grâce à toi. » Dit Duo en l'embrassant.

Les mains d'Heero court sur le cou de son copain, lui donnant des frissons dans tout le corps.

-« Ca te plait de plus en plus. » Dit Heero quand Duo lui rend l'usage de la parole.

-« Ca me fait penser à la chanson que tu m'avais fait écouter. » Sourit le châtain.

-« Tu te rappelles les paroles après une audition ? »

-« Les paroles exactes c'était : _ça me plait de plus en plus, je t'en laisse de moins en moins, comme si mon âme avait saisi le mélange._ » Récite Duo en français.

-« J'ai déjà écouté cette chanson des cinquantaines de fois, si pas plus. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais réciter autre chose que le refrain, pourtant je sais que c'est juste. »

-« Je t'entends souvent la passer, je n'ai aucun mérite. » Avoue le natté.

-« Je te le redis, si je suis en vie, c'est grâce à toi, tu m'as appris comment vivre. Comment ne plus être un soldat, que j'avais de la valeur, qu'on pouvait avoir des sentiments sans être faible. Pour tout ça, je t'aime. »

-« Tu sais, toi tu m'as appris que je pouvais aimer sans que ces gens-là meurent autour de moi. Sans toi, je n'aurai jamais osé m'attacher aux autres. Quand j'ai vu que tu résistais à une chute de cinquante étages, je me suis dit voilà un que je peux aimer sans tuer. Quatre a survécu à mon amitié, ainsi que Hilde, j'ai repris espoir. Je n'apporte pas la désolation sur mon passage. »

-« Ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes à cause de ça ! » Dit Heero en basculant sur son amant.

-« Mais non, c'est le déclencheur. En plus de ton corps de rêve, de ta gentillesse que tu cachais sous une apparence de glace. C'est devenu un défi de la briser. J'ai dû te connaître à fond pour arriver à te toucher. » Sourit Maxwell.

Heero le fait taire en lui emprisonnant la bouche de ses lèvres, les mains sur celles de son copain pour le maintenir sous lui, avant de lui prendre la tête prisonnière de ses mains, les bras de Duo calés sous lui avec les coudes et ainsi l'empêcher de bouger.

Quand le métis regarde amoureusement Duo, c'est pour voir les yeux de ce dernier complètement exorbités par la peur.

-« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas arrêté ? » Demande Yuy du regret dans la voix, de déclencher toujours de la peur chez son amant quand il veut s'imposer par la force de son amour et qu'il lui montre un peu trop violemment qu'il l'aime.

-« Parce que je me rends compte que tu as besoin de pouvoir me dominer de temps en temps et que j'essaie de contrôler ma peur, sachant que tu m'aimes et que tu ne me veux pas de mal. » Répond Maxwell en soulevant la franche de Yuy avec des gestes emprunts de tendresse.

-« Duo, ce n'est pas en te faisant violence que tu vas passer au-dessus. C'est vieux de combien de temps ? » S'enquiert le métis.

-« Presque douze ans. »

-« Même si j'ai besoin de te dominer, c'est vrai. Que je n'aime pas ne pas avoir le contrôle d'une situation, ne me laisse pas faire. » Supplie le brun.

-« Je ne te repousse plus, il y a du progrès » Sourit Duo.

-« Baka. Allez, il faut dormir après demain, c'est les mariages et il y a encore énormément de choses à préparer dans le dos de Quatre. »

µµµ

Quatre étant le seul à ne pas être au courant, ce fût plus facile de tout préparer dans son dos. Sally l'a gardé près d'elle pour qu'il l'aide à se préparer, à ajuster sa robe, mettre des fleurs dans ses nattes torsadées.

Mirai est venue au matin pour s'occuper de Jessica. Une cérémonie à la mairie beaucoup plus belle que celle de Barton et Winner. Wufei en tenue officielle des membres du clan du dragon, le sabre à la main. Duo en costume noir à côté de lui. Marka est avec Heero. Tous les enfants au-dessus de quatre ans sont présents. Angel n'a pas voulu quitter Malika et est resté avec les petits et Michael au home. Zorba et Hilde sont là pour surveiller les douze enfants. Une collègue sert de témoin à Sally.

Tous se regroupent après pour se rendre à la salle à deux pâtés de maison de la mairie. Duo rattrape Quatre pour lui prendre Jessica des bras, il la donne à Mirai qui part devant.

-« Duo ! » S'impatiente le blond

-« J'aimerai à te parler. » Sollicite le natté avec un petit sourire gêné.

-« Ca ne peut pas attendre ? C'est mon jour. » Rouspète un peu Winner en voyant les autres arriver déjà à la porte de la salle.

-« Je voulais juste te féliciter avant tout le monde et encore m'excuser que tu n'aie pas pu avoir ton mariage romantique. »

-« Ce n'est pas un problème Duo. Tu m'as offert une fille, sans toi, je l'aurai perdue. » Dit sincèrement Quatre en lui passant un bras autour de l'épaule pour l'accompagner vers la salle et surtout le faire avancer.

-« Alors on est quitte ? »

-« Oui, Duo. »

Le châtain pousse la porte, laisse passer l'Arabe qui reste sans voix en voyant Trowa sous l'arche faite de fleurs en papier blanc. C'est encore plus beau que tout ce qu'il avait rêvé, sachant le travail que cela avait donné aux enfants, à Duo, à ses amis. En plus ses fleurs là il pourra les garder toute sa vie s'il veut en souvenir.

-« Duo ! » Dit le blond en laissant couler une larme.

-« Je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir pour ton mariage, à part réaliser un rêve. » Sourit tendrement Maxwell en poussant son ami vers son époux.

Quatre se met sous l'arche, prend les mains de Trowa, après l'avoir regardé un long moment dans les yeux, il se lance. Ses paroles vibrent sous l'émotion qu'il essaie de contenir pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer avant d'avoir dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-« Je t'aime pour me protéger, sans me surprotéger, pour être avec moi, sans jamais me poser de questions sur ce que je ressens. Pour me soutenir sans me demander plus que je ne peux t'en donner. Pour comprendre mes émotions sans rien demander. Pour m'avoir appris qu'il fallait croire en ses convictions même si personne ne les comprenait et qu'on vous rejetait pour ça. Je t'aime parce que tu es toi et que c'est toi que j'aime. »

Le Français sourit, regarde son copain sans rien dire. Duo commence à se ronger les ongles. Heero met la caméra en pause.

-« Arrête d'angoisser, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. » Lui murmure le métis avant d'enlever la pause et se remettre à filmer.

Trowa ne reste pas longtemps silencieux, après s'être noyer dans l'eau turquoise des yeux de Quatre, il commence son petit discours en jetant de temps un temps un regard vers le natté..

-« Duo est venu me trouver, il y a plusieurs semaines en m'expliquant ton rêve, je lui avais dit que je lui montrerais l'ébauche. Je me rends compte que j'ai bien de la chance d'être aimé par toi, que mon égoïsme et ma solitude, a stressé Duo. Alors que j'aurais dû lui dire de suite que je ne resterai pas sans voix, que je savais très bien pourquoi je t'aime. »

Ce tournant complètement vers Quatre, lui prenant le menton pour qu'il puisse se noyer encore plus dans l'océan turquoise, Barton reprend la parole.

-« Parce que tu es fort, parce que tu ne m'abandonneras jamais. Tu es l'amour personnalisé. En toi, j'ai trouvé le havre de paix que je recherche depuis des années, depuis que je suis petit et que je ne conçois pas ma vie sans toi. »

Heero immortalise leur baiser, puis coupe la caméra. Il dit à l'oreille de Duo.

-« Il a dit ce que j'aurai dû dire. »

-« A Quatre ? » Demande ironiquement Duo.

-« Baka »

-« Ca veut dire quoi baka, c'est pas la première fois qu'Heero t'appelles comme ça ? » Demande Marka.

-« C'est du japonais, ça veut dire, idiot, imbécile. » Répond Maxwell

-« Ce n'est pas gentil. » Bougonne le gamin.

-« Dans la bouche d'Heero, c'est devenu un terme affectueux. » Rassure le châtain en prenant Marka par la main pour l'emmener vers le banquet.

µµµ

L'ex 01 et 02 sont assis côte à côte à la longue table de noce. Les deux couples à chaque extrémité, comme à chaque fois qu'ils sont en public, Duo sent sa jambe se faire emprisonner par celle de son ami.

-« Je voudrais comprendre ! De nous deux, c'est moi qui devrais avoir le plus peur que tu ne disparaisses. » Dit discrètement le natté.

-« Je marque mon territoire. » Répond sur le ton Heero.

-« Ma jambe ! » Lâche d'un coup Duo en se levant précipitamment.

Yuy relâche l'étreinte et regarde son copain partir en courant vers la sortie de la salle.

-« Mirai, où vas-tu ? »

-« J'allais donner un coup de main au serveur. » Justifie la jeune fille.

-« Si tu veux, mais dans la salle et tu restes dans la salle. On ne connaît rien de ce jeune homme. Profite de la vie pour une fois que tu peux te faire servir. » Lui dit Maxwell avec un sourire.

Le châtain retourne vers la table pour reprendre sa place. Il s'arrête à la hauteur de Zorba pour lui parler avant de continuer son chemin. Relena est assise à la place du natté.

-« Je te la rends. » Dit la blonde en voulant se lever.

-« Mais non, reste Relena. Marka viens ici, les autres vous glissez d'une place. Exécution ! Voilà le problème est réglé. » Sourit Duo en s'asseyant, puis prenant le gamin sur ses genoux.

Maxwell soupire légèrement en sentant Heero marquer son territoire.

Marka en voulant prendre son verre qui passe de main en main depuis le bout de la table donne un coup dans une jambe.

-« Pardon » Dit-il

-« Pas grave. » Répond Heero.

Marka regarde sous la table. Il était persuadé avoir touché Duo. Le gamin voit l'entremêlement de jambes et répond au sourire d'Heero qui le surveille du coin de l'œil tout en discutant avec Relena.

-« Duo, tu viens la semaine prochaine ? » Demande la jeune femme blonde.

-« En soirée sûrement. » Répond avec un sourire le natté avant de reporter son attention sur son interlocuteur qu'il avait abandonné le temps de répondre à Relena.

-« Tu fais pourtant le matin ! Tu as fini à 14h. » Dit un peu sèchement le métis.

-« Hee-Chan ! » S'indigne Maxwell.

-« Tu l'auras vu toute la matinée » Les yeux du métis se durcissent encore un peu, son regard devient de plus en plus froid.

-« Yuy, viens un peu, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. »

Avec un regard noir pour Duo, Heero se lève et se rend près du Chinois.

-« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas venir Duo ? » Demande Relena.

-« Je me suis juré de ne plus aller nul part sans lui pendant la journée » Explique-t-il.

-« Prends-le avec toi. » Propose la blonde.

-« J'ai dit « plus de passe droit ». Je dois rester dans la légalité. » Développe le natté.

-« Duo-Chan, ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne vas te disputer avec Hee-Chan à cause de moi. » Plaide Marka réalisant qu'il est le nœud du problème.

-« Marka, tu veux bien aller me prendre un verre de jus de fruit au buffet ? » Demande l'ambassadrice. Le gamin parti. « Tu veux que j'intervienne, il te manque quel document ? » Insiste-t-elle.

-« Une fiche de paie dans quinze jours. Merci Relena, je crois qu'on peut attendre. Et si Heero ne comprend pas mes raisons, je me suis peut-être trompé sur lui, comme je me rends compte que je m'étais trompé sur toi. »

-« La jalousie n'est jamais bonne conseillère. »

Heero se rassied entre les deux sans un regard pour Duo.

-« Ne joue pas les indifférents avec moi. Parce que je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça. Dis-moi les choses clairement Heero, tu es capable de le faire … Je sais très bien que chaque fois que j'ai été heureux quelque chose à détruit mon bonheur. » Finit par dire Maxwell voyant qu'il n'arrive pas à toucher son ami.

-« Pourtant tu ne reviendras pas sur ta décision. » Lâche Heero toujours aussi froidement.

-« Je ne voulais pas venir du tout. J'ai fait la moitié du chemin pour toi. » Avoue le natté.

-« Duo ! »

-« Je ne serais jamais soumis, jamais. On va devoir trouver un juste milieu. On a deux caractères forts. Je ne ferais pas toujours les concessions pour ne pas te perdre. Je ne veux pas vivre dans la peur. » Explique le natté avec un peu de tension dans la voix.

-« Duo, tu parles trop. Viens en soirée, s'il te plait ? » Demande plus calmement le métis, avec un petit sourire.

-« Marque ton territoire » Lui répond Duo.

-« J'ai l'impression qu'on n'a pas la même notion de l'ombre. » Finit par dire Yuy en secouant légèrement la tête.

-« Bon, je vous laisse. Je suis complètement perdue quand vous parlez en code. » Dit Relena en se levant.

Marka lui tend son verre de jus de fruit au passage. Quand il arrive au niveau des deux ex-pilotes, il sourit intérieurement. Ils discutent chacun avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais le métis a remis sa jambe autour de celle de son futur père. Le gamin s'assied sur les genoux du natté, heureux qu'ils ne soient plus fâchés. Dans son oreille, Marka entend.

-« Il ne faut pas te tracasser, ça arrive souvent qu'on ne soit pas d'accord. »

Marka tourne la tête et voit Heero qui profite de ce qu'il a mis sa main sur sa nuque pour le rassurer de toucher la gorge de Duo d'un doigt.

-« Je ne voulais pas que ce soit à cause de moi. » Explique le gamin.

-« Non, à cause des principes de Duo. » Murmure Heero.

-« Tu crois que je ne t'entends pas me critiquer. » Gronde Duo

-« Vous n'allez pas recommencer. » Se fâche le gamin.

Duo prend Marka dans les bras, le fait basculer en arrière, la tête de l'enfant arrive sur l'épaule du métis et Maxwell commence à chatouiller le petit blond. Marka rit aux éclats entraînant le rire des deux ex-pilotes. Un flash leur fait reprendre leur sérieux. Trowa, l'appareil encore en main, leur fait un clin d'œil. Mirai appuyée à la table sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-« Ca fait du bien de te voir complètement heureux, Duo. » Dit la jeune fille le visage complètement épanoui.

-« Maxwell, le reste du buffet va être ramené au home. Le traiteur veut bien ramener les enfants qui doivent rentrer. » Lui dit Wufei en arrivant près du natté.

-« Je m'en occupe. Marka tu veux rester ? » Chuchote Duo dans l'oreille du gamin.

-« Si je peux, oui j'aimerai. »

-« Bon, descend alors. »

Duo se lève, arrivé au centre de la salle, il siffle un coup. Les enfants se rassemblent devant lui en un instant.

-« Qui veut aller regarder un film au home avant d'aller dormir ! Avant de faire le choix. Il faut savoir que je ne vais pas ramener quelqu'un de fatigué dans vingt minutes. Alors qui a assez joué, est fatigué mais pas assez pour manquer le film. »

Une série de petits doigts se lève, Micha est dedans.

-« Tu es fatiguée ? » S'étonne Duo.

-« Je voudrais revoir les deux petits surtout. »

-« Si tu veux revenir, je te reprends quand je ramène la deuxième fournée après le couché. Enfin s'il y en a une, je ne peux rien te promettre Micha. » Propose Maxwell en ayant pris la gamine un peu en retrait.

-« C'est gentil de le proposer. »

Reste les quatre grands et Marka. Duo se rend près de Hilde et Zorba pour leur dire qu'ils peuvent rentrer s'ils veulent. Avant de rassembler les sept enfants pour les conduire près du traiteur.

-« Autant, je pensais qu'il y en aurait deux ou trois. »

-« Je vais reconduire le surplus avec une voiture, sourit Duo. Marka, tu es sûr, tu ne viens pas pleurnicher dans une heure que tu as sommeil. »

-« Oui, je ne pleurnicherais pas. » Rassure le gamin.

-« Heero, tu me prêtes ta voiture. »

-« Tu sais bien qu'il ne va pas pleurnicher. Il va s'endormir dans tes bras. » Dit le métis en sortant ses clefs de sa poche pour les tendre à son amant.

-« Jaloux ! » Dit Duo en souriant

Tsuzuki


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Gundam Wing sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi, hétéro.

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Sally, Hilde

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

* * *

La soirée des deux mariages bat son plein, Heero sur le bord de la piste regard son amant s'amuser et danser avec les enfants. Avec Hilde, Duo danse un rock endiablé où tout le monde a fini par s'arrêter pour les regarder. Même Relena eut droit à un tango.

-« Pourquoi, il ne danse pas Heero ? » Demande Mirai dans un slow avec son dirlo.

-« Il dit qu'il ne sait pas. Il n'a jamais voulu que je lui apprenne. »

-« Si tu as voulu en public, je comprends. » Ironise la jeune fille.

-« Je ne suis pas aussi vicieux que ça. Je ne cherche pas à l'humilier. »

-« Je peux essayer ? »

-« C'est à lui que tu dois demander, pas à moi. » Lui dit Maxwell en la faisant tournoyer avant de la lâcher.

Mirai abandonne son cavalier pour se rendre près du métis. Duo, va demander l'autorisation au Chinois pour faire danser sa femme. Celui-ci ne dansant pas plus que Heero à croire que les Asiatiques n'ont pas ça dans le sang.

Le châiain sourit à son amant qui essaie de suivre les conseils de Mirai, au bout de deux chansons, il finit par se débrouiller, mais le rythme change, devient plus rapide. Yuy préfère sortir de la piste. Duo reconduit Sally avant de s'asseoir à côté de son copain. Marka en profite pour venir se nicher dans ses bras. Cinq minutes après, le gamin dort. Le natté avait prévu le coup et pris une couverture au home tout à l'heure et l'avait installé dans l'arrière pièce où dort déjà Jessica.

-« Tu aurais dû donner une heure de retour pour les enfants. » Dit Heero quand Maxwell revient à ses côtés.

-« Ils sont gentils, ils ne gênent personne. » Plaide le natté.

-« J'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras. De t'embrasser depuis tantôt, surtout depuis que je t'ai vu danser. » Avoue le métis le regard brûlant preuve qu'il ne raconte pas des histoires qu'il a vraiment envie de câliner son homme.

-« Tu veux aller aux toilettes, je te rejoins dans deux minutes ? » Propose le châtain.

-« J'en ai marre de me cacher. Ils ne sont pas gênés par Quatre et Trowa. »

-« Trois semaines Heero. » Dit un peu tristement Duo devant le ton sarcastique qu'avait employé le brun un peu avant.

-« Je suis égoïste. »

-« Non, pas du tout. Heero, je te l'ai proposé, il y a deux mois. Je voulais bien introduire une demande avec toi comme copain. S'il n'y avait que moi en jeu, si je ne lui avais pas encore dit. Je recommencerais les démarches. Mais je ne peux pas à cause de lui. »

-« Je vais dehors alors, pas les toilettes. » Dit Yuy en se levant directement.

Duo regarde le métis sortir, le regard attendri. Mirai le ramène à la réalité.

-« Tu veux bien m'apprendre le rock ? »

-« Tantôt, Mirai, maintenant, j'ai trop chaud. »

-« Mais c'est maintenant qu'il passe des rocks. » Insiste en trépignant un peu la jeune fille.

-« On en redemandera, il faut que je prenne l'air. » Se justifie Duo en allant chercher sa veste.

Après le départ du châtain, Trowa se lève et s'installe à côté de la porte comme s'il voulait voir la piste de là.

-« Heero ! »

-« Je suis là. »

La voix s'élève d'un renfoncement sur le côté droit de la salle, bien caché de la rue.

-« Ne me dévore pas tout cru » Dit le natté sentant les mains de son amant ouvrir sa veste et sa chemise.

µµµ

-« Je me trouve bien chanceux que tu m'aimes, Duo. Quand je vois la patience que tu as avec moi ! » Lui dit Heero en lui volant un baiser au natté. Il lui passe la main dans les cheveux avant de lui dire. « Encore une chance que j'ai une brosse dans ma voiture, tu n'es plus présentable. Je t'aime encore plus comme ça. »

Des étoiles brillent dans les yeux du métis, le rendant aussi encore plus beau aux yeux de Maxwell.

-« Je vais adopter ce style, si tu veux ? » Lâche le natté avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Surtout pas, sinon je vais me jeter encore plus sur toi. »

-« Faut qu'on rentre, il y a déjà plus d'une demi-heure que je suis aller prendre l'air pour avoir moins chaud et je suis toujours en nage. »

Heero lui tend la brosse, puis passe derrière lui, le regarde faire avant de glisser sa main dans la chevelure défaite et brossée.

-« Heero, je vais devoir recommencer, si tu joues dedans. » Supplie le dénatté en secouant légèrement la tête pour soustraire les mains basanées de sa chevelure.

-« Chut ! »

Le métis remonte sa main dans le dos de son amant jusqu'à sa nuque, avant de rassembler la masse dans ses deux mains, de la séparer en trois et de commencer à les tresser.

-« Ai Shiteru » Murmure Heero en venant se mettre devant Duo toujours en tenant le bout de la natte enfin faite.

-« Et moi encore plus. Tu rentres le premier ? » Demande Maxwell en passant le revers de sa main sur la joue du métis, tout en le dévorant des yeux.

-« Vas-y, il faut que je rajuste ma tenue ! » Dit Heero en refermant le dernier bouton de la chemise de Duo.

Heero l'attire à lui pour l'embrasser puis lui dire.

-« Il y en a un à la base de l'épaule. Fait gaffe, ne déboutonne pas trop. »

-« Je préfère là qu'à la base du cou. » Susurre le châtain en s'éloignant des bras qui le retiennent.

Duo pousse la porte, Trowa est encore à côté.

-« Marka s'est réveillé, il y a dix minutes. Il te cherchait, je l'ai renvoyé se coucher. Va le voir » Dit le Français en quittant le mur pour retourner auprès de son mari.

-« Merci Tro'. »

Le chatain se rend de suite dans l'arrière pièce où Marka ne dort toujours pas, il est assis en se balançant d'avant en arrière.

-« Et quoi, bonhomme ? » Lui demande Duo en venant s'asseoir près de lui.

-« Tu es sorti en me laissant ici. » Accuse l'enfant, le regard rempli de terreur.

-« Oui, tu dormais et puis, je revenais aussi. Je n'étais pas loin, juste dehors avec Heero. » Rassure Maxwell en utilisant une voix calme et posée.

-« Trowa me l'a dit, mais il n'a pas voulu que j'aille te retrouver. » Continue Marka en cherchant refuge dans les bras du natté.

-« C'est tout ! Si j'étais rentré, je t'aurai ramené au home, tu ne crois pas ? » Explique le châtain en embrassant le front du gamin.

-« Si » Renifle Marka.

-« Dors maintenant. » Dit Duo en le couchant sur la couverture et en remontant un des pans pour le couvrir qu'il ne prenne pas froid.

Après un dernier baiser, quand Maxwell est sûr que l'enfant dort, il sort de la pièce. Mirai lui saute presque dessus.

-« Oui, jeune fille, je vais demander au disc jockey qu'il remette des rocks. » Lui dit le natté en l'entraînant déjà vers la piste de danse.

µµµ

C'est au début des rocks qu'Heero rentre. Il a un moment d'arrêt en voyant son dieu bouger. Il va jusqu'au bar, demande un verre de vin blanc et revient au bord de la piste. Il s'appuie à une table et commence à le siroter sans quitter le danseur des yeux.

Voyant ce qu'il a en main, Duo essaye d'entraîner discrètement sa partenaire vers le barman. Wufei l'arrête d'un geste. Le châtain remercie le Chinois d'un sourire avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur sa leçon.

Au cinquième rock, Trowa lui tape l'épaule.

-« Je continue la leçon, occupe-toi d'Heero. »

Maxwell regarde le métis un verre de vin rouge à la main, son regard cherche le Chinois près du bar qui lui fait signe que non. Quatre quant à lui rassemble les verres qui traînent sur les tables et les ramène précipitamment au bar.

-« On ne l'a pas vu faire avant qu'il doive se déplacer pour se faire un verre plein avec des fonds, après être retourné au bar » Explique Trowa.

-« Et combien ? » Demande un rien paniqué Maxwell.

-« Troisième ou quatrième d'après les vides autour. Tu es le seul à avoir pu l'approcher les autres fois. » Certifie Barton en prenant la main de Mirai pour la faire danser.

-« Peut-être mais je n'en ai pas de bon souvenir » Bougonne Duo en allant vers le métis qui a le sourire aux lèvres en le voyant venir.

-« Donne-moi ça Heero ! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de boire trop d'alcool. J'aurai dû t'enlever le premier, mais comme c'est un grand jour. » Commence le natté en prenant le verre pour le déposer sur la table derrière eux.

-« Quand tu es venu tout à l'heure, tu avais le goût du vin. » Explique le métis en lui effleurant la joue.

Son regard bleu passe d'un œil à l'autre de Maxwell ne sachant plus trop lequel il veut regarder, dans lequel il veut se noyer.

-« Je n'en avais jamais goûté, c'est bon ! Continue-t-il. Ca me fait le même effet que quand tu me fais l'amour, j'oublie tout. Ca me fait planer. Fais-moi l'amour, ici, de suite. » Supplie Heero en cherchant à attirer Duo à lui.

Quatre qui vient prendre le verre plein est horrifié de l'entendre, il essaye dans un murmure presque inaudible.

-« Emmène-le, rapidement. »

Deux secondes le regard du Duo a lâché Heero pour se poser sur Winner dans son dos. Deux mains attrapent le visage du natté.

-« Tu es à moi, tu le sais. Je ne t'autorise pas à regarder quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit. » Le regard d'Heero est noir acier.

-« Oui tu me l'as déjà dit, et je ne le ferais plus. » Murmure Maxwell avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Dans cette position il peut se permettre de regarder Quatre, il essaie même de lui dire.

-« Videz la salle immédiatement, il est trop tard » Chuchote le châtain.

-« Duo, tu me désobéis encore. » Gronde Yuy.

-« Je sais, mais j'essaye de te protéger, parce que je t'aime » Lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille en resserrant son étreinte, déposant sa tête sur l'épaule du métis.

µµµ

Quatre accélère le mouvement, montre la sortie. Wufei aide l'Arabe avec les deux enfants. Ils sont les deux derniers à quitter la salle.

-« Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Heero ? » Demande Sally.

-« L'alcool a un très mauvais effet sur lui, dit Quatre. La première fois, c'était juste après qu'on ait décidé de prendre un appartement à nous cinq. On fêtait l'aménagement, au troisième verre de bière, Heero a commencé à devenir agressif avec tous ceux qui parlaient à Duo. Comme il trouvait que je rigolais trop avec lui, il s'est levé et a voulu me donner un coup de poing. Duo a voulu l'arrêter, alors il s'en est pris à lui en l'insultant. Trowa a dû l'assommer et pas sans mal. Le lendemain, c'était le trou noir pour lui. »

Winner s'arrête, rassemble ses souvenirs avant de reprendre.

-« Quand Duo a réussi son diplôme ! Heero est rentré avec une bouteille de champagne pour fêter ça. Et à nouveau au deuxième verre, ça a recommencé, comme on se souvenait de la crémaillère. Duo c'est proposé pour le calmer. On est tous parti en les laissant seuls. On n'a jamais vraiment su ce qui s'était passé, mais Duo en est ressorti brisé psychologiquement pendant un temps. On a remarqué que ça commence au deuxième verre. On lui a dit de ne jamais boire quand il y a des assemblées. On n'aurait pas dû le laisser boire ce verre. »

Quatre commence à pleurer.

-« Si tu dis qu'il a été brisé psychologiquement, pourquoi le laissez-vous avec lui ? » S'inquiète Sally en regardant la porte de la salle.

-« Il n'est pas violent vis à vis de Duo. Ca il me l'a affirmé, il ne lui fera pas de mal. » Se justifie Quatre.

-« Physiquement peut-être mais psychologiquement. » Murmure Sally plus pour elle que les autres.

Un bruit de vaisselle cassée fait sursauter tout le monde.

-« Calme-toi, Heero. Laisse-moi leur parler, s'il te plaît. » Maxwell marche rapidement essayant d'arriver à la porte avant le métis, craignant le pire pour ses amis qui ne se sont pas assez éloigné.

La porte de la salle s'ouvre en grand, Yuy le regard glacial regarde les trois G-Boys.

-« Tirez-vous où je vous massacre un après l'autre ou tous ensemble. »

-« Rentrez, ne restez pas là. Vous ne faites qu'envenimer les choses. Eloigniez les gosses. » Supplie le natté.

-« Tu es sûr ? » Demande Quatre.

-« Oui, je t'expliquerai demain. » Tente Duo en cherchant de refermer la porte et entraîner Heero avec lui.

-« Demain, tu seras toujours à moi et tu me parleras à personne. » Rabroue Yuy.

-« D'accord Heero, si tu veux. Viens maintenant, ils vont partir. » Dit Duo en essayant de l'entraîner une fois de plus vers la salle.

D'un geste brusque, Yuy referme la porte et tire le châtain à lui, le dévorant des yeux. Maxwell lui sourit et l'embrasse tendrement.

-« On est enfin seul. » Murmure Duo.

Ce qui calme le métis, il lâche son copain et va vers les platines laissées en plan. Un slow s'élève.

-« Tu viens ? » Demande le métis en tendant la main vers son amant.

-« Les leçons que tu as prises avec Mirai vont déjà te servir. » Sourit Duo.

Des coups sur la porte brisent l'ambiance. Le soldat parfait réapparaît au désespoir de son amant. Wufei est devant la porte.

-« Je voulais juste te donner les clefs de la salle pour que vous puissiez fermer quand vous partirez. »

Le Chinois essaie de parler calmement et de monopoliser l'attention de son interlocuteur. Le Gsm de Duo sonne.

-« Oui, passe-le-moi … Marka, tout va bien, tu es sage et demain on se verra … Il sera gentil avec moi … Non, Marka, pas cette nuit, je ne pourrais sûrement pas. Marka, sois gentil, ne me rajoute pas un souci en plus … Ne pleure pas, il n'y a aucun danger. Je te le promets. »

Duo se rend près de l'entrée, sans un regard pour Wufei, il lui tend son Gsm.

-« Donne ça à Quatre et je suis désolé. » S'excuse Maxwell.

-« Encore Quatre et pourquoi ton Gsm, c'est moi qui te l'ai offert. » S'insurge le métis.

-« C'est pour qu'on ne soit plus dérangé, my perfect soldier. »

Duo prend la porte et la referme les laissant seuls.

-« Tu me remets le slow, my lover. »

Tsuzuki


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Gundam Wing sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi, hétéro.

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

* * *

Les autres pilotes finissent par rentrer chez eux. Même si l'angoisse persiste et augmente, ils décident de regagner chacun leur appartement.

Il est presque huit heures du matin quand les habitants de la maison se mettent en mouvement.

-« Duo est rentré ? » Demande Wufei en entrant dans la cuisine.

-« Il n'y a personne dans la chambre de Duo, ni dans celle de Heero, répond Quatre. La voiture d'Heero n'est pas dans la rue. »

-« J'ai essayé de ne pas faire de bruit en me levant, mais j'ai réveillé Marka. Qu'est-ce qu'on va lui dire ? » S'inquiète le Chinois en regardant vers la porte en espérant que l'enfant n'arrive pas maintenant.

-« La vérité ! Ils doivent toujours être à la salle. »

-« Je vais voir. »

-« Wufei, prend le Gsm de Duo avec toi, que quand tu l'auras retrouvé, il puisse sonner à Marka. »

µµµ

Arrivé à la salle, le Chang pousse légèrement la porte.

-« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici pour qu'il y ait autant de vaisselle cassée ? »

-« Un enivré jaloux. » Répond Duo en ramassant les plus gros morceaux des assiettes avant de prendre la brosse qu'il avait déposée.

-« Je ne me rappelle de rien ! La dernière chose que je me souviens, c'est que tu dansais avec Mirai. » Dit Heero en relevant une table pour la remettre sur ses pieds.

-« Tu t'es endormi, c'est pour ça que je t'ai couché dans l'arrière pièce. » Explique le natté, alors que le tas de verre brisé grandit près du mur à côté de la poubelle.

-« Pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas l'entière vérité ? »

-« On finit de ranger ce bordel et tu files sous la douche, tu en as grand besoin. » Lui sourit le châtain.

-« Duo ! »

-« Hn »

-« Parodie pas. »

Maxwell lui sourit.

-« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. »

-« Duo, est-ce que j'ai bu hier soir ? » Demande Yuy en venant se poster juste devant son amant.

-« Un peu. » Avoue le natté.

-« L'enivré jaloux, c'est moi ? »

-« A ton avis, pourquoi on se tape le nettoyage. » Lâche Duo avec un grand sourire avant de lui passer la main sur la joue pour le rassurer.

-« Ne me laisse plus jamais boire. » Supplie le métis.

-« Je ne sais pas, au lit qu'est-ce que tu peux être performant. Tu n'as plus aucune retenue, inhibition. Si tu n'étais pas si possessif, je te ferai bien boire tous les soirs. »

-« Mais je ne me souviens de rien, je préfèrerais. » Admet le brun, alors qu'il s'interroge sur ce qu'il peut bien avoir fait cette nuit pour avoir mis la pièce dans cet état et surtout comment la fête s'est finie.

-« Tu veux qu'on recommence comme hier ? » Demande le châtain en lui relevant le menton pour le sortir de ses rêveries qui n'ont pas l'air des plus réjouissantes.

-« Hn »

-« Viens, ici alors. » Dit Duo en le tirant à lui pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire et lui faire revivre la nuit fantastique qu'ils ont eu.

Wufei referme la porte, s'éloigne un peu pour pouvoir téléphoner sans les gêner.

-« Quatre, ils sont à la salle, mais à mon avis, il ne faut pas les déranger avant une bonne heure. La porte n'est pas fermée, je reste devant. »

µµµ

En fin de matinée, Quatre, Trowa et Marka débarquent à la salle avec un panier repas. Le disc jockey a été prévenu également pour qu'il puisse remballer son matériel.

Marka s'est précipité dans les bras de Duo, mais garde ses distances avec le métis, ne voulant même pas se mettre à côté de lui au moment du repas.

Quatre est rassuré de sentir que Duo n'a aucune séquelle psychologique, il a même l'air plus heureux que les jours précédents.

-« Sally n'est pas bien qu'elle n'est pas là ? » Demande Duo quand ils s'installent tous autour d'une table pour manger.

-« Fatiguée, elle m'a proposé de garder Jessica, elle va faire la sieste en même temps qu'elle. » Explique Quatre en sortant ce qu'il a préparé dans son panier.

-« Oh, Wufei ! » Sourit le châtain.

-« Même pas, comme on n'arrivait pas à calmer Marka, il a dormi entre nous. » Répond placidement le Chinois.

Duo glisse sa main sur la cuisse d'Heero quand il sent la tension passer dans la jambe autour de la sienne. Le châtain fait ce geste sans le regarder.

-« Dis bonhomme, il me semble que tu prends des mauvaises habitudes pour l'instant. Il est temps que ce dossier soit réglé, que je puisse te reprendre en main. » Commence Maxwell en regardant l'enfant droit dans les yeux.

Ce n'est pas avec amour et compassion qu'il le regarde, mais avec un rien de colère contenue

-« Mais ! » Tente le gamin.

-« Il n'y a pas de mais, quand je dis quelque chose, tu dois me faire confiance. Quatre sincèrement, je dégageais de la peur ? » Demande le natté en se tournant vers le blond qui sert une assiette de pâtes froides à son homme.

-« Sincèrement, oui un peu, mais je ne crois pas que tu avais peur pour toi. Je crois que tu avais peur de ne pas avoir la possibilité de contrôler Heero assez longtemps pour nous protéger. » Explique Winner en s'asseyant pour commencer à manger aussi.

Yuy relève la tête, regarde intrigué Quatre.

-« Pire que sous système zéro, quand tu cherchais ton ennemi sur Epyon. » Répond Quatre à la question muette du métis.

Yuy est de plus en plus septique.

-« Tu n'avais pas l'air de savoir qui était tes ennemis hier soir ! » Continue l'Arabe.

-« Je ne vois pas qui aurait pu être mes ennemis ? » S'indigne le brun.

-« Je t'ai dit que tu étais possessif Hee-Chan. Très possessif, excessivement possessif et encore je ne suis pas sûr que le terme soit assez puissant. » Taquine Maxwell, les yeux pétillants de plaisir.

-« Duo tu exagères toujours ! » Lui répond le métis le regard chargé de reproche.

-« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai cassé de la vaisselle et renversé une table parce que mes amis derrière une porte n'étaient pas encore assez loin à ton goût. » Lâche Maxwell un rien vexé.

-« Je ne boirais plus jamais. » Reprend Yuy en baisant le visage se rendant compte que les dires de son amant sont amplement justifiés

-« De l'alcool Hee-Chan, le reste tu peux. » Lui dit Duo avec un grand sourire avant de lui presser la cuisse de la main.

Quatre pouffe.

-« Il restait beaucoup de monde ? » Demande Heero en relevant la tête pour regarder Duo.

En ayant son information, il espère refaire le trou qui manque dans sa nuit.

-« Ceux qui étaient là au moment de ton dernier souvenir. » Signale Maxwell.

-« C'est assez humiliant comme situation. » Soupire Yuy regardant une nouvelle fois son assiette à laquelle il n'a pas beaucoup touché.

-« Toi, tu avais bu, tu as une excuse. Et moi, je passe pour quoi à t'obéir en tout point. A affirmer que je ne regarderai plus jamais personne, ne parlerai plus jamais à personne ! » Demande Maxwell en croisant ses bras sur son torse après s'être adossé à sa chaise.

-« Je comprends mieux la réaction de Marka. » Avoue le brun, avant de lâcher encore un soupir.

-« Alors, si tu comprends, tu lui laisseras le temps. Si on s'y remettait, j'ai envie de prendre un bain. Et puis le bonhomme doit retourner au home, on va finir par le porté disparu. Quatre l'arche, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? » Demande le natté en se levant et en s'y rendant.

-« Il y a moyen de récupérer plusieurs fleurs ? » Interroge le blond en venant directement près de l'arche

-« Une guirlande, si tu veux. C'était fait exprès. Viens Marka, tu vas me donner un coup de main. » Appelle le natté en tendant déjà une longue guirlande pour que l'enfant la mette dans le panier repas presque vide maintenant.

Duo sourit en voyant Trowa marcher sur les poutrelles qui servaient à mettre les spots lors des soirées, pour enlever les dernières décorations.

-« Ca te manque tellement ? Que tu ne les as pas enlevés tantôt, quand le disc jockey t'a fait montrer là-haut ? » Fini par lui demander le châtain en voyant son ami se déplacer avec aisance.

Trowa lui fait un clin d'œil et saute sur la suivante à presque deux mètres.

-« Comment il est monté ? » Demande Marka ne voyant pas d'escabeau.

-« De la table, sûrement. » Répond Duo en continuant à démonter petit à petit l'arche, mais cette fois-ci les fleurs il les met dans une caisse en carton pour ramener au home, elles pourront servir pour décorer la salle à manger les jours de fêtes.

-« Mais, il y a encore beaucoup pour prendre la poutre. »

-« Oui, mais du sol, ça lui aurait été impossible. » Explique la natté en tendant une nouvelle guirlande à l'enfant.

-« Dur, mais pas impossible » Lâche le Français.

-« Les bouteilles de vin entamées, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? » Demande Heero derrière le bar.

-« Met un bouchon dessus, je les finirais avec Trowa. Met dans une caisse tout ce qui est entamé pour le home. » Répond Duo, c'était l'accord qui avait été pris avec les mariés.

-« Tu ne veux pas que tout ce qui n'est pas ouvert soit amené au home ? » Demande Quatre.

-« Non, je ne veux pas. Tu en fais déjà assez comme ça pour mon budget alimentation, Kitty Kat. » S'offusque Maxwell les deux mains sur les hanches.

Quatre s'approche du natté pour lui demander plus doucement que leur conversation ne soit pas entendue.

-« Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir la gueule de bois ? »

-« Non, je sais. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit saoul quand ça lui arrive. » Chuchote le châtain sans pour autant regarder Yuy qu'il ne sache pas qu'il est le centre de la discussion.

-« Pourquoi as-tu été tellement détruit l'autre fois ? » Finit par demander Winner en donnant un coup de main à Duo pour déplacer ce qui reste de l'arche, près de la porte pour pouvoir l'évacuer avec les déchets, il ne restera plus qu'à l'aplatir.

-« Si après avoir passé ta première nuit avec Trowa, au matin, il t'avait regardé avec dégoût, en te repoussant, et que ce regard écœuré tombait sur toi chaque fois que tu étais seul avec lui, tu t'en serais sorti comment ? » Questionne Maxwell en marchant à petit pas sur la structure de carton

-« Je ne sais pas, pas mieux que toi, je crois, même pire. » Avoue le blond.

-« Là, Heero a son disque dur en action, j'aurai droit à un interrogatoire sur la nuit de mon certificat. » Finit par dire Duo en ramassant le carton pour jeter dans le container à papier près de la salle.

-« Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il devait faire le premier pas. » Lui dit Winner en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de Maxwell.

Duo en revenant dans la salle s'attaque à une autre tâche.

-« Duo-Chan, pourquoi Heero te regarde comme ça ? C'est toi qui devrais être fâché. » Demande l'enfant en venant se mettre près du natté qui commence à enlever les décorations sur les fenêtres.

-« Marka, il n'est pas fâché, il réfléchit, c'est tout. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il me regarde, ni qu'il me voit. Si tu l'appelles, il va avoir un temps de réaction très long, avant qu'il ne réalise que tu l'as appelé et qu'il te voit vraiment. Ses yeux vont changer de suite. »

-« Tu es sûr ? »

-« Essaie »

-« Et je vais lui demander quoi ? » Demande l'enfant sans oser vraiment bouger.

-« A boire, il est derrière le bar. »

-« Il ne me fera pas de mal ? »

-« Mais non, celui que tu as vu hier, ce n'était pas lui celui que tu connais. » Certifie Duo en lui passant les mains dans ses cheveux pour l'ébouriffer.

Marka s'avance prudemment.

-« Heero ! »

Le métis continue son travail, Marka cherche du soutien auprès de Duo, qui lui dit d'insister.

-« Heero, j'ai soif. » Redemande le gamin en parlant un peu plus fort.

Deux bouteilles rangées plus loin. Le regard de Yuy se fixe sur l'enfant, une étincelle de vie si fait.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? » Lui demande Heero en arrêtant ce qu'il fait.

-« Il reste quoi ? » Demande le blond en s'asseyant sur le tabouret devant le bar.

-« Du jus de pommes, de raisin, de la limonade, du coca dans les fonds, si tu veux autres choses, on en ouvre une. »

-« Un jus de pomme, merci Hee-Chan. »

-« De rien, bonhomme. » Dit Yuy en reprenant son travail.

-« Tu ne lui as vraiment pas fait du mal ? » Questionne le gamin après avoir bu une gorgée.

-« Je ne sais pas Marka. D'après lui non, je lui fais confiance, s'il le dit, c'est que c'est vrai. »

-« Si j'avais été là, tu m'aurais fait du mal ? »

Heero arrête son geste, regarde l'enfant.

-« Je n'en sais rien Marka. Une chose est sûr, Duo ne m'aurait pas laissé te toucher. Et si je t'avais fait du mal, je m'en saurais voulu à mort après. C'est pour ça que je ne toucherai plus jamais un verre d'alcool. Je ne veux pas faire du mal aux personnes que j'aime. »

-« Laisse travailler Heero, maintenant. Tu n'étais pas obligé de répondre à ses questions. Ai shiteru. » Conclut Duo en venant s'asseoir aussi au bar.

-« C'est du Japonais ? » Demande Marka.

-« Oui »

-« Ca veut dire quoi ? » Questionne l'enfant en buvant une gorgée de plus.

Heero sourit, son premier sourire de la journée.

-« Tu sais Marka, commence Duo. Il y a des fois que je vais parler japonais ou anglais. C'est que je n'aurais pas envie que tu comprennes. Va aider Quatre. »

-« C'est comme ça que tu fais quand tu ne veux pas répondre aux questions. Tu donnes la raison ? » Demande Yuy en regardant partir Marka.

-« Toutes questions n'exigent pas une réponse. Je répondrais aux tiennes, mais pas maintenant, je suis fatigué. »

Heero avance la main vers les traits fatigués du natté.

-« Physiquement ou mentalement ? »

-« Les deux. Allez, je m'y remets, je rêve d'un bain. » Soupire le natté en descendant du tabouret.

µµµ

Trois-quarts heure plus tard presque tout est fini. Wufei attend le brasseur pour qu'il reprenne sa marchandise et les locations de vaisselles.

-« Marka, tu viens, on va profiter de la voiture de Trowa. » Appelle Maxwell en réapparaissant dans la salle alors qu'il était parti vider la poubelle dans le container.

-« Duo, j'ai presque fini, tu m'attends ? » Demande Heero.

-« Ok » Dit le natté en s'installant au bar, Marka sur les genoux.

Heero le regarde en coin en activant le mouvement.

-« J'ai l'impression que tu dors debout. » Dit cinq minutes après Yuy voyant Maxwell avoir la tête qui ballotte un peu.

-« Hein ! Oui, je dors plus que je ne suis éveillé. » Avoue le natté avant de bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-« Laisse Yuy, reconduis-le, je vais finir en attendant le brasseur. »

-« Merci, Wufei, mais c'est fini. Et quoi qu'aie dit Quatre je tiens à payer la casse. » Dit le métis en prenant sa veste sur une table derrière lui.

-« Ca ne me pose pas de problème, Yuy, tu auras la facture. »

Heero se poste devant Duo, qui ne bouge pas, il tend les bras à Marka.

-« Je crois qu'il est un peu fatigué pour te porter. »

Le gamin s'accroche au cou du métis. Ce dernier passe une main sur le visage de son amant.

-« Tu viens ou tu dors là ? »

-« Je ne dors pas encore dans cette salle. Si tu marchais Marka, qu'Heero puisse me porter. » Plaisante le châtain en se tournant vers son petit ami.

-« Il n'y arriverait pas. » Dit Marka en descendant des bras du métis.

-« Tu crois vraiment ? »

-« Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas cap ! » Lâche Marka.

-« Tu paries combien ? » Demande Duo.

-« J'ai pas de sous. » Répond penaud l'enfant.

-« Tu sortiras les poubelles pendant un mois quand tu vivras à la maison. » Annonce Maxwell en tendant la main à l'enfant pour celer le pari

-« Maxwell c'est ton travail ça. » S'indigne le Chinois.

Duo tire la langue à Wufei.

-« Tenu, s'il ne sait pas te porter, tu gardes ta corvée. » Dit Marka en saisissant la main que Duo tend toujours.

-« Et je dois te porter jusqu'où pour que tu gagnes ton pari ? » Demande froidement Yuy.

-« Jusqu'à la voiture » Sourit le châtain.

-« Jusqu'à la porte de la salle, dit Heero. Je ne tiens pas à me couvrir de ridicule. »

-« C'est bon pour moi » Accepte Duo.

-« Pour moi aussi » Accorde Marka.

Heero s'avance vers le tabouret, sans un effort, il traverse la salle avec Duo dans ses bras, devant les yeux ébahis de Marka.

Tsuzuki


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Gundam Wing sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi, hétéro.

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo,

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

* * *

**Chapitre 17 **

* * *

La voiture s'arrête devant la maison, Maxwell en descend suivi de près par Marka. Le natté prend la main du gamin pour le reconduire au home, là les enfants lui sautent littéralement dessus pour avoir des nouvelles.

« Duo-Chan, tu vas bien ? »

-« Mais oui, Mirai. »

-« Tu as l'air fatigué. Il t'a séquestré ? » Demande la jeune fille, la voix un peu tremblante.

Duo éclate de rire.

-« Il avait besoin de parler, l'alcool ne lui vaut rien. Comme on a rangé la salle de suite après c'est pour ça que j'ai cette tête là, c'est tout. »

-« Tu as vu Heero, Marka ? Il était comment ? » Demandent les enfants en entourant le petit blond.

-« Comme d'habitude ! »

-« A demain matin, les loustics. » Dit le châtain en quittant la salle commune.

Duo referme la porte du home et rentre chez lui. Il va jusqu'à la salle de bain avec l'intention de se faire couler un bain. Il est déjà là, tout fait, à bonne température. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, Maxwell va jusqu'à la chambre d'Heero, frappe, ouvre la porte et attend.

-« Merci Hee-Chan. »

-« J'ai mis le chauffage automatique, l'eau va rester comme tu l'aimes. » Dit le brun en tournant son visage vers son amant.

-« J'ai vu. »

-« Entre. » Dit Heero en fermant presque complètement le portable.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es bien tendu depuis tantôt. » S'inquiète légèrement le natté.

_-« Demande de recherche Heero Yuy sans succès, entrez autres données pour nouvelles recherches. » _Lance la voix nasillarde de l'ordinateur.

Duo rouvre le portable, enfonce le bouton précédent pour voir la demande antérieure.

-« Je croyais que tu avais supprimé et détruis ses fichiers ? »

Comme Heero ne dit rien et reste à regarder le sol pour se soustraire au regard interrogateur du châtain, ce dernier continue.

-« Tu n'as pas de multiples personnalités, tu es un humain tout ce qu'il y a de normal. Arrête de croire qu'on pourrait t'avoir complètement modifié génétiquement. Tu avais des aptitudes supérieures, tu as été entraîné, ça a développé tes capacités. C'est tout. Qui t'a mis ça en tête ? »

-« Personne. » Murmure Yuy.

-« Je ne te crois pas, tu ne sais pas me mentir. Qui ? »

Heero se tait, Duo réfléchit, repasse la journée en vision. D'un coup, il s'en va. Le natté redescend les escaliers quatre à quatre pour rentrer dans la cuisine comme une furie. Quatre, assis à la table, surveille Jessica dans son parc en discutant avec Sally. Attrapant une chaise, Maxwell s'installe à califourchon dessus, son regard de Shinigami sur l'Arabe, celui-ci se retourne pour le regarder, il fronce les sourcils en voyant son attitude.

-« Je voudrais savoir de quel droit tu t'es permis d'oser insinuer un truc pareil. Je t'adore Quatre, mais je ne te laisserai pas saccager le travail qu'Heero a fait sur lui-même. Il n'est pas un monstre schizophrène, avec dédoublement de personnalité. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tout d'un coup tu en as peur. Il ne va pas faire du mal à Jessica, il n'en aurait pas fait hier. » Commence le natté.

-« Alors pourquoi, tu as dit d'éloigner les enfants ? » Questionne Winner d'un ton aussi sec que celui que Maxwell vient d'utiliser.

-« Parce que Yuy a déjà tendance à être un peu bestial en présence de Maxwell et l'alcool aidant s'il s'était mis en tête de prouver qu'il était son amant. Ce n'est pas un spectacle pour des enfants. Sally vient ça ne nous regarde pas. » Explique calmement le Chinois avant de tendre sa main à sa femme pour l'aider à se lever.

Duo sourit à Wufei, le suit du regard pendant qu'il quitte la cuisine en compagnie de Sally. Puis le regard du châtain revient sur l'Arabe, ses yeux se durcissent immédiatement.

-« Ton idée de détourner l'attention d'Heero pour que je puisse parler à Marka n'était pas mauvaise, mais pourquoi Wufei ? Tu sais très bien qu'après toi, c'est celui avec qui j'ai les meilleures relations. Tu aurais envoyé Trowa, ça aurait été moins risqué. Est-ce que tu te rends compte des risques que tu as fait courir à Wufei pour protéger ton amoureux qui ne risquait rien ? » Accuse Maxwell.

Winner ne sait plus vraiment où se mettre réalisant que c'est entièrement vrai. Pourtant le châtain n'a pas encore fini de vider son sac.

-« Tu n'as pas réfléchi avec ton cerveau mais avec ton cœur. Ton amour pour Trowa, ne te va pas mieux que l'alcool à Heero. Alors la prochaine fois que tu agis comme ça Quatre. »

Duo frappe la table de toutes ses forces devant Winner.

-« Tu auras affaire à moi. »

Quatre a les yeux qui se remplissent de larmes.

-« Tu sais que je n'ai pas tord. Et même je parie que tu as demandé à Sally de garder Jessica pour ne pas qu'elle soit en présence d'Heero. »

Duo se lève, voyant Trowa à côté de la porte.

-« Tu vois que je n'ai pas tort, même Trowa n'intervient pas. »

-« Duo, pleure Quatre. Duo revient qu'on discute. »

Maxwell ne s'arrête pas, il entraîne vers la salle de bain Heero qui venait voir ce qui se passait.

-« Duo ! Pourquoi ? Discute avec lui. » Supplie Yuy tout en suivant le natté un peu contraint et forcé.

-« Non. »

-« Duo, c'est ton meilleur ami. » Insiste le brun.

-« Ca l'est toujours. Ca va lui faire du bien. »

-« Duo, ça ne peut pas lui faire du bien de croire que tu es indifférent. »

-« Heero, il est empathe. » S'énerve le châtain en entrant dans la salle de bain.

-« Quatre dit que toi aussi tu l'es. » Dit Yuy en entrant à sa suite.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il peut dire comme connerie pour l'instant ! Je me demande lequel de vous deux a le plus besoin d'un entretien. » Lâche nonchalamment Maxwell en détachant les boutons de sa chemise.

Le regard d'Heero se durcit, vire au bleu acier, la respiration du métis s'accélère. Sentant ses changements dans son dos, alors qu'il enlève sa chemise, Duo se retourne.

-« Tu sais que je trouve ta mécanique sans défaut. Tu n'es pas une voiture Heero, je parlais d'entretien psychologique. On a toujours blagué en disant que tu étais le soldat parfait. Un soldat reste un homme, on ne t'a jamais traité d'armure mobile à ce que je sache. » De la malice brille dans les yeux améthyste.

-« Depuis quand tu passes ton temps à me remonter le moral ? » S'étonne le brun

-« Je l'ai toujours fait seulement, tu croyais que je blaguais, tu n'écoutais pas vraiment. » Admet le natté en s'approchant de son amant.

On frappe à la porte de la salle de bain.

-« Duo ! »

-« Quatre, je prends un bain. » Soupire Maxwell.

-« Je voudrais te présenter mes excuses. »

-« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois en faire. » Dit Duo en finissant par ouvrir la porte.

-« Je n'ai toujours pas compris comment il peut changer du tout au tout. Et oui, ça m'a fait peur, parce que je sais de quoi il est capable, la force surhumaine qu'il a. » Dit un peu penaud le blond.

-« Il ne change pas de tout au tout, c'est le même. L'alcool lui brouille l'esprit, il ne contrôle plus tout de la même façon. Tu veux une preuve qu'il n'aurait pas fait de mal aux enfants. Ca ne le gênait pas de me voir danser avec Mirai. C'est quand tu as commencé à me parler que tout à basculé. »

-« Je ne suis pas une menace pour vous. » S'indigne Winner

-« Tu tiens une place importante dans mon cœur et il le sait. Comme il n'a pas grande estime pour lui, il se demande toujours pourquoi je l'aime. Donc dans cet état, tu es une menace. » Explique Duo sereinement

-« Il va falloir que je lui fasse des excuses. Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile. J'aurais dû réfléchir au lieu d'agir bêtement. Tu sais où le trouver. Il n'est pas dans sa chambre. » Admet l'Arabe en soupirant en repensant à ce qu'il a dit au métis.

Duo lâche la porte qui s'ouvre en grand, découvrant Heero appuyé contre le mur.

-« Elles sont acceptées, Quatre ! » Dit Yuy en s'avançant vers eux.

Le regard du métis se porte sur le dos de son amant avant de se crisper.

-« Ca ne fait pas mal et tu t'es vraiment contrôlé par rapport à la première fois, lui dit Duo. Quand je disais, non, tu te reprenais. J'ai juste pris peur une fois et je t'ai repoussé, ça explique ça. On va en parler après, c'est de ma faute. » Avoue Maxwell avec un petit sourire gêné.

-« Je me sens encore plus coupable quand tu prends mes fautes sur toi. »

-« C'est de ta faute, alors Hee-Chan. » Sourit Duo.

Heero prend son amant par la taille avant de regarder Quatre.

-« J'accepte tes excuses quand tu m'as demandé si mon comportement était dû à mes modifications génétiques. On va te laisser parce qu'il y a déjà un moment que le bain est prêt et qu'il en rêve. Et en plus j'ai beaucoup de questions à lui poser. »

-« Je t'avais dit que j'aurais droit à un interrogatoire. Quoi que si les soldats Oz les avaient fait comme lui, je me serais fait prendre plus souvent. Tu prends un bain avec moi ? » Demande Duo en se tournant vers son amant.

-« J'ai pris une douche » Dit Heero en refermant la porte au nez de Quatre.

-« Hee-Chan, s'il te plaaaaîîîît! » Supplie Maxwell sur le ton que prend Marka quand il veut quelque chose.

-« Juste un bain en discutant. » Soupire Yuy devant les bêtises de son homme sûrement due à la fatigue.

-« Je n'ai pas envie de plus que toi dans l'eau. J'ai eu mon compte cette nuit et ce matin. »

-« Tu es sûr que ça ne te fait pas mal ? » Demande Heero en mettant ses mains sur les coups bleus à la base des omoplates, il constate qu'ils sont dus à ses doigts qui épousent parfaitement les marques.

-« Quand on ne touche pas, je n'ai pas mal. »

-« Comment est-ce arrivé ? » Interroge Yuy en retirant ses doigts de la peau blanche.

-« Je n'avais pas trop envie de la position que tu voulais. J'ai dit non plusieurs fois, comme tu insistais, j'ai essayé de te repousser. » Explique Duo en détachant les boutons de son jeans.

-« Et ? »

-« Tu as eu gain de cause, tu as pris ton temps. Je te le jure sur la tête de Marka, tu ne m'as pas violé. Mais c'est ça que tu voulais, alors tu as mis tout ton art à l'amour pour me faire céder. On ne devrait pas acheter une baignoire plus grande, on serait plus à l'aise. » Dit Duo en rentrant dans le bain.

-« Duo, tu es grave parfois. » Rigole Yuy en enlevant également son pantalon pour suivre Maxwell dans le bain.

-« Ca va alors si ce n'est que parfois. »

-« C'est la quantième fois que tu me vois sous l'emprise de l'alcool ? » Demande Heero en venant se nicher dans les bras de son amant.

-« La troisième fois. La première, Trowa t'a assommé pour protéger Quatre. La deuxième fois, je me suis porté volontaire, tu me caressais la cuisse sous la table. Depuis le temps que j'avais craqué sur toi, je n'allais pas laisser passer une chance de te déclarer ma flamme. J'aurai mieux fait de m'abstenir, j'ai eu plus de coup bleu, parce que c'était toi qui dirigeais. On ne se connaissait pas comme maintenant. Tu m'as dit tous les mots que je voulais t'entendre me dire. Si j'avais su qu'au matin, tu me repousserais, que tu me considérerais comme un menteur, un fou. Que ma présence te dégoûterait ! J'aurai quitté ton lit quand tu t'es endormi et tu n'aurais rien su. » Avoue Duo en glissant encore un peu plus dans le bain pour savourer le repos mérité.

-« Comment voulais-tu que je te crois ? Tu étais tout le temps fourré chez cette rousse. Comment voulais-tu que je prenne pour du vrai tes déclarations d'amour du matin ? Je croyais que tu me faisais encore une blague tordue dont tu as le secret. » Explique Heero en se tournant légèrement pour regarder son amant, mais celui-ci a les yeux fermés.

-« Cette rousse, c'était mon maître de stage, rigole Duo. Kitty Kat a prévenu Relena pour qu'elle ne te laisse pas boire. On ne sait pas si tu n'es comme ça que quand je suis dans les parages. On n'a pas voulu prendre des risques. »

-« Voilà pourquoi elle me surveille pendant les soirées mondaines et qu'elle me donne toujours des jus de fruits. Quoi que je me rappelle qu'elle m'a donné du vin une fois en fin de réunion, mais elle ne l'a fait qu'une fois. » Dit Yuy en fronçant les sourcils pour essayer de rassembler ses souvenirs mais comme rien n'y fait, il secoue la tête et se laisse bercer par la respiration de Duo.

-« Faudra que je lui demande, mais je crois plutôt que tu l'as envoyé sur les roses brutalement, my lover. » Finit par dire Maxwell en bâillant.

Le châtain n'avait pas dormi de la nuit du mariage, quand Heero s'était enfin endormi, le natté s'était tracassé pour Marka et les enfants qui avaient assisté à la scène, l'empêchant de récupérer un peu comme le métis.

Duo embrasse son amant dans le cou, avant de dire un sourire de bien être sur les lèvres.

-« Je suis bien comme ça. Je ne voudrais plus bouger. Pourquoi on a pas parlé comme ça avant, on aurait été heureux plus tôt »

Tsuzuki


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Gundam Wing sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi, hétéro.

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

* * *

Une semaine vient de passer, Duo a fait le matin. Il revient dans la maison et retrouve Heero dans leur chambre. Ce dernier commence à se préparer pour le mariage de Relena.

Ils sont maintenant tous réunis dans la cuisine, où se font les derniers préparatifs avant le départ pour la mairie.

Pour la troisième fois depuis que Maxwell est rentré, Yuy le questionne.

-« Tu viens, ce soir ! » Dit-il en entrant dans la cuisine en costume sombre assorti à ses yeux.

-« Mais oui. Tu es magnifique comme ça. » Dit Duo les yeux pétillants en le dévorant du regard.

-« J'ai mis ton costume dans notre chambre. Comment vas-tu venir ? » S'informe Yuy, il aura dure de quitter la soirée, puisqu'il est le témoin de Relena.

-« Je vais venir le chercher, dit Trowa. Mirai pourrait venir surveiller Jessica, en soirée ? » Demande le brun-roux en s'adressant à Maxwell.

-« Je vais lui demander, mais il faudrait prévenir plus tôt une autre fois. 20 heures ici. » Répond le natté.

-« N'oublie pas ton invitation, sinon tu ne pourras pas entrer. » Reprend le métis en ajustant sa cravate.

-« Je serai là avec le costume obligatoire et mon invitation. » Sourit le châtain en venant lui donner un coup de main pour finir le nœud de cravate.

-« Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer ? » Demande Quatre.

-« Non, il me reste la dernière touche à mettre dans la chambre de Marka. Sinon, il y a encore des travaux à faire dans la maison de Wufei et Sally. » Explique Duo en regardant le blond avant de se tourner vers son amant pour lui donner un rapide baiser.

-« Ne te fatigue pas trop, je te veux en forme. » Affirme le brun.

-« Mais non, my lover, je vais commencer par une sieste. » Sourit Maxwell.

µµµ

A 20 heures tapantes, Trowa se parque devant la maison. Duo dépose son invitation sur le tableau de bord.

-« Je vais coucher Marka et ramène Mirai. » Lui dit le natté en partant directement vers le home.

-« Ok »

Trowa quant à lui rentre à la maison avec Jessica, prépare le bain pour que la jeune fille puisse lui donner, ainsi que son biberon du soir. Quand le châtain revient tout est prêt.

-« Sur le pense-bête, tu as le numéro de mon Gsm et celui de Trowa, tu as aussi celui de la salle. Ca ira ? » Développe le natté.

-« Oui, Duo, ne te tracasse pas, sinon il y a encore Patrick au home. » Affirme la jeune fille.

-« Oui, mais il ne sait pas être ici et là. » Dit Duo en partant, alors que Trowa l'attend déjà dans la voiture.

µµµ

-« Duo, tu es magnifique. Merci d'être venu. »

-« Merci Relena, toi aussi, tu es très en beauté. »

-« Heero voulait qu'on te garde un morceau du buffet, l'assiette est à l'arrière pièce. » Lui dit Relena en lui montrant la direction.

-« Non, elle est déjà servie. Il y a quelqu'un qui est impatient de me voir on dirait. » Sourit Maxwell en voyant Yuy revenir avec son plat.

-« En tout cas, tu lui es bénéfique, il est beaucoup plus courtois avec tout le monde. » Lui murmure Relena à l'oreille en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

Maxwell s'installe à côté du métis.

-« Merci my lover, tu savais que je ne mangerais pas ? » Lui Demande le natté en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

-« Depuis quand te cuisines-tu à manger, bouge pas. » Dit Heero en se levant.

-« Je peux commencer à manger, je suis affamé. »

-« Baka. » Sourit le métis.

L'ex pilote Wing se rend au bar et commande un verre de vin blanc.

-« Yuy ! »

-« C'est pour Duo, j'ai retenu la leçon. » Répond le brun en se tournant vers le Chinois, puis il s'approche de lui et murmure.

-« Même si tout à l'heure il goûte le vin, je n'en boirais pas, même si j'aime le goût, enfin des deux. »

Wufei pique un fard et s'en va fâché. Relena arrive à Heero au moment où il dépose le verre devant son amant.

-« J'ai cru que c'était pour toi. » S'excuse-t-elle.

-« C'est quand même étonnant, tu es le seul à ne pas avoir bougé. Je t'ai vu arrêté Trowa. » Lui dit Yuy en s'asseyant à côté du châtain.

-« Tu m'as dit que tu ne boirais plus, je ne vais pas commencer à te surveiller. Sans confiance, ça ne mène à rien. » Répond Maxwell en enfournant un morceau de pain avec son saumon fumé.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait après-midi ? » Demande Heero.

-« J'ai fini la chambre de Marka, et j'ai fait la grille pour les fiches de paie, je les ai envoyés comme ça lundi matin, tout sera mis en route. Je me suis rendu compte que j'aurai droit à des vacances. Je vais pouvoir montrer la terre à Marka. On choisira la date ensemble. » Jubile le natté.

-« On peut acheter une maison sur terre si tu veux avec l'argent de J. »

-« Avoir quelque chose à moi, j'en rêve. Tu sais quand je regardais la chambre de Marka tantôt, j'étais encore plus fière que tout soit acheté avec mon argent, que ce soit à moi. » Sourit Duo.

Quatre les regarde avant de dire à l'oreille de son amant.

-« Il y a une aura de bonheur autour d'eux. »

-« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton pouvoir pour le ressentir. » Répond Trowa en volant un baiser au blond.

-« Tu veux qu'on achète une maison dans quelle région ? » Demande Yuy.

-« Pas maintenant, my Lover, j'aimerai d'abord lui faire voir toutes les merveilles qu'on a vues sur Terre avant de rester à un endroit pour les vacances. »

-« Tu as vu des merveilles pendant la guerre toi ? » S'étonne le métis complètement ahuri.

Duo éclate de rire.

-« Je n'ai pas pensé qu'à ma mission. J'ai pris le temps de regarder la Terre. La lune de la Terre est magnifique ce n'est pas comme de L2. Puisque c'est ainsi, je te les ferai découvrir également si tu n'as jamais fait attention auparavant. »

-« Si je m'attendais à vous voir ici Monsieur Maxwell. »

-« Monsieur le juge. Nous connaissons Mademoiselle Peacecraft depuis presque dix ans. » Répond poliment le susnommé.

-« Madame Noscanu, maintenant. » Rectifie Heero.

-« Je vais continuer à l'appeler Relena, sourit Duo. Ce sera plus simple pour moi. »

-« Oh ! Beaucoup de gens se sont toujours posé la question de savoir pourquoi elle avait établi ses quartiers généraux ici. »

-« Pour lui » Dit Duo en montrant Heero.

-« Arrête tes idioties. » Lâche sèchement Yuy.

-« Quand tu as commencé à travailler pour elle, tu lui as dit que tu ferais ton travail de L2 et c'est elle qui est venue. » Explique simplement le natté.

Heero rougit.

-« Je n'en peux rien si je fais du meilleur travail de chez moi. »

-« Je croyais que chez toi, c'était L1 ? » S'étonne Maxwell

-« Omae o korosu, baka. »

-« Ca faisait longtemps, je me demandais quand j'arriverai à te mettre suffisamment mal à l'aise pour que tu me la ressortes celle-là. » Sourit Duo.

-« Excusez-le, monsieur le juge, quand il est heureux, il devient vraiment stupide. Il a rempli ses documents pour sa fiche de paie tout à l'heure. » Se fait un devoir d'expliquer le brun en regardant le juge qui sourit devant les railleries du natté.

-« Oh ! Dès que vous l'avez, n'oubliez pas de me l'envoyer. Bon courage Monsieur Yuy. » Sourit le juge en s'éloignant pour parler avec Quatre et Trowa.

Le bal s'ouvre sur un slow par les jeunes mariés.

-« Ca te dérange si je danse my lover ? » Demande Maxwell alors que la soirée bat son plein.

-« Pas du tout, j'ai autant de plaisir à te voir en action. »

-« J'aurai dû demander à Hilde de venir, je n'ai pas de partenaire pour les rocks. Tu crois que Trowa voudrait bien ? » Demande Duo un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas quand tu vas commencer à bouger, il y aura foule pour danser avec toi. »

-« Voilà, le deuxième slow, je vais inviter ta patronne. » Dit le châtain en se levant pour se diriger vers Relena.

-« Duo, tu restes poli. »

-« Mais oui, j'ai juste envie de savoir pour le verre de vin. » lui dit le natté en faisant un clin d'œil au métis.

-« Si tu lâches Heero, la baronne Karmisa va lui sauter dessus. Je le plains c'est toujours lui qui la fait danser dans les bals de l'ambassade ! » Dit Relena au premier mouvement du slow.

-« Heero qui danse ! Il ne m'a jamais rien dit. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Mirai a eu si facile à lui apprendre. » Sourit tendrement Maxwell en regardant son amant sur le bord de la piste de danse.

-« C'est un très bon cavalier surtout en valse. » Affirme la blonde en pivotant pour suivre le mouvement lent que lui fait prendre le natté.

-« Ne me dis pas qu'il danse le rock ? »

-« Non, juste les danses de salon. Et voilà, la baronne l'a agrippé. Tu vas avoir du mal à le récupérer. » Raille Relena avec un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

-« T'inquiète, si je veux le récupérer, je lui reprends. »

-« J'ai entendu dire qu'Heero avait bu samedi dernier. » Dit la blonde pour relancer la conversation qui s'enlisait un peu.

-« Oui, et moi, j'ai entendu dire que tu lui en avais servi une fois. »

Relena rougit.

-« Je suppose que tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ! » Finit par demander la jeune femme.

-« A vrai dire, oui. »

-« Au deuxième verre, quand il a commencé à être moins froid, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et il m'a répondu qu'il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas le voir et que j'étais la seule mission que J lui avait assignée qu'il n'avait jamais acceptée. Il voulait bien me protéger jusqu'à la mort, mais il ne sortirait jamais avec moi, qu'il t'aimait. » Avoue en rougissant à certains moments la blonde.

-« Je peux danser avec ma femme ? » Demande monsieur Noscanu voyant sa femme mal à l'aise.

-« Je vais inviter, Sally sinon elle va faire potiche toute la soirée. » Dit Duo en passant Relena à son époux après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue.

Le natté traverse la salle de son pas aérien pour venir demander la permission d'inviter sa femme au Chinois.

-« Merci Duo, j'avais envie de danser un peu mais Wufei ne veut pas, pourtant c'est un bon danseur mais il n'aime pas le faire en public. »

-« Si tu veux demande à Heero après, il paraît que la baronne risque de se l'approprier toute la soirée. Je prendrai le relais et demanderai à Quatre et Trowa de se sacrifier un peu aussi. » Explique Maxwell en serrant un peu plus la future mère.

-« Pour moi ? » Sourit Sally sachant très bien qu'elle taquine le jeune homme.

-« Pour la baronne, danser avec toi est un plaisir. Bon on va changer de cavalier, alors. Je préviens les deux autres et je m'occupe de la baronne. » Dit Duo à la fin de la musique.

Au bout d'une heure, Heero s'assied à la table. Quatre s'écroule près de lui.

-« Tu t'amuses ? » Demande l'Arabe.

-« Oui, mais je me demande ce que prépare, mon diablotin. Il regarde les cd avec le disc jockey en me jetant des regards. »

-« Rien de méchant, sûrement. »

-« Non, j'en suis sûr. »

Duo attrape son Gsm et se rend d'un pas rapide vers la sortie, Heero est déjà derrière lui.

-« Patrick mets lui le téléphone à l'oreille, je vais essayer à distance, sinon je rentre, il y a longtemps qu'il ne se réveille plus la nuit. Marka, réveille-toi, bonhomme. Je suis au mariage, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer, je le fais s'il faut mais réveille-toi qu'on discute. »

-« Duo-Chan ! »

-« Marka. » Soupire de soulagement Duo.

-« Duo-Chan, tout va brûler, je le sens, on va tous mourir ! » Panique l'enfant au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-« Mais non, Marka. » Rassure le natté.

-« Monsieur Maxwell, je crois qu'il a raison, ça sent la fumée, maintenant. » Dit Patrick en remettant le téléphone à son oreille.

-« J'arrive ! Patrick réveillez d'abord les grands, ils vont vous aider à sortir les plus jeunes, un seul objet par enfant. » Crie presque Maxwell.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demande Heero.

-« Le feu au home. Ca ne va recommencer. Je ne veux pas tout perdre. » Les yeux du natté sont complètement paniqués et horrifiés.

-« On y va. Je préviens les autres. »

Duo attend près de la voiture en se rongeant les ongles quand les G-Boys et Sally arrivent, Heero ouvre sa voiture, le châtain s'y engouffre.

-« Roule. » Ordonne Duo.

Trowa et Quatre suivent dans leur voiture, il a fallu un peu plus de temps pour se mettre en mouvement devant charger le couple Chang également. Pendant les dix kilomètres qui les séparent du home, Duo n'ouvre pas la bouche, juste pour ronger ses ongles. Le métis reste concentré sur sa conduite, sachant que rien ne rassurera son amant.

µµµ

Quand ils arrivent enfin, tous les enfants sont déjà sortis du home. De la fumée sort par la porte laissée ouverte.

-« Ils sont tous là ? » Demande Duo en sortant de la voiture avant même qu'elle ne s'arrête dans un crissement de pneu.

-« Oui, Monsieur Maxwell, j'ai appelé les pompiers, mais je n'ai pas encore su aller voir où le feu a pris. » Répond Patrick un enfant dans les bras.

-« Micha, tu as pensé au cadre sur la table de chevet de Mirai ? » Demande le natté en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

-« Non, Duo, je ne l'ai pas pris. » S'excuse Micha en se tordant les mains.

-« Ce n'est pas grave, je vais aller le chercher, puis voir où le feu a pris. Quatre regarde s'il n'y a rien à la maison. Si une porte est chaude, tu ne l'ouvres pas, vérifie auparavant, c'est important. Wufei, on peut mettre les gosses chez toi, qu'ils ne restent pas dans la rue. »

Maxwell donne ses ordres avec rapidité et justesse, pensant à tout et à tout le monde.

-« Ca vient de la cave, je crois » Dit Patrick.

-« Duo, je vais aller chercher la photo, annonce Heero. Va voir d'où le feu a pris avant qu'il ne prenne trop d'ampleur. »

-« Tu ne vas pas aller dans le feu ! » Hurle Marka.

-« Je ne vais pas dans le feu, je vais faire attention à moi. Ne crains rien, je reviendrais.» Explique calmement Maxwell en mettant le gamin dans les bras de Trowa.

Les deux anciens partenaires partent en courant vers la maison, Duo le premier.

-« Hee-Chan m'abandonnez pas tous les deux ! » Pleurniche Marka en tendant les bras vers le métis. Des larmes coulent sur les joues de l'enfant.

Heero s'arrête, regarde le gamin, la maison. Il revient en arrière pour charger le gamin.

-« Tu me tiens bien. » Dit le brun en installant convenablement Marka sur son dos avec l'aide de Barton.

-« Heero ! » S'inquiète Sally.

-« Il n'y a pas de risque. » Assure Yuy.

-« Si tu ne le ramènes pas, Duo va te tuer. » Panique le médecin.

-« Si je ne le ramène pas c'est que je serai mort » Affirme Heero en partant vers la maison, le gamin accroché sur son dos.

-« Marka a vite compris qui était le plus manipulable. » Sourit Trowa en les regardant partir.

µµµ

A peine dans le home, Duo se rend vers la porte de la cave, il met ses mains sur la porte, elle n'est pas chaude, donc il l'ouvre. La fumée s'échappe, il descend prudemment les escaliers, pour se trouver devant un mur de fumée s'échappant de la réserve.

-« Et merde, en plus c'est contre le mur de la maison. » Râle le natté.

Maxwell remonte, referme la porte, va dans la cuisine, prend des torchons qu'il humidifie pour mettre sous le bas de la porte. Il repart vers la cage d'escaliers, il voit Heero revenir de l'étage, le gamin sur le dos.

-« Il faudra qu'on mette des choses au point, nous deux. » Soupire le châtain.

-« Oui, je sais, mais je n'ai pas su faire autrement. »

µµµ

Duo ressort cinq minutes après du home pour se rendre dans la maison.

-« Tu as réveillé Mirai et Jessica ? » S'inquiète Maxwell

-« Non, ça ne sent pas la fumée ici. » Répond Winner.

-« Le feu est à la cave dans la réserve, à côté de notre cave. Quatre rappelle les pompiers, peut-être que Winner va les faire venir plus vite. Il faut que j'essaie de l'éteindre, je ne veux pas tout perdre. » Dit fébrilement le natté en voulant repartir au pas de course.

-« Tous les gosses sont sains et sauf. Tu ne peux pas tout perdre, c'est juste l'immobilier. » S'étonne le blond en arrêtant son ami par la manche.

-« Sans immobilier, je perds mes gosses. » Gronde Duo en repartant vers son home.

-« J'éveille les filles, Heero ? Demande Quatre. Elles sont toutes les deux dans notre chambre. »

-« Non, laisse-les dormir. Si le feu passe, je te préviens. Je vais surveiller la cave » Dit le métis en passant devant l'Arabe toujours Marka dans les bras.

Yuy va vers le fond de la cave et commence à passer sa main sur le mur, à certains endroits il est chaud. L'ex 01 dépose Marka sur les escaliers avant de prendre le tuyau d'arrosage et mouiller le mur.

-« Hee-Chan, j'ai peur pour Duo-Chan » Dit Marka d'une toute petite voix.

-« Il ne faut pas, il n'a pas des tendances suicidaires (1). Il ne va pas risquer sa vie. » Rassure le métis d'une voix calme

-« Pourquoi, il y est retourné. » Geint le gamin, le regard angoissé.

-« Pour protéger votre maison, son emploi, son avenir. Il se bagarre pour tous ses gosses et pour toi. » Affirme Heero en regardant l'enfant sans pour autant ne plus arroser le mur.

-« Pour moi ? »

-« Si le home part en fumée, vous allez être dispersé dans tous les homes. Tu n'as pas encore été adopté. Je ne sais pas s'il s'en relèvera. Trowa ! » Crie le brun.

Le Français apparaît au-dessus des escaliers.

-« Tu me remplaces, j'ai besoin de savoir comment c'est de l'autre côté. Marka, tu restes avec Trowa. » Ordonne Heero.

-« Mais ! » Supplie Marka en le regardant monter les escaliers.

-« On ne t'abandonne pas, on revient. » Apaise Yuy en s'arrêtant au milieu des escaliers pour regarder l'enfant.

-« Et puis, je suis là, dit Trowa. Au départ, c'est quand même à moi qu'il t'avait confié. »

Heero finit de remonter les escaliers calmement, mais à peine arrivé au-dessus, il file vers le home pour dévaler ceux de la cave du home. Duo après avoir vider les deux extincteurs, regarde le feu prendre de l'ampleur.

-« Tu n'as pas un tuyau d'arrosage pour mouiller le reste ? » Demande le métis en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de son amant.

-« Non, Mon dieu où sont les pompiers ? » Demande Duo de la panique clairement marquée dans son regard.

-« Ils ne sont plus trop loin, ils arrivent. »

-« Heero, l'extincteur de ta voiture, je te le rembourserai. » Demande le châtain d'un ton suppliant.

-« Je vais le chercher, prends des seaux d'eau d'en haut en attendant. »

µµµ

Au bout de cinq minutes les pompiers s'arrêtent devant la maison de Quatre.

-« Monsieur Winner, où est votre incendie ? » Demande le chef des pompiers

-« Dans la cave du home de mon voisin. » Gronde Quatre en montrant la maison d'un doigt rageur.

Marka toujours sur les escaliers se bouchent les oreilles pour ne plus entendre la sirène. Trowa, le tuyau dirigé sur le mur, se baisse pour l'entourer d'un bras.

-« Il ne faut pas les voir comme les méchants, de mauvais souvenirs, si tu es en vie c'est grâce à eux, comme le home va être sauvé, ça devrait être une douce musique à tes oreilles, dit Wufei au-dessus des escaliers. Viens, Duo-Chan t'appelle. »

Trowa le lâche, c'est une bombe humaine qui remonte. Chang a juste le temps de se bouger. C'est une mini tornade blonde qui se jette dans les bras de Duo, appuyé à côté d'Heero, sur sa voiture.

-« Et doucement, tu vas me faire tomber, canaille. » Sourit le natté en passant une main rassurante dans le dos du gamin.

Mirai sort de chez Quatre, elle sourit devant cette scène touchante. Le métis, la hanche contre son amant, une main sur la tête du gamin.

-« Merci Duo, pour ma photo de famille. » Lui dit la jeune fille en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

-« C'est Heero qui est allé la chercher. » Justifie le châtain.

-« C'est toi qui y as pensé. » Affirme Mirai.

Marka a fini par s'endormir sur l'épaule de son futur père.

-« Duo, tu sais que les autres enfants commencent à devenir méchant avec Marka. Depuis le mariage, on voit vraiment que tu fais une différence. Ce n'est pas que tu t'occupes moins de nous, c'est que tu t'occupes mieux de lui. Si tu l'aimes autant tu ne devrais pas l'adopter ? » Demande la jeune fille en rougissant un peu devant son audace.

Heero voyant la tête de son voisin sourit.

-« Ca fait quatre mois qu'une demande est introduite, Mirai, il me manque chaque fois un document. Ici, j'ai bien cru que mon rêve partait en fumée. Les travaux d'agrandissement, c'était pour pouvoir l'adopter. » Explique Maxwell

-« Il est au courant ? »

-« Depuis que Jessica a été adoptée. » Avoue le natté avant que Mirai ne s'éloigne pour retrouver les autres enfants dans la maison du Chinois.

Yuy remet en place des mèches folles des cheveux du gamin.

-« Ne me le réveille pas. » peste légèrement Duo

-« Il n'y a pas de danger, il dort d'un sommeil de plomb. C'est fou, ce que vous vous ressemblez quand vous dormez. » Ajoute rêveusement le métis.

-« Je ne suis jamais sorti avec une Degrassi. On doit retourner à la soirée ? » Demande d'une voix bougonne le natté.

-« Je n'ai pas tellement envie. Il est déjà une heure du matin. Ca doit être la fin. » Constate Yuy en regardant sa montre

-« Pauvre baronne. »

-« Pauvre toi, tu dois être au travail dans cinq heures. » Sourit Heero.

-« Je ferais une sieste après-midi. Je serai en forme quand tu reviendras du travail. » Lui répond Duo en lui souriant

-« Surtout que le dimanche, je ne travaille jamais » Se moque Heero.

Tsuzuki

* * *

(1) Lui, MDR. Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Gundam Wing sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi, hétéro.

**Rating** : M

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Sally, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

\ /Attention Lime\ /

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Heero rentre du travail, va trouver Maxwell dans le salon, ce dernier en congé après sa semaine de nuit.

-« Yolanda Patroviski, ça te dit quelque chose ? » Demande-t-il à Duo alors qu'il est dans le divan à regarder la TV.

-« Bien sûr, je suis sorti avec elle pendant huit mois. » Répond le natté en se tournant vers son amant qui s'est assis à côté de lui.

-« Tu sais à quelle époque ? » Interroge un rien froidement le métis.

-« C'est important ? Tu ne vas pas me faire des crises de jalousie sur mon passé quand même ? » S'étonne Duo en sondant du regard son petit ami.

-« Oui, c'est important et je ne suis pas en train de te faire une crise de jalousie. » Rassure le brun.

-« six ans et demi, sept ans, je crois, je ne suis pas très sûr dans ces eaux là. » Admet le châtain en se grattant la tête comme si ça pouvait l'aider à faire ressortir les souvenirs.

-« Yolanda Patroviski était la mère de Marka. » Lâche d'un coup Yuy.

-« Tu essaies de me dire quoi là ? »

-« Que tu peux très bien être vraiment le père de Marka ! Le mari de Yolanda, Erwin Degrassi a adopté Marka quand il a épousé sa mère. Le gamin avait 18 mois. » Explique Heero calmement.

-« Pourquoi as-tu fait ses recherches ? » Demande Duo un rien suspicieux devant les révélations qu'on vient de lui faire.

-« Marka m'a dit un jour que sa mère lui disait souvent qu'il ressemblait à son père. Comme je trouvais qu'il te ressemblait, j'ai voulu savoir, c'est tout. Tu m'aurais dit que tu ne connaissais pas de Yolanda, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une chance qu'il soit de toi. » Développe le métis.

-« Ca me fait bizarre. Qu'il devienne mon fils, ça va, mais qu'il est mon fils. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit, on ne sait pourtant pas quitté fâché ? » Répond de plus en plus mal à l'aise le châtain.

Le métis prend son amant dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

-« Et pourquoi vous êtes vous quittez ? » Demande Heero en le lâchant pour qu'il puisse parler librement et surtout qu'il puisse le regarder.

-« Parce que j'avais quelqu'un d'autre en tête. Pourtant quand je l'ai rencontrée, j'ai cru qu'avec elle, je pourrais t'oublier. Elle avait beaucoup de tes qualités, mais elle n'était pas toi. » Avoue Duo en regardant le métis dans les yeux.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si elle t'avait prévenu ? »

-« Là, on ne le saura jamais. Il a ses yeux maintenant que tu m'as dit qui était sa mère. Des yeux verts magnifiques. » Dit Maxwell d'une voix rêveuse au souvenir.

-« Tu parles de Trowa ? » Demande Quatre en entrant dans le salon.

-« Ce n'est pas les seuls yeux verts que je connais ! » Répond Duo en se levant. « Je peux aller dans ta chambre Hee-Chan ? » Demande-t-il en se tournant vers le susnommé.

-« Bien sûr ! Tu as besoin de l'ordinateur ? » Interroge le métis.

-« Non de ta fenêtre qui donne sur le jardin. » Avoue le natté en partant.

Heero et Quatre se retrouvent seuls dans le salon, Winner après l'avoir regardé partir se tourne vers le métis pour le questionner.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Ca bouillonne en lui. »

-« Je préférerais qu'il t'en parle lui-même. » Répond calmement le brun en regardant la porte par laquelle a disparu le châtain.

-« Vous vous êtes disputé ! Tu n'as pas l'air mieux que lui. Je dirais même coupable. » Dit Winner en mettant sa main sur sa poitrine comme pour mieux cerner ce qu'il ressent.

-« Coupable de toujours vouloir des réponses à mes questions. » Admet Yuy en regardant le blond.

-« Vous vous êtes disputé ? » Redemande un peu paniqué Quatre.

-« Non, pas du tout. »

Au bout de dix minutes, Yuy monte, il s'arrête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Au moins, Duo n'est pas stressé, il ne se ronge pas les ongles, il est là assis sur l'appuie de fenêtre, le regard dans le jardin du home, sûrement sur Marka. Mais il joue avec sa tresse, signe qu'il réfléchit.

-« Je ne crois pas que je serais resté avec elle, mais je crois que j'aurais aimé pouvoir le voir grandir. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle n'a rien dit. Mais est-ce que j'aurai agi comme ça, c'est comme ça que je réagirais maintenant. » Lâche Maxwell toujours le regard dans le jardin, mais ayant senti la présence du métis.

-« Tu n'as pas tellement changé. Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais fait autrement. » Répond Yuy du chambranle comme s'il attendait l'accord de Duo pour rentrer dans sa chambre.

-« Je veux savoir s'il l'est ou pas. Et est-ce qu'il sait qu'il a été adopté ? Quand il parlait de ressemblance, il parlait d'Erwin ou de son père biologique ? » Dit Duo de l'excitation et de la panique dans la voix.

Heero rentre dans la chambre, se niche dans ses bras, pour calmer l'angoisse naissante du natté.

-« Fais attention, my lover, ils peuvent nous voir du jardin. » Murmure Maxwell en repoussant légèrement Heero.

Le métis s'éloigne, s'assied sur l'appui de fenêtre face à son amant, en prenant soin de mettre son pied sur le sien.

-« Fais une analyse ADN, demande à Sally de vous faire une prise de sang. Je lui poserais les questions, comme nous en avant déjà parlé. Ca passera mieux. Pourquoi souris-tu ? » S'informe le brun sachant que ce n'est pas ses réponses qui ont déclenché ce sourire amusé.

-« C'est fou ce besoin de me toucher. Comment as-tu fais pour rester près de moi sans jamais le faire auparavant ? » S'étonne le châtain avec toujours son petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

-« Je n'étais pas certains que tu apprécierais, c'était plus facile de me contenir, mais je le faisais quand tu dormais, encore une chance que tu as toujours eu le sommeil profond. »

-« Tu faisais ça depuis longtemps me caresser le visage ? »

-« Dès que tu as emménagé avec nous ! Quand je pense que Wufei a été plus facile à convaincre que toi ! » Se rappelle Yuy en souriant à son amant.

-« J'essayais de t'oublier et Quatre voulait que je vive dans le même appartement que toi. Si je n'avais pas perdu mon emploi dans cette station service, je n'aurais sûrement jamais emménagé. » Avoue le natté.

-« Oui, mais sans avoir perdu ton emploi, tu n'aurais pas repris des cours. » Justifie Yuy.

-« Oui, mais c'est quand j'ai emménagé avec vous que j'ai rompu avec la mère de Marka. D'être si proche de toi, je me suis rendu compte que c'était toi que je voulais, pas elle. Au départ ça devait être juste le temps que je retrouve un emploi, le fait de vivre avec vous. » Précise Duo en voyant qu'Heero n'avait pas suivi le déroulement de sa pensée.

-« Je sais c'est pour ça, que je t'ai poussé à reprendre des études, de toute façon, tu en avais déjà parlé bien avant de ton home. Tu vaux mieux qu'un simple manœuvre. » Certifie le métis avec de la fierté dans la voix et les yeux.

-« Et c'était suffisant pour toi de me caresser le visage ? » Demande Maxwell cinq minutes plus tard, parce qu'il avait regardé les enfants jouer dans le jardin du home.

Heero regarde son amant.

-« Au début oui. Plus j'apprenais à te connaître, plus je t'aimais, moins ça me suffisait. » Admet Yuy en fuyant le regard posé sur lui.

-« Et ? » Interroge Maxwell n'entend pas la suite arriver.

-« J'attendais que tu t'endormes et je venais me nicher contre toi. Je dormais avec toi, je te disais des mots d'amour. » Murmure Heero en rougissant légèrement

Duo ouvre des yeux exorbités, ce qui amuse le brun et l'incite à continuer.

-« Il y avait un mois que Marka était arrivé au home quand j'ai eu envie de venir dormir avec toi. Au moment où j'arrivais à ta chambre, tu es sorti en trombe. C'est là que Quatre m'a dit que tu faisais ça depuis un mois. Je serai venu dormir une heure plus tôt, tu me trouvais dans ton lit » éclate de rire le métis.

-« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me parler bien avant ? » S'étonne-t-il de l'attitude de son amant.

-« Tu ne sortais qu'avec des femmes. A ce que je sache, je suis un homme. » S'indigne légèrement Yuy

-« Je ne m'affichais qu'avec des femmes, c'est différent. » Affirme Maxwell sur la défensive.

-« Tu ne t'afficheras pas avec moi ? » Panique le brun. Un voile de tristesse couvre les yeux cobalt.

-« Si, les autres, je ne les aimais pas. Je ne m'affiche qu'avec les gens que j'aime. » Sourit le châtain.

Le silence retombe entre les deux amis. Duo attrape sa tresse et la fait passer entre ses doigts, dans un mouvement continu.

-« Donc, si je t'ai bien suivi, chaque fois que je commençais à t'oublier et être heureux sans toi, tu venais dans mon lit, me dire que tu m'aimais pour être sûr que je ne m'éloigne pas trop ? » Finit par demander Maxwell en reportant son regard sur son amant toujours assis en face de lui.

-« On peut dire ça comme ça. Je me rends compte que mon attitude était vraiment puérile et égoïste. »

-« L'alcool doit faire ressortir le vrai Heero, alors, possessif à l'extrême. Voilà, ton besoin de me toucher, tu l'as bien dit l'autre jour, tu marques ton territoire. » La voix de Maxwell est grave et suave, procurant des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale du métis.

Duo se lève, lui prend le menton.

-« Tu dois en faire des efforts pour rester dans l'ombre. Je t'en aime encore plus. »

Le châtain l'embrasse tendrement, en ouvrant les boutons de la chemise du brun.

-« Les gosses » Soupire Yuy ne sachant pas si c'est la voix du natté qui lui fait le plus d'effet ou ses gestes lents sur son corps, les petits effleurements qui lui procurent des sensations sur toute sa personne.

-« Ils sont à table. Si tu me touches, je m'arrête ! » Menace Maxwell en caressant le torse de son amant, en l'embrassant dans le cou, laissant ses mains descendre jusqu'au jeans qu'il déboutonne lentement.

Duo se recule un peu, prend Heero sous les aisselles et les genoux pour le porter jusqu'au lit, avant de recommencer ses caresses, il lui murmure au creux de l'oreille.

-« Heero, je ne blague pas. Si tu me touches, je m'arrête ! »

Le châtain sourit en voyant son amant attraper les montants du lit pour contenir ses envies. Duo plonge à l'assaut du cou, puis il remonte lentement jusqu'à l'oreille qu'il mordille. En faisant des petits ronds avec sa langue, il redescend jusqu'à le gorge de son amant, après avoir joué un peu avec la pomme d'Adam, il la délaisse pour prendre entre ses dents le mamelon du métis qu'il titille avec sa langue, caressant de la main l'autre qui se raidit sous ses caresses. Yuy gémit, soupire, ressert ses mains sur la barre du lit.

-« Heero, Duo, à table » Crie Quatre.

Le natté relève la tête et sourit à son amant avant de se lever.

-« Mangez sans nous, nous calmons un autre appétit. »

-« C'est des bêtes, ce n'est pas possible. » S'indigne Chang.

-« Enfin, Wufei, laisse-les. Si tout se passe comme Duo le pense, demain il ramène Marka du travail. Tu crois qu'ils auront encore des moments comme ça ? » Explique Winner, le son de sa voix s'estompe, il doit regagner la cuisine pour servir le repas.

-« Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal ! » Râle le Chinois.

-« Avec la tension qu'ils dégageaient tous les deux tantôt, autant qu'ils l'évacuent ensemble, que l'un contre l'autre. » Reprend le blond.

C'est la dernière chose qu'entend Duo au moment où il referme la porte pour revenir vers le lit.

-« Je recommence au début ou là où je me suis arrêté ? »

-« Où tu t'es arrêté et déshabille-toi que je sente ta peau au moins ! » Ordonne d'un ton sec Heero.

-« Pas encore, bientôt » Nargue Duo avant de recommencer à embrasser Heero sur le ventre.

Sa langue explore le nombril, pendant que des deux mains il enlève le jeans et le boxer du métis. Yuy grogne de plaisir quand la langue de Maxwell le prépare à le recevoir.

-« Duo, laisse-moi te toucher. »

-« Tourne-toi, tu seras moins tenter quand je vais te prendre. »

Pendant qu'Heero change de position, Duo se déshabille. Tout en se positionnant derrière son amant, le châtain lui caresse les reins.

-« Tu es prêt ? » Demande Maxwell en flattant les flancs du métis.

-« Ca ne se voit pas ! » Râle Heero avant de gémir quand Duo rentre lentement en lui.

µµµ

C'est en tenue de nuit, bras dessus, bras dessous que les ex-pilotes 01 et 02 apparaissent une heure plus tard, les autres en sont encore au thé d'après repas. Duo s'assied à la table, pendant qu'Heero réchauffe leur repas. Quatre dans les bras de Trowa, Jessica sur les genoux, sourit en voyant que le châtain ne lâche pas le dos de son amant.

-« Je meurs de faim ! » Finit par dire Duo.

-« Le repas est chaud. » Répond Heero en amenant une grande assiette pleine et quatre couverts.

Pour une fois c'est le natté qui se colle au métis, ce dernier le regarde surpris.

-« Si tu savais comme je t'aime, toi ! » Lui susurre Duo.

-« Tu m'étonnes de plus en plus, je ne suis pas sûr que je réagirais comme toi après tout ce que je t'ai dit. »

-« Rhooo, c'était juste une preuve d'amour. Tu ne savais pas comment l'exprimer, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Dis Sally, il faut combien de temps pour avoir le résultat d'une analyse ADN, un test en paternité ? » Demande le natté après avoir embrassé son homme, il se tourne naturellement vers la jeune femme avant d'enfourner un morceau de viande.

-« Si tu as deux échantillons de sang, une semaine. » Répond le médecin.

-« Tu as de quoi faire une prise de sang à Marka, aujourd'hui ? Parce que je suis sorti avec la mère du gamin à la bonne période. » Lâche naturellement Duo tout en picorant dans l'assiette pour se donner contenance.

-« Oui, j'ai ce qu'il faut dans ma chambre. » Admet Sally.

-« Tu n'as pas réalisé auparavant ? Lorsque tu as eu son dossier en main par exemple ? » Demande Quatre.

-« Non, enfant de Y. Patroviski et de E. Degrassi. Y. ça pouvait être n'importe quel prénom, mais Yolanda. » Explique Maxwell.

-« Yolanda, Marka est le fils de Yolanda ! » Crie Winner en se redressant sur sa chaise.

-« Ah ! Tu vois ça fait plus d'effet comme ça. » Rigole le natté en pointant son doigt vers le blond.

Heero passe de son amant au jeune Arabe.

-« Tu as connu Yolanda toi ? » S'étonne le Japonais.

-« Oui, chaque fois que j'allais voir Duo, ils étaient ensemble. On a fait plusieurs resto quand Trowa est retourné réglé les derniers préparatifs pour emménager dans l'appartement. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ça avait cassé. » Réfléchit à haute voix Winner.

-« J'aimais Heero à travers elle, ce n'était pas trop honnête, enfin je trouve. Merci Quatre pour le repas. Merci mon chou pour l'avoir réchauffé. »

Un regard froid lui répond.

-« Quand tu veux, Sally. » Dit Duo en se levant pour se rendre au home.

-« Tu vas au home dans cette tenue ? » Demande la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Maxwell baisse la tête et réalise la tenue dans laquelle il est.

-« J'en ai pour cinq minutes. »

µµµ

Dans la cuisine du home, Sally prépare sa seringue.

-« Mais c'est pas comme ça pour les autres adoptions » Dit le gamin en regardant le matériel puis Maxwell.

-« Oui, je sais Marka, mais ton adoption risque de devenir spécial. » Lui répond le natté en passant une main dans les cheveux blonds.

-« Je dois te faire confiance, sans poser de questions, c'est ça ? » Demande l'enfant un peu sur la défensive quand même en voyant l'aiguille.

-« Oui, ça me ferait plaisir. » Sourit le châtain.

-« Attention, je vais piquer, tu respires fort. Voilà, c'est fait. » Interrompt Sally.

-« Et c'est quand que je quitte le home ? » Demande Marka sans regarder son bras pour ne pas voir ce qu'on lui fait.

-« Dès que je reçois le fax comme quoi l'adoption est officielle ! Je l'attends depuis deux jours. J'ai rentré tous les papiers. Patience. » Rassure Duo en souriant à son futur fils.

-« J'en ai marre. » Peste le gamin en bougonnant.

-« Tu n'es pas le seul. En plus tout est près depuis une semaine pour toi à la maison. » Avoue Duo.

-« C'est vrai ? » S'étonne le gamin.

-« Est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti ? » Demande surpris Maxwell.

-« Et elle est où ma chambre ? » S'informe Marka de suite plus nerveux.

-« Dans le bureau d'Hee-Chan. »

-« Oh ! Il m'a cédé son bureau »

Les larmes viennent aux yeux du gamin.

-« Marka, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, bonhomme ? » S'inquiète Duo devant les larmes de son fils.

-« Je ne savais pas qu'il m'aimait autant pour me céder son bureau. » Pleure maintenant à chaudes larmes le petit blond.

Le châtain regarde surpris Sally qui lui sourit.

-« Mais si, il t'aime, qu'est-ce que tu croyais qu'il s'occupait de toi par obligation. Allez au lit maintenant bonhomme. » Dit Duo en le guidant vers l'étage.

Tsuzuki


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Gundam Wing sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi, hétéro.

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

* * *

Le fax certifiant que l'adoption était actée arrive le lendemain dans l'après-midi, une heure avant que le châtain ne quitte son travail. Un cri perçant se fait entendre. Hilde apparaît de la cuisine.

-« Quoi, Duo, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » S'inquiète la brune.

-« J'ai le fax, je l'ai. Marka, fais ta valise, bonhomme. » Hurle Maxwell en jubilant d'excitation.

Une tornade nattée se rue dans le salon, attrape le gamin et le fait tournoyer dans les airs.

-« Duo, Duo, je vais être malade, dépose-moi. » Supplie l'enfant après quelques minutes de ce traitement.

-« D'accord, j'arrête, tantôt, tu vas faire ta valise. Ce soir tu dors à la maison. » Sourit à pleine dent le châtain.

-« C'est fait, Duo, tu as l'accord ? » Demande Mirai presque aussi excitée que lui.

-« Oui » Dit Maxwell en mettant Marka sur sa hanche.

Devant les petits visages interrogateurs, le directeur s'explique.

-« Je sais qu'il y en a qui trouvait que je m'occupais de Marka différemment, mais j'avais fait une demande d'adoption pour lui, elle a été acceptée. C'est mon fils. »

-« Il va avoir un goûter d'adieu ? » Demande une petite voix.

-« C'est comme vous voulez, parce qu'il va continuer à venir ici avec moi. Comme Iria vient avec Hilde ! » Clarifie le châtain.

-« C'est quoi ce goûter ? » Demande Micha.

-« Chaque fois qu'un enfant est adopté, il y a un grand goûter pour fêter la bonne nouvelle. Une petite fête quoi ? » Explique Mirai.

-« Duo, Quatre au téléphone ! » Crie Hilde de la cuisine.

Le natté dépose Marka sur le sol.

-« Il y a des cartons dans le bureau, va rassembler tes affaires. Tu défais le lit et tu mets les draps à la lessive. Vous vous réfléchissez, fête ou pas. » Dit Maxwell en disparaissant dans l'autre pièce.

Ce dernier arrive à la cuisine, prend le cornet posé à côté du téléphone.

-« Oui ? »

-« Pourquoi as-tu crié comme ça ? Tu m'as fait peur ! » Interroge Winner.

-« J'ai eu mon fax. Ne me dis pas que ça a traversé le mur, je n'ai pas crié si fort que ça. » S'informe le natté en fronçant les sourcils.

Hilde lui sourit.

-« A croire que si. Excuse-moi Kitty Kat. »

-« Oh ! Je vais faire un festin pour ce soir, il aime quelque chose de spécial ton fils ? » Demande tout excité Quatre à l'autre bout du téléphone.

-« Je ne sais pas, ici on ne fait pas le difficile. »

-« Je vais faire une mousse aux chocolats, tout le monde aime ça. » Certifie le blond.

-« Oui, en plus Hee-Chan l'adore ta mousse, il faut que je le prévienne. A tout à l'heure Kitty Kat. »

Duo sort son Gsm et va vers le jardin.

-« _En réunion pour l'instant, laissez un message._ »

-« Hee-Chan, j'ai eu le fax, je ramène le gamin ce soir. Ne rentre pas trop tard, Quatre va faire de la mousse aux chocolats. C'est fou, je ne trouve rien à te dire, c'est toi que j'aurai voulu avoir. » Finit par dire d'une voix légèrement triste Duo, alors qu'au début il était surexcité à l'idée de tout raconter à son amant.

µµµ

Pour finir une petite fête est organisée. C'est un Duo resplendissant qui pousse la porte de chez lui, le gamin portant sa valise dans les bras, Maxwell ayant le carton avec les vêtements et affaires personnelles de son fils. Quatre apparaît pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Sally sort du salon pour l'embrasser. Le gamin en pleure de joie de cet accueil.

-« Allez viens, Marka, je vais te montrer ta chambre. » Dit le natté en prenant la valise que l'enfant a déposé sur le sol pour essuyer ses yeux.

Après être monté au premier étage, le châtain ouvre la porte en grand et laisse le gamin regarder ce qui va être son univers et ce dernier n'en revient pas.

-« On ne dirait plus le bureau d'Hee-Chan ! »

-« C'est normal, c'est ta chambre. » Certifie le châtain avec un grand sourire, certainement aussi content de voir la réaction de son fils

-« C'est lui qui a fait ça ? » Demande Marka en passant sa main sur la tapisserie avec des papillons multicolores, puis sur le bureau.

-« Non, c'est moi. »

-« Toi, en plus du travail au home et des transformations de la maison de Wufei ! » Ouvre de grands yeux Marka qui finissent par se remplir de larmes avant que l'enfant ne vienne se précipiter dans les bras du natté pour le remercier.

µµµ

Le souper se passe dans une bonne ambiance, chacun étant au petit soin pour Marka qu'il se sente bien accueilli. L'enfant monte prendre sa douche et redescend pour trouver son père toujours dans la cuisine en discussion avec les autres adultes. Jessica est déjà au lit.

-« Duo, je peux attendre Hee-Chan ? » Demande l'enfant en venant se poster à côté du natté.

-« Oui, mais s'il n'est pas là à 21h, tu vas au lit, tu le verras demain matin avant de venir travailler avec moi. »

-« Je peux regarder la TV en l'attendant ? »

-« Oui » Sourit Duo avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

Vingt minutes passent, Duo se lève en disant.

-« Je reviens. »

Il se rend à la porte d'entrée et sort. Presque aussitôt Quatre ressent l'angoisse du gamin de la pièce d'à côté.

-« Marka, il va revenir, il vient de te le dire ! » Lance l'Arabe.

Wufei se lève et se rend dans le salon pour ne pas qu'il reste seul.

-« Si Duo voyait ça, il dirait qu'il joue au onna. » Dit Trowa.

-« Il est beaucoup plus prévenant que Duo ne peut le croire. Mais Wufei fait attention à ce qu'il fait devant lui pour ne pas lui donner matière à plaisanterie. » Répond Sally.

µµµ

A l'extérieur, le châtain entre dans la voiture de Heero.

-« Il y a un problème Hee-Chan ? »

-« Ne viens pas me dire que tu n'es pas empathe ou autre chose ! »

-« Si c'est de la pure logique. Si j'entends ta voiture se parquer dans la rue et que tu mets plus de cinq minutes pour rentrer, il y a un problème, c'est de la logique, pas de l'empathie, alors ? » Insiste le natté en le regardant.

-« Il est couché ? » Demande Yuy.

-« Non, il t'attend. »

-« Quand j'ai eu ton message, j'étais heureux pour toi, mais en même temps, je me suis rendu compte que notre vie allait changer. Si j'ai envie de toi, seras-tu aussi disponible ? Je m'en suis détesté. J'ai voulu lui acheter un truc pour qu'il se sente bien accueilli. Tous les magasins étaient fermés quand j'ai quitté l'ambassade. »

-« On va trouver le juste milieu, tout le monde va devoir s'habituer. Tu sais la première fois que je suis revenu du home quand Jessica est venue vivre avec nous, je suis rentré en hurlant comme d'habitude. J'ai cru que tu t'étais réincarné en Quatre. Je me suis fait fusiller du regard par un petit blond. Je me demandais ce qui lui arrivait, puis j'ai entendu pleurer la petite et je me suis rappelé qu'elle était là. Elle avait été très difficile à cause de son nouvel univers et Kitty Kat venait juste d'arriver à la mettre au lit. » Explique en souriant Maxwell en repensant à ce souvenir.

-« Ce n'est pas la même chose. »

-« Mais si, notre vie a changé avec Jessica, elle va changer avec Marka, elle changera avec le mini dragon. Elle a changé aussi quand on s'est mis ensemble. Tout est une question d'adaptation. Allez viens, que je puisse le mettre au lit. Demain je dois faire des courses avant d'aller au travail pour la rentrée scolaire lundi. » Dit Duo en sortant de la voiture comme pour intimer au métis de se mettre en mouvement.

-« Tu vas refaire des horaires décalés » Soupire Heero en faisant tourner la clef pour verrouiller son véhicule.

-« Oui, comme les autres, on n'a plus besoin d'être à deux ou trois toute la journée, les mioches sont à l'école. Mais il y a besoin de renfort le matin pour les conduire à l'école et le soir pour les devoirs. Il faut que je prévoie encore les nouvelles grilles horaires, que je vois combien d'enfants ne sont pas en âge d'école obligatoire. Nouvelle corvée pour l'éducateur de nuit, faire les tartines pour midi. Le repas complet se fera le soir, maintenant. Il y a plus de travail aussi le week-end, plus moyen de le faire seul avec 18 enfants. On tourne à trois sans compter l'homme de nuit. La seule qui n'a pas changé d'horaire c'est Hilde, toujours son petit 8h-16h. » Enumère Maxwell en accompagnant Heero vers la porte de leur maison.

-« Je n'avais pas pensé à tout ça en agrandissant. » Dit Heero en poussant la porte de la maison.

-« Moi, bien, encore une chance que tu fais le gros de la gestion, je deviendrais fou. » Sourit Duo en le suivant.

-« Hee-Chan, merci, merci, merci ! » S'exclame le gamin en se jetant dans les bras du métis quand il arrive dans le couloir.

Celui-ci est surpris.

-« Tu vois que tu n'avais pas besoin d'un cadeau, il se sent bien accueilli. » Chuchote Duo dans l'oreille de son amant.

-« Merci pourquoi ? » S'étonne Heero alors qu'il ressert sa prise sur l'enfant qui a passé ses bras autour de son cou.

-« Pour m'avoir donné ton bureau. » Explique Marka avec un grand sourire et quelques larmes dans les yeux que le métis essuie du pouce en disant.

-« Mais ce n'est rien, il te fallait bien une chambre. »

-« Merci quand même. » Redit l'enfant en déposant sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Après un petit moment câlin entre les deux, Duo vient prendre son fils pour le déposer par terre en lui mettant une petite tape sur les fesses avant de lui parler.

-« Allez, tu montes maintenant, je viens te coucher de suite. »

Le gamin monte, s'installe dans son lit et il hurle.

-« Je suis prêt ! »

Dans l'interphone le pleure de Jessica se fait entendre.

-« J'y vais Kitty Kat. » Rassure le natté en prenant la direction des escaliers.

Arrivé sur le palier du premier, Marka est là tout confus.

-« Ce n'est pas grave, bonhomme, mais ici c'est comme au home, il faut faire doucement et penser au sommeil des plus petits. Je vais la calmer et je te couche. » Lui dit Duo en passant sa main sur les cheveux blonds de son fils.

Maxwell monte un étage, pendant que le gamin descend s'excuser auprès de Quatre.

-« Ce n'est rien, Duo va la rendormir, il est très doué avec elle, j'en suis parfois jaloux. » Assure Winner.

Marka fait le tour de la table pour dire bonne nuit.

-« Bonne nuit Quatre, Trowa, Hee-Chan, Sally, monsieur Chang. »

Ce qui rend perplexe le Chinois.

-« Marka, tu peux l'appeler par son prénom ou enlever le Monsieur, maintenant que tu fais partie de la famille, tu lui feras plaisir » Dit Heero.

-« Bonne nuit Wufei, alors. » Réplique l'enfant poliment.

Duo l'attend au-dessus des escaliers, les deux poings sur les hanches.

-« Où étais-tu ? »

-« M'excusez auprès de Quatre d'avoir réveillé Jessica. » Répond Marka en regardant le sol.

µµµ

Dix minutes après, le châtain redescend, il se rend dans la cuisine où le métis finit de manger.

-« C'était long cette fois. » Dit Heero en se rappelant que les rares fois où il a vu Duo coucher Marka ça n'avait pas duré plus de cinq minutes.

-« Il était hyper excité. Et toi, ta journée ? »

-« Le bordel, depuis que Relena est en voyage de noce. »

-« Tu as en plus perdu du temps avec ma recherche. » Soupire Maxwell en y repensant.

-« Je finirai mon travail demain après midi quand tu seras au travail, tu veux que je garde Marka en même temps ? » Demande Yuy en regardant le châtain pour avoir la réponse.

-« Hee-Chan, ce n'était pas ce qui avait été convenu au début. Il vient au travail avec moi. Par contre, je veux bien que tu viennes le chercher après le souper pour le mettre au lit. » Dit le natté d'un ton plus radouci réalisant qu'il vient de s'énerver un peu vite.

-« Ninmu Ryukai »

-« Maxwell, sur la table du salon, il reste une caisse avec des affaires de ton fils. » Dit le Chinois en arrivant dans la cuisine.

-« Non, c'est les dossiers scolaires, j'avais pensé faire ça ce soir et faxer les derniers renseignements. Je ferais tout ça après-midi en surveillant les gosses. » Répond le natté.

-« Tu en as pour combien de temps ? » Demande Heero.

-« Une petite heure. » Evalue le châtain en pensant à tout ce qu'il doit encore faire.

-« Fais-nous deux tasses de café, je te rejoins dans cinq minutes dans le salon ! » Dit le métis en l'embrassant rapidement sur la bouche avant de se lever.

Duo a déposé les tasses de café sur la table basse et attend le retour de son amant, quand il voit revenir son copain avec son portable, le châtain lui sourit.

-« Il y avait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas fait ça ? » Demande le natté.

-« Tes examens ? »

-« Je crois. »

Quatre sourit en les voyant s'installer comme plusieurs années auparavant, tous les deux assis à la table du salon, à même le sol, comme au Japon. Ils avaient pris cette habitude pour ne pas monopoliser la table de la salle à manger.

Duo travaillait ses cours, Heero tapait des rapports ou faisait des travaux de recherches à côté de lui pour l'aider quand il bloquait sur une matière. Ca arrivait de temps en temps, mais le châtain avait avoué à l'Arabe que parfois il faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre pour que le brun s'occupe de lui.

-« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait ça avant ? Ce n'est pas un peu juste les inscrire pour lundi ? » Demande après dix minutes le métis.

-« Ils sont inscrits, mais je dois vérifier que les orientations sont justes, les niveaux aussi, surtout pour les quatre de L4. » Justifie Maxwell sans quitter la pile de dossier qui diminue régulièrement.

-« Hn »

Retournant à son dossier, Heero continue de regarder ce que fait son copain du coin de l'œil.

-« Tu connais les dossiers de tes gosses par cœur on dirait. » Admire Yuy.

-« Ca a l'air de t'étonner, j'ai toujours eu une bonne mémoire, tu sais. Par contre, j'ai oublié de demander à Fernando et Mirai, leur orientation, pour le secondaire. Shit ! 21h-15, ils doivent encore être debout. » Dit Duo en se levant pour se rendre au home questionner les deux adolescents.

-« Tu t'en vas ? »

-« Ou ils viennent ? Ca a l'air de plus te plaire. » Sourit le natté en voyant que cette proposition amène du plaisir dans les prunelles Cobalts

Tsuzuki


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Gundam Wing sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi, hétéro.

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

* * *

Choisissant la solution qui avait l'air de plaire le plus au métis, vu qu'il ne devrait pas se passer de la présence de son amant. Qu'il serait à ses côtés durant toute la période où Duo interrogerait les deux adolescents sur leurs options pour leurs futures études. Maxwell sonne à Zorba qui lui envoie les deux enfants.

Fernando n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il veut faire. La seule chose qu'il sait, c'est qu'il a horreur de l'école. Le châtain commence à le questionner afin de se faire son opinion.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ? »

-« Quand les ouvriers sont venus pour transformer, j'ai vraiment aimé les voir travailler. Ca me plairait bien ça. » Raconte l'adolescent les yeux pétillants de plaisir.

-« L'apprentissage commence à quatorze ans (1), il faudra que tu ailles encore à l'école pendant deux ans. Qu'est-ce que tu préférerais ? Maçon ? Electricien ? Plombier ? Il y en a d'autres ! »

-« L'électricité me plairait bien. » Avoue après un moment de réflexion Fernando.

-« Il faut être doué en math. Heero, tu as encore le mail du devis de l'électricien dans cet ordinateur ? » Demande le natté en se tournant vers le métis assis à côté de lui.

-« Non, mais dans celui d'en haut. » Réfléchit Yuy.

-« Tu veux bien ? »

-« Ok, je te fais ça de suite. » Dit Heero en se levant en prenant appui sur la table basse.

-« Prends-moi aussi mon contrat d'adoption sur mon bureau puisque tu montes, merci. » Complète le natté en voyant le brun partir.

-« C'est tout pour ton service ? » Sourit Heero.

-« Oui, quand j'aurai le devis ! Hee-Chan le plan du home. » Ajoute Duo en surélevant la voix avant de se tourner vers Fernando et reprendre son exposé.

-« Avec le devis et le plan, je vais te montrer pourquoi les maths sont importantes. Je ne suis pas contre l'apprentissage, mais on commence par le général pour avoir de meilleures bases. »

Le natté montre, explique. Le métis semble aussi subjugué que Fernando devant l'exposé que fait le châtain. Ce dernier finit par le constater et se sent un peu gêné de l'empêcher de travailler en bloquant son portable.

-« Pas du tout, j'ai fini ce que je voulais faire aujourd'hui. » Répond le métis.

-« Chançard. Tu sais regarder si le niveau scolaire est le même sur L4 et L2, ça m'avancerait. Oui, tu peux le reprendre merci Hee-Chan. » Dit Duo en voyant que Yuy tend les mains vers son PC.

Se tournant vers Mirai, Maxwell commence à interroger la jeune fille sur ce qu'elle veut faire plus tard dans la vie.

-« Comme toi ! »

Le châtain ouvre des yeux exorbités, Yuy sourit avant de dire.

-« Tout dépend de quel Duo tu parles, Mirai. Je viens de lui découvrir des talents de persuasion par la parole et pas comme avant où on lui cédait pour qu'il se taise. Tu vas pouvoir rivaliser avec Quatre, Duo. »

-« Je veux devenir éducatrice et m'occuper des petits enfants. » Dit la jeune fille.

-« C'est deux choses différentes, tu sais ! Les petits enfants c'est la puériculture, l'éducation c'est plus large. » Explique le natté.

Heero ouvre des pages supplémentaires et entame d'autres recherches. Au bout de deux minutes, il referme les pages.

-« Tu vérifies si je dis des conneries ? » Demande innocemment Duo.

Le métis rougit.

-« Comment fais-tu ? Tu es totalement pris dans notre discussion. Pourtant tu ne perds rien de ce qu'il fait à côté de toi. Heero aussi tantôt. Comment faites-vous ? » Demande Mirai totalement émerveillée.

-« Je ne sais pas ! » Admet Duo en regardant son ancien coéquipier. « L'entraînement peut-être. Ce n'est pas important. Alors qu'est-ce que tu préfères, Mirai ? Parce que les études ne sont pas les mêmes. »

-« Je vais déjà commencer par le général si j'ai bien compris tout ce que tu as raconté à Fernando. » Sourit la jeune fille.

-« Le niveau de L4 est plus élevé que L2, pardon Mirai. Tu peux les faire passer de classe sans problèmes. Où sont leurs dossiers ? » Demande Yuy en regardant à droite puis à gauche.

-« C'est mon travail Hee-Chan ! » Lâche Maxwell.

-« Ah bon ! Ca ne fait pas partie de la gestion ? » Demande ironiquement le métis avec un petit sourire en coin.

-« Tu as gagné, tiens leurs dossiers et celui de Marka puisque tu t'ennuies. » Dit le châtain en secouant la tête en voyant la tête de son amant.

-« Tu ne fais pas celui de ton fils ? » S'étonne Heero en le prenant en main comme si c'était quelque chose de très précieux.

-« Je te fais confiance. »

Duo se tourne vers Mirai et Fernando pour reprendre ses explications.

-« Bon, donc je vous inscris dans le général. Le bagage c'est important, on l'utilise toute sa vie. Fernando, dans deux ans tu pourras commencer l'apprentissage, à moins que tu n'aies pris goût aux études. Mirai, toi, il faut que tu fasses ton choix entre l'éducation et la puériculture. Tu dois le faire soit dans trois, soit dans cinq ans. Ne vérifie pas, je sais ce que je dis, j'ai fait des recherches avant, je la voyais bien là-dedans ! » Annonce Duo en regardant Heero, avant de pivoter vers les adolescents pour continuer son argumentation. « La puériculture, tu peux changer d'option avant la fin de tes humanités ou le faire en spécialisation par après. En finissant le général Mirai, tu es déjà éducateur sans spécialisation, il faut encore en faire une, de toute façon ça peut-être plus long. Je sonne à Zorba pour qu'il vous ouvre. » Dit-il en faisant signe aux enfants de se lever.

µµµ

Les adolescents partis, les deux ex pilotes restent seuls pour finir la vérification des dossiers scolaires. Le dernier enfin contrôlé, Duo les rassemble.

-« Tu ne regardes pas ceux que j'ai rempli ? » S'étonne Heero en voyant faire son amant.

-« Pourquoi, tu m'as regardé faire les autres, tu n'as pas confiance en ce que tu as fait ? Tu veux que je vérifie ? » Demande Maxwell pour rassurer son amant.

-« Non, j'ai regardé dans ceux que tu as rempli pour faire les miens. »

-« Alors ça doit être fait convenablement. Tu viens te coucher, my lover ? » Propose le châtain en se levant.

-« Hn »

Heero plus rapidement prêt à faire sa toilette nocturne, attendant son amant dans leur lit. Quand le natté vient se coucher près de lui, le métis l'embrasse en se reculant jusqu'à ce que le châtain soit presque couché sur le ventre.

-« J'ai l'impression que tu veux quelque chose de spécial, toi ? » Lui sourit Duo en lui caressant la joue d'un doigt tout en se redressant.

-« Tu veux bien ? » S'informe Yuy en penchant légèrement la tête.

-« On verra. » Dit le natté en se remettant comme le baiser du métis l'avait mis.

Sachant que c'est difficile pour son amant d'être totalement impuissant et non-maître d'une situation, Heero fait glisser son copain sur le ventre, sans arrêter de le caresser, de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Le sentant complètement tendu Yuy s'assied à la base de ses riens et commence à lui faire un massage. Partant des omoplates en descendant vers le bas du dos, en gestes tendres mais soutenus. La réaction ne se fait pas attendre, Maxwell commence à soupirer d'aise, Heero en profite pour se coucher entièrement sur lui et reprendre ses caresses et ses baisers dans le cou.

-« Parle-moi de ton plus grand fantasme. » Murmure l'Asiatique en prenant les mains du natté pour qu'il tienne les montants du lit.

Le métis redescend ses mains vers le flanc du châtain en laissant glisser seulement l'extrémité de ses doigts, déclenchant des frissons chez le châtain. C'est d'une voix chaude qu'il répond à la question de son amant.

-« Ce n'est pas vraiment un fantasme mais j'aurai aimé qu'on fasse l'amour dans DeathScythe. Je sais c'est con et toi ? »

-« J'y suis presque, j'aimerai pouvoir t'attacher au lit dans cette position et t'aimer jusqu'à ce que tu cries pitié. » Susurre Yuy la voix rauque de désir contenu.

-« N'essaye même pas de l'assouvir ton fantasme, je ne suis pas sûr que mon amour pour toi y résiste. » S'aigrit Maxwell.

Heero glisse du dos de son amant.

-« Duo regarde-moi, Duo, s'il te plaît ! » Insiste Yuy ne voyant plus bouger le châtain.

Lentement le natté tourne son visage vers son ami, c'est des larmes qui brillent aux coins de ses yeux. Le métis prend la main qui tient toujours le montant du lit, il doit même forcer un peu tellement les jointures sont crispées.

-« Raconte-moi, qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait, il y a presque douze ans. » Commence tendrement le brun en relevant le menton du châtain et le caressant du pouce.

Ses yeux se noient dans les yeux améthyste qui cherchent à fuir le regard bleu.

-« Duo, je ne veux plus jamais te faire autant de mal, mais si je ne sais pas ce que tu as subi, je risque de recommencer. » Admet le brun voyant qu'il n'a pas de réponses à ses gestes et ses questions.

-« Ne cherche pas à assouvir ton fantasme, il n'y a aucun risque que tu me blesses, c'est tout. » Répond enfin Maxwell d'une voix sans vie.

-« Non, ce n'est pas tout, dis-moi. » Insiste une nouvelle fois le métis.

-« Heero ! Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas revivre ça ! » S'excuse-t-il en se redressant, puis en s'asseyant dans le lit.

-« Tu ne risques pas de le revivre, c'est ce que je veux éviter justement. Tu parles bien de Solo, du père Maxwell et de Sœur Hélène. » Argumente Heero en se redressant également pour se mettre à côté de son ami.

-« Des bons moments, my Lover. Jamais du moment où je n'ai pas su les sauver. » Dit Duo avec un sourire triste.

-« Tu ne me diras rien ! »

-« Le seul qui a su, c'est le professeur G, J'ai assisté à l'exécution des coupables. » Répond Duo en évitant le regard du métis.

Heero passe la main sur le visage de son copain, lui relève le menton pour chercher son regard.

-« Tu sais ce que j'imagine, c'est peut-être pire que la vérité. »

-« Heero ! » Murmure-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Le brun lui relève une fois de plus le visage.

-« G était parti, sûrement voir les autres professeurs. Je devais continuer mon entraînement, sans la surveillance de G, je n'étais pas aussi consciencieux, je n'en ai jamais fait qu'à ma tête. J'estimais que j'avais droit à un peu de repos. Je ne me suis pas levé. Tu sais bien moi et mon lit, c'est une longue histoire d'amour. L'instructeur et les quatre autres mécaniciens sont entrés dans ma chambre pour venir me chercher. J'ai pas bougé. Je me suis retrouvé attaché au lit. Ils m'ont dit que quand G reviendrait dans cinq jours, je serai enfin soumis. Je suis resté sur ce lit pendant quatre jours, sans manger, à être leur jouet sexuel. G est rentré un jour plutôt et il m'a trouvé ainsi attaché, les mécanos dans ma chambre en train de me narguer avec de la nourriture, et l'instructeur qui s'amusait avec moi. G les a expulsés dans l'espace sans équipement et on n'y a plus jamais fait allusion. Du coup je supporte encore moins les contraintes, sont cons les instructeurs, je suis pire qu'avant. Alors ce que tu t'imaginais c'était pire ? »

Duo avait tout débité en une fois sans s'arrêter voulant pouvoir oublier le plus rapidement cette période de sa vie, mais il y avait déjà des semaines qu'il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, il devrait le dire à Heero. Ce dernier avait déjà fait un grand effort l'autre fois pour ne pas le questionner.

-« Dans ce genre, mais pas aussi long, on va dire. » Compatit Yuy en passant sa main sur la joue du natté

-« J'ai envie de dormir dans tes bras. Je n'ai plus envie de rien d'autre ! » Confesse timidement Duo.

-« Viens, on aura d'autres nuits. Excuse-moi. »

-« Rhooo, tu n'as rien fait. » Dit-il en venant se blottir dans les bras de son amant.

Ce dernier le sert contre son cœur pour lui faire passer tout son amour et surtout calmer ses craintes. Lui permettre de renfermer les mauvais souvenirs dans un coin de son cerveau.

Tsuzuki

* * *

(1) Au moment où j'ai écrit cette fic, je me suis basé sur les lois de mon pays, c'est peut-être autrement ailleurs et encore plus dans le futur. Maintenant, l'apprentissage commence à seize ans, comme quoi les choses peuvent changer rapidement.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Gundam Wing sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi, hétéro.

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Sally, Trowa

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

* * *

Il est quatre heures du matin, quand Heero pousse légèrement son copain qui dort toujours dans ses bras pour se lever. Au moment où il ouvre la porte, le châtain lui demande d'une voix ensommeillée.

-« Où vas-tu ? »

-« Dans ma chambre, je ne voudrais pas que Marka me trouve avec toi au matin. »

-« Reviens là, il n'est pas autorisé à rentrer dans ma chambre sans prévenir. J'ai besoin de toi. Je vais lui dire le plus rapidement possible, mais je ne sais pas encore comment, c'est tout. »

-« Tu es sûr ? » Demande par acquit de conscience le métis, de toute façon, il n'avait pas plus envie que ça d'aller se recoucher dans son petit lit froid.

-« L'adoption est officielle, jeudi prochain, j'ai la réponse de l'analyse sanguine. C'est mon fils. Je ne suis pas différent parce que je t'aime, toi. Du moment qu'on ne se roule pas des pelles monumentales en publique, je ne vois pas où est le mal. L'ombre c'est fini. Allez viens te recoucher. » Dit Duo en soulevant la couette. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que le brun se remette dans le lit.

µµµ

Au matin, quand Heero se rend dans la cuisine, Quatre a déjà mis la table et il finit de préparer le déjeuner. Sans un mot, l'ex pilote 01 se rend au buffet et en sort un bol, il change un peu la disposition des places et va chercher une chaise dans la salle à manger pour Marka.

-« Il faut peut-être mieux que Duo ne sache pas que tu as oublié son fils. » Explique Yuy en voyant le regard interrogateur du blond.

-« Il faudra surtout acheter d'autres chaises, ça devient laid comme ça, avec la moitié des chaises de la cuisine et celle de la salle à manger. »

-« Je m'en occupe, Duo voulait aller en ville pour les achats de la rentrée scolaire. »

-« Essaie de trouver les mêmes qu'on ne doive pas toutes les changer. »

-« Coucou ! » Dit l'enfant en sautant à pied joint dans la cuisine, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

-« Tu n'es pas habillé, Marka ! » Lâche le métis.

-« Tiens, tu as remarqué. » Ironise le gamin, toujours avec son magnifique sourire sur les lèvres.

Wufei qui rentre dans la cuisine à ce moment là et dit.

-« Ce n'est pas possible, c'est dans les gènes. »

-« Marka, les règles que Duo a mis en place pour le home, c'est celles qu'il aime voir respecter partout. Tu vas t'habiller. » Insiste le métis en montrant l'étage.

-« Oui, Heero. » Dit Marka en baissant la tête, puis partant vers la cage d'escaliers.

-« Quoi, Quatre, tu n'aurais pas fait la remarque ? » S'étonne le brun.

-« Venant de toi, ça passe mieux je crois. Si ce n'est pas son fils, tu l'aimeras moins ? » Demande Winner en déposant les toasts sur la table et donnant une tartine à sa fille.

-« Si c'est son fils, je l'aimerai encore plus. » Avoue Heero en s'asseyant à sa place après s'être servi une tasse de café fumant.

-« Mais tu te sens coupable. » Constate Quatre en prenant le pot de confiture pour en mettre sur sa tartine grillée.

-« De m'être mis entre sa mère et Duo, un peu. Quand je t'ai entendu parler de leur relation. » Admet Yuy en se préparant son déjeuner, mais le déposant sur son assiette pour attendre son amant et manger avec lui.

-« Tu n'as pas écouté. Il t'aimait à travers elle. » Précise Winner avant de mordre dans le toast qu'il s'est confectionné.

µµµ

L'enfant frappe à la porte de la salle de bain.

-« Oui, salut fiston. C'est quoi cette tête dès le matin. »

Le natté écoute les explications de son fils avant de reprendre en se mettant à la hauteur du gamin.

-« Il faut pas le prendre comme ça. Heero aime le respect des règles. Il restera toujours un soldat au fond de lui-même. »

-« Il m'a dit que c'était toi qui voulais ? » Proteste l'enfant, alors que Maxwell commence à peigner les cheveux blonds de son fils.

-« Le respect de l'autre commence par le respect des principes des autres. Voilà tes cheveux sont faits, files maintenant, j'arrive. » Dit Duo en assenant une légère tape sur les fesses de l'enfant quand il passe par la porte que son père vient de lui ouvrir.

Marka dévale les escaliers pour venir s'asseoir à côté de Heero. Un petit sourire naît au coin des lèvres de Trowa et Wufei. Quand Duo rentre à son tour, après un bonjour à tout le monde, il veut s'asseoir à côté de son fils, mais un regard à Heero l'arrête. D'un mouvement, il déplace la chaise et Marka d'une place.

-« Voilà, c'est là que tu te mets. Piqueur de place. » Sourit le natté en déposant un baiser sur le front de l'enfant. Avant de s'asseoir entre son fils et son amant.

A peine assis, Duo sent sa jambe se faire emprisonner.

-« Tu me prêtes ta voiture pour aller faire mes courses avec Marka ? » Demande Maxwell en prenant une tartine dans le plat à pain au centre de la table.

-« Non »

Le châtain tourne la tête lentement complètement estomaqué par le non catégorique du métis, c'est bien la première fois qu'il refuse.

-« Non, je vous conduis, je dois acheter des chaises pour la salle à manger et la cuisine. » Précise Yuy devant la tête de son amant.

-« Et nous, on va acheter quoi ? » Demande Marka.

-« Tes affaires scolaires. » Répond Duo en mordant dans la tartine qu'il vient de se préparer.

-« J'ai pas envie d'aller à l'école. Je veux rester avec toi, comme avant. » Chicane l'enfant en regardant les yeux suppliants le natté

-« C'est obligatoire, le home n'a pas les moyens de payer l'école quand elle n'est pas obligatoire, surtout que c'est gratuit quand ça le devient. » Explique Maxwell à son fils, lui faisant bien sentir que c'est comme ça et pas autrement.

-« Il y en a combien qui vont à l'école cette année ? » Demande Quatre en mélangeant le sucre qu'il vient de mettre dans son thé.

-« Neuf sur les dix-huit. Shit, ils rentreront jamais dans la voiture du home, plus toi, ça fait dix mômes à conduire tous les matins et reprendre tous les soirs ! » Lâche Duo les yeux grands ouverts devant le problème qui vient de surgir dans son esprit.

-« Tu dois les conduire à quelle heure ? » Demande Heero.

-« On part à 8 heures. » Répond simplement le natté, trop préoccupé par son nouveau problème.

-« C'est trop tard pour moi. Je t'en aurais crée des problèmes avec cet agrandissement. » Soupire le métis en regardant son bol de café.

-« Je vais le faire, dit Sally. Je ne peux de toute façon pas travailler. Mais demande des subsides pour un mini bus, comme ça tu ne dépends de personne. »

-« Merci Sally, c'est cool. Dis le gestionnaire, tu regardes ce qu'on peut faire pour ce mini bus et revendre la voiture du home. Pour ta peine je t'invite à dîner à midi. » Sourit Duo satisfait que ce problème soit résolu beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru

-« On va manger en ville, chic alors ! Crie Marka. Je peux choisir ce que je veux comme affaire scolaire ? »

-« Du moment que ce soit fonctionnel et pas hors de prix, oui tu peux choisir. »

Au moins son fils était devenu enthousiaste à l'idée de pouvoir choisir ses affaires, puisqu'il n'y couperait, l'école étant obligatoire.

µµµ

Marka et Duo passèrent la matinée dans les magasins. Ils retrouvèrent Heero dans un restaurant self-service de l'immense complexe commercial.

-« Regarde Heero, j'ai un plumier complet, un cartable, une besace pour le dîner à midi, une boite à tartine et un gobelet pour ma boisson. Duo, il a dit qu'il me payerait pas le dîner à l'école, alors qu'on en a un le soir au home ou à la maison. Sac de gym, basket, c'est beau, hein ! » Demande le gamin en déballant tout sur la table et regardant le métis les yeux pétillants de plaisirs.

-« Oui, et ça c'est quoi ? » Demande Yuy en prenant un objet que l'enfant n'avait pas déballé de son emballage.

-« Un marqueur indélébile pour mettre mon nom sur mes affaires. » Répond Marka en le sortant du sachet.

-« Tu as fini de tout montrer ? Tu veux aller jouer ? Tu restes sur la place. »

Le gamin affirme de la tête à chaque question du natté, tout en continuant de siroter son milk-shake dans son gobelet.

Duo le regarde partir avant de reporter son attention sur son copain.

-« Et toi, tu as trouvé les chaises ? » Demande le châtain

-« Oui, on les livre lundi. Et ça c'est quoi ? » S'informe le métis en voyant sur la chaise à côté de lui un gros sac de plastique blanc.

-« Nécessaire scolaire pour ceux de L4, j'ai une facture à récupérer. » Sourit Duo en dévorant son homme du regard.

-« Duo, Duo, viens voir, il y a une volière avec pleins d'oiseaux de toutes les couleurs. » Crie Marka en arrivant à la table et sautant sur place d'excitation.

-« Gomen ! » Dit le châtain en regardant le métis, avant de se tourner vers l'enfant et de lui sourire.

-« Oui, je viens voir. » Dit-il en lui prenant la main.

L'enfant le tire vers la dite cage qui trône sur le centre de la place.

µµµ

Heero se parque devant la maison.

-« Tiens Marka, tu prends les affaires pour les autres, je t'ouvre le home. J'arrive, je rentre tes affaires à la maison. » Dit Maxwell en mettant le sac de plastique blanc dans les mains de l'enfant.

-« Tu veux… » Commence Heero en tendant la main.

-« Sûrement pas ! » Sourit Duo, le regard gourmand.

A peine rentré dans la maison, le natté attire à lui son amant et l'embrasse avec fougue, passant sa main sous la chemise de ce dernier.

-« Il faut que je trouve les mots pour lui dire, j'en peux plus d'être près de toi sans pouvoir te toucher quand j'en ai envie. » Murmure de façon sensuelle le châtain en lui déposant un baiser sur le nez basané du brun.

Un sourire naît sur le visage du métis.

-« Je viens le chercher à 19h30, travaille bien. Donne-moi ça je le mets dans notre chambre. » Dit Heero en donnant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son homme.

µµµ

19h15, Duo rentre dans le salon du home en frappant dans ses mains.

-« Allez les petits, il faut aller faire votre toilette pour aller au lit. »

Six enfants se lèvent des fauteuils.

-« Marka, toi tu restes, rit le natté. Tu es fatigué, tu veux que je sonne à Hee-Chan qu'il vienne te prendre plus tôt ? » Demande Maxwell en passant une main dans les cheveux de son fils.

-« Il vient quand ? » Demande l'enfant les yeux chargés de sommeil.

-« Dans quart d'heure. » Dit le châtain en regardant sa montre par réflexe.

-« Je vais l'attendre alors ! » Bâille le gamin en se réinstallant dans son fauteuil.

-« Je lui dirais de venir plus tôt demain. J'arrive, je vais surveiller la toilette des autres. Mirai, si on sonne, tu vérifies et tu ouvres si c'est Heero, sinon tu m'appelles. » Dit le natté en partant vers la salle de bain à l'étage.

µµµ

Vingt minutes plus tard, Marka se savonne dans la baignoire. Heero assit sur le rebord le surveille.

-« Merci Hee-Chan d'avoir préparé mon bain. C'est toi qui va me coucher tous les soirs ? » Demande l'enfant en passant son gant de toilette derrière les oreilles.

-« Non, c'est parce que ton père travaille. Quand il sera au travail, c'est moi qui le ferais pour qu'il ne doive pas te réveiller. » Explique Yuy en vérifiant qu'il n'a pas oublié un petit coin de peau avant de lui verser de l'eau dessus pour le rincer.

-« Mon père ? Oh ! Duo-Chan. » S'émerveille Marka.

-« Pourquoi ne l'appelles-tu pas papa ? Il t'appelle bien fiston ? » Demande d'un air innocent Heero espérant que la conversation pourra glisser vers le sujet qui l'intéresse vraiment.

-« Non, on n'a qu'un papa et le mien est mort ! » Affirme sérieusement le gamin.

-« Celui à qui tu ressemblais ? » Demande Yuy soulagé de pouvoir questionner l'enfant.

-« Non, moi je ressemble à mon père, qu'elle disait maman, pas papa. Maman disait que mon père, il savait pas que j'existais et elle était heureuse qu'elle ait pas su avant qu'ils se séparent que j'étais là » dit Marka en montrant son ventre.

-« Et pourquoi ? » S'étonne le brun de la réaction de Yolanda, il se rend compte qu'il a parlé à haute voix quand l'enfant lui répond.

-« Parce qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre et qu'elle voulait pas qu'il reste avec elle, pour moi. »

-« C'était une femme bien ta maman. » Sourit Heero.

Oui, cette femme était quelqu'un de bien, Yuy le pensait encore plus quand il entendait l'enfant parler d'elle. Yolanda aurait pu reprendre Duo en lui disant qu'elle attendait un enfant de lui. Mais d'un autre côté, elle savait qu'il serait resté pour l'enfant en aimant un autre et ne l'aurait pas rendu entièrement heureux.

-« Tu me fais penser à elle. Gentil et fort. » Dit d'un coup le gamin

-« Ca me touche beaucoup Marka. » Répond sincèrement ému le métis. Cette enfant il l'aimait de plus en plus.

-« On dit comment papa en japonais ? » Demande Marka au moment où Heero le sort de l'eau pour commencer à le sécher.

-« Otousan, mais pourquoi en japonais, Duo est Américain. » S'étonne Yuy en le frictionnant énergiquement ce qui fait rire l'enfant.

-« Pourquoi il connaît le japonais ? » Interroge-t-il quand le métis commence à lui peigner les cheveux après les avoir dénattés.

-« Pour comprendre ce que je ne voulais pas qu'il sache, on va dire. Quand il m'énervait, je parlais en japonais, alors il l'a appris. C'était une façon pour lui que je l'accepte, que je comprenne que ce n'était pas qu'un baka natté. » Explique le brun, même si ça le gênait un peu de devoir expliquer ça à l'enfant, mais puisqu'il avait posé une question, suivant les habitudes de Duo, il se devait de lui donner une réponse satisfaisante.

-« Et papa en américain ? » Demande Marka en mettant sa chemisette.

-« Daddy »

-« Tu parles américain comme Daddy parle japonais ? » Continue d'interroger l'enfant tout en s'habillant

-« Il parle mieux ma langue que moi la sienne. » Admet le métis en aidant Marka à enfiler ses pantoufles.

-« Dis Hee-Chan, elle va faire comment Jessica pour appeler Quatre et Trowa ? Elle ne va pas les appeler tous les deux papas ? » Demande l'enfant en entendant la gamine babiller dans son bain à l'étage supérieur, alors qu'eux se rendaient vers la chambre de Marka au milieu du couloir.

-« Je ne sais pas, si elle entend trop souvent Duo, elle l'appellera Kitty Kat. Allez, dans ton lit ! Tu as entendu Daddy, quand il rentre, il viendra te donner un baiser. » Dit Heero en bordant l'enfant dans son lit.

-« Tu vas où toi ? » Demande en bâillant Marka.

-« Travailler dans ma chambre, j'ai encore l'histoire du mini bus à régler et d'autres travaux pour la gestion du home. Je serai tout près. » Répond Yuy en déposant un baiser sur le front de l'enfant.

-« Bonne nuit Hee-Chan. »

Tsuzuki


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Gundam Wing sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi, hétéro.

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Quatre, Sally, Trowa, Wufei

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

* * *

5h30 du matin, Quatre, Jessica en pleure dans les bras, descend à pas feutrés vers la cuisine.

-« Chut ! C'est tout ! » Supplie Winner en berçant la gamine pour qu'elle se taise.

-« Ca ne va pas ? » Demande Duo en entrant dans la cuisine.

-« On t'a réveillé ? » S'excuse le blond vraiment confus.

-« Non, j'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit. Je pense trop. Hé ! Jessica, regarde-moi. » Dit Maxwell en s'approchant du bébé qui pleurniche, le poing dans la bouche, délicatement il l'enlève, regarde dedans, avant de sourire.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » S'inquiète directement Quatre.

-« Elle fait ses dents c'est tout ! Elle doit avoir les fesses toutes rouges aussi, je suppose. » Répond le châtain en se redressant.

-« Oui, Sally m'a dit de la badigeonner de pommade avant de remettre le lange. »

-« Va te recoucher Kitty Kat. Je m'occupe d'elle. Profite de ton homme, si elle se rendort, je la coucherai dans le parc. » Dit Maxwell en lui prenant le bébé des bras.

-« Mais Duo ! »

-« Je ne sais plus dormir de toute façon. Tu m'as toi même dis que tu étais un peu bloqué par la présence du bébé dans votre chambre, que Trowa s'en plaignait. Alors va le rejoindre. » Sourit le natté.

-« Tu as des soucis, tu veux qu'on parle ? » Demande le blond en se rapprochant du jeune homme.

-« Quand Heero va descendre, j'en parlerai avec lui. Maintenant qu'on s'est trouvé et qu'on se parle. » Avoue un peu gêné le châtain en repensant qu'avant Winner était son confident.

Duo se rend dans le buffet toujours le bébé dans les bras et il prend un bonbon dur qu'il tend à la petite fille, cette dernière le met directement en bouche.

-« Remonte ! » Ordonne Duo voyant que l'Arabe n'a toujours pas bougé.

Après avoir fait un percolateur de café, le natté va à la table, Il couche la petite sur la table pour lui changer son lange et devant l'étendue des dégâts, son fessier est couvert de cloches à vifs, il décide de lui laisse les fesses à l'air.

-« Essaye de ne pas me faire pipi dessus que je ne doive pas changer mon pyjama. » Dit Maxwell à Jessica en lui chatouillant la joue avant de mettre l'enfant sur son épaule.

Ainsi installé, Duo commence sa grille horaire pour les semaines scolaires à venir. Il n'aura plus qu'à utiliser sa grille pour faire celles de ses collègues.

_1ère semaine : horaire décalé _

_6h-10h_

_15h-19h_

_11h-19h week-end_

_2ème semaine : nuit 22h-6h_

_3ème semaine : repos_

_4ème semaine : matin 6h-14h_

_5ème semaine : après-midi 14h- 22h._

-« Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! » Dit Duo en accrochant son horaire sur le frigo. « Oh ! Tu dors bébé, je vais te mettre dans le parc, alors. » Murmure le natté en partant vers le salon sur la pointe des pieds.

Maxwell installe un essuie dans le parc avant de coucher l'enfant et de remettre une couverture dessus.

-« C'est là que tu te caches ! » Dit Heero en entrant dans le salon.

-« Je ne me cache pas, je ne savais plus dormir. » Justifie le natté en passant son bras autour de la taille du métis pour l'entraîner vers la cuisine que leur discussion ne réveille pas l'enfant.

-« Moi, non plus. J'ai été réveillé par nos voisins du dessus. Il y avait longtemps que je ne les avais plus entendus. » Sourit Yuy en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

-« Tu veux du café, il y en a du prêt ? » Demande le châtain en se rendant au percolateur.

-« Pourquoi, ne dors-tu pas ? » Interroge le métis après avoir acquiescé de la tête pour le café.

-« Je réfléchissais à ce que tu m'as dit hier. Je me demandais s'il m'en voulait. Si elle m'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir aimé comme il faut. » Admet Maxwell en versant le liquide noir dans la tasse bleue de son homme.

-« Duo ! D'habitude, c'est moi qui me tracasse, qui me persécute les neurones, pas toi ! » S'indigne le métis en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine et en prenant la tasse qu'on lui tend.

Quand Duo s'assied, Heero le prend dans ses bras. Le natté se niche dans les bras de son amant pour y chercher réconfort avec sa tasse de café dans une main, sa tresse dans l'autre.

-« Oui, mais s'il réagit mal. Il sait que je l'ai abandonné. » Panique légèrement le châtain en se réfugiant encore plus dans la chaleur rassurante du corps du Yuy.

-« Il sait que tu ne connaissais pas son existence et que si tu avais su, tu serais resté pour lui. » Enonce le métis calmement.

-« Tu es doué pour me rassurer. »

Duo met sa tête sur l'épaule du perfect soldier, puis finit par se retourner vers lui. L'ex pilote 01 l'embrasse en lui caressant le cou, avant de déboutonner le pyjama, de jouer avec le mamelon.

-« M'excite pas ! » Supplie le châtain.

-« Il est tôt, on peut remonter. » Avoue le brun en reprenant la bouche de son homme et laissant sa main repartir vers la poitrine.

-« Et ma mission Jessica, j'en fais quoi ? » Demande Duo, il soupire, s'extrait des mains baladeuses, avant de remettre sa tête sur l'épaule de son copain.

-« Tu m'en veux ? » Finit par demander le natté après cinq minutes de silence où chacun reste perdu dans ses pensées.

-« Je n'ai pas à t'en vouloir. »

Maxwell rassurer sur les sentiments de son homme, reprend sa tresse. Le métis sourit de le voir si sérieux.

Au bout de vingt minutes, le visage du natté s'éclaire.

-« Pourquoi, j'ai pas pensé à ça plus tôt ! »

D'un geste, il rejette sa tresse en arrière qui atterrit directement sur le visage d'Heero.

-« Excuse-moi, mon chou. Tiens, quand on est que nous deux j'ai droit à un sourire, pas un regard glacial. Tu sais que je t'aime toi, que je réfléchis bien dans tes bras. Embrasse-moi tant qu'on est encore seul. J'adore ta façon de m'embrasser, tu es très doué, tu es sûr que je suis le premier ? » Débite un Duo surexcité par la trouvaille à laquelle il vient de penser.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ? » Finit par demander Heero ayant fait la part des choses dans tout ce que vient d'énoncer son amant.

-« Je vais proposer à Quatre de mettre Jessica avec Marka, le temps que Wufei et Sally déménagent. Moi, j'ai l'impression qu'ils seront encore autant ici que chez eux, la preuve le passe-mur qui est pas encore fait. Faut que j'active les travaux sinon ils seront jamais finis avant l'accouchement. » Continue sur la même cadence le natté n'arrivant pas à calmer ses pensées qui se bousculent dans sa tête.

-« Trowa veut que la petite reste à son étage. » Rappelle Yuy.

-« Je suis sûr qu'il en est revenu. Un Quatrounet comme ce matin doit plus lui plaire. Je vais proposer à Wufei de prendre les éléments de sa salle de bain pour sa maison, comme ça, je pourrais faire la chambre de bébé plus rapidement. » Reprend le natté comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

-« Où se laveront-ils ? »

-« Dans leur maison, ça avance, tu sais depuis les saignées. »

Duo se retourne légèrement, prend son amant au niveau de la nuque, se noie dans ses yeux avant de l'embrasser sur le nez.

-« Qu'est-ce que j'ai rêvé de réunion de missions dans cette position ! » Avoue le natté avant de se serrer dans les bras de son compagnon.

-« Tu crois que j'aurai été performant ? »

-« Tu te sens moins toi ? En mode soldat parfait ou en mode Heero Yuy, je te trouve pareil, t'es moins froid c'est tout. » Répond le natté en se retournant vers le brun pour appuyer ses dires.

Le métis se jette sur cette bouche sensuelle qui bouge à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-« J'espère que Quatre va se lever avant ton fils. » Susurre Heero en repassant sa main dans la chemise de pyjama ouverte du châtain.

-« Sinon tu attendras ce soir, si j'avais dû partir au travail ou toi, ça aurait été pareil. Quoi que ça m'amuse quand Wuffy nous traite de bêtes, on a juste plusieurs années à rattraper, nous. » Minaude Maxwell en caressant la nuque d'Heero

-« Tiens, ta mission pleurniche. »

-« J'ai pas envie de bouger, je suis bien, moi comme ça ! Il est quelle heure ? » Gémit le châtain.

-« 7h15, je fais le déjeuner, va t'occuper de Jessica. » Ordonne Yuy en poussant le natté pour qu'il se lève.

Duo revient rapidement dans la cuisine avec le bébé, il l'installe sur sa chaise après avoir mis le petit pot.

-« Tiens, poupée, prend déjà un bonbon dure, on va voir si papa descend pour s'occuper de toi. Pourquoi souris-tu-toi ? » Dit le natté en déposant un baiser dans le cou de son amant.

-« Je pense à ce que m'a dit ton fils hier. »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? » S'étonne Maxwell qu'Heero ne lui ait pas parlé de toute leur conversation.

-« Si Jessica allait appeler Quatre et Trowa : papa et que ce ne serait pas pratique. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as donné comme solution ? » Demande Duo en regardant Heero alors qu'il tient les portes des placards grands ouverts pour regarder à l'intérieur.

-« Qu'à force de t'entendre, elle dirait peut-être Kitty Kat. »

Les yeux du châtain pétillent de malice, prêt au mauvais coup, il se rend près du bébé en laissant les armoires ouvertes.

-« Et toi tu veux l'appeler Kitty Kat, papa ? Comme ça il reste un papa pour Trowa. Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est si tu as la diarrhée à cause de tes dents, sinon pas de lait. » Dit Duo en lui passant un doigt sur le nez, ce qui la fait glousser.

Le natté retourne à l'armoire.

-« Il n'a même pas de la semoule de riz pour remplacer. » Râle Duo en déplaçant les boites de laits en poudre.

-« Si avec les farines, je l'ai vu. » Dit Yuy en lui montrant l'étagère de l'autre côté de la cuisine.

-« Merci, mon chou. Si Kitty Kat ne descend pas, bébé, je te ferais un biberon moitié lait, moitié semoule de riz. »

Marka arrive dans la cuisine habillé, sa brosse et son élastique en main. Il s'arrête et regarde les deux ex pilotes toujours en pyjama.

-« Hier, je me fais réprimer parce qu'il faut être habillé, parce que normalement, c'est Daddy qui veut. Toi, tu me dis que c'est Hee-Chan qui veut et vous vous respectez pas les règles. » Peste l'enfant en regardant l'ex-01 et 02

-« Oui, c'est la règle normalement, mais ici c'était exceptionnel. Puis dimanche, c'est différent. Viens ici que je te fasse tes cheveux. Puis, je voulais te demander, si tu acceptes d'avoir Jessica dans ta chambre le temps qu'on lui fasse la sienne. Elle devient un peu grande pour rester avec Kitty Kat et Trowa. » Explique rapidement la natté tout en faisant la tresse du petit blond.

-« Moi, je veux bien, je l'aime bien Jessica. » Répond l'enfant.

-« Ce n'est pas encore dit, peut-être que Quatre et Tro' ne voudront pas. » Reprend Duo en donnant un baiser sur le front de son fils.

-« C'est ton horaire sur le frigo ? » Demande Heero.

-« Oui, lundi, il faudra se lever tôt bonhomme, je dois être au travail à 6 heures. » Dit Maxwell en passant un doigt sur le nez du gamin en lui faisant un sourire pour le déridé un peu, ne comprenant pas la raison pour laquelle l'enfant est si tendu.

-« Laisse-le dormir, je le lèverai et Sally te l'amènera en même temps que la voiture. » Répond Heero en sortant du frigo les petits pains aux chocolats pour les mettre sur la table.

-« Tu vas finir par t'en occuper plus que moi. » S'indigne le natté.

-« Mais non. Dans vingt minutes, c'est prêt, je vais m'habiller. » Lâche Yuy après avoir poussé sur le bouton du percolateur pour l'enclencher.

-« Duo, je peux jouer dans le salon en attendant ? » Demande Marka.

-« Oui, fiston va. »

Dans la cage d'escalier, Heero attend le gamin et lui fait signe de venir.

-« Pourquoi ne continues-tu pas à l'appeler Daddy ? » Dit-il dans un murmure.

-« Il n'a pas remarqué ! » Bougonne-t-il.

-« Parce qu'il avait trop de choses en tête pour l'instant ! » Sourit le métis.

-« Toi, tu as pourtant remarqué ! » Soupire-t-il en se rendant dans le salon.

Tsuzuki


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Gundam Wing sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi, hétéro.

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Sally, Trowa

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

* * *

**Chapitre 24 **

* * *

Duo est en train de donner le biberon à Jessica, quand Heero revient dans la cuisine, enfin habillé. Le métis se charge de surveiller les enfants pendant que le natté part se préparer pour la journée.

En entrant dans la cuisine, Maxwell est heureux de constater que Sally et Wufei sont déjà debout eux aussi.

-« Marka, range ton jeu et viens déjeuner. » Elève la voix le châtain.

-« Oui, Daddy, j'arrive. »

Duo regarde amoureusement Heero assis à côté de lui.

-« Ca c'est ton œuvre, merci toi. Fei Fei, mon cœur. » Dit Duo en se tournant vers le Chinois.

Chang vire au rouge.

-« Maxwell, pas de grand matin. »

-« Ok, maintenant que les murs sont plafonnés, si je prenais les éléments de votre salle de bain pour les mettre chez vous que je puisse commencer la chambre de Jessica. »

-« Quand le passe-mur sera fait alors, ça limitera les frais pour la plomberie. Bonne idée Maxwell. »

Marka rentre dans la cuisine et s'assied à sa place. Duo l'embrasse sur la joue.

-« Merci pour le Daddy, ça me plaît bien. » Avoue le natté avec un grand sourire posé sur ses lèvres.

-« Je peux t'appeler comme ça tout le temps ? » Demande Marka.

-« Mais oui ! » S'étonne le châtain.

-« Même au home ? » Insiste l'enfant.

-« Oui. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Mais tu n'autorises pas les autres à le dire comme pour Duo-Chan ? » Précise le gamin en regardant son père.

-« Non, c'est parce qu'avant il ne pouvait pas avoir de différence, tu n'étais pas mon fils. » Explique Duo.

-« Va falloir que je trouve autre chose pour Hee-Chan alors. » Se gratte la tête le gamin.

-« Bishonen. » Propose Duo.

-« Shimatta, omae o korosu. » Lâche Heero le regard noir sur son amant.

-« Ce n'est pas bon ça bishonen, je crois ! » Rit Maxwell à gorge déployée.

Il se sent bien, il est heureux de la tournure que prend sa vie.

-« Ojisan ? » Demande Heero en regardant le natté.

-« Otousan ? » Plaisante l'Américain.

-« Non, pas otousan, c'est papa ça. » Certifie Marka.

-« Tu es doué pour les langues toi ou tu as une bonne mémoire. » Dit Heero en regardant le gamin étonné.

-« Ojisan c'est quoi ? » Interroge le petit blond en regardant son père.

-« Oncle, tonton. » Répond Duo.

-« Je peux ? » Demande Marka

-« Si tu veux. » Sourit Maxwell

-« Bishonen, faut mieux pas demander, je suppose ? » Demande quand même Marka.

-« Beau garçon » Répond Duo.

-« Shimatta, omae o korosu ? » Continue le gamin puisque son père lui donne les traductions si facilement.

-« Zut ! Je vais te tuer. » Devant le regard horrifié de l'enfant, le châtain justifie l'expression. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, vu le nombre de fois qu'il m'a déjà dit qu'il allait me tuer, je devrai être mort et enterré. Il me dit ça comme il me dirait d'aller me faire cuire un œuf. C'est comme Wufei plus jeune, il me courrait après avec son sabre. Si je m'étais arrêté avant qu'on ne l'arrête, je suis persuadé qu'il ne m'aurait rien fait. »

-« Tu n'as pourtant jamais vérifié, Maxwell ! » Signale Chang d'un ton plat en buvant une gorgée de café.

-« Tu aurais encore été plus frustré de ne rien me faire. » Dit Duo en se tournant vers le Chinois.

-« Ai shiteru ? » Demande naturellement le blond.

-« Bien essayé Marka, mais je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te dirai pas ce que c'est. » Répond le natté en se tournant vers son fils le regard un peu plus dur, pour avoir une fois de plus essayé d'avoir la réponse à cette question.

-« Il a une mémoire fabuleuse, tu ferais bien d'arrêter de lui donner les traductions, on aura bientôt plus d'intimité ! » Lance Heero en japonais à Duo.

-« Hai » Accorde le natté.

µµµ

Quatre et Trowa arrivent dans la cuisine à passé 9h30.

-« Excuse-moi Duo, je me suis rendormi. » Dit le blond en prenant une tasse de café du thermos.

-« Il n'y a pas de problème, mais elle est toujours en pyjama. Elle est dans son parc, Marka joue avec elle. » Répond Maxwell alors qu'il tourne la page de son journal étalé sur la table de la cuisine.

-« Daddy, elle vient de faire popo, tu as dit qu'il fallait la changer de suite pour ses fesses. » Crie le gamin en entrant dans la cuisine et attrapant la manche de son père pour l'entraîner vers le parc.

-« J'arrive, déjeuner en paix, je la change et je l'habille. Tu viens moustique, on va lui donner son bain. » Propose le natté en mettant son bras autour des épaules de son fils.

µµµ

Onze heures vient de sonner à l'église du quartier que Marka court dans la maison en appelant son père.

-« Daddy, Daddy, où es-tu ? Quatre part en promenade au parc avec Jessica, je peux aller avec eux ? »

-« Dans ma chambre. C'est Quatre qui te l'a proposé ou toi qui t'es imposé ? » Demande Maxwell en relevant la tête de son ouvrage.

-« Tu fais quoi ? » Interroge l'enfant en s'approchant pour mieux voir ce que fait son père.

-« Je marque tes affaires pour l'école demain. Viens, on va voir si tu ne les gênes pas. Après je déciderai. »

Prenant la main de l'enfant, le châtain descend à la cuisine où Quatre prépare un panier pic-nique.

-« Ce n'est pas lui qui s'impose ? » Questionne directement Maxwell.

-« Mais non, Duo. Il fait beau, je ne sais pas seulement si on rentre pour manger ou si on dîne dans le parc. Je te le ramène pour 2 heures que tu puisses aller au travail avec lui. » Affirme Winner en ajoutant une bouteille d'eau.

-« Ne rentres pas à cause de ça, tu me le ramènes au home sinon. » Offre le châtain ne voulant pas que son ami doive écourter son amusement pour respecter son organisation.

-« Encore merci de nous permettre de mettre Jessica dans la chambre de Marka. Et toi, tu te sens mieux ? » Demande le blond en refermant le baby case, avant de déposer la petite fille dans son landau maintenant que tout est préparé.

-« Oui, Kitty Kat, j'ai fait comme je t'ai dit. Tu es sage fiston. A tantôt. » Dit le châtain en embrassant son fils qui part en tenant le montant de la poussette de Jessica

Quand le natté remonte, Heero sort dans le couloir, Wufei descend de sa chambre.

-« Maxwell, comment comptais-tu faire le passe-mur ? » Attaque le Chinois sans tenir compte du métis debout sur le palier.

Le châtain jette un regard à Yuy derrière Chang.

-« Je t'explique, mais je fais ça demain. Des marques faites dans ta maison, il faut percer des trous à travers le mur aux quatre coins. De ce côté, j'aurai des repaires pour faire les saignées et savoir où on doit casser. Il faut encore installer une bâche ici pour la poussière. Bon sûr ce, il y a mon amant qui m'attend pour jouer. Alors ne me cherche pas pendant une bonne heure. » Achève Maxwell en montant les deux dernières marches pour rejoindre le métis.

-« Pourquoi dois-tu toujours être aussi vulgaire ! » S'indigne le Chinois.

-« Je ne suis pas vulgaire, si j'avais dit que j'allais baiser avec mon mec, là j'aurais été vulgaire. » Nargue le châtain.

Wufei s'en va en secouant la tête, offusqué par les paroles du natté.

-« Rassure-moi juste sur une chose. Ce n'est pas toi qui as demandé à Quatre d'emmener Marka en promenade ? » Demande Duo en passant son bras autour de la taille de son copain.

-« Non, j'ai juste sauté sur l'occasion de t'avoir seul, comme Wufei. »

-« Je suis demandé. Dire qu'il fût un temps où je devais ruser pour partir en mission avec toi, et que Wufei sortait de la pièce quand j'y entrais. Tu me donnes cinq minutes que je finisse de marquer les affaires de Marka ? »

-« Hn »

Heero s'assied sur le lit pour attendre Duo. Il laisse ses pensées vaguer, le regard perdu. Il sursaute quand le natté lui effleure le visage.

-« Tu étais loin, my lover, j'ai cru que je n'arriverais plus à te joindre. »

Les yeux et la voix de Duo reflètent l'anxiété. Quand le métis accroche le regard du châtain, ce dernier soupire profondément de soulagement.

-« Je me demandais comment réagirait J s'il me voyait maintenant. » Avoue un peu penaud Heero.

-« La paix est instaurée, tu as le droit de vivre pour toi, tu as le droit de ressentir des émotions. Je ne dis pas que tu n'en ressentais pas avant, mais tu as le droit de les vivre, de les laisser sortir. On est plus en temps de guerre, tu as droit au repos du soldat. Ce dernier n'est pas loin, je le sais. Il suffit qu'un grave problème survienne pour que tes instincts refassent surface. Trowa, toi et moi, nous resterons toujours sur le qui-vive. C'est ancré trop profondément. Alors, je ne vois pas ce qu'ils auraient à redire les professeurs sur ce qu'on est maintenant. Nous avons survécu, alors que personne n'y croyait, autant vivre maintenant. On s'est assez battu pour ça tu ne crois pas ? On a le droit au bonheur comme les gens pour qui on s'est battu. » Argumente Maxwell en le regardant intensément pour donner du poids à ses paroles.

-« Quand est-ce que tu dis à ton fis que tu es son père ? » Demande Yuy pour changer le sujet de la discussion.

-« Quand j'aurais les résultats, on ne sait jamais que Yolanda ait rencontré deux salauds à la même période. J'espère que non pour elle. » Soupire le natté devant cette évidence.

-« Tu n'es pas un salaud. Ca aurait peut-être marché si je ne mettais pas mis entre vous deux. » Dit Heero en tirant Maxwell à lui pour l'embrasser.

-« Je ne l'ai jamais aimé comme je t'aime. »

µµµ

Marka rentre à la maison à 13h30, fou de bonheur. Maxwell et Yuy viennent de finir leur repas à la table de la cuisine. Ils prennent une tasse de café en discutant.

-« Regarde Daddy ce que j'ai ! » Dit le gamin en montrant un poisson rouge dans un sachet.

-« Quatre ! » Reproche Duo.

-« Ce n'est pas moi, j'avais dit non, qu'il fallait te demander auparavant. C'est Trowa. » Justifie Winner en se tournant vers la porte.

Le Français entre justement avec un aquarium vide, gravier et plante artificiel.

-« Il était en fascination devant l'étang. » Plaide Barton en déposant le tout sur la table de la cuisine.

-« J'ai failli lui prendre un oiseau hier après midi après le coup de la volière. » Avoue Heero en déposant sa tasse vide sur la table.

-« C'est ton poisson, c'est toi qui t'en occupes, personne d'autre. Tu t'y connais Tro', parce que moi c'est le néant sur le sujet ? » Demande le natté en regardant le brun-roux.

Voyant ce dernier acquiescer, le châtain rajoute en le désignant de l'index.

-« Je te nomme responsable alors. »

-« Tu vois ! » Dit Trowa au gamin en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-« Vous allez me le pourrir, barguigne Duo en sortant de la cuisine. Dans vingt minutes, on part bonhomme. Alors dépêche-toi de l'installer ton poisson. »

-« Il faut attendre une heure qu'il a dit le marchand avant de le libérer dans son bocal. » Répond Marka en haussant la voix pour que son père le comprenne.

Le châtain revient dans la cuisine, le regard noir.

-« C'est un coup monté ! Tu viens au home avec moi. » Gronde-t-il.

-« Mais ! » Supplie Marka.

-« Quand il sera temps de libérer ton poisson, je viendrais te rechercher, puis, je te ramènerai au home ! » Propose Trowa.

-« Je peux faire ça ? » Demande l'enfant le regard implorant.

-« Oui, tu peux. Rendez service aux gens, je vous jure. » Soupire le natté en quittant à nouveau la cuisine pour se rendre à l'étage, Yuy sur les talons.

-« Calme-toi, ce n'est pas si grave que ça, lui dit Heero. Je viens chercher ton fils à quelle heure ? »

-« Comme hier, au moins demain, je pourrais le mettre au lit. Il faudra peut-être pousser le lit de Marka plus au fond de la pièce et mettre le lit cage, là dans le coin juste à côté de la porte. » Dit Duo en regardant la chambre de son fils et le meilleur moyen de l'aménager.

-« Ce sera fait. » Affirme Heero

-« Je préfère le poisson à l'oiseau. Pas dans la chambre le bocal. » Se rappelle d'un coup Maxwell.

-« Bien chef ! » Dit Yuy en faisant un salut militaire.

-« Mais tu te fous de ma gueule en plus. »

Heero s'avance vers Duo en refermant la porte de la chambre de Marka.

-« A ce soir toi ! Tu te lèves à quelle heure demain que je puisse mettre le réveil ? » Demande le métis en s'avançant de plus en plus jusqu'à le prendre par le cou.

-« 5h30 » Répond Maxwell

-« Courte nuit »

-« Heero ! » le natté fronce des sourcils espérant arrêter la progression de son amant.

-« Quoi ? » Demande innocemment le métis en embrassant son amant sur la bouche tendrement.

-« Pas ici. »

-« Il est occupé avec son poisson. » Justifie-t-il en se rapprochant une fois de plus, puisque Duo recule pour essayer de se dégager des bras puissants de Yuy.

-« Juste un alors. » Autorise le natté en mordillant délicatement les lèvres de son compagnon pour obtenir l'entrée de sa bouche.

-« Hn »

Tsuzuki


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Gundam Wing sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi, hétéro.

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Sally, Trowa

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

* * *

Heero avait couché Marka après avoir été le chercher au home. Maxwell était venu l'embrasser dans son sommeil, juste avant de se coucher dans son lit pour un peu de sommeil mérité, avant de se lever pour une longue journée de rentrée scolaire.

-« Duo, réveille-toi ! »

-« Heero, j'ai sommeil. » Bâille le châtain en se repositionnant mieux dans le lit.

-« Ton fils pleure. »

En une minute, le natté est dans la chambre du gamin.

-« Chut, je suis là. Tu vas réveiller Jessica. Chut, j'arrive, je lui rends sa sucette, et on va faire partir ce vilain rêve. » Rassure le natté après avoir embrassé son fils comme il l'a fait si souvent quand il accourait de chez lui au home.

-« Je peux dormir avec toi ? » Supplie l'enfant en tendant les bras quand son père s'assied sur le lit près de sa tête.

-« Non, Marka. » Dit doucement Duo en le prenant dans ses bras.

-« Mais Ojisan l'a bien fait ! »

-« Ojisan, c'est Ojisan, il fait comme il veut quand je ne suis pas là. » Explique Maxwell en passant une main sur les cheveux blonds.

-« C'est comme dans mon rêve, tu vas m'abandonner à l'école. » Pleure Marka en cachant son visage sur le torse du natté.

-« Sûrement pas, tu ne crois pas que je me suis assez battu pour t'adopter, ce n'est sûrement pas pour que je t'abandonne après. » Affirme Duo en relevant le petit visage baigné de larmes.

-« Tu ne viendras pas me chercher demain soir, je le sais, je le sens. » Pleure de plus belle le gamin.

-« Même si je ne venais pas, pour une raison ou pour une autre. Tu serais ramené avec les enfants du home. Et je te reprendrai au home. » Explique calmement Maxwell ne sachant plus trop comment rassurer son fils. Ca n'a jamais été aussi dure, d'habitude sa présence suffisait.

-« Tu vois, tu commences déjà, Ojisan ! » Appelle Marka en s'essuyant les yeux.

Heero arrive rapidement et devant le regard que lui lance Duo, il se demande ce qu'il a bien pu faire. Marka se lève et se jette dans ses bras en disant.

-« Ojisan, je peux dormir avec toi ? »

-« … »

-« S'il te plaît ! » Insiste l'enfant.

-« Il est d'accord, Daddy ? » Interroge le métis en essayant d'analyser rapidement la situation. Mais la question de l'enfant l'intrigue plus qu'elle ne lui donne de réponse.

-« Non, mais c'est pas avec lui que je veux dormir mais avec toi. » Affirme Marka sans un regard pour son père.

Duo reste silencieux mais massacre littéralement son amant du regard.

-« Ton père c'est Duo, pas moi ! » Lâche finalement Heero en remettant le gamin dans les bras de son compagnon.

Puis Yuy quitte la pièce sans se retourner. Le natté le voit partir vers sa chambre. Marka pleure à chaudes larmes dans ses bras.

-« Je vais encore me retrouver tout seul. »

-« Tu n'es pas tout seul, tu ne le seras plus jamais. » Rassure le châtain en lui déposant des petits baisers sur les cheveux.

-« Ojisan m'aime plus. » Sanglote le gamin.

-« Si, il t'aime et il s'occupera encore de toi, mais il s'est rendu compte que tes réponses me faisaient du mal. Ojisan, il agit avec toi, comme il aurait aimé qu'on s'occupe de lui, petit. Allez au lit, tu vas être fatigué pour l'école sinon. Demain matin, c'est moi qui m'occupe de t'amener à l'école. Au soir, j'essayerai, c'est promis, normalement c'est à moi de le faire. Mais tu ne seras pas abandonné à l'école, compris ? » Demande Duo en remontant la couverture jusqu'au menton de son fils et en déposant un baiser sur le petit front. Du pouce, il essuie les dernières larmes aux coins des yeux.

-« Hn, c'est toi qui me lève ? » Demande en bâillant Marka.

-« Ojisan. »

-« Pourquoi pas toi ? » S'inquiète directement l'enfant en se rasseyant dans son lit

-« Je vais me lever deux heures plus tôt que toi, si tu veux, je t'emmène au home et tu retournes dormir dans le lit de l'éducateur de nuit. Si Ojisan ne s'était pas proposé pour s'occuper de toi, c'est comme ça que j'aurais fait. » Répond Duo en recommençant son rituel du couché.

-« Tu ne m'abandonneras jamais, pas comme papa, pas comme maman ? » Interroge Marka en passant ses bras autour du cou de son père quand celui-ci lui dépose un baiser sur son front.

-« Ca je ne peux pas le promettre, mais tant que je serais en vie, je ne t'abandonnerais pas. »

Duo caresse les cheveux de son fils jusqu'à ce qu'il dorme. Puis, il se lève, remet la couverture sur Jessica et va jusqu'à la chambre du métis. Il frappe et attend une réponse, comme rien ne vient, Maxwell insiste.

-« Heero, tu dors ? »

Doucement, le châtain pousse la porte, Yuy est assis sur son lit, les jambes repliées, le menton sur les genoux.

-« Je ne vais pas devoir te rassurer après lui ! » Plaisante Duo.

Un regard glacé lui répond. L'ex pilote 02 s'assied sur le lit.

-« Ce n'est pas à moi de m'excuser. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te le dis que je ne suis pas d'accord avec ta façon d'agir avec mon fils. Je suis heureux que tu t'occupes de lui. Mais si on doit l'élever à deux, il faut qu'on aille dans le même sens. »

Le châtain s'arrête de parler pour laisser le temps à son amant de donner son opinion, mais comme rien ne vient, il reprend.

-« Heero, quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, je t'ai dit que je voulais partager ta vie ! Et j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il n'y a que toi qui partage la mienne. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ta vie, moi ! Tu es entré dans la mienne, tu partages tout, mon fils, ma vie, mon métier. »

-« La seule chose intéressante dans ma vie, c'est toi, ce que tu es et ce que tu as. » Le coupe d'un coup le métis.

Laissant le natté sans voix et complètement ahuri par les propos de son amant.

-« Pourquoi fais-tu toujours le premier pas ? » Demande sèchement Yuy. Il se sait fautif, il ne respecte pas les méthodes éducatives de Maxwell, alors pourquoi vient-il comme si c'était à lui de demander pardon, de réintroduire le dialogue.

-« La vie est trop courte, je ne vais pas attendre que tu le fasses, je crois qu'on a déjà assez perdu de temps comme ça à cause de quiproquo. Je suis venu vers toi, mais je ne m'excuse pas ! Par contre, tu as été dur avec Marka. Il est persuadé que tu ne l'aimes plus. Ne te sers pas de lui pour m'approcher ou me blesser. » Le compris était sous-entendu dans le regard améthyste.

Le regard d'Heero se durcit.

-« Je n'ai pas dit que tu l'avais fait, je te préviens, c'est tout. Tu restes là ou tu viens te coucher ? Moi, j'y vais, je me lève dans trois heures. » Dit Duo en joignant le geste à la parole.

Maxwell se retire dans sa chambre sans se retourner, le reste du chemin, le métis devrait le faire tout seul.

µµµ

Quand le réveil sonne, Duo sourit Heero est venu se coucher avec lui. Il l'embrasse dans le cou et se lève. Après s'être préparé, il se rend dans la chambre de son fils.

-« Je te laisse ici, Ojisan va s'occuper de toi. » Murmure Maxwell en caressant les cheveux de son fils.

Le gamin continue à dormir, rassuré Duo retourne dans sa chambre, change l'heure du réveil et secoue un peu Heero pour le réveiller et lui parler.

-« Hee-Chan, j'ai laissé Marka. »

-« Tu me laisses encore m'en occuper ? » Demande Yuy sans regarder le natté, il ne se sent toujours pas bien dans sa peau, surtout à cause de la souffrance qu'il a occasionné à son amant.

-« Oui, baka ! Depuis le temps que je rêve de te le dire. Il faut bien que Marka sache que tu l'aimes toujours. »

Heero se retourne et lui sourit.

µµµ

-« Marka debout, il est temps de te lever ! » Dit Heero accroupi à la hauteur du gamin.

-« Il est parti Daddy ? » Demande l'enfant en se frottant les yeux.

-« Oui, il m'a dit qu'il te laissait, tu le retrouves tout à l'heure au home. » Répond Yuy en soulevant un peu la frange qui masque les yeux de Marka.

Le petit blond rejette les couvertures et se rend à la salle de bain. Son déjeuner est sur la table quand il arrive.

-« Tu veux que je te fasse les cheveux ? » Propose Heero quand il constate que Marka ne les a pas attachés et qu'ils tombent continuellement dans les yeux du gamin.

-« Daddy le fera quand j'irai. » Répond platement Marka.

-« J'espère pour toi qu'il aura le temps. »

-« Hn »

-« Tu as refait ton lit ? » Demande Yuy pour essayer de relancer la conversation devant le mutisme de l'enfant.

-« Hn »

A 7h30, le métis doit partir pour le travail, mais ni Quatre, ni Sally ne sont encore descendus. Wufei et Trowa étant de nuit, il n'a pas trop envie de monter au risque de les réveiller.

-« Prends ta mallette et ta besace, je te conduis au home. » Dit Yuy en prenant son attaché-case pour se rendre au home. C'est Duo qui ouvre la porte.

-« Bonjour Daddy ! » Dit le gamin en entrant, sans regarder en arrière pour dire au revoir au métis.

Le natté lance un regard intrigué à son fils puis se retourne vers Heero.

-« Il t'a dit au revoir à la maison ? » Finit par demander le châtain.

Le brun hésite.

-« Marka viens ici, tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ? » Rappelle Duo la voix cassante, légèrement en colère.

-« Merci Ojisan, à ce soir » Dit-il avant de repartir sans vraiment avoir jeté un regard à Yuy.

-« Il a un caractère de cochon ton fils. » Avoue Heero.

-« Je vous avais prévenu que vous le pourririez. C'était la première fois que tu lui disais « non » depuis que tu le connais, pas vrai ? » Interroge Maxwell.

-« Sally n'était pas encore levée. J'espère pour toi qu'elle viendra. » Heero évite intentionnellement la question pour ne pas lui avouer qu'il a raison.

-« Sinon, je ferais deux trajets. Je te laisse, tu vas être en retard et moi aussi. » Dit Maxwell en refermant la porte pour surveiller que les enfants en âge d'école sont bien en train de déjeuner et de s'habiller.

Sally arrive cinq minutes avant 8 heures.

-« Excuse-moi Duo, si Jessica ne s'était pas réveillée, je crois qu'on dormirait toujours Quatre et moi. »

-« J'avais déjà commencé à prévoir deux trajets. Ca ne durera pas longtemps. Heero a trouvé le mini-bus et à revendre la voiture. On attend l'accord des subsides pour la différence. » Explique le natté en amenant la jeune femme dans la cuisine et en lui servant une tasse de café avant de disparaître pour rassembler les enfants, vérifier les besaces.

-« Daddy, je peux toujours aller avec toi ? » Demande Marka quand le châtain réapparaît après cinq minutes

-« Oui fiston. »

µµµ

Arrivé près de l'école, Duo se parque et récupère les cinq enfants de la voiture de Sally.

-« Merci Sally, je peux compter sur toi à 15h30 ? » Demande Maxwell en se mettant accroupi à la hauteur de la vitre de la voiture de la jeune femme.

-« C'est sûrement Trowa qui le fera, j'ai rendez-vous chez le gynécologue. »

-« Vous êtes des anges. »

Le châtain sourit au médecin, se relève et prend la main de son fils avant de siffler le rassemblement, ce qui attire tous les regards sur le groupe.

-« Fernando, Mirai, votre établissement est là, juste à côté. » Explique Duo en montrant l'établissement juste en face de l'école des plus jeunes.

-« Vous devez vous rendre dans le réfectoire pour la répartition des classes. Quand les cours sont finis, vous venez ici dans la cours des petits, qu'on ne doive pas courir partout pour vous récupérer. »

Maxwell finit ses explications avant de les envoyer traverser la rue pour se rendre dans leur école. Il se tourne vers les plus jeunes et avec un grand mouvement du bras, il dit

-« En avant les autres. »

-« Daddy ? » Demande un peu paniqué Marka.

-« Je n'oublie pas de venir te reprendre. » Sourit-il à son fils avant de reprendre pour ses pupilles provenant de L4.

-« Micha, Luciano, Gabrielle et Denis, vous ne devriez pas avoir de problèmes pour suivre, le niveau de L4 est plus élevé qu'ici, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas écouter. Si vous ne savez pas où vous devez vous rendre, demandez aux autres. Après les cours, rassemblement ici. » Dit Duo en montrant un banc.

-« Et moi, je dois aller où Daddy ? » Interroge Marka en tirant sur le manche de son père.

Duo s'accroupit, passe un bras autour de la taille du gamin et dit en pointant un doigt vers les escaliers.

-« Regarde, les professeurs sont là. Tu es en première, donc ton rang se fera là. Je reste jusqu'à ce que ton rang se fasse. »

-« Je dois vraiment ? » Demande Marka en faisant des yeux implorants.

-« Oui, Marka, ça va te plaire, j'en suis sûr. Tu vas apprendre plein de choses. » Le gamin passe ses bras autour du cou de son père. « Je ne t'abandonne pas, promis. Tu seras sage. »

-« Oui daddy. C'est qui qui me couche ce soir ? »

-« C'est moi. Je te reprends à l'école, on soupe ensemble au home, je te ramène à la maison. Tu te laves et au lit. »

La cloche sonne, Duo embrasse son fils et se relève. Il l'amène à son rang avant de partir, il surveille le reste de ses troupes.

µµµ

A 15H15, Duo est dans la cour à attendre la fin de la classe, ainsi que Trowa. Mirai et Fernando arrivent de leur établissement.

-« Il y a pleins de papiers à remplir pour le tuteur légal, c'est toi non ça ? » Demande Mirai.

-« Oui, c'est moi. » Répond en souriant Maxwell à la jeune fille.

-« Il y a une autorisation de sortie pour quand des profs ne sont pas là. Ca ne me gênent pas de faire les trois kilomètres à pied, s'il faut. » Continue Mirai en ouvrant sa mallette pour chercher ses papiers.

-« Je vais regarder tout ça ce soir. Vous me donnerez les papiers au home. Salut Tro', merci pour le coup de main. » Commence le natté en voulant se lever pour accueillir Barton quand une tornade blonde lui atterrit dans les bras.

-« Daddy, ma maîtresse veut te parler ! » Dit Marka en se serrant encore plus fort contre son père. Il était là, il était enfin là, même s'il voulait avoir confiance en Duo, Marka avait vraiment eu peur que le natté ne soit pas dans la cour à l'attendre.

-« Tu commences bien les cours, on dirait. » Sourit Maxwell en passant sa main dans la frange de son fils.

-« C'est pas de ma faute, quand elle a fait l'appel, j'ai cherché l'autre petit garçon qui s'appelait comme moi ! » Dit le gamin en regardant son père droit dans les yeux.

-« Il y a un autre Marka ? » S'étonne le châtain.

-« Non, mais je savais pas moi, que je m'appelais Marka Maxwell, maintenant. Je cherchais l'autre garçon, je trouvais bizarre qu'il ait ton nom de famille, moi ! »

Trowa est sur le point d'éclater de rire devant les explications de Marka et la tête de Duo.

-« Monsieur Maxwell, il faudrait qu'on parle. » Dit une jeune femme de presque vingt-cinq ans, presque aussi grande que Duo, de longs cheveux bruns retenus par deux pinces en forme de papillon, dégageait son front. Deux yeux bruns l'observaient derrière ses lunettes rondes.

-« Oui, mademoiselle, il vient de me prévenir. On en a pour longtemps, j'ai des enfants à ramener au home. » Demande Duo en se levant et en lui serrant la main.

-« Ne te tracasse pas de ça, je vais faire deux trajets. » Propose Trowa.

-« Laisse les plus grands. Mirai, Fernando, Micha, Luciano, Gabrielle, vous attendez ici. Marka, tu rentres maintenant avec Trowa. Merci mec. » Ordonne Maxwell en emboîtant le pas de la maîtresse.

Quand ils sont assez éloignés des enfants, le châtain accélère le pas pour se mettre à la hauteur de la jeune femme. Duo est assez perturbé par le fait que l'institutrice de son fils veuille lui parler, ce n'est pas une enfant difficile, qu'est-ce qui peut bien nécessiter cet entretien ? Alors pour diminuer son stress il commence à lui parler.

-« Pour le fait que Marka ne savait pas qu'il s'appelait Maxwell, c'est de ma faute, l'adoption n'est officielle que depuis vendredi dernier, je ne l'ai pas prévenu. »

-« Il n'y a que trois jours alors, je comprends mieux que vous n'avez pas remarqué que votre fils est atteint de mythomanie. » Dit d'une voix rassurante l'institutrice en lui faisant un petit sourire que Duo qualifierait de supérieur.

-« Ah ! Et vous avez remarquez ça en un jour, alors que je l'élève depuis dix mois dans mon home. » Répond d'une voix cinglante Maxwell.

-« Il m'a dit que son papa est mort dans un accident de navette, que sa maman et sa petite sœur dans l'incendie de sa maison. Il a ajouté qu'il est entré dans un home en feu pour récupérer une photo. Qu'il a sauvé sa petite sœur en la mettant sur le toit et que c'est pour ça qu'elle vit toujours dans sa maison. Déjà ça ce n'est pas très logique, soit elle est morte, soit elle est vivante. » Rétorque la jeune femme en ouvrant la porte de sa classe. Elle propose une chaise à Duo avant de s'asseoir à son bureau.

Duo ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir son sourire qui s'agrandit de plus en plus au moment où il s'assied en face de la jeune femme.

-« Qu'il vit avec son Daddy, je suppose que c'est vous. Et son Ochi, Ovi. » Hésite l'institutrice en cherchant le papier sur lequel elle avait inscrit le mot.

-« Ojisan »

-« Oui, c'est ça. Quand je lui ai demandé qui c'était : la seule chose qu'il m'a répondu. C'est Ojisan, c'est Ojisan. Ah oui, j'oubliais, il m'a aussi assuré qu'il vivait avec l'héritier de toutes les exploitations minières. »

-« Tiens, je n'étais pas au courant qu'il savait ça. » Constate satisfait Duo.

-« Qu'il connaissait l'ambassadrice de la terre, mais qu'il n'avait pas pu assister à son mariage. Alors excusez-moi, monsieur Maxwell, mais je crois que votre enfant a besoin d'une thérapie. » Affirme l'enseignante d'un ton catégorique.

-« Heu ! Mais il n'y a rien d'inventé dans ce qu'il raconte, je m'excuse si sa vie à l'air d'être inimaginable pour vous, mais il a bien vécu tout ça. Il a bien perdu une petite sœur dans l'incendie de sa maison ainsi que sa mère. Et au home, il a pris en affection une gamine de trois mois qu'il a fini par considérer comme une sœur. Sa vraie sœur avait treize mois, mais il n'a jamais eu la force de la mettre sur le toit et elle a brûlé vive devant ses yeux. La petite sœur qu'il dit avoir sauvé, ce n'est pas la même, c'est cette petite gamine qu'il a réussi à mettre sur le toit du home quand deux couples se sont présentés pour l'adopter. Il n'a pas voulu la laisser partir. Pour finir le couple qui l'a adopté vit dans ma maison, à côté du home. Monsieur Raberba Winner est le père de cette gamine. » Explique patiemment Duo.

Le natté a un petit sourire quand il voit la jeune femme ouvrir de grands yeux étonnés devant ses révélations. Alors avec plus de plaisir encore il continue son petit discours pour prouver que son fils n'est pas fou.

-« Ojisan, c'est oncle en japonais et pour Marka son oncle c'est Heero Yuy qui travaille pour Madame Relena Noscanu Peacecraft et ce dernier vit également dans ma maison. La seule chose où il a un peu exagéré, c'est pour le home en feu. Il y avait juste le feu dans la cave et il n'y est pas allé tout seul, mais sur le dos d'Heero Yuy, pendant que j'essayais de maîtriser l'incendie. Et non, je n'ai pas besoin de thérapie. La preuve qu'il connaît monsieur Raberba Winner est là devant vos yeux, dans la cour » Dit le châtain en voyant Quatre entrer dans l'enceinte de l'école et les grands se rendant automatiquement vers lui et le suivant sans problème.

La jeune femme semble confuse et un peu mal dans sa peau. Duo n'a pas envie de la laisser dans cet état-là alors il conclut sur un ton plus calme.

-« Je ne dis pas qu'il faut croire aveuglement tout ce qu'il va vous raconter, mais il n'a pas tendance au mensonge. Vous avez autre chose à me dire, car j'ai un home à faire tourner. »

-« Non, excusez-moi d'avoir abusé de votre temps. » Avoue l'institutrice en se levant.

-« Il n'y a pas de problème, s'il y a un ennui qui se présente avec un des enfants de l'orphelinat, je suis disponible, mais ce serait bon de sonner au home avant que je puisse organiser le retour des enfants. » Explique le natté en lui serrant la main en guise d'au revoir.

µµµ

-« Marka, tu vas te laver. Quand tu es prêt, tu peux revenir un peu au salon. » Dit Duo en entrant dans la maison en venant du travail, il dépose par la même occasion des papiers, les journaux de classe sur la table basse du salon.

-« Dure journée ? » Demande Heero de l'embrasure de la porte.

-« Longue journée. Je ne sais pas si je ne devrais pas faire une sieste l'après-midi plutôt qu'essayer d'avancer dans la maison de Fei fei. » Explique Maxwell en s'étirant le dos, les mains au-dessus de sa tête, réprimant un bâillement.

-« Tu ramènes du travail ? »

-« Weip, j'avais pas envie de le faire tout seul dans le bureau » Dit le natté en laissant retomber ses bras le long de son corps.

-« Je te donnerais un coup de main, si tu veux. » Propose Yuy.

-« J'y comptais » Sourit Duo.

-« Bonsoir Ojisan ! » Dit Marka en s'affalant dans le divan face à la télé, sans un regard pour le jeune homme. Il l'avait fait plus par politesse et ne pas se faire enguirlander par son père.

-« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » Demande le métis en venant se mettre près du divan.

-« Hn » Lâche Marka.

-« Ca ta plu ? » Insiste Heero.

-« Hn » Fait Marka avant de bâiller à se décrocher la mâchoire.

-« Tu veux aller dormir bonhomme ? » Demande le natté.

-« Oui, Daddy, je veux bien. » Avoue l'enfant.

-« Monte, j'arrive. C'était comme ça au matin ? » Demande le châtain à son compagnon quand l'enfant a disparu dans la cage d'escalier.

-« Hn. Je comprends ce que tu as dû ressentir quand tu essayais d'entrer en contact avec moi. » Admet Heero en regardant son homme, il y a de la tristesse dans son regard

-« Je ne m'en mêle pas, à toi de trouver la solution pour renouer le contact. Quoi que je cherchais à entrer en contact, il n'y en avait jamais eu. Pour toi, ça doit être plus douloureux. » Répond Maxwell en passant le revers de sa main sur la joue du métis avant de monter à l'étage couche son fils comme il l'a toujours fait, il dit la phrase magique, se lève, va vers la porte.

-« Bonne nuit, bonhomme, à demain. » Dit une dernière fois Duo quand il est sur le pas de la porte en envoyant un bisou volant.

-« Ojisan, il fait pas comme toi. » Lâche Marka avant de se coucher sur le côté pour s'endormir, il y a un peu de déception dans la voix de l'enfant.

C'est donc un Shinigami blessé, mais furieux qui rouvre la porte, l'enfant sursaute devant le regard qui se dépose sur lui.

-« Heero, tu veux bien venir ici, s'il te plaît ! » Crie Maxwell.

Le métis arrive.

-« Il paraît que tu ne couches pas Marka comme moi ! » Accuse presque le châtain mettant Yuy dans ses petits souliers vu qu'ils se sont déjà disputés à cause de l'éducation de l'enfant.

-« Tu veux que je fasse autrement ? »

-« Non, sourit Duo. Je veux juste que tu sois là quand je lui réponds, qu'il n'y ait pas d'embrouille après. »

-« Hn »

Le châtain revient dans la chambre, s'assied sur le lit de son fils.

-« Marka, je te le dis encore une fois ! Et c'est la dernière. Quand on te donne un ordre, tu obéis. Toutes les personnes qui s'occupent de toi, le font à leur manière. Je te couche d'une façon, Ojisan d'une autre. Si Quatre doit le faire un jour ce sera sûrement encore différent. Si Ojisan te donne un ordre quand je suis là, ça ne sert à rien de croire que tu ne devras pas le faire. Ca va dans tous les sens avec tout le monde. Tu n'es pas d'accord, tu discutes avec la personne qui te donne l'ordre et j'ai dit discuter, pas devenir méchant. On est d'accord ? » Interroge le natté.

-« Oui »

-« Alors bonne nuit et à demain. » Dit Duo en se levant et déposant un baiser sur le front de son fils.

-« Bonne nuit Daddy, bonne nuit Ojisan. »

Duo referme la porte, prend Heero par la taille pour redescendre au salon finir le travail occasionné par la rentrée scolaire.

-« On est d'accord ? » Demande Maxwell à Yuy.

-« Oui, je croyais que tu ne te mêlais pas de mon problème avec Marka. » Sourit Heero de voir que l'enfant avait été de suite plus chaleureux avec lui.

-« Si je peux donner un coup de pouce, sans m'en mêler. On fait vite les dossiers scolaires et on prend un bain. »

-« Oui, puis au lit. » Lâche le métis d'un ton sec qui ne permet aucune discussion .

-« Oui Otousan » Rigole Duo.

Tsuzuki


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Gundam Wing sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi, hétéro.

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

* * *

**Chapitre 26 **

* * *

Il y a quatre jours que l'école a repris, nous sommes jeudi soir. Duo vient de coucher Marka après une longue journée de travail, entre les horaires décalés qu'il fait ainsi que l'aménagement de la maison du couple Chang/Po.

En entendant Maxwell redescendre, Sally l'appelle dans la cuisine.

-« Il y a un problème ? Je n'ai pas mis l'eau là où tu le voulais ? » Demande assez contrarié le natté qui n'a surtout pas envie de devoir recommencer ses installations. Il voudrait que ce travail soit fini et pouvoir profiter un peu de son temps de repos durant la journée.

-« Non, de ce côté là, il n'y a pas de problème. J'ai eu les résultats de vos prises de sang. » Répond la jeune femme en montrant une enveloppe.

-« Tu as eu les résultats quand ? » Demande surexcité le châtain en s'asseyant rapidement à la table de la cuisine.

-« Fin de matinée. »

-« Et tu le dis seulement maintenant ! » S'étonne le châtain.

-« Heero pensait que c'était mieux que tu ne le saches qu'en fin de journée. Quatre était d'accord. » Admet sur un ton d'excuse la future mère.

-« Vous savez déjà ? » Demande Duo aux autres autour de la table de la cuisine, une pointe de déception arrive aux oreilles des deux concernés.

-« Non, personne ne sait, la seule prise de sang que j'ai demandé, c'est la tienne. J'en avais parlé avant avec eux. » Affirme Sally, l'enveloppe posée devant elle maintenant.

Presque instinctivement Duo se rapproche de son amant et commence à ronger ses ongles, stressant à l'idée de ce qu'il y a dans cette enveloppe. Est-ce qu'il est son fils ? Il a envie de savoir, mais en même temps, il ne sait pas vraiment ce que ça changera, Marka il l'aime pour ce qu'il est pas parce qu'il est sa chair.

-« Ouvre l'enveloppe Sally avant qu'il n'ait plus d'ongle ! » Dit Heero en glissant sa main sur la cuisse de son ami.

Sally ouvre et commence à lire.

-« Il n'y a pas de doute, génétiquement parlant c'est ton fils. » Dit-elle en souriant.

-« C'est mon fils, quoi qu'il arrive, on ne me le reprendra pas, c'est mon fils. » Lance Maxwell, comme si cette analyse changeait quelque chose, légalement c'est déjà son fils, on ne pouvait changer la loi pour lui retirer.

Duo se lève, commence à marcher dans la cuisine.

-« C'est mon fils. »

Plus il répète ses mots, plus son sourire augmente.

-« Maxwell, tu veux venir inaugurer le dojo avec moi ? » Demande Wufei, constatant que la tension augmente aussi chez le natté et qu'il voudrait bien faire quelque chose pour la diminuer rapidement s'il ne veut pas devenir le centre des taquineries de son ami.

-« Tu l'as fini quand ? » Dit Duo surexcité en s'arrêtant net devant le Chinois.

-« Après ton départ pour le travail. » Répond Chang en souriant au jeune homme en face de lui.

-« Je vais me changer ! » Lance Maxwell en se retournant pour partir, puis réalisant il se tourne vers Heero pour lui demander. « Je peux ? »

-« Tu n'as pas à me demander l'autorisation. Si ton fils se réveille, j'irai. » Rétorque surpris le métis.

-« Appelle-moi plutôt. » Sourit le châtain avant de voler un baiser à son amant.

Le Chinois et le châtain partis, Heero regarde Sally avant de lui dire complètement étonné par les priorités du couple.

-« Vous avez commencé par le dojo ? »

-« Je crois que Wufei n'a pas plus envie que ça de vous quitter. » Sourit un peu penaud la jeune femme.

-« Vous pouvez continuer à prendre les repas et passer les soirées ici ! » Répond Quatre.

-« Je crois que c'est ce qu'on va faire et si Duo fait la chambre de Jessica dans notre ancienne salle de bain, Wufei sentira encore moins l'urgence de partir. Tu veux que je t'ouvre la maison, Heero, pour que tu puisses les rejoindre ? » Demande Sally en voyant l'air malheureux de Yuy.

-« Non, surtout pas, que je n'aille pas l'envahir. » Rétorque plutôt sèchement Heero.

-« L'envahir ? » S'étonne Trowa, avec ce simple mot, le Français se faisait le messager des autres personnes réunies dans la cuisine qui se posaient autant de questions que Barton.

-« Il m'a dit que je partageais sa vie, mais lui ne partageait pas la mienne. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait l'intéresser dans ma vie ? » Répond Yuy en baissant la tête sur sa tasse café noir qu'il tient dans la main.

-« Toi, répond Quatre. Tes loisirs, ton travail. »

-« Mon travail ? Avec tout ce qui est confidentiel ! » S'indigne le métis en redressant la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-« Tes loisirs ! » Continue à énumérer l'Arabe pas du tout choqué par le regard froid et dur posé sur lui.

-« A part le jardinage, je fais la gestion du home. » Admet d'une voix sans vie le métis comme si c'était tout à fait banal, comme loisir.

-« Ca c'est récent, mais avant ? » Insiste le blond.

-« Je faisais rien » Dit le brun en regardant sa tasse de café. Un peu honteux que ses anciens loisirs consistaient essentiellement à espionner Duo dans ses faits et gestes.

-« Je vois mal, Duo participant à l'élaboration de programme ou de fichiers » Dit Trowa un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-« Tu ne vas plus dans ton club de tir ? » Demande Quatre en réfléchissant à ce qui pourrait intéresser Duo dans les loisirs qu'il connaît du métis.

-« Si, sur mon temps de midi. »

-« Je parie qu'il ne le sait même pas ! » sourit Quatre.

-« Il y a longtemps que je ne vous ai plus entendu jouer de la musique ensemble. » Dit tout d'un coup Heero pour essayer de changer la discussion de direction, ne voulant plus être le centre de leur intérêt.

-« Tiens c'est vrai, il faudra qu'on s'y remette » Dit le blond en regardant son homme.

-« C'est surtout parce que tu ne joues plus, toi. Je n'aime pas jouer seul ! » Répond le Français.

-« Tu ne fais pas de la musculation, pour maintenir ta condition physique ? » Demande Sally à Heero pour remettre le sujet sur le tapis au grand damne du métis.

-« Si mais c'est compris dans mon temps de bureau. Duo fait toujours ça avec Wufei, c'est cette partie là que je ne veux pas envahir. » Répond d'un ton plus sec Yuy pour bien faire comprendre qu'il veut que le sujet soit clos, ce que les autres comprennent.

Les discussions glissent sur un autre sujet et s'enchaînent jusqu'au retour des ex-pilotes 02 et 05 radieux. Le châtain les cheveux encore un peu humide de la douche prise après l'entraînement.

Duo après avoir pris des jus de fruits dans le frigo et en avoir tendu un à Wufei, va s'asseoir à côté d'Heero.

Maxwell lui caresse le visage d'un doigt, le dévorant des yeux.

-« Merci » Susurre-t-il

-« … »

-« Tu sais pourquoi, je t'en aime encore plus » Dit le natté avant de commencer à l'embrasser tendrement.

Duo se laisse aller et le baiser se fait plus entreprenant.

Se rendant compte qu'ils ne sont pas seuls, surtout que Quatre vient de glousser. Le châtain ouvre les yeux, suit le regard de l'Arabe sans arrêter l'exploration de la bouche d'Heero. Ce qu'il voit le laisse pantois. Si bien que le métis finit par se demander pourquoi son amant s'est arrêté si brusquement.

Sally est en train de rivaliser dans l'art du baiser.

-« Vu l'intérêt que tu montrais à ta femme, j'avais fini par me demander si elle n'était pas la réincarnation de la Sainte Vierge. »

-« Duo ! » Dit horrifié Quatre devant la phrase que son ami vient de lancer.

Chang après avoir repoussé tendrement sa femme se lève. Il s'avance menaçant vers Maxwell qui n'a pas bougé. Arrivé près de lui, le Chinois lui dit presque malheureux.

-« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas détallé ? »

-« Sans renverser Heero, je ne savais pas » Répond légèrement penaud Duo, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, les yeux dans les orbes de geais.

Wufei constate que le brun est presque assis sur les genoux de son amant.

-« Et tu laves l'affront que tu m'as fait comment ? » Demande le Chinois droit comme un i devant le natté qui le regarde sans broncher.

-« Heu ! Je te fais le passe-mur lundi ? » Tente le châtain ne voyant pas ce qu'il pourrait proposer d'autre.

-« Et tu crois que c'est assez Maxwell ? » Interroge Chang écrasant toujours Duo de toute sa prestance.

-« Tout dépend de quel affront tu parles. » Sourit Maxwell de la malice dans le regard.

-« Tu es un cas irrécupérable ! » Soupire Wufei en repartant vers sa femme en secouant la tête.

-« Peut-être mais si je n'étais pas moi, est-ce que tu m'aimerais autant ? » Demande Duo, un sourire gigantesque sur les lèvres.

-« Yuy fait le taire. » Supplie presque le Chinois tellement le comportement du natté l'insupporte.

Le métis attrape le menton de son copain, le tourne vers lui avant de reprendre où ils avaient été interrompus. Wufei est à peine assis, que Duo se dégage.

-« Après il va encore dire que nous sommes des bêtes ! » Lance-t-il avant que le métis reprenne le menton du châtain pour l'embrasser.

-« Tu lui annonces quand ? » Reprend Wufei, un petit sourire sadique aux coins des lèvres.

Quatre se tourne vers Trowa, celui-ci lui sourit, le chinois a trouvé le moyen de laver l'affront en l'empêchant d'oublier ce qui rend Maxwell si nerveux.

-« Demain matin, je crois ! » Réfléchit Duo à haute voix après avoir donner un dernier baiser léger sur les lèvres du brun.

-« Et s'il le prend mal, tu vas supporter toute la journée sa mauvaise humeur ? Surtout que tu dois aller au travail et que tu n'auras pas que lui en tête. » Dit Chang son regard noir de geais sur le natté.

-« Je lui dirais demain soir, en revenant du travail. Ca me laissera le temps de trouver comment l'aborder. » Admet Maxwell se rendant compte que le Chinois n'a pas tout à fait tord.

µµµ

Toute la journée le châtain avait réfléchi au meilleur moyen de prévenir son fils. L'heure de la grande révélation était arrivée, Duo ne pouvait plus reculer. Ce n'était pas bon, ni pour lui de garder ça pour lui, ni pour son fils qui sentait son père beaucoup plus nerveux qu'à l'accoutumée sans comprendre vraiment la raison de ce changement.

En rentrant du travail, Duo se rend à la cuisine où il sait qu'il trouvera son amant, il a besoin de son soutien pour donner ses explications au gamin.

-« Marka, tu te prépares pour la nuit, puis tu peux revenir au salon. »

Maxwell est rassuré de voir Heero assis à la table de la cuisine, une tasse de café en main, il s'avance vers lui et l'embrasse, avant de lui demander d'une petite voix.

-« Tu viens avec moi ? »

-« Hn » Répond Yuy en passant le revers de sa main sur la joue du natté pour lui donner sa force.

Quand le châtain entend son fils rentrer dans le salon, il prend la main de son copain et le tire derrière lui, mais le lâche avant d'arriver au salon, une seule nouvelle à la fois, quoi que si son fils le prend bien, il lui avouerait peut-être dans la foulée son amour pour Heero, son Ojisan.

-« On ne devait pas encore faire un zoo à nous trois ? » Demande le gamin qui suit un documentaire sur les animaux de la jungle en entendant le pas des adultes rentrer dans le salon.

-« On peut y aller samedi après-midi de la semaine prochaine, si tu ne fais rien Heero. » Propose le natté un peu dépourvu par la demande de Marka, surtout que cette question vient d'interrompre la conversation qu'il était en train de s'imaginer avec son fils.

-« Non, pas de problème. » Approuve Yuy, beaucoup plus préoccupé par la nervosité de son amant qu'une visite d'un Zoo quelconque.

-« Marka, tu te rappelles que je t'ai dit que ton adoption risquait de devenir spéciale ! » Se jette à l'eau finalement Duo en s'asseyant dans le divan près de son fils.

Heero s'installant sur l'accoudoir pour soutenir Maxwell.

-« Hn ! » Répond le gamin avant de reporter son attention sur la TV. Beaucoup plus intéressé par la chasse de la lionne pour nourrir ses lionceaux que les propos de son père.

Heero se lève prend la télécommande sur la table-basse et coupe la télévision.

-« Hé ! » S'indigne Marka en se redressant dans le fauteuil pour fusiller Yuy du regard.

-« Ton père veut te parler. Cette émission passe en boucle toute la soirée. » Rétorque simplement le brun sans se démonter devant le regard hostile posé sur lui.

-« Merci Heero. Voilà, si j'ai fait faire une prise de sang, c'est que je connaissais ta maman, je suis même sorti avec elle. » Commence le châtain en se tordant imperceptiblement les mains.

-« Pas après papa, je m'en rappellerais. » Affirme Marka en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

-« Non, avant ! »

Le sourire de Duo est crispé, il cherche du réconfort auprès du métis avant de reprendre.

-« Heero trouvait qu'on se ressemblait, alors il a fait des recherches, c'est comme ça que j'ai su que ta maman était Yolanda avec qui j'étais sorti, il y a sept ans. »

-« Sept ans, c'est avant moi, ça. Je peux pas me rappeler. Je peux voir la fin du documentaire ? » Demande le gamin en regardant Heero assis derrière le châtain, cette histoire ne le concerne pas puisqu'il n'était pas né.

-« Marka ! Je suis ton père. » Crie presque Maxwell blessé par le manque d'intérêt de son fils.

-« Oui, je sais, Ojisan n'arrête pas de le dire. » Râle un peu l'enfant de manquer cette émission qu'il appréciait regarder pour si peu de chose.

Les deux ex-pilotes restent sans voix.

-« Marka, reprend Duo plus calmement. Je ne savais pas que tu étais dans le ventre de ta maman quand je l'ai quittée. »

Après un long silence, le gamin demande avec un peu de tristesse dans les yeux et la voix.

-« C'est à cause de toi que ma maman a pleuré longtemps. Comme disait papa, que c'était dommage que je ressemble tellement à mon père. Tu l'as quittée pour l'autre que tu aimais ? »

-« Non, Marka, parce que je me suis rendu compte que si j'avais été attiré par ta maman, c'est parce qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à l'autre justement et que ce n'était pas gentil pour elle. J'étais avec elle physiquement mais dans ma tête j'étais avec l'autre. Et ce n'était pas bien, ni pour elle, ni pour moi. » Justifie Maxwell en passant une main sur les cheveux du blond pour le rassurer.

-« Ni pour l'autre. » Admet froidement l'enfant.

-« L'autre ne savait pas que je l'aimais. » Se défend le natté devant les accusations sous-entendues que vient de faire son fils.

-« Si tu avais su que j'étais là, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? » Interroge Marka les yeux remplis d'espoir à l'idée que de savoir ça aurait pu tout changer, qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas perdu sa maman.

Duo regarde Heero puis se lance.

-« Je ne sais pas, ta maman avait l'air de croire que je serais resté, mais je ne veux pas te le dire parce qu'il y a trop de chose que je ne suis pas sûr. En tout cas ta maman estimait que c'était mieux pour elle et moi que je ne sois pas pris avec ce dilemme. Et que si j'étais revenu ça aurait été plus pour toi que pour elle. » Avoue un peu honteux le châtain.

-« Et l'autre ? » Questionne Marka.

-« Quoi l'autre ? » S'étonne Duo, lui faisant froncer les sourcils en cherchant vraiment ce que veux savoir son fils sur cette autre personne à cause de qui sa maman a tellement souffert.

-« L'autre sait maintenant que tu l'aimais ? » Précise l'enfant devant l'incompréhension de son père.

-« Oui, l'autre sait que je l'aime. » Avoue le natté.

-« Tu l'aimes toujours ! » Lâche surpris Marka.

-« Oui et chaque jour un peu plus. » Dit d'une voix rêveuse Maxwell.

-« Oh ! Daddy, je peux toujours dire Daddy ou je dois dire autre chose ? » Demande Marka en penchant la tête.

-« Daddy c'est très bien, il n'y a rien qui change sauf que tu sais maintenant qui est celui à qui tu ressembles. » Dit tendrement Duo en lui passant la main dans les cheveux, soulevant la franche pour regarder son fils dans ses yeux.

-« Je peux voir la fin du documentaire ? » Questionne l'enfant.

Heero se lève et remet la télévision avant de quitter la pièce, laissant Duo seul avec son fils Les deux Maxwell regardent un moment le documentaire, avant que le natté aille coucher Marka en lui donnant un gros baiser sur le front.

µµµ

-« Tu crois que j'aurais dû lui dire en même temps pour nous ? » Interroge le châtain au soir quand il retrouve son amant dans le lit.

-« Non et je ne t'en veux pas, si c'est ça qui te tracasse. Il ne voulait plus parler. » Admet Yuy en attirant le natté sur son torse pour finir de le rassurer.

-« Je vais lui dire, tu sais rapidement. » Certifie Maxwell en regardant Heero dans les yeux pour bien lui prouver qu'il est sincère.

-« Prends le temps qu'il faut, il a eu son quota d'émotion. » Dit le métis en déposant ses lèvres sur le front de son amant, avant de descendre vers la mâchoire de ce dernier.

Tsuzuki


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Gundam Wing sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi, hétéro.

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs**: Heero, Duo

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

* * *

**Chapitre 27**

* * *

Une semaine vient de passer, la vie est rythmée par les allées venues entre l'école et le home. Depuis lundi, le châtain fait la nuit. Il est fort fatigué par ses prestations au home et le temps qu'il consacre à son fils ainsi qu'aux devoirs de ce dernier.

Samedi et le week-end sont enfin là pour Marka qui est surexcité par ce qu'on lui a promis. C'est donc une tornade blonde qui atterrit sur le lit de Duo, à 14 heures tapantes.

-« Ojisan a dit que tu devais te lever ! Il est l'heure d'aller au zoo. » Dit Marka en secouant son père profondément endormi.

-« Oui, fiston, laisse-moi deux minutes et je me lève. » Bâille Maxwell en se retournant dans le lit pour se mettre sur son dos.

-« Non, Ojisan a bien dit de ne pas te les donner sinon tu te rendors, allez debout ! » Répond catégorique Marka en tirant sur la main de son père pour le faire sortir du lit.

-« OK, je me lève, je prends une douche. Demande à Ojisan de me faire un café fort et deux tartines. » Dit le natté en s'étirant quand il a les deux pieds sur le sol. Il se gratte la tête avant de se lever enfin.

Marka daigne sortir de la chambre en disant d'une voix impatiente.

-« Tout est prêt, c'est moi qui ais fait les tartines. »

-« J'arrive. » Sourit le châtain en voyant l'énervement de son fils.

Dix minutes passent avant que Maxwell ne rentre dans la cuisine.

-« Tu aurais dû me rappeler que c'était ma semaine de nuit quand j'ai proposé le zoo. » Reproche le natté à Yuy en s'asseyant à la table face à lui.

-« Tu veux plus y aller Daddy ? » Panique Marka croyant que sa petite sortie tombe à l'eau.

-« Mais si on y va. Faut juste que je me réveille, c'est tout. » Rassure le natté en trempant sa tartine dans sa tasse de café.

-« Si quand on arrive, il n'est pas réveillé, je le pousserais dans l'étang aux hippopotames. » Plaisante Heero pour tranquilliser l'enfant.

-« Tu crois que la louve a eu les bébés ? » Demande Marka les yeux pétillants de bonheur, alors qu'il tourne en rond dans la cuisine en attendant que son père ait fini de déjeuner.

-« Sûrement depuis le temps, tu ne verras pas la différence entre les bébés et la mère. » Répond Yuy en le suivant du regard bien que ce ne soit pas évident vu à la vitesse à laquelle l'enfant tourne en rond dans la pièce.

-« Tu es déjà allé au zoo, Daddy ? » Interroge le gamin en se plantant devant son père.

-« Non, jamais. » Avoue Maxwell en mordant dans sa deuxième tartine, il n'est pas du tout gêné par la boule de nerf qui lui tourne autour.

-« Tu as déjà fait un mini-golf ? » Demande Heero étonné que son amant n'ait pas fait quelque chose qu'aussi courant que la visite d'un zoo, ce qui voudrait dire qu'il peut très bien être passé à côté d'autres petits bonheurs simples de la vie.

-« Non plus »

Yuy sourit, il a vu juste.

-« Tennis ? » Questionne le métis de plus en plus rassuré de savoir qu'il va pouvoir enfin partager quelque chose avec son amant qui n'a rien de professionnel.

-« Non »

-« Je vois ce que je vais partager avec toi. »

-« Tu vas m'apprendre ? » Demande Maxwell en portant sa tasse de café à la bouche.

-« Oui »

-« On ne va plus au zoo ? » Recommence à paniquer le blond.

-« Si Marka, répond Heero. La pêche ? »

-« Non, ça non plus. Tu as fait ça quand ? » Interroge le châtain se rendant compte que si son homme lui demande tout ça c'est que lui l'a déjà fait ou le fait encore.

-« Régulièrement quand tu fais le matin ou l'après-midi pour le reste. »

-« Va prendre ta veste, on part » dit Duo à son fils en se levant de la table pour porter sa tasse et l'assiette dans le lave-vaisselle.

Le métis sourit en voyant le gamin trépigner devant la porte en attendant qu'ils arrivent. Duo met sa main sur l'épaule de l'enfant en ouvrant la porte quand il voit que la voiture est sur le même trottoir, il enlève. Sa fils détalle pour recommencer à trépigner à côté de la voiture.

-« Il a dû en avoir de la patience Solo avec toi. » Constate Heero en regardant Marka.

-« Hein ! Pourquoi, il te faut de la patience pour Marka ? » S'étonne Maxwell, lui ne remarque même plus les gestes d'impatience de son fils.

-« Non, pas vraiment des nerfs parfois, c'est tout ! » Avoue en souriant légèrement Yuy.

-« Tes affaires de pêche ? Où les ranges-tu ? » Interroge le châtain bien plus préoccupé par tout ce que vient de lui apprendre Heero que par le comportement de son fils qu'il trouve naturel.

-« Dans le cabanon à l'étang. »

-« Tes affaires de tennis ? »

-« Dans le coffre de la voiture. »

-« Depuis le temps que j'utilise ta voiture, je ne les ai jamais vues. Il faut dire que je n'ai jamais dû ouvrir le coffre, non plus. Tiens, Où sont les autres ? » Réalise d'un coup Duo. C'est vrai que la maison avait l'air vide quand ils sont partis et qu'il n'y avait aucun manteau sur la patère.

-« Quatre et Trowa sont allés montrer Jessica à Catherine. Ils sont revenus avec le cirque sur L3. Wufei et Sally travaillent dans la maison, depuis que tu as fait le passe-mur. Wufei active le mouvement, il a moins l'impression de partir. » Explique le métis en marchant à la même cadence que son amant.

-« Vous venez ? » Crie Marka debout à côté de la voiture trouvant que les deux adultes ne marchent pas assez vite.

-« Eh ! La dernière fois, il était plus tard que ça quand on y est allé ! » Réplique froidement le brun, un regard noir sur l'enfant qui ne se démonte pas pour autant et répond du tac au tac en rouspétant.

-« Mais, on n'avait pas tout vu. »

-« On commencera parce qu'on n'avait pas vu. J'abuse de mon rôle d'Ojisan, je crois. » Murmure Heero se rendant compte de ce qu'il vient de dire.

Duo lui donne un coup de coude.

-« Pas du tout »

Les yeux du natté brillent de plaisir.

-« Ai shiteru » dit Heero en arrivant à la voiture et passant du côté conducteur.

-« Moi, encore plus. »

Marka a arrêté de trépigner, il attend patiemment que les deux amis se lâchent du regard par au-dessus de la voiture.

Au bout d'une minute, Heero reprend ses esprits et fait tourner la clef dans la serrure.

Arrivé au zoo, Yuy explique le tour qu'ils feront grâce au plan qu'il a acheté au guichet, sans oublier les loups surtout.

Par deux ou trois fois, Marka ayant disparu dans la foule beaucoup plus dense qu'en semaine, Maxwell finit par lui tenir la main. Heero répond aux questions du gamin, Duo s'étonne des connaissances du métis en la matière.

-« Je peux avoir une glace ? » Demande Marka au détour d'un sentier quand il voit l'échoppe.

-« Je vois un banc de libre, je vous y attends. En plus, il n'y a pas trop de monde, il pourra courir un peu. » Dit le métis en se dirigeant pour le réserver avant qu'une autre personne ou famille n'ait la même idée.

Duo revient s'asseoir près de son compagnon en lui tendant une glace au chocolat. Marka dévore la sienne avant de demander à aller sur la plaine derrière eux. Heero se noie dans les yeux améthyste en dégustant lentement la sienne.

-« Pourquoi tu n'en as pas prise une toi aussi ? »

-« Je préfère te regarder en manger, j'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi excitant de ma vie. Puis, je viens de me lever. »

-« Si tu en veux un peu tu le dis. »

-« Dommage que tu ne la manges pas à la maison, je l'aurai bien partagé d'une certaine façon. »

-« La prochaine fois que je fais les courses, j'en achète. »

-« Heero, tu deviens de plus en plus dévergondé. »

-« C'est de ta faute. »

µµµ

-« Marka, tu viens, on reprend la visite. » Crie après un moment Duo.

-« Par les loups ? » Demande l'enfant en revenant en courant vers les deux jeunes gens.

-« Oui » Répond Heero.

Marka se met entre les deux ex-pilotes et leur prend à chacun une main. Ils marchent à trois de front.

-« Tu vas voir daddy, c'est beau un loup. C'est encore loin ? »

-« Juste après le coin. » Répond Heero.

-« Je peux y aller ? » Demande l'enfant en se tournant vers son père.

-« Oui » dit Duo

Marka se retourne vers eux, leur sourit puis dépose la main du châtain dans la main du brun avant de partir en courant. Maxwell reste sans voix, ne sachant pas trop s'il doit lâcher la main de son amant. Heero y reste accroché, suppliant du regard de profiter de l'occasion. Ils en sont toujours là que Marka revient en courant.

-« Ojisan, elle en a eu trois, viens voir. »

Yuy emboîte le pas au gamin sans lâcher la main de Duo. Marka le voit et sourit.

-« Regarde Ojisan, un, deux, trois. C'est juste non ? »

-« Oui, il me semble, c'est ce qui est mis sur le panneau, elle a eu trois jeunes. » Dit le brun en mettant son doigt dessus tout en gardant la main de Duo dans l'autre.

-« Tu aimes les loups, daddy. Ojisan a dit l'autre fois qu'ils restaient en couple toute leur vie. »

-« Il t'en a appris des choses Ojisan l'autre fois. »

-« Oui, on continue ? » Dit le gamin en voulant s'éloigner déjà.

-« Marka, attend un peu, je dois te demander pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » Dit Duo en relevant la main qu'Heero avait décidé de ne pas lâcher.

-« J'ai bien réfléchi cette semaine, et je crois que Ojisan, c'est l'autre ! » Avoue Marka en faisant des ronds avec son pied dans les graviers devant l'enclos des loups.

-« Et tu en es arrivé à ça comment ? » Dit Maxwell en se penchant.

-« Maman te faisait penser à l'autre. Ojisan me fait penser à maman. Puis vous vous regardez souvent comme Quatre et Trowa. Tu ne regardes pas Ojisan, comme Kitty Kat. Puis au mariage, il n'arrêtait pas de te tenir la jambe, ça avait pas l'air de te gêner. Je me suis trompé, Ojisan n'est pas celui que tu aimes depuis longtemps ? » Demande plein d'espoir l'enfant.

-« Si c'est lui. » Admet le natté un sourire radieux sur le visage, il était soulagé mine de rien que les choses se passaient si bien.

-« Alors je suis heureux, j'ai mon vrai père et un Ojisan qui me rappelle maman. J'ai une petite sœur qui vit près de moi, des oncles et une tante. J'ai de nouveau une famille. On continue ? »

-« On te suit » dit Duo en se redressant, avant de prendre Heero par la taille et de lui donner un baiser.

-« Puis Ojisan, il aime bien te caresser le visage, le matin. Il était content que tu sois rentré de L4 pour ne pas retourner dans sa chambre » dit le gamin en partant.

-« Tu aurais pu me dire qu'il savait ça ! » Se courrouce légèrement le châtain.

-« Pour le visage, il m'a surpris quand il a fait son angine. Tu ne le savais pas toi-même, comment voulais-tu que je te le dise. J'ai cru qu'il avait oublié, il était brûlant de fièvre. Et pour la chambre, je me suis arrêté tellement brusquement que j'ai pensé que tu avais compris qu'il était entré dans la pièce à ce moment là. Par contre, je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait entendu. Je n'allais pas le questionner » Rit Heero avant de se serrer plus contre Duo.

Le gamin revient et se met à côté de son père, lui prend la main.

-« Ai shiteru, ce serait pas je t'aime ? »

Heero éclate de rire. Duo sourit.

-« Si Marka, c'est ça. »

**OWARI**

* * *

_Voilà, je suis arrivée à la fin, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu._

_Les personnages de Marka, Jessica et les autres, ne sont pas morts, il y a deux séquelles d'écrite « **Il ne fallait pas** » et « **Tout peut briller de milles feux **». Il devrait avoir encore une autre séquelle, elle est bien présente dans ma tête, mais je n'ai pas encore commencé la rédaction de celle-ci._

**Quand je pense que ça devait être une songfic d'un seul chapitre, ça devient long pour un OS, 27 chapitres **


End file.
